Remember
by Laet43590
Summary: L'histoire se déroule à la fin de l'épisode 24 de la saison 3 . Beckett et Castle sont aux funérailles du capitaine Montgomery quand un tir stoppa la cérémonie...
1. Chapter 1

**REMEMBER**

 **Allez me revoilà repartie pour une nouvelle fanfiction qui je l'espère vous plaira...Cette partie de l'histoire a été déjà révisité** **plusieurs fois de bien des manières...Voici ma vision des choses...**

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

 _ **POV CASTLE**_

* * *

\- Roy Montgomery, m'a appris ce que signifiait être flic. Il m'a appris que nous étions liés à nos choix mais que nous étions plus qu'une somme d'erreur. Le capitaine m'a dit une fois que pour nous il n'y avait pas de victoire seulement des batailles… qu'au fond, ce qu'on pouvait espérer de mieux était simplement de trouver sa place .Et si on avait vraiment de la chance de trouver aussi une personne qui soit à nos côtés, déclara Kate en me regardant un instant sans me quitter du regard. Notre Capitaine aurait voulu que nous poursuivions la bataille, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'une lumière au fond du cimetière attira mon attention, et même s'il y a des obstacles, continua-t-elle…

Cette lumière cachée derrière une pierre tombale m'intrigua de plus en plus. Me retournant pour regarder Kate, je vis un point de viseur rouge sur son uniforme. Sans réfléchir, je sautais sur elle pour la mettre à terre en hurlant :

\- Kate

Le bruit du coup de feu….et puis plus rien. Je ne percevais que des mouvements dans la foule, des cris, non plutôt des hurlements:

\- C'est un coup de feu ! A terre! A terre!

\- Beckett est touchée! Beckett est touchée!

\- Castle, murmura Kate en dessous de moi

\- Kate, dis-je dans un râle

J'étais incapable de bouger, comme paralysé…..mon corps entier refusait de m'obéir, de m'aider à accomplir de simple mouvement. Je ne ressentais cependant aucune douleur, seulement le froid… j'avais extrêmement froid.

\- Castle, s'écria soudain Kate en me faisant basculer sur le côté pour me surplomber. Où êtes-vous blessé? me demanda-t-elle dans la panique en cherchant le point d'impact sur mon une ambulance! hurlait-elle alors que la foule s'agitait.

\- Kate…, dis-je difficilement alors que mes yeux avaient du mal à rester ouverts. Alexis…il…faut…

\- Castle… oh non, m'implora-t-elle en me relevant la nuque. Allez tenez bon!

\- Alexis, murmurais -je alors que je sentais le froid m'envahir

\- Castle, reste avec moi!… ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie….

* * *

 _ **POV BECKETT**_

* * *

Un sniper ! On s'était fait tirer dessus… à un enterrement! Assise sur ce sol humide, avec Castle dans mes bras, je voyais notre partenariat défilé comme si je savais que j'allais le perdre. J'étais tétanisée, je l'implorais de rester avec moi alors que des larmes commençaient à apparaitre sur son visage :

\- Reste avec moi Rick… tu entends… Tu ne peux pas me laisser, avouais-je terrifiée à l'idée de le perdre.

-Je….t'aime, dit-il difficilement

\- Rick , reste avec moi , répétais-je sans cesse paniquer. Je t'aime Rick… Je t'aime, murmurais-je alors que ses yeux se fermaient.

L'arrivée de l'ambulance se fit rapidement, malgré ça Lanie avait dû lui commencer un massage cardiaque. C'est donc sans ménagement, qu'on arriva en courant au Lenox Hôpital avec Castle sur un brancard et Lanie au-dessus lui intimant tout en le massant de rester avec nous :

\- Je t'en prie Castle, reste avec nous, ne meurt pas, reste avec nous…

\- Plaie par balle au thorax, s'écriaient les médecins, inconscient à notre arrivé, perte de constante en chemin

\- On l'emmène en trauma 1, descendez on prend le relais, dit un médecin à Lanie

\- C'est notre ami, vous avez compris, c'est notre ami…

\- Alors laissez-nous lui sauver la vie!

Le brancard se stoppa, le temps que Lanie descende et repartit aussitôt derrière les portes battantes du bloc opératoire. Debout face à ces portes, je ne bougeais plus, tout se bousculait dans ma tête, notre dispute, Montgomery, le cimetière, le sniper et Castle à terre… ma déclaration….sa déclaration

\- Kate, tu es blessée ? S'inquiéta Lanie

\- ….

J'avais l'impression que la terre s'ouvrait en dessous de moi pour venir m'engloutir. Je n'avais pas ressenti ce sentiment depuis ce 9 janvier 1999.

\- Kate?

\- C'est ma faute, pleurais-je désespérée en essayant de chercher ma respiration comme si je n'arrivais plus à respirer.

\- Honey, tu n'es en aucun cas responsable pour ce qui lui est arrivé. Ce n'est pas toi qui lui as tiré dessus

\- Non, mais c'est moi qui aie mis sa vie en danger.

\- Kate

\- Je lui ai dit ce que j'éprouvais… je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, avouais-je en pleurs en regardant mes mains ensanglantés

\- Oh Kate, soupira-t-elle

\- Je ne peux pas le perdre Lanie, murmurais-je en essayant d'essuyer mes mains tremblantes sur mon pantalon.

\- Viens avec moi, Girl, on va nettoyer tout ça

* * *

 _ **POV ALEXIS**_

* * *

Le dernier souvenir que j'avais de mon père était qu'il montait dans une ambulance avec Lanie qui le massait. Kate aussi était montée, elle semblait comme déconnectée. C'est Esposito et Ryan qui nous emmenèrent à l'hôpital avec grand-mère. Dans la voiture Ryan hurlait au téléphone :

\- Je veux des points de contrôle à toutes les entrées et sorties. Non! Il doit être quelque part.

S'il y a des caméras de surveillances à dix pâtés de maisons du cimetière, je les veux dans moins d'une heure!

Le bruit de la sirène résonnait dans l'habitacle avec les pleurs de ma grand-mère. Mon père venait de se prendre une balle… comment était-ce possible. J'étais anéantie, incapable de pouvoir résonner normalement. La main de ma grand-mère ne m'avait pas lâché depuis le départ du cimetière. Quand nous arrivions dans le hall de l'hôpital, je vis Lanie et Kate sortirent en pleurs des toilettes.

\- Il est mort ? Murmurais-je tétanisée à l'idée d'avoir perdu mon père

\- Non, chérie, me chuchota Lanie en me prenant dans ses bras. Il est en chirurgie… ça va être long… on devrait aller s'assoir en salle d'attente.

\- Tu es blessée ? Demandais-je à Kate d'une voix tremblante voyant qu'elle avait du sang sur son uniforme

\- Non…. Alexis, je suis désolée… Je suis tellement désolée…sanglotait-elle

\- Tout ceci n'est pas de votre faute très chère, répondit grand-mère en la serrant dans ces bras. Richard ne voudrait pas que vous vous blâmiez pour ce qui est arriver.

Je ne savais pas quel sentiment m'habitait le plus…. la peur, l'angoisse… j'avais vu mon père allongé à même le sol, il avait perdu tellement de sang.

\- On devrait appeler maman, dis-je désorientée

\- Alexis, ta mère n'a rien à faire ici, m'assura grand-mère

\- Alexis, chérie, me dit Lanie, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Est-ce qu'il va mourir? Demandais-je tremblante. Est-ce que je vais perdre mon père?

\- Je ne sais pas Honey, mais ton père est un battant et…

\- Je ne peux pas le perdre, pleurais-je soudainement comme si la réalité me prenait de plein fouet en m'écroulant sur le sol

\- Alexis, s'écria ma grand-mère apeurée.

* * *

 _ **POV BECKETT**_

* * *

Le désespoir d'Alexis me ramena dans mes souvenirs… dans cette ruelle… ou dans cette morgue pour l'identification de ma mère. Je ne savais pas comment agir, quoi dire pour apaiser ses peurs, ses craintes. M'agenouillant sur le sol, le visage baigné de larmes, je lui pris la main pour lui chuchoter :

\- Lex, je...

\- Je ne peux pas le perdre Kate, me coupa-t-elle en me regardant comme si elle n'avait plus rien sur terre. C'est mon papa, sanglota-t-elle en me prenant dans les bras. C'est mon papa.

\- Je sais ma puce, pleurais-je en resserrant mon étreinte. Je sais.

\- C'est mon papa, répétait-elle sans s'arrêter

Quatre heures que nous attendions, une nouvelle, un espoir que Rick était toujours là, toujours en vie. Quand les portes battantes s'ouvrirent, nous nous levions tous d'un même bond. Mon étonnement fut au comble quand j'aperçus Josh s'avancer vers nous…

\- Comment vas-tu ? me demanda-t-il en me caressant le bras

\- Ça va, soufflais-je mal à l'aise

\- Un sniper ? À des funérailles?

\- Josh, tu as des nouvelles de Castle? Demandais-je sans répondre à ses questions

\- Oui, j'ai assisté le Dr Kovacs pour son intervention, commença-t-il en regardant Martha et Alexis qui se tenaient la main. Votre fils est sorti du bloc...

\- Ça va aller ? demanda Martha

\- Eh bien pendant l'intervention, il a fait deux arrêts cardiaques… On a finalement réussi à relancer son cœur mais il faut qu'on le surveille de très près. Comme le cœur s'est arrêté de battre pendant plusieurs minutes, il n'a pas pu irriguer son cerveau…

\- Il va avoir des séquelles? demanda Lanie

\- C'est trop tôt pour le dire… Une équipe est en train de l'installer en service de réanimation, vous pourrez ensuite le voir. Seule la famille est acceptée ce soir.

\- Très bien, murmura Martha. Merci pour tout, Dr ?

\- Davidson, répondit-il en lui serrant à la main pour se retourner vers moi

\- J'ai terminé, je te raccompagne?

\- Non, soupirais-je alors que j'entendais les gars derrière moi

\- Je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi je ne rentre pas chez moi, pas avant d'avoir coffrer le salop qui a fait ça

\- Non, moi non plus, dit Ryan

\- Kate? Tu devrais rentrer avec moi, insista Josh

\- J'ai dit non, soufflais-je excédée en repoussant son étreinte. Je vais rester ici et raccompagner Martha et Alexis quand elles le souhaiteront

\- Kate

\- J'ai dit NON!

\- Ok, comme tu veux, rétorqua-t-il en repartant certainement blesser par ma réaction

\- Je vais rester avec toi

\- C'est bon Lanie, tu peux aller te reposer et…

\- Je reste, me coupa-t-elle.

\- Ok, abdiquais-je alors que je voyais Martha et Alexis s'éloigner pour aller voir Castle

\- Je vais aller nous chercher du café, reprit-elle en s'en allant

M'asseyant sur l'une des chaises de la salle d'attente, j'essayais d'assimiler les propos de Josh : arrêt cardiaque, séquelles. Mon Dieu, soupirais-je en mettant mes mains autour de mon visage et en me recroquevillant sur cette chaise comme pour me protéger de la douleur qui m'envahissait. Il fallait qu'il se réveille ou je ne me le pardonnerais jamais…Pourquoi avait-il sauter! pourquoi fallait-il qu'il joue aux héros!

* * *

 _ **POV ALEXIS**_

* * *

Trois jours, cela faisait trois jours que mon père était hospitalisé et que nous attendions son réveil. Nous ne quittions pas son chevet pendant les heures de visites. J'avais lu quelque part dans un livre, que les personnes dans le coma pouvaient nous entendre alors je lui parlais… encore et encore… espérant peut-être qu'il se réveille. Cet après-midi revenant dans sa chambre après avoir pris un café, je surpris Kate lui parler :

\- Je t'ai apporté ton café… noir sans sucre de chez Starbucks… je sais ce que tu dois te dire : Oh Beckett, tant de sentimentalisme, dit-elle en imitant la voix de mon père, à vrai dire tu as peut-être raison, soupira-t-elle, tu me manques, tes pitreries aussi… alors si tu pouvais te réveiller et m'agacer de nouveau ce serait chouette…

Alors que j'allais rentrer parce que je pensais qu'elle avait terminé, je l'entendis rajouter dans un murmure :

\- Je t'aime Rick… ne m'abandonne pas.

Ces mots me déchirèrent le cœur, car il sonnait comme un au revoir… comme si elle pensait qu'il ne se réveillerait jamais.

\- Hey, désolée je ne t'avais pas vu, me souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle allait partir

\- Je suis allée me chercher un café, fis-je en lui montrant mon gobelet

\- Comment tu vas?

Depuis l'hospitalisation de mon père, Kate était très présente pour nous. Elle nous appelait deux fois par jour et nous amenait de quoi manger les soirs. Je pensais qu'elle se sentait fautive de ce qui s'était passé. Papa avait pris la balle qui lui était destinée. Mais aujourd'hui, dans cette chambre d'hôpital, je découvrais que c'était l'amour qui la poussait à faire tout ça. Mon père y était enfin arrivé… Le détective Kate Beckett était tombée sous son charme et lui... il ne pouvait même pas le voir.

\- Lex ? Tu vas bien? S'inquiéta-t-elle devant mon mutisme

\- Hum, désolée, je suis juste… fatiguée

\- Tu devrais te reposer dans ce cas… tu veux que je te raccompagne?

\- Non, je veux juste rester ici avec lui, dis-je anxieuse à l'idée de le quitter

\- Très bien, comme tu veux, dit-elle doucement. Mets-toi sur ce fauteuil, je vais rester avec toi

\- Tu n'es pas obligée

\- Non, mais je le veux, sourit-elle

\- Merci Kate

\- Ferme les yeux ma puce, je reste avec toi et je te réveille au moindre changement

* * *

 ** _POV BECKETT_**

* * *

Assise depuis deux heures sur cette chaise, je veillais sur le sommeil d'Alexis, tout en caressant la main de Castle. Perdu dans la contemplation de mon partenaire, je ne vis pas Josh entré dans la chambre.

\- Tu ne réponds pas au ton téléphone? me dit-il, ce qui me fit sursauter

\- Josh, soupirais-je, tu m'as fait une de ses peurs

\- Où as-tu dormit hier ? Et avant-hier?

\- Au poste, j'ai aidé sur l'enquête

\- Tu devrais penser à te ménager et à te reposer, tu me manques et…

\- Mon partenaire s'est pris une balle en plein cœur à ma place et tu voudrais que...

\- Depuis quand considères-tu Castle comme ton partenaire! rétorqua-t-il sur un ton vénimeux

\- Depuis qu'il m'a sauvé la vie!

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis trois jours et

\- Kate, me dit Alexis derrière moi en coupant Josh

\- Désolée, chérie, on t'a réveillé, je…

\- Non, regarde… il bouge? demanda-t-elle en se levant pour aller voir son père

Me retournant, je vis les traits du visage de Rick se crisper et il se mit à gémir. Soufflant de soulagement, je m'approchais de lui alors qu'Alexis l'appelait :

\- Papa! Papa, tu m'entends?

\- Hummm

\- Papa! Allez réveille-toi! reprit-elle en le secouant au bras alors que Josh mettait son stéthoscope pour l'examiner

\- Pum..p….kin, dit-il difficilement sans ouvrir les yeux

\- Mr Castle, m'entendez-vous? demanda Josh

\- Oui, grimaça-t-il

\- Très bien, essayez d'ouvrir les yeux maintenant

Difficilement, péniblement, il tenta encore et encore d'ouvrir ses paupières quand enfin son regard entra en contact avec celui de sa fille, il lui sourit:

\- Papa, pleura Alexis en se blottissant contre lui

\- Chérie, murmura-t-il

\- Mr Castle, avez-vous mal quelque part ?

\- Partout, avoua Rick en tournant son regard vers Josh puis vers moi

\- Hey, fis-je en m'approchant de lui

\- Beckett, sourit-il alors que mon cœur se gonflait d'amour par le simple fait de l'entendre me parler. Où suis-je? demanda-t-il ensuite

\- À l'hôpital, on vous a tiré dessus Mr Castle

\- Comment? S'étonna-t-il alors que sa voix recommençait à revenir

\- Aux funérailles de Montgomery, commençais-je en m'asseyant du côté opposé au lit d'Alexis

\- Montgomery est mort?

\- Euh, oui… fis-je troublée par sa remarque

\- Quel est votre dernier souvenir Mr Castle? Enchaina Josh

\- J'étais avec Alexis au loft… on faisait une partie de jeux vidéo, dit-il en cherchant dans sa mémoire

\- On n'a plus rejoué ensemble depuis… plus d'un an et demi, rétorqua Alexis

\- Tu as changé ta coupe de cheveux, sourit Rick en la regardant sans faire attention à se remarque

\- Quoi?

\- Ils ont poussé, d'ailleurs les vôtres aussi Beckett, reprit-il en me regardant alors que je le sondais du regard n comprenant pas ses propos

\- Quel jour sommes-nous Mr Castle?

\- Le 17 mars… je crois, répondit-il hésitant

\- En quelle année ? Insista Josh

\- 2O10, souffla-t-il


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Depuis que je m'étais éveillé, ma fille et Beckett me regardaient bizarrement comme si chacune de mes réponses étaient détaillées et analysées. On venait de m'expliquer que je m'étais pris une balle en pleine poitrine et que j'avais fait deux arrêts cardiaques. Le docteur Davidson continua en m'annonçant que j'étais dans le coma depuis trois jours. Toutes ses informations me donnaient la nausée… depuis quand Montgomery est-il mort? Comment avais-je pu prendre une balle à un enterrement? Et surtout pourquoi ma fille me semblait différente ? Alexis avait comme mûri… grandi, et ça m'intriguait de plus en plus. Je la détaillais de haut en bas, elle devait avoir pris au moins cinq bon centimètres. Ces cheveux étaient plus longs et son corps aussi était différent. Me retournant pour scruter Kate, je m'apercevais aussi que son carré avait laissé place à une belle chevelure châtain clair. Elle était époustouflante. Perdu dans ma contemplation, c'est ma fille qui me ramena à la réalité :

\- Papa ? Je vais prévenir grand-mère que tu es réveillé

\- Vas-y mon ange, acquiesçais-je sous le charme de ma petite rouquine

Seul dans la chambre avec Beckett et ce médecin, je décidais de mettre les pieds dans le plat et demander ce qui me taraudait depuis un moment :

\- Vous êtes sûr que je ne suis resté que trois jours dans le coma?

\- Castle, quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes? me demanda Kate inquiète

Elle venait de me tutoyer… ce constat me fit sourire puis m'inquiéta de plus belle… qu'avais-je loupé pour que Kate me tutoie.

\- Castle?

\- Hum, fis-je encore troublé

\- Mr Castle, reprit le médecin, quel jour sommes-nous?

Ce médecin m'intriguait. Il aurait pu être mannequin pour sous vêtement que ça ne m'aurait pas étonné mais la façon dont il couvait Beckett du regard me mettait la puce à l'oreille. Cependant, je répondis à sa question:

\- Le 11 janvier 2010, lançais-je

À ma réponse, Beckett se retourna vivement vers le docteur et lui demanda angoissée :

\- Comment est-ce possible?

\- Mr Castle, quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez? dit-il sans faire attention à la remarque de Kate

Fouillant dans ma mémoire pendant plusieurs minutes, je cherchais dans mes souvenirs :

\- Je crois que j'étais sur une chaise… j'étais scotché sur une chaise, pensais-je à haute voix alors qu'Alexis rentrait de nouveau dans la chambre

\- Castle, réfléchis, m'intima Kate comme si elle ne me croyait pas

\- J'étais au loft et… Alexis m'a attaché à cette chaise, assurais-je tout en recherchant de nouveau un souvenir

\- Lex? fit Kate comme pour lui demander de cautionner mes dires

\- Kate, je pense qu'il fait référence à la fois où il a voulu que je le scotche à une chaise pour savoir comment sans sortir…

\- Pardon? S'étonna le médecin

\- Pour son roman, expliqua Pumpkin, Nikki Heat serait ...

\- Ligotée à une chaise, termina Beckett.

\- Depuis quand tu appelles Beckett par son prénom? M'intriguais-je. Et vous, ma fille par ce diminutif?

\- Mais ça remonte à plus d'un an déjà cette histoire, soupira ma fille sans me répondre

\- Attendez, comment ça un an? M'inquiétais-je soudainement

Un an…ma fille avait dit un an? comment mon dernier souvenir pouvait dater d' un an. Complètement paniquer à l'idée d'être amnésique, je ne faisais plus attention à ce qui m'entourait. J'avais du mal respirer et ma poitrine me faisait atrocement mal.

\- Mr Castle, calmez-vous , me dit le médecin alors que les appareils auxquelles j'étais relié s'affolait

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Alexis

\- Il fait une crise de panique. Mr Castle? vous m'entendez ? calmez-vous…

Pendant plusieurs secondes voir minutes, j'essayais tant bien que mal de respirer calmement en essayant de reprendre mes esprits.

\- Rick , ça va?

\- Hum, acquiesçais-je devant le regard inquiet de Kate.

\- C'est bon , il s'est calmé, fit le médecin en m'auscultant

\- Pourquoi mon dernier souvenir date d'il y a un an? soufflais-je

\- Mr Castle, c'est votre dernier souvenir… vous en êtes sûr?

\- Oui je crois, hésitais-je

\- Réfléchissez bien , il se peut que vos souvenirs soit quelque peu embrouiller après un coma

\- Je me souviens très bien de cette chaise…et puis, tentais-je de me souvenir en fronçant les sourcils, Beckett m'a appelé! m'exclamais-je heureux

\- C'est ton dernier souvenir? me demanda-t-elle en regardant Alexis

\- Non, je me souviens, il y avait…..non attendez….… j'étais sur ce toit.

\- Quel toit?

\- J'étais ….. avec Kyra! M'exclamais-je souriant en repensant à notre baiser

\- Kyra? répéta Kate en se reculant comme si je l'avais blessée

\- Oui Kyra Blaine… sa demoiselle d'honneur s'est faite assassiné…

\- C'est ton dernier souvenir?

\- Heu… oui, répondis-je peu sûr de moi en voyant qu'elle retenait ses larmes

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, murmura-t-elle en sortant de la chambre avec ma fille derrière elle qui l'appelait

\- Que se passe-t-il? M'angoissais-je de nouveau

\- Mr Castle… nous sommes le 19 mai 2011

Comment pouvions-nous être en 2011… comment avais-je pu oublier un an et quatre mois de ma vie! J'étais sous le choc de l'annonce du médecin. Je comprenais mieux les réactions de Beckett et de ma fille… tout prenais subitement en sens. Kyra… mon seul souvenir était Kyra… sur ce toit.

\- Mr Castle, comme je vous l'ai expliqué plus tôt, vous avez fait deux arrêts cardiaques entrainant un No-Flow

\- Pardon? Fis-je devant ce jargon médical et en sortant de mes songes

\- Votre cerveau n'a pas été irrigué pendant plusieurs minutes. Honnêtement une amnésie d'un an c'est vraiment une bénédiction, me sourit-il

\- Une bénédiction ? Grondais-je alors que je ne savais pas où en était ma vie actuellement.

\- Oui, heu, reprit-il plus hésitant. Vous auriez pu perdre la totalité de votre mémoire ou ne jamais vous réveiller…

\- Je vais la recouvrir ? … ma mémoire?

\- Je ne sais pas… je ne peux pas m'avancer à ce sujet. Écoutez Castle, vous avez reçu une balle dans le cœur et …

\- Castle? On se connait peut-être? Dis-je haineux devant ce mannequin en blouse qui m'expliquait que j'avais de la chance

\- En fait oui, m'avoua-t-il sans me quitter du regard avec un sourire arrogant

\- Et vous êtes ? Pestais-je

\- Je suis Josh, commença-t-il comme pour sonder ma mémoire… Je suis le fiancé de Kate.

Fiancé ? Beckett était fiancée? À un médecin… cardiologue.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Cela faisait deux ans qu'on se tournait en rond et on s'était enfin avoué notre amour … je pensais qu'on avait fait le plus dur parce que quand il s'était réveillé et qu'il m'avait parlé, mon espoir était revenu. Seulement après trois jours de coma, le dernier souvenir dont il avait connaissance était Kyra et lui… sur ce toit… en train de s'embrasser.

Je me sentais démunie, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Séchant mes larmes devant la machine à café de l'hôpital, j'entendis Alexis derrière mon dos:

\- Ne lui en tiens pas rigueur, m'implora-t-elle

\- Alexis, soupirais-je en prenant mon café pour me retourner en face d'elle. Pourquoi veux-tu que je lui en veuille? Mentis-je

\- Parce qu'il se souvient de Kyra et pas de toi, me répondit-elle naturellement

\- Il se souvient de moi, souriais-je devant la mine déconfite de sa fille

Il se souvient de mon appel, pensais-je tristement.

\- Je t'ai entendu, murmura-t-elle désormais gênée

\- Je ne comprends pas ?

\- Je t'ai entendu lui parlé… lui dire que tu l'aimais, chuchota-t-elle comme pour garder un secret de polichinelle.

\- Je…

\- Il t'aime… je t'assure qu'il t'aime… laisse-lui le temps de s'en souvenir

\- Je… ceci est entre moi et ton père, Lex, lui expliquais-je en lui prenant une main. Et j'aimerais que tu ne lui en parles pas

\- Pourquoi ? Tu vas continuer à nier en sortant avec ce médecin, rétorqua-t-elle en lâchant ma main

\- Lex, je…

\- Laisse-tomber, souffla-t-elle en s'éloignant énervée

\- Alexis, criais-je pour la retenir alors que toutes les têtes se retournèrent dans notre direction

\- Quoi! I peine quelques heures, tu pleurais pour qu'il ne meure pas et maintenant tu… tu…

\- Je ne vais nulle part, la coupais-je. Seulement je dois prendre en compte tous les éléments, tentais-je d'expliquer à la jeune fille

\- Lesquels?

Comment expliquer à une adolescente que les relations d'adultes sont plus compliquées que les amourettes de lycée. Comment lui expliquer que l'époque dont se souvient son père était différente. Nous n'avions pas encore connaissance des sentiments qui nous liaient… C'est vrai, je ne pouvais pas débouler dans sa chambre et lui dire : Je t'aime!

Il pensait à Kyra en ce moment et seulement à Kyra, pensais-je démunie face à cette réalité des choses.

\- Alexis, commençais-je, à cette époque ton père était encore amoureux de Kyra…

\- Non, il t'aimait, m'assura-t-elle

\- Lex, soufflais-je fatiguée de devoir m'expliquer sur mes attentions, sur mes sentiments alors que moi-même je ne savais pas où j'en étais.

\- Tu sais une fois papa a dit à grand-mère, qu'il ne te suivait pas à cause de ses romans, qu'il s'agissait de plus.

\- Laisse-moi du temps pour… réorganiser mes idées, suppliais-je devant la ténacité de l'adolescente

\- On devrait y retourner, soupira-t-elle comme excédée

En revenant près de sa chambre, nous apercevions Martha discuter avec le docteur Kovacs.

\- Comment faire pour qu'il retrouve ses souvenirs? demanda cette dernière inquiète

\- Il ne faut surtout pas le brusquer… il doit se souvenir par lui-même. Si une révélation est trop brutale cela peut avoir de sérieux dommages sur sa mémoire.

\- Très bien, par lui-même, acquiesça Martha.

\- Il doit retourner à la vie normale… reprendre son quotidien

\- Son quotidien se résume à écrire et à suivre le lieutenant Beckett dans ces enquêtes

\- Il doit continuer alors, tenta le médecin

\- Castle, ne me suivra plus, répondis-je catégorique

\- Lieutenant Beckett, il…

\- Il a pris une balle à ma place! Le coupais-je. On arrête les dégâts tant qu'il est encore temps.

\- S'il ne retourne pas avec vous sur le terrain, il risque de ne jamais se souvenir, m'expliqua le médecin

\- C'est un mal pour un bien, rétorquais-je devant les yeux ronds de Lex. Au moins il sera en vie Alexis, soupirais-je pour lui faire comprendre ma démarche

\- Il a besoin de savoir Katherine… Je connais Richard, il ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas de réponses.

\- Non, Martha, c'est trop risqué.

\- Vous devriez en parler entre vous, nous dit le médecin alors que Josh nous rejoignait

\- Comment va-t-il ? Demandais-je inquiète

\- Il est… sous le choc, mais ça va, me dit Josh en me couvant amoureusement du regard. Vous devriez aller le voir.

\- On y va de ce pas, dit Martha en entrainant Alexis avec elle.

\- Docteur Kovacs, pensez-vous réellement qu'il peut retrouver la mémoire? Demandais-je encore pleine d'espoir

\- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Les patients qui souffrent d'amnésie, refoulent en général un sentiment ou un évènement dont ils ne veulent pas se souvenir… Alors cela dépend d'eux en fait. Si Mr Castle est revenu en ce janvier 2010, c'est que quelque part quelque chose ou quelqu'un le sécurisait, termina-t-il en m'achevant littéralement réduisant à néant mon espoir

\- Un évènement dont il ne veut pas se souvenir, murmurais-je plus pour moi que pour l'assemblée.

« - Reste avec moi Rick… tu entends… Tu ne peux pas me laisser, avouais-je terrifiée à l'idée de le perdre.

-Je… t'aime, dit-il difficilement

\- Rick, reste avec moi , répétais-je sans cesse paniquée. Je t'aime Rick… Je t'aime, murmurais-je alors que ses yeux se fermaient. »

\- Oui certains patients disent qu'il y a certaines choses qu'il est préférable de ne pas se rappeler, me dit-il d'un air désolé devant ma mine abattu

\- Mer...ci, fis-je difficilement d'une voix brisée

\- De rien Lieutenant, répondit-il en repartant pour me laisser seul avec Josh

\- Tu vas bien?

\- Hum, gémissais-je pour retenir mes larmes

\- Tu veux rentrer? Je te ferais couler un bain?

\- J'ai besoin d'être seule ce soir

\- Kate... tu me manques et...

\- Pas ce soir, Josh, soupirais-je en repartant avant de craquer devant lui.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Comment Beckett pouvait-elle être fiancée ? J'étais encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Je me souvenais du jour où elle m'avait avoué, près de ce parc, que le jour où elle se marierait, ce serait une fois pour toute. Alors ça y est, on y était. Elle avait trouvé son One and Done. Et il était médecin de surcroit… et mannequin! pestais-je intérieurement me rendant compte que je ne faisais certainement pas le poids. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas mes deux tornades rousses rentrées dans la chambre.

\- Richard, tu peux te vanter de nous avoir fait une sacrée peur! Me réprima ma mère au bord des larmes

\- Je suis désolé, avouais-je timidement

\- Comment tu vas papa? me demanda Pumpkin

\- Je vais bien, mentis-je

\- Le médecin vient de nous dire que tu avais des chances de retrouver la mémoire

\- Comment? Demandais-je à ma fille abattu

\- Alexis! La réprima ma mère

\- Quoi? Il a le droit de savoir, s'indigna-t-elle. Tu dois simplement retourner dans ton quotidien…

\- Où vous pourriez simplement me raconter ce que j'ai oublié, tentais-je laconiquement

\- Non, on ne peut pas, soupira-t-elle. Tu dois te souvenir seul ,sinon on risquerait de causer des dommages à ta mémoire, m'avoua-t-elle

\- Ça ne peut pas être pire que maintenant, rétorquais-je

\- Richard! On a failli te perdre! Tu as fait deux arrêts cardiaques, estime toi heureux de pouvoir être là parmi nous.

\- Désolé

\- Et qu'est-ce une année dans une vie entière!

\- Tu as raison mère, je suis désolé, dis-je convaincu par ses propos

Elle avait raison à quoi cela servirait-il que je me souvienne de cette année. Parce que j'étais certain que Kyra devait être désormais mariée à ce Greg et que Kate serait bientôt mariée à ce Davidson. Non, mère avait raison, je devais simplement laisser couler et être heureux d'être simplement avec ma fille aujourd'hui et de pouvoir encore me souvenir d'elle.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Seule sous ma douche comme tous les soirs de cette interminable semaine, je laissais évacuer le trop plein d'émotions. Cela faisait une semaine que j'étais partie de l'hôpital sans y être revenue. Je ne savais pas comment agir avec Castle, les paroles du médecin résonnaient encore et toujours dans ma tête :

« Un évènement dont il ne veut pas se souvenir »

Et cet événement était sans nul doute pour moi ma déclaration. Assise, recroquevillée dans un coin de la douche en pleurs, je laissais l'eau couler depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Cela faisait aussi une semaine que l'enquête sur le sniper du cimetière ne donnait rien… pas d'empreintes sur l'arme et aucun témoin. C'était comme si ce type était un fantôme.

Et pour ajouter la cerise sur le gâteau, le nouveau capitaine était arrivé aujourd'hui : Victoria Gates, alias le gant de fer, une femme qui était selon Esposito intransigeante sur le règlement et qui avait commencé sa carrière aux affaires internes. Cette femme d'environ 40 ans, afro-américaine était de taille moyenne. Après un entretien avec elle, elle m'avait indiqué que si l'enquête continuait de piétiner, elle serait classée…

\- Une semaine sans aucune piste… et chaque jour, il y a plus d'homicides qui bousculent à la porte. Combien de temps doit-on laisser l'enquête au point mort?

\- Il ne s'agit que d'une semaine, il nous faut plus de temps pour…

\- Pour quoi lieutenant ? Sans piste, vous n'avancerez pas. Vous êtes de bons flics, seulement ça ne donne rien

\- Il s'agit de Castle. Il est l'un des nôtres et…

\- Non, c'est un civil

\- Un civil qui s'est pris une balle à ma place! M'énervais-je devant son entêtement

\- Un civil qui n'a plus sa place au sein du commissariat… Écoutez, je ne sais pas comment Montgomery tenait la boutique, mais il gèlera en enfer avant que je laisse un flic quelque qui soit enquêter pour une vendetta

\- Il s'agit simplement de rendre justice!

\- Je vous laisse une semaine de plus pour rendre justice, lieutenant… ensuite vous reprendrez votre boulot comme il se doit! J'espère que les choses sont claires?

La regardant droit dans les yeux, je fis demi-tour sans un mot pour sortir de son bureau folle de rage devant le regard de Javier et Kévin.

\- On n'a qu'une semaine pour retrouver ce type… alors au boulot ! M'exclamais-je en reprenant chaque dossier pour les relire.

Et voilà en quoi se résumaient mes journées. Je partais au travail et revenais pour finir en pleurs sous la douche. Je lui avais dit « je t'aime » et il ne se souvenait de rien. Séchant mes larmes, je sortis de la salle de bain pour mettre dans un bas de survêtement et un débardeur. M'asseyant sur mon sofa, je l'appelais comme chaque soir. Je ne l'avais pas revu mais je prenais de ces nouvelles tous les soirs.

\- Castle

\- Hey, c'est Beckett comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? Demandais-je

J'avais aussi reprit le vouvoiement pour éviter de le troubler plus qu'il ne l'était.

\- Ça va. Je ne suis pas prêt pour courir un marathon mais ça va

\- Vous n'avez jamais couru un marathon, rétorquais-je amusée

\- Hum

\- Tout va bien?

\- Je m'ennuie, soupira-t-il. Il n'y a rien à faire ici

\- Castle, vous devez vous reposer pour pouvoir reprendre des forces, tentais-je de répondre

\- Pourquoi vous ne venez pas me distraire

\- Vous distraire ? Riais-je et comment?

\- Je ne sais pas… on pourrait travailler sur une affaire en cours

\- Vous êtes à l'hôpital

\- Merci bien, je le sais. Je suis peut être amnésique mais je sais où je me trouve.

\- …..

\- Désolée. Je crois que j'ai juste envie de reprendre le cours normal des choses. Personne ici ne veut me dire ce qui s'est passé.

\- C'est à dire? Demandais-je anxieuse

\- Et bien tout d'abord… Comment se fait-il que je me suis pris une balle? Et pourquoi Montgomery est mort ? Et que se passe-t-il dans ma vie actuellement?

\- Castle, soufflais-je embêtée de ne pas pouvoir répondre à ses questions

\- Gina est venue aujourd'hui, m'avoua-t-il

\- Oh

\- Je suis en couple ou je suis célibataire?

\- Pourquoi cette question?

\- Pourquoi répondre à une question par une autre question!

\- Je suis désolée, le médecin a dit que…

\- Vous pourriez endommager ma mémoire si vous me révéliez des choses, me coupa-t-il. Mais je n'en peux plus de rien savoir.

-…..

\- De toute manière si j'avais effectivement quelqu'un dans ma vie, elle aurait refait surface au bout d'une semaine, lança-t-il.

\- Vous n'en savez rien… elle…

\- Elle quoi? Oh laissez tomber Beckett, soupira-t-il, écoutez on se rappelle

\- Castle, je sais que ce que vous traversez ne doit pas être simple mais...

\- Pas simple? Me coupa-t-il hargneux. J'ai perdu un an et demi de ma vie. Je pourrais vivre sans ça c'est vrai, mais j'ai l'impression que je laisse quelque chose derrière moi… et personne ne m'aide pour le retrouver, dit-il d'une voix brisée

\- Je suis certaine qu'Alexis et votre mère font tous pour vous aider, répondis-je tristement face à sa déclaration

\- Pourquoi vous n'êtes toujours pas venue me voir?

\- Quoi? Demandais-je surprise qu'il passe du coq à l'âne

\- Je pensais qu'on était ami

\- On l'est, assurais-je

\- Non. Je suis sur un lit d'hôpital depuis une semaine et vous n'êtes toujours pas venue. Ryan et Espo passent tous les jours mais vous…

\- Je… je bosse sur votre affaire, avouais-je

\- Les gars aussi, contra-t-il. Écoutez, vous devriez rejoindre votre fiancé, moi j'ai besoin d'être seul, reprit-il en raccrochant

D'habitude lui parler me remontait un peu le moral. Mais ce soir… il avait raison, je ne venais pas le voir pour éviter de plus souffrir et c'était injuste. Castle s'était pris une balle pour moi et je le laissais seul dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Tout d'un coup, sa dernière phrase me revint en mémoire.

Mon fiancé? Mais de quoi parlait-il ?

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Une semaine que j'étais cloué sur ce lit d'hôpital. Une semaine longue et interminable où je certifiais à ma mère que cette année effacée de ma mémoire n'était pas gravissime. Mais elle l'était. Comme pouvais-je de nouveau avancer sans savoir comment j'avais évolué. Je me sentais perdu dans ma propre vie. Alexis m'avait suggéré d'écrire mais comment écrire alors que je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir entamer le deuxième Nikki Heat.

Les médecins s'affairaient autour de mon chevet chaque jour de la semaine, prenant soin de surveiller mon rythme cardiaque et ma tension. À partir de demain, je devrais effectuer des exercices sur un tapis de course pour voir comment mon cœur réagissait à l'effort. Si tout se passait bien, je sortirais certainement dans quatre ou cinq jours.

Les gars passaient me voir quotidiennement en me relatant la page des sports pour Espo et Ryan, lui, essayait de me faire rire sans succès. Beckett n'était pas revenue une seule fois depuis mon réveil… pas une seule fois. Elle se contentait de m'appeler sommairement chaque soir pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Certainement pour alléger sa conscience. Je pensais qu'on était ami, je pensais qu'elle tenait un minium à moi. Mais pas une seule fois sur cette foutu semaine, elle n'a été présente pour moi.

Un sentiment de jalousie m'envahissait aussi sans que je puisse le comprendre contre ce cher docteur Davidson. Comment avait-elle pu se fiancer à un mec pareil, pensais-je chaque matin lors de sa ronde médicale. Parce qu'à part son statut de médecin et son physique de mannequin ce gars n'avait rien d'autre. C'était comme marier le Yin et le Yin. Mon téléphone sonna et me sortit de ma rêverie. Regardant l'heure : 20 heures, je découvrais que c'était encore Beckett… et comme chaque jour elle se contentait d'un coup de fil. Soupirant, je décrochais tristement :

\- Castle

Après avoir raccroché, je m'en voulus d'avoir été aussi dur avec elle. Après tout, elle ne me devait rien. Kate n'était pas obligée de m'aider à retrouver la mémoire comme elle n'était pas obligée d'agir en amie. C'était moi qui lui avait imposé ma présence au poste et de ce fait elle n'était pas contrainte de prendre de mes nouvelles… mais quelque part ne pas la voir me rendait triste… elle me manquait.

M'énervant contre moi même d'avoir oublié cette année, je me levais pour aller prendre une douche et essayer de me calmer. L'eau arrivait à me détendre un tant soit peu, pendant quelques minutes au moins. Me délectant de cette douche, j'en profitais pour rester sous le jet d'eau chaude plusieurs minutes. Après m'être rincé, je me séchais sommairement pour enrouler une serviette autour de la taille et sortis de la salle de bain bien 45 minutes après y être rentré.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je me stoppais rapidement car deux yeux vert émeraude me regardaient stupéfait. Beckett… elle était là. Habillée en tenue de sport et les cheveux remontés sur une queue de cheval, elle était magnifique. Son regard sur moi me surprit car elle me déshabillait du regard. On aurait dit qu'elle me regardait avec envie puis quand elle s'aperçut que je la scrutais aussi, elle baissa les yeux comme pris en faute.

\- Beckett… Je vous croyais chez vous? Dis-je pour entamer la conversation alors que nous étions tous les deux gênés.

\- Un ami m'a dit qu'il s'ennuyait… alors je suis venue, répondit-elle timidement

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû sacrifier votre soirée pour moi, rétorquais-je en m'avançant pour prendre le bas de mon pyjama et un tee-shirt

\- Castle, je suis désolée… vous aviez raison, j'aurais dû venir plus tôt, murmura-t-elle

\- Que s'est-il passé au cimetière? Pourquoi mettre autant de distance entre nous? Demandais-je

\- Vous savez que je ne peux pas vous le dire, soupira-t-elle

\- J'ai l'impression que vous m'en voulez et j'aimerais au moins savoir pourquoi? Rétorquais-je en repartant dans la salle de bain pour m'habiller.

\- Je ne vous en veux pas, dit-elle en haussant le ton de la voix pour que je l'entende derrière la porte.

Enfilant mon tee-shirt et mon pantalon noir, je revenais dans la pièce pour la voir contempler derrière la vitre New-York de nuit.

\- Bien, dis-je pour la ramener dans la conversation. De quoi avons-nous droit de parler alors? Demandais-je en m'asseyant sur mon lit

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-elle en se retournant pour venir près de moi. Mais j'ai emmené quelque chose pour vous distraire, reprit-elle en fouillant dans sa poche de jogging pour en sortir un jeu de carte

\- Des cartes?

\- Hum… ça vous dit un poker? Hésita-t-elle à demander devant ma mine surprise

\- Un poker, dis-je pensif

\- Oui, je n'avais que ça sous la main pour vous distraire, m'avoua-t-elle

\- Vous doutez de vos ressources Beckett, la taquinais-je alors qu'elle rougissait à ma remarque

\- Alors un poker? dit-elle pour se redonner contenance

-….très bien. Mais à une seule condition?

\- Laquelle, sourit-elle en battant les cartes

\- Si je gagne vous devrez répondre à une de mes questions

\- Castle, je…

\- Et si vous gagnez détective, je répondrais à la vôtre, la coupais-je pour lui faire comprendre que c'était sans équivoque.

\- Ok, souffla-t-elle. J'ai pas de jetons… alors j'ai amené des bonbons

\- C'est parti, dis-je heureux de pourvoir passer un peu de temps avec elle et avoir enfin une réponse à l'une de mes questions. Alors Beckett… ça vous dit un peu d'action? Fis-je en tressautant des sourcils pour détendre l'atmosphère

\- Action c'est mon deuxième prénom

\- Ah bon, j croyais que c'était Hughton, rétorquais-je alors qu'elle commençait à distribuer

\- Comment êtes-vous au courant? demanda-t-elle alors que je me pinçais les lèvres. Vous avez lu mon dossier! S'exclama-t-elle outrée devant ma mine déconfite

\- J'avais besoin de connaître ma muse et…

\- Vous me connaissez Castle, me coupa-t-elle, vous êtes certainement la personne qui me connait le plus, me confit-elle tristement en relançant sa main de deux bonbons

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que cette année que j'ai oubliée est si fondamentale, pensais-je à voix haute en misant deux autres bonbons de plus.

\- Vous allez vous en souvenir, rétorqua-t-elle. Je me couche, reprit-elle en rebattant les cartes

\- Je l'espère, soufflais-je en reprenant en main mon nouveau jeu. Je peux vous poser une question?

\- Ça dépend… ça concerne cette dernière année? répondit-elle en poussant l'adaptable où était étalé le jeu pour s'assoir un peu mieux sur le lit

\- Non, souriais-je. Je me demandais… à mon réveil, vous m'avez tutoyé et maintenant vous me vouvoyez pourquoi? Fis-je en relançant avec deux bonbons.

-Je… j'essaye de m'adapter à la situation, m'avoua-telle. Je veux dire vous vous croyez en 2010 et à cette époque on se vouvoyait, m'expliqua-t-elle

\- Je préfère te tutoyer, dis-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle me souriait gênée.

\- Ok, va pour le tutoiement dans ce cas

\- Je suis content

\- Du tutoiement, rit-elle

\- Oui et du fait que tu as enfin répondu à une de mes questions

\- J'aimerais pouvoir répondre à toutes tes questions, Castle. C'est juste que...

\- Je sais, la coupais-je alors qu'elle remportait cette manche

\- Dis, j'ai une question moi aussi. Pourquoi penses-tu que je suis fiancée?

\- Josh me l'a dit, répondis-je en soulevant les épaules

\- Il t'a dit quoi? S'énerva-t-elle soudain

\- Du calme… je veux dire… ça n'a pas endommagé ma mémoire et…

\- Je vais le tuer! S'exclama-t-elle furieuse

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Pour qui se prenait-il pour annoncer qu'on était fiancé! Je n'en revenais pas de son culot! Josh et moi avions passé la semaine en ne s'apercevant que quelques heures. J'avais essayé de le voir le moins souvent possible pour pouvoir remettre mes idées en place. Mais le fait qu'il est dit à Rick que nous étions fiancés me confortait encore plus dans le choix que j'avais fait dernièrement.

\- Beckett?

\- …

\- Kate, je t'assure que ce n'est rien, dit-il maintenant inquiet

Castle était à tomber par terre ce soir. Son polo bleu refaisait ressortir ces yeux et il était plus que moulant, ce qui faisait que je lorgnais agréablement sur son torse, ses épaules et ses bras depuis le début de la partie.

\- Je ne suis pas fiancée, lançais-je pour éviter tout quiproquo

\- Tu n'es pas fiancée?

\- Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi il t'a menti, avouais-je dorénavant gênée

\- Je suis rassuré, sourit-il en posant quelques bonbons devant moi

\- Rassuré? Demandais-je en relançant ma main

\- Oui, Josh est le yin comme toi et ensemble, ça faisait trop Yin-Yin comme le nom d'un panda

\- Tu te rends compte que tu disais pareil de Sorenson? Riais-je devant sa répartie

\- Oui et j'avais raison, sourit-il. Tu as besoin du Yang… parce que le Yin et le Yang c'est…

\- L'harmonie, le coupais-je en me remémorant de notre conversation

\- Tu te souviens? demanda-t-il heureux

\- Oui… je me souviens de chaque seconde, murmurais-je en poussant tous les bonbons. Tapis! Fis-je alors qu'il semblait troublé par mes propos

\- …..

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur d'un peu d'action, le taquinais-je pour le sortir de ses songes

Il me toisa du regard pendant quelques secondes où je me perdis dans ses yeux. Puis il poussa ses cartes en me disant :

\- Tu as gagné

\- Hum, hum acquiesçais-je souriante en récupérant les bonbons

\- Merci pour cette soirée, ça m'a fait du bien, m'avoua-t-il alors je rangeais les cartes vu l'heure tardive

\- A moi aussi

\- Tu reviendras demain? S'enquit-il alors que je me levais

\- Oui

\- Promis?

\- Promis, souriais-je en mettant mon manteau

\- Tu ne me l'as pas posé

\- Quoi donc? Fis-je surprise

\- Ta question… tu as gagné, m'indiqua-t-il devant mon étonnement

\- Oh oui, c'est vrai, fis-je comme pour faire semblant d'avoir oublié.

À vrai dire, je n'avais qu'une question en tête mais je ne savais pas si je pouvais réellement la poser.

\- Je t'écoute, reprit-il d'un air innocent qui me faisait craquer

M'avançant près de lui, je me rassis sur son lit et lui demandais nerveusement :

\- Tu te crois en janvier 2010… et ton dernier souvenir c'est ce toit… avec Kyra, dis-je gênée.

\- Oui?

\- Tu es amoureux d'elle? Je veux dire que…

\- Elle est mariée

\- Oui mais ton cœur est toujours à cette époque et…

\- Oh mon dieu! s'écria-t-il

\- Quoi? M'inquiétais-je d'en avoir trop dit

\- On se tutoie… et tu es partie en furie après avoir su mes derniers souvenirs

\- Castle

\- On est ensemble? C'est ça? C'est toi que j'ai oublié? demanda-t-il inquiet

Ensemble? Non, on n'était pas ensemble. Mais oui, il m'avait oublié, il avait oublié notre « je t'aime ».

\- Kate, je suis désolé, je…

\- On n'est pas ensemble Castle, dis-je pour ne pas brusquer ses souvenirs

\- Non? dit-il en me toisant du regard non convaincu

\- Non, je suis avec Josh et…

\- Pourquoi cette question alors ?

\- Je voulais simplement connaitre tes sentiments…, tentais-je

\- Kyra a été la seule à m'avoir brisé le cœur… la seule que j'ai vraiment aimée, me dit-il sérieusement alors que je déglutissais à chaque parole versée. Mais c'est fini, je veux dire, elle est mariée à présent alors à quoi bon espérer, soupira-t-il

\- Tu espères? Fis-je tristement

\- Kate, tu es sûr que toi et moi, on….

\- On se voit demain, le coupais-je en tentant vainement de rester de marbre à sa révélation

\- Attend, je…

\- A demain, Rick, soufflais-je en repartant pour le laisser seul.

* * *

 _ **Alors qu'en pensez-vous?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Depuis hier, je ressassais sans cesse notre dernière conversation avec Kate. Tout ceci était bizarre. On se tutoyait et je voyais bien que son attitude avec moi avait changé. Tout comme son regard quand j'avais parlé de mes sentiments pour Kyra. Malgré tout, elle m'avait certifié qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous et je la croyais parce que même si elle n'était pas fiancée, elle était tout de même en couple avec ce médecin. D'ailleurs j'avais passé une bonne partie de ma mâtiné avec lui pour mon test de l'effort.

\- C'est bien, Castle , continuez, m'avait-il dit pour m'encourager à continuer à courir

\- J'ai vu Kate hier soir, lançais-je pour sonder ce jeune mannequin

\- Moi aussi, sourit-il avec un air ravi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle passerait vous voir ce soir, continua-t-il

\- Ah bon?

\- Oui, elle m'en a parlé ce matin, ajouta-t-il pour bien m'informer qu'il avait passé la nuit avec elle

Kate Beckett était donc bien en couple avec ce cardiologue alors pourquoi une réaction aussi excessive hier soir. Terminant à bout de souffle au bout de trente minutes, il m'avait donné son autorisation de sortie pour le lendemain si je prenais un infirmier à domicile pour mes soins de pansements et vérifier mes constantes. J'étais fou de joie, j'allais finalement pouvoir sortir plus tôt. Mon après-midi se passa relativement bien entre les visites de Ryan et Espo du temps de midi et de ma mère et ma fille ensuite.

\- Alors Kate est passée hier? me fit Alexis pour me tirer les vers du nez

\- Oui, on a fait un poker, l'informais-je

\- Un poker? Oh mais quelle idée, sourit ma mère

\- Je m'ennuyais alors, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Au fait comment es-tu au courant?

\- Je l'ai eu au téléphone ce midi. On a discuté un peu.

\- J'ai dû rater plus qu'une année, soupirais-je face à ce constat

\- Pardon?

\- Vous vous appelez maintenant? Et on se tutoie? J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque un élément essentiel, confessais-je toujours aussi ennuyé par l'altération de mes souvenirs

\- Doucement Kido, fais attention avec tout ça, s'inquiéta ma mère

\- Kate et moi, on s'appelle depuis ton coma papa. Elle a été énormément présente pour grand-mère et moi

\- Ah oui?

\- Hum, elle nous a ramenées au loft, apportées à manger et appelées plusieurs fois par jour.

\- C'est gentil de sa part, souriais-je

\- C'est vrai. Elle tient beaucoup à toi, continua ma fille

\- Hum.

\- Alors que penses-tu faire de ton temps libre à présent ? me demanda ma mère

\- Comme d'habitude. Le docteur Kovacs pense qu'il faut que je retourne dans mon quotidien le plus tôt possible. Alors je vais me mettre à la page avec Nikki Heat et retourner au poste.

\- Katherine n'est pas d'accord

\- Pardon?

\- Tu t'es pris une balle et elle se sent responsable, m'expliqua ma fille

\- Mais c'est absurde et puis de toute manière si je veux retrouver la mémoire, il va falloir que je retourne au commissariat

\- Richard, il te faut du repos

\- Ce qu'il me faut, c'est des réponses. Et puis de toute manière, je ne vais pas courir un cent mètres, je vais juste trainer au poste et faire des cafés dans un premier temps.

\- Tu devrais surtout trainer au loft, me suggéra ma mère

\- Je ferais ça… après ma journée avec Beckett.

\- Richard, tu…

\- Je sais ce que je fais. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être couvé, commençais-je à m'agacer devant l'entêtement de ma mère à vouloir m'éloigner du poste

\- Papa a raison, plus vite il retournera à la vie normal, plus vite il se souviendra

\- Le médecin pense que je fais un blocage par rapport à un évènement, il faut juste que je trouve ce que sais.

\- Hum, grimaça mère peu convaincu

\- On va te laisser te reposer un peu. On vient te chercher demain à 10 heures?

\- C'est parfait mon ange.

\- Passe une bonne soirée, dit-elle en m'embrassant

\- Toi aussi

\- Fais attention à toi Kido

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, souriais-je devant la prévenance de ma mère.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Kyra, il espérait une relation avec Kyra. J'étais totalement bouleversée et dépassée par les événements. Je me demandais à quoi bon, qu'il se souvienne… il était toujours amoureux avec elle.

C'est fatiguée que je rentrais chez moi pour y découvrir Josh sur le canapé devant la télé. Posant mes affaires je m'approchais de lui comme une furie en repensant au propos de Castle

\- Hey, mon cœur, je t'attendais, me sourit-il

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de dire à Castle qu'on était fiancé! Criais-je devant lui

\- Fiancé? Je n'ai jamais eu de telles paroles, dit-il surpris

\- Tu n'as jamais dit à Rick, qu'on était fiancé? M'écriais-je de nouveau

\- Non… je lui ai seulement dit que j'étais ton petit-ami, m'avoua-t-il penaud

\- Pourtant, il est certain que tu lui as dit…, continuais-je désormais incertaine

\- Je n'ai rien dit de cela, me coupa-t-il. Il faisait une crise d'angoisse et j'essayai de le calmer. Quand je lui ai dit Castle et non Mr Castle pour le ramener avec moi, il a fait tilt et m'a demandé si on se connaissait.

\- Et?

\- Et rien Kate, je lui ai dit que oui, on se connaissait, qu'on s'était vu quelque fois parce que j'étais ton petit -ami.

\- Alors pourquoi pense-t-il que…

\- Il était totalement dévasté par la nouvelle de sa perte de mémoire, il a sans doute mal interprété. Il essaie de se souvenir mais en vain.

-…

\- Kate, je t'assure que je ne lui ai jamais dit qu'on était fiancé, reprit-il d'une voix douce. Il est simplement perdu.

\- Tu … tu penses qu'il arrivera à ce souvenir? Demandais-je d'une voix brisée

\- Honnêtement non, je veux dire son conscient veut absolument se souvenir mais son subconscient à refouler quelque chose… alors tant qu'il n'aura pas fait la paix avec cela… j'imagine que non, Babe, dit-il en me prenant dans mes bras. Je suis désolé… je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour lui.

\- Hum, gémissais-je pour retenir mes larmes

\- Mais il est vivant Kate et c'est le plus important… non?

\- Oui

\- Hey, chuchota-t-il en prenant mon visage dans ses mains. Tu vas bien?

\- Oui, je suis juste fatiguée…, mentis-je

\- Ok, et si je te faisais couler un bain et…

\- C'est gentil mais je me suis déjà douchée, murmurais-je alors que ses lèvres se posaient sur les miennes.

\- Et si on allait se coucher, ajouta-t-il en m'embrassant le cou

\- Josh, je suis …

\- Fatiguée, je sais, dit-il compréhensif. On va aller se coucher et se câliner…

Il me prit la main et me dirigea vers ma chambre. Toute ma colère était retombée… Castle l'avait mal compris. J'étais tellement anéantie par cette situation. Je ne savais plus quoi penser ou quoi faire. Rompre avec Josh pour Castle, alors que ce dernier ne se souvenait pas de moi… Non. L'épisode Demming était encore assez frais. Josh était génial, il ne me poussait pas et était à mon écoute… mais j'aimais Castle. Et lui était sans doute encore amoureux de Kyra. C'est sur cette note de tristesse que je m'endormis dans les bras d'un homme que je n'aimais pas.

Le lendemain, ce fut mon réveil qui me réveillait, me tournant pour trouver Josh dans mon lit, je découvrais que j'étais seule. Me levant, je le retrouvais à la cuisine, s'affairant à faire des crêpes.

\- Tu sais qu'un jour, je vais découvrir un rat mort dans ton frigo, me sourit-il avec la spatule à la main et torse nu.

Je souris à cette remarque en repensant au propos de Castle, le jour où il m'avait fait des pancakes :

« - Vous êtes toujours là ? Et vous faites des pancakes?

Malheureusement vos œufs sont périmés, et pour le bacon, il y a quelque chose… avec des poils dessus, grimaçait-il

La plupart du temps je me fais livrer

Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dit en voyant la pyramide de boite en plastique dans votre réfrigérateur… le café est prêt mais votre filtre est cassé… je vous en offrirais un plus tard. »

\- Kate?

\- Hum, fis-je en sortant de mes songes

\- ça va mon ange? demanda-t-il en posant les dernières crêpes et en venant me prendre dans ses bras

\- Oui, souriais-je pour donner le change

\- Ok… je dois y aller, j'ai pas mal de rendez-vous ce matin, me fit-il en m'embrassant le cou tout en me plaquant contre l'îlot central avec son corps. On se voit ce soir? Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille tout en remontant ses mains sous mon tee-shirt pour venir effleurer mon ventre

\- J'ai promis à Castle de passer ce soir, murmurais-je

\- D'accord…, dit-il déçu

\- On se voit demain? Demandais-je alors que ses yeux s'étaient ancrés dans les miens

\- Resto… ciné?

-Je… je suis toujours sur l'affaire alors… je ne sais pas si je pourrais me libérer avant 21 heures

\- Plat à emporter et DVD ? rétorqua-t-il compréhensif

\- C'est parfait, souriais-je

\- Ok… à demain alors mon ange, chuchota-t-il avant de prendre mes lèvres en otages pour un baiser qu'il voulait plus que langoureux.

Nos langues rentrèrent en contact et ses mains se faisaient plus audacieuses. Là dans ces bras, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Rick… à notre baiser sous couverture.

\- Josh… tu vas être en retard, tentais-je pour échapper à son emprise

\- Tu as raison, souffla-t-il dépité. Tu me manques…

\- On se voit demain, assurais-je

\- Oui à demain Babe, sourit-il plein d'espoir avant de partir après un dernier baiser.

Seule dans ma cuisine, entourée de cette montagne de crêpes, je me détestais à cet instant. Je restais avec lui simplement pour éviter de souffrir… et lui était amoureux. Je lui avais donné de l'espoir avec la soirée de demain soir. Prenant ma tête entre les mains, c'est mon téléphone qui me sortit de mes songes.

\- Beckett

\- Hey, Girl… un café avant la prise de ton poste ça te dit?

\- C'est gentil, Lanie, mais je suis encore en pyjama et je n'aurais pas le temps pour…

Ding Dong

\- Attends, il y a quelqu'un à la porte, fis-je en allant à ma porte d'entrée pour ouvrir

\- Un café vanille de chez Starbucks pour madame et un thé pour moi, me sourit ma meilleure amie sur le palier de la porte

\- Entre

\- Alors comment vas-tu? me demanda-t-elle en me tendant mon café

\- Ça va et toi? Tu es bien matinale, remarquais-je en voyant qu'il n'était que 7h15 du matin

\- Espo m'a réveillé tôt et du coup, je me suis dit va voir Beckett…

\- Chanceuse, murmurais-je pour sa dernière allusion

\- Huum, hum, sourit-elle mutine. Alors… j'ai croisé Josh en bas de l'immeuble… je croyais que…

\- Je suis une personne horrible, la coupais-je en m'affalant sur mon canapé alors qu'elle m'y rejoignait

\- Non, tu es humaine, me sourit-elle

\- Hum, fis-je peu convaincue en buvant une gorgée de mon précieux breuvage

\- Kate… tu es perdue avec Castle qui a tout oublié et tu as un magnifique cardiologue prêt à panser ton cœur… c'est normal

\- Il est amoureux de moi Lanie… je vais lui briser le cœur…

\- Alors dis-lui, Honey

\- Hum

\- Kate… si c'est Castle que tu aimes et que tu veux… bats-toi pour lui

\- Me battre? Il ne se souvient de rien…

\- Castle a toujours eu des sentiments pour toi… alors charme-le… drague-le et tu l'auras ton « je t'aime », sourit-elle fière d'elle

\- Il espère Kyra, soupirais-je

\- Non… il cherche juste des réponses à ses blancs… à toi… de l'aider. Si tu ne le fais pas, tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi même, s'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre, rétorqua-t-elle sérieusement

\- Quelqu'un d'autre? M'étonnais-je

\- Tu as l'air d'oublier comment était Castle lors de votre deuxième année de partenariat… charmeur, dragueur et tombeur de ces dames… il est retourné à cette époque.

\- C'est ça qui me fait peur, avouais-je

\- Quoi donc?

\- Qu'il me brise le cœur, murmurais-je en déglutissant. Que je ne sois qu'un trophée pour lui.

\- Kate, tu es ridicule. Tu cherches juste des excuses pour fuir encore. Il a pris une balle pour toi, il t'a déclaré son amour… alors il serait temps aussi que tu t'impliques là-dedans et que tu le charmes avant que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse, ajouta-t-elle

\- Pourquoi penses-tu à quelqu'un d'autre encore? Demandais-je désormais suspicieuse

\- Heu… pour rien

\- Lanie! M'exclamais-je

\- J'ai eu Alexis au téléphone, Gina est passée voir Castle hier

\- Je sais

\- Tu… sais? fit-elle surprise

\- J'ai vu Rick hier soir… il me l'a dit, dis-je comme si ça ne me touchait pas alors que je n'aimais vraiment pas l'idée que son ex-femme lui tourne autour

\- Ok… et comment c'était?

\- Quoi donc?

\- Toi et Castle? Sourit-elle pleine d'espoir

\- C'était… gênant. Je ne peux pas répondre à ces questions et il en a un millier. Mais c'était aussi agréable, avouais-je

\- Bon alors…. il faudrait que tu affirmes ton territoire

\- Mon territoire? Répondis-je amusée par cette allusion de Castle

\- Oui… c'est ton homme pas celui de Gina… alors mets lui le grappin dessus

\- Techniquement… Josh est mon homme, l'informais-je. Et si Rick retourne avec Gina…, soupirais-je

\- Tu me déçois, me dit-elle en se levant pour reprendre son manteau

\- Pardon?

\- Tu as raison reste avec un homme que tu n'aimes pas pendant que l'amour de ta vie tente désespérément de ce souvenir de toi.

\- C'est pas si simple, tentais-je

\- Si ça l'est… c'est toi qui rends ça compliquer, rétorqua-t-elle en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. Oh et j'ai une question… Que se passera-t-il quand Castle aura retrouvé la mémoire et qu'il réalisera à quel point tu t'es battue pour lui? demanda-t-elle ironiquement sans attendre de réponse avant de refermer la porte

Lanie avait raison… et ça m'exaspérait. Je ne pouvais pas rester avec Josh alors que j'aimais Castle. Soupirant, je partis dans ma chambre pour attaquer une nouvelle journée de travail qui je l'espérais nous mènerait vers le sniper cette fois-ci.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Il était déjà 21 heures et Beckett n'était toujours pas venue, je commençais à croire qu'elle ne tiendrait pas promesse quand trois petits coup à la porte se firent entendre

\- Entrez, dis-je plein d'espoir en découvrant ma muse

Elle était à couper le souffle… ses cheveux ondulaient jusqu'à mi rein et elle portait un jean slim blanc avec un chemisier ceinturé bleu ciel.

\- Hey, désolée pour le retard mais l'enquête m'a pris du temps, dit-elle gêné face à mon regard

\- C'est pas grave, souriais-je alors qu'elle déposait devant moi un sachet Starbucks

\- Je pensais t'emmener un cheeseburger de chez Remy mais quand j'ai vu l'heure, soupira-t-elle

\- Tu as apporté du café?

\- Hum, je sais que ça ne t'empêche pas de dormir… alors, fit-elle en sortant mon gobelet avec un Donut

\- Un Donut! M'exclamais-je fou de joie

\- Oui… c'est pas un cheeseburger mais

\- C'est parfait, la coupais-je

Elle me sourit et s'assit sur mon lit en prenant son café en main.

\- Alors comment s'est passé ta journée? Me sourit-elle alors que je croquais dans ma pâtisserie

\- J'ai fait mes exercices et Josh m'a donné l'autorisation de sortie pour demain

\- Demain?

\- Oui, avec une infirmière à domicile

\- C'est géniale, dit-elle ravie

\- Oui, je commençais sérieusement à tourner en rond dans cette chambre.

\- Tu m'étonnes…..

-….

\- Alors tu as tenu combien de temps sur le tapis de course? dit-elle taquine

\- 30 minutes détective, l'informais-je

\- 30 minutes ? Pas mal pour un vieillard

\- Vieillard? M'offusquais-je…. si tu savais ce dont est capable le vieillard… tu laisserais surement tomber ton cardiologue, rétorquais-je pour la piquer

Elle recracha aussitôt son café à ma réplique.

\- Et bien… on dirait que tu n'es pas contre l'idée, riais-je en lui donnant des serviettes pour qu'elle s'essuie alors qu'elle rougissait.

\- La ferme Castle! dit-elle en souriant

\- Et toi ta journée? Demandais-je pour changer de sujet de conversation, je ne souhaitais pas parler de ce jeune mannequin

\- On tourne en rond, m'avoua-t-elle déçue

\- Sur mon affaire?

\- Hum

\- C'est parce que je ne suis pas là pour éclairer vos jolis lanternes

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour éclairer mes lanternes!

\- Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de lanternes, dis-je sur un ton taquin

\- Castle!

\- Je plaisante, riais-je devant sa mine déconfite

\- Très drôle, bougonna-t-elle

\- Alors tu n'as pas besoin de moi, continuais-je l'air de rien. Pourtant le taux de réussite de résolution d'homicide s'est largement élevé depuis notre partenariat

\- Comment le sais-tu? fit-elle tout d'un coup sérieuse

\- Heu… c'est Montgomery qui me l'a dit, avouais-je hésitant de parler du capitaine

\- Quand?

\- Quoi quand? J'en sais rien

\- Montgomery te l'a dit… et il était seul ? demanda-t-elle pleine espoir

\- Non… je crois qu'il y avait les gars, pensais-je à haute voix … et Lanie.

\- Oui, sourit-elle

\- Pourquoi est-ce si important? Demandais-je

\- Je crois que tu fais référence à la fin de notre deuxième année de partenariat… ce qui veux dire que tes souvenirs…

\- Reviennent! La coupais-je heureux. Alor le Dr Kovacs a raison… il faut absolument que je revienne dans mon quotidien

\- Parce que boire du café à 21 heures, c'est ton quotidien ? Me taquina-t-elle

\- J'aime à espérer que oui… que lors de notre troisième année de partenariat on s'est rapproché, avouais-je

\- Explique-toi, dit-elle en déglutissant

\- Et bien… on se tutoie… et comme tu m'as dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous… je pense à croire qu'au fil du temps tu es devenue… ma meilleure amie? Tentais-je

\- Hum, acquiesça-t-elle en buvant à nouveau son café

\- J'ai jamais eu d'amie fille… c'est cool

\- Cool hein? Sourit-elle

\- Oui, je veux dire d'habitude ça se finit toujours au lit alors je suis content que cette fois-ci ça a changer

\- Que ça ne se finisse pas au lit?

\- Oui… tu sais un vieillard comme moi a besoin de repos, dis-je pour éluder sa question.

Parce que bien sûr, j'espérais que ça se finisse au lit avec Kate… je l'avais toujours espérer et ça depuis notre première rencontre.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Il me teasait depuis mon arrivée et j'adorais ça… ça et le fait qu'il commençait tout doucement à retrouver la mémoire. Je passais un agréable moment en sa compagnie. Cette soirée n'avait rien à voir avec celle de la vieille… on était plus détendu… plus nous.

\- Alors pour en revenir aux choses sérieuses, me dit-il, je pense revenir au commissariat dès demain après midi

\- Il en est hors de question, répondis-je d'une voix autoritaire

\- Quoi?

\- Tu t'es pris une balle! Tu es un civil et…

\- Et alors! rétorqua-t-il alors que cette situation m'exaspérait

\- Et alors! M'offusquais-je. Je t'ai vu mourir dans mes bras… tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais moi si! Tu n'arrêtais pas de murmurer Alexis et…

\- Kate, tenta-t-il

\- Non, Castle! Je t'ai vu mourir… et il est hors de question que ça se reproduise! M'écriais-je

\- Je peux très bien me faire écraser demain en sortant de l'hôpital, le risque zéro n'existe pas, dit-il posément

\- Non, mais si les flics ont une formation c'est pour une raison… tu es un civil! Répliquais-je à nouveau. Et le risque zéro n'existe pas, mais en me suivant il se multiplie par dix.

\- Écoute, peut-être que je n'ai pas de plaque c'est vrai, souffla-t-il, sauf celle en chocolat qu'Alexis m'a offerte pour mon anniversaire. Mais sache une chose que ça te plaise ou non… ton acolyte courageux c'est moi!

Sa phrase me scotcha sur place… il avait répété mot pour mot sa réplique d'il y a six mois, juste avant notre baiser sous couverture. Sa mémoire revenait sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Je ne savais plus quoi répliquer. Il se souvenait sans s'en apercevoir.

\- Kate?

\- Heu, fis-je hésitante. L'acolyte courageux finit toujours pas se faire descendre, rétorquais-je pleine d'espoir qu'il continu sur sa lancée

\- Alors équipier, me sourit-il sans avoir conscience de la portée de ces simples mots

La mémoire de Rick revenait tout doucement et j'étais folle de joie. Lanie avait raison, il méritait que je me batte pour lui… pour nous.

\- D'accord… mais à une seule condition non négociable, repris-je

\- Laquelle?

\- Tu ne sors pas du commissariat… tu viendras simplement sur la scène de crime et tu ne feras pas part aux missions d'interventions.

\- Tu veux que je fasse le café avec un gilet par balle aussi, dit-il amusé

\- Oui… c'est une bonne idée, souriais-je

\- Ok… mais pour un temps, on renégociera plus tard

\- Dans tes rêves Castle

\- Oh mais dans mes rêves, très chère détective, tu es…

Il s'arrêta et me toisa du regard avant de me demander :

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'arrêtes pas?

\- Pardon?

\- D'habitude tu m'aurais pincé l'oreille ou fais avaler mon Donut, fit-il surpris

\- Peut-être que j'ai envie de connaître le fond de ta pensée Castle, dis-je aguicheuse en me mordant la lèvre inférieure

\- So Tease… Détective

* * *

 _ **Merci pour tous vos commentaires...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Ce matin, je me sentais plus légère comme si un poids énorme m'avait été retiré. Rick et moi avions échangé jusqu'à 23 heures, dans la douceur et le rire. J'adorais me perdre dans ses grands iris bleu. Il m'avait étonné en me relatant des histoires de lui enfant et j'avais pris énormément de plaisir à conter les miennes.

\- Kate Beckett était fleur bleu en étant enfant, dit-il septique

\- Oui pourquoi?

\- Je ne sais pas, t'imaginer à jouer à la dinette et à la poupée… c'est bizarre, grimaça-t-il

\- J'étais la reine du « thé party » avec mes barbies, souriais-je devant son étonnement.

\- Whaou! Qui aurait cru que Miss « thé party » deviendrait détective à la criminelle

\- Hum

\- C'est vrai quoi… je t'aurais plutôt imaginé garçon manqué… jouant avec les garçons

\- Jouer avec les garçons? Oh mais ce jeu-là, j'ai préféré y jouer plus tard, dis-je pleine de sous-entendus alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche stupéfait.

\- Ok… là tu viens de me mettre plein d'images dans la tête, dit-il rêveur alors que j'éclatais de rire.

Oui, nous avions passé une super soirée tous les deux. C'est donc plus sereine que j'abordais cette journée, je me demandais encore par quel tour de passe-passe Castle pensait revenir au poste avec Gates mais j'avais toute confiance en Rick et en sa capacité à imposer sa présence.

Souriante, j'arrivais au poste où je croisais Javier.

\- Hey, on a un problème

\- Lequel? Fis-je surprise par son ton incertain en m'asseyant à mon bureau

\- Lieutenant Beckett!

Levant la tête, je vis le capitaine me regarder avec une telle rage dans le regard que je n'osais plus ouvrir la bouche. Regardant Javier pour lui demander une explication, Gates rajouta :

\- Dans mon bureau!

Me levant en me demandant ce que j'avais pu faire, je rentrais avec prudence après elle:

\- Vous vous croyez maline lieutenant Beckett ? Agir dans mon dos comme ça? Laissez-moi vous dire une chose, ça m'est égale à quel point les amis de Mr Castle sont puissants, déclara-t-elle hargneuse.

Alors c'était ça… tout ceci concernait Rick et son retour au poste. Sans faire attention, je me mis à sourire.

\- Il s'est déjà pris une balle en pleine poitrine mais apparemment ce n'est pas suffisant, continua-t-elle. Je vous préviens lieutenant… si vous ou lui recommencez ce manège derrière mon dos… Je vous brise en deux!

\- Oui

\- Oui chef! S'exclama-t-elle

\- Oui chef, répétais-je pour lui faire plaisir

\- Et l'affaire sur la fusillade est close!

\- Mais vous m'aviez laissé…

\- J'ai dit STOP! Le prochain meurtre de cette ville est pour vous. Et si j'apprends que vous n'avez pas clos l'affaire, je vous vire… c'est clair?

Clore l'affaire? Comment pouvait-elle fermer cette affaire… c'était impossible.

\- Lieutenant?

\- Je vous demande encore quelques jours pour…

\- Dois-je vous rappeler qui commande ici?

\- Non

\- Alors allez travailler

\- Oui… chef, sifflais-je en ressortant de son bureau

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? me demanda Ryan inquiet alors que je sortais

\- Castle est de retour, murmurais-je en repartant vers le tableau blanc et on doit boucler l'affaire

\- Mais…

\- Je sais…. mais Gates ne m'a pas laissé le choix

C'est totalement enragée contre mon nouveau supérieur que je fermais le dossier du sniper dans une boite pour le déposer aux archives. Regardant pendant quelques minutes cette boite contenant toutes ses questions sans réponses…..pour moi….pour lui, je sentis une rage m'envahir. J'avais l'impression de l'abandonner et je me sentais extrêmement mal. Il était donc hors de question pour moi que je ferme cette affaire sans l'avoir résolu, il s'agissait de l'affaire de ma vie…..de ma mère et maintenant d'une certaine façon celle de Castle. Je résolverais cette affaire seule s'il le faut mais je le au bureau, je bossais sur la paperasse en cours en remplissant les dossiers machinalement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Gates sur mes prochaines intentions.

Vers 15 heures, un café apparu devant ma tête, relevant le visage, je vis le sourire de Rick au-dessus de moi :

\- Votre café détective.

\- Merci Castle, répondis-je en prenant en main mon nectar alors que nos mains se frôlèrent dans cette action ce qui me provoqua un frisson de plaisir. Comment vas-tu? Demandais-je inquiète qu'il reprenne aussi vite le travail

\- Ça va… je suis content de pouvoir sortir du loft et de m'éloigner de mère, grimaça-t-il

\- Elle a eu peur de te perdre, lui confiais-je en repensant aussi à ma frayeur quand je l'avais vu mourir dans mes bras

\- Je sais mais…

\- Hey Bro, comment vas-tu? Le coupa Javier

\- Bien merci Espo

\- Ça fait plaisir de te voir ici, continua Ryan

\- Merci. … alors sur quelle affaire bosse-t-on? s'exclama-t-il heureux de pouvoir se changer les idées

\- C'est paperasse Castle, l'informais-je en souriant car je savais pertinemment qu'il détestait cette tâche

\- Super, dit-il ironiquement en prenant place sur sa chaise. J'ai horreur de ça, soupira-t-il

\- Tout ne peut pas être amusement et plaisir, répondis-je en annotant un nouveau dossier

\- Parle pour toi, rétorqua-t-il en riant

\- Heu…fis Espo hésitant. Depuis quand vous vous tutoyer?

\- Pardon? demanda Castle curieux d'apprendre que c'était nouveau.

\- Depuis l'hôpital. Ça pose un problème? m'empressais-je de répondre

\- Non, Beckett….c'est juste bizarre, murmura-t-il

-Je croyais qu'on se tutoyait depuis longtemps, me fit remarquer Castle alors que je sentais de nouveau cette gêne à lui cacher des informations refaire surface.

\- On se tutoyait pas au boulot, dis-je en espérant que ça suffise à le faire lâcher prise.

\- Oh…d'accord, me sourit-il. Pendant que tu bosses sur ta paperasse, je devrais peut-être me présenter au nouveau capitaine

\- Attends donc un peu avant

\- Pourquoi ? …..Weldon a appelé? Sourit-il

\- Oui, chuchotais-je

\- Bien, rit-il… alors si je ne peux pas aller voir le capitaine et si je ne souhaite pas faire de la paperasse, je fais quoi?

\- Sérieux? t'es sérieux là? demandais-je excéder alors qu'il recommençait à se comporter comme un enfant de 4 ans .

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux, me taquina-t-il. Alors les gars, reprit-il en les regardant, qu'ai-je manqué? demanda-t-il

\- Quoi ? les dix derniers jours ou les 390 que tu as oublié? Lança pour plaisanter Kévin

À sa remarque, je n'osais plus regarder Rick dans les yeux tant je savais le sujet douloureux pour lui.

\- Si je dis les 390 jours, tu me raconteras? Tenta-t-il

\- Non, sourit Ryan

\- Bon… ben les dix derniers jours, reprit Castle déçu

\- La nouvelle capitaine est une ….

\- Une quoi ? Détective Esposito fit la voix de Gates derrière nous me faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

\- Une femme de fer, dit Javier en déglutissant

\- Capitaine Gates, enchanté. Permettez-moi de me présenter…

\- Monsieur Castle, je sais qui vous êtes… et je vous préviens… faites encore appeler le maire Weldon pour faire pression sur mes décisions et tous vos amis ici présents seront bons pour la circulation, dit-elle énerver. Suis- je claire ?

\- Oui

\- Oui Chef! s'écria-t-elle excédée

\- Oui chef, répéta Castle alors que j'étais amusée de voir Rick aussi peu sûr de lui

\- Lieutenant Beckett … avez-vous clos le dossier? demanda-t-elle victorieuse devant Castle alors que mon malaise ne faisait que s'accroitre.

\- Oui… chef

\- Très bien, dit-elle satisfaite en repartant vers son bureau

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Depuis ma sortie de l'hôpital, je n'attendais qu'une chose, retourner au poste. J'espérais retrouver au plus vite ma mémoire et pouvoir enfin retourner à une vie normale. Mais ma première impression sur cette capitaine était qu'elle n'était pas Montgomery. Me retournant vers Kate, je lui demandais :

\- De quel dossier parlait-elle?

-…..

\- Kate ? Repris-je alors que les gars s'éloignaient en baissant la tête

\- Le capitaine… a classé ton affaire, me dit Kate embarrassée

\- Classée ? Elle est résolue ? Demandais-je hésitant

\- Non… je suis désolée

Sa révélation me surpris, je pensais qu'on enquêterait plus qu'une dizaine de jours sur une tentative de meurtre à mon encontre. Je me sentais blessé et rejeté. La regardant dans les yeux, je me levais pour partir en salle de pause et avoir quelques minutes pour moi. Je ne connaissais pas ce nouveau capitaine mais une chose était sûre, je la détestais. Depuis une semaine, la seule chose qui me faisait tenir était de savoir qu'on allait me rendre justice, que je pourrais mettre un visage sur l'homme qui m'avait fait ça. Je me sentais trahi par mes amis… par Kate. Elle m'avait laissé tomber. Faisant couler le percolateur, je vis Beckett entrer dans la salle et fermer la porte derrière elle.

\- Castle, j'ai vraiment tout essayé mais

\- Laisse tomber, dis-je amer

\- Rick, je t'assure que…

\- Que quoi! Criais-je fatigué de devoir contenir toute cette rage qui m'habitait depuis dix jours. Tu es désolée peut-être ? De quoi ! De pouvoir rendre justice à de parfaits inconnus mais de ne pas pouvoir le faire avec moi ?

\- Tu es injuste, je…

\- Ça aurait été Espo ou Ryan… on aurait enquêté mais un civil, pestais-je en jetant ma tasse de café dans l'évier

\- Castle

\- Je ne sais rien! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis pris cette balle? Je ne sais pas pourquoi je refoule un évènement? Je ne sais pas qui je suis… qui j'aime. Je peux vivre avec cette question mais ne pas savoir si l'homme qui en a après moi est toujours à mes trousses… non, je n'y arriverais pas, murmurais-je dans un souffle inaudible sentant toute mon angoisse m'engloutir

Je venais de dire à voix haute ce qui me terrorisait dans cette histoire… et s'il revenait pour finir le travail.

\- Castle, j'ai dit que Gates m'a fait clore le dossier, je n'ai pas dit que j'arrêtais l'enquête, m'avoua-t-elle en avançant vers moi pour rencontrer mon regard. Je vais continuer jusqu'à trouver qui est derrière tout ça.

\- Dis-moi… Kate… dis-moi la vérité, l'implorais-je. Je te promets que ça ne risque rien. Dis-moi ce que j'ai oublié

Elle me regardait comme interdite. Comme si je lui en demandais trop. Soupirant, je partis en direction de la sortie en lui murmurant résigné :

\- Je vais me débrouiller seul

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

J'avais attendu sa venue toute la journée et maintenant en l'espace d'à peine dix minutes tout était parti en vrille. Je comprenais les peurs de Rick, je voulais sincèrement l'aider mais j'avais peur qu'en lui avouant la vérité, je ne crée plus de dommages.

Il venait de partir en murmurant qu'il se débrouillerait seul et moi j'étais restée inerte debout sans bouger le petit doigt.

\- C'est pas vrai! Pestais-je contre moi-même en ressortant de cette salle en le cherchant du regard en vain. Espo ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Castle? Demandais-je

\- Il est parti chercher le dossier que tu lui demandais.

\- Quel dossier?

\- Je ne sais pas… il m'a dit que tu lui avais demandé un dossier alors il est parti aux archives

Aux archives? Mais pourquoi partir là-bas ? Pensais-je. Cette question, je ne me la posais qu'une seule fois car à la seconde suivante, je courais en direction des archives du poste. Il cherchait des réponses et son dossier était clos comme tous ceux que nous avions traités cette dernière année. Il allait chercher ses réponses dans mes rapports. C'est complètement essoufflée que je me présentais à l'accueil.

\- Lieutenant Kate Beckett, Richard Castle est-il là? Demandais-je au flic qui s'occupait des laisser passer

\- Oui, lieutenant, il m'a dit que…

\- C'est bon, le coupais-je alors qu'il était confus face à ma question

Rentrant dans la salle, je trouvais Castle assis face à son dossier. Il était comme abasourdi face à un papier, m'avançant doucement, il se tourna pour me regarder totalement choqué

\- Rick, ça va? Demandais-je inquiète en refermant le dossier pour m'assoir en face de lui

\- ….

\- Castle, réponds-moi, l'implorais-je inquiète en lui prenant la main

\- C'était pas moi la cible, murmura-t-il comme interdit

\- Non, avouais-je doucement

-…

\- Rick est-ce que ça va? Redemandais-je face à son mutisme

\- Et toi? murmura-t-il dans un état second

\- Pardon?

\- C'est toi qui était visée… c'est après toi qu'il en avait… et il est toujours en chasse, reprit-il inquiet

\- Castle, tu n'aurais pas dû le lire, tu aurais dû…

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es une cible? me demanda-t-il fouillant dans sa mémoire

\- Castle

\- Pourquoi on t'a tiré dessus?

\- Rick… je suis désolée… pour tout. Tout ceci est de ma faute.

J'étais contente de pouvoir le remercier. Il m'avait sauvée la vie et je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de le lui dire. Seul à seul dans cette salle d'archive, nous nous jaugions du regard. Rick me regardait comme s'il ne comprenait pas le sens de mes propos et moi j'étais juste inquiète… pour lui, pour les retombées de cette découverte

\- Je ne comprends pas, souffla-t-il en me prenant la main

Quand sa main effleura la mienne, un frisson me parcourut l'échine du dos.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, chuchotais-je alors que des larmes coulaient sur mon visage. Ton plaquage m'a sauvé la vie, répétais-je pour donner plus de poids à mes propos

Castle me sourit, puis du revers de sa main il balaya mes larmes de mon visage et me murmura:

\- Je ne regrette absolument rien Kate. Si c'était à refaire, je le referais, m'assura-t-il alors que nos regards ne se lâchaient plus

\- …

\- Enfin, je pense, réfléchit-il alors que j'haussais les sourcils. C'est vrai je suis amnésique alors je ne sais pas si je le referais.

\- J'aimerais assez que tu le refasses pas, avouais-je

\- Et puis je suis un héros, sourit-il sans faire attention à ma remarque

Face à sa réplique, je souris de plus belle. Il me regardait avec ce regard qui me faisait fondre. Ce regard tendre et rassurant dans lequel j'aurais pu me perdre des heures durant. Me penchant doucement, prise dans un élan d'amour, il ajouta, alors que j'avais l'intention de l'embrasser :

\- J'ai sauvé ma meilleure amie

\- Quoi?

\- J'ai sauvé a meilleure amie, je suis un héros… amnésique oui… mais un héros!

\- Ta meilleure amie, chuchotais-je tristement

Je n'étais que ça… une amie pour lui. Je n'avais qu'une envie, partir, j'avais tellement mal à cet instant que je ne l'écoutais plus. J'avais baissé la tête pour cacher ma tristesse, mes mains tremblaient sur mes jambes et j'étais totalement dévastée. J'avais raison, Rick n'éprouvait pas les même sentiments que moi à mon égard et à trop espérer … j'allais y brûler mes ailes.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

En ouvrant ce dossier, j'avais enfin découvert une des réponses aux nombreuses énigmes depuis mon réveil. Comment avais-je pu prendre une balle dans un cimetière? Je protégeais Kate… je l'avais sauvée. Un sentiment de fierté m'envahit à ce constat. Me retournant pour reprendre le dossier en main espérant trouver les réponses aux autres questions, Kate m'interpella

\- Stop Castle

\- Non, attends, je veux savoir

\- J'ai dit stop, reprit-elle au bord des larmes en me reprenant des mains le dossier. Le médecin a été clair sur tes…

\- Par médecin, tu veux dire Josh, pestais-je en la coupant contre ce pseudo mannequin

\- Castle, c'est pour ton bien

\- Je ne suis pas un enfant qu'il faut dorloter ! J'ai le droit de savoir ….j'ai besoin de savoir!

\- Rick… s'il te plait, tu dois te souvenir par toi même

\- Pourquoi refuses-tu de m'aider ? Pourquoi ne pas me dire simplement ce qu'il me manque?

\- Pour ton bien être! cria-t-elle exaspérée. Tu crois que ça m'amuse de devoir te mettre à l'écart. J'adorerais mille fois mieux te dire la vérité mais…

\- Josh refuse, la coupais-je énervé que tout le monde prenne des décisions qui me concernaient.

À ma remarque, elle me fusilla du regard pour se tourner et classer l'affaire dans un carton comme si mes réclamations n'étaient pas justifiés.

\- Et bien vas-y… classe-le, après tout c'est pas ta première affaire non résolue, lançais-je énervé et vexé que mon dossier soit si facilement mis dans un carton au fond des archives.

Au moment même où j'avais dit cette phrase, je m'en voulais. Comment avais-je pu lui renvoyer en pleine figure le dossier de sa mère. Elle ne bougeait plus … elle était comme pétrifiée.

\- Kate, je suis désolé, dis-je précipitamment

\- Castle, sors d'ici, répondit-elle d'un ton froid

\- Kate, je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurais jamais du…

\- J'ai dit dehors! cria-t-elle sans se retourner alors que ses doigts serraient de toutes ses forces les extrémités de la boite.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Comment avait-il osé faire référence au dossier de ma mère de cette manière? Je comprenais qu'il soit déterminé à connaitre la vérité, qu'il avait besoin de ça pour avancer mais je ne pensais pas qu'il serait capable de me balancer l'affaire de ma mère en pleine figure pour me faire réagir.

Seule dans cette salle des archives, face à la boite qui contenait tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le cimetière, je me mis à pleurer silencieusement… je me sentais tellement seule, l'homme que j'aimais n'était plus là avec moi alors que j'aurais aimé me blottir dans ces bras. Castle avait changé… en fait non, c'est juste moi qui avait évolué dans notre relation.

J'avais besoin qu'il se souvienne, besoin qu'il comprenne que j'étais de son côté et non contre lui. Séchant mes larmes, je remontais à mon bureau où je le retrouvais assis sur sa chaise, la tête basse et les épaules affaissées. Il s'en voulait, je le savais mais j'étais incapable pour le moment de lui parler, il m'avait réellement blessée.

M'asseyant comme si de rien n'était à ma place, j'ouvrais un nouveau dossier paperasse, quand il me murmura d'une voix honteuse sans lever la tête:

\- Je suis vraiment désolé… j'ai dépassé les bornes.

Déglutissant péniblement face à sa détresse, je n'arrivais pas à lui parler… je ne savais pas quoi lui dire.

\- Kate, reprit-il en relevant ses yeux sur moi, excuse-moi.

\- Castle, je…

\- On a un meurtre! s'exclama heureux Javier

\- Pardon? Fis-je surprise de son ton enjoué et de la façon dont il m'avait coupé sans le vouloir.

\- Fini la paperasse… bonjour le terrain!

\- Quelqu'un est mort! Lui rappelais-je

\- Le corps se trouve au musée, ajouta Ryan pour venir à son secours

\- Ok, on se retrouve là-bas, les informais-je en me relavant pour enfiler mon manteau alors que Rick était toujours assis et muet comme une carpe. Tu viens Castle ? Demandais-je alors que les gars étaient déjà loin

\- Je peux venir? dit-il d'un ton incertain

\- Je t'ai dit pas de terrain pour les interventions…

\- Ok, soupira-t-il certainement déçu que je ne lui reparle pas notre altercation.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Je l'avais blessée et je m'en voulais terriblement, car même si je souhaitais absolument me rappeler ce qui s'était passé, je n'avais aucun droit de la traiter ainsi surtout que Kate avait été présente pour moi. M'asseyant dans la Crown Victoria, je lui dis:

\- Si tu préfères que je rentre, je comprendrais

\- Rick… c'est bon, soupira-t-elle comme mal à l'aise

\- Non, je t'ai fait du mal et j'en suis vraiment désolé, réitérais-je pour qu'elle comprenne bien que je m'en voulais terriblement

\- Je sais… j'aimerais juste que tu comprennes que je ne sais pas comment agir, m'avoua-t-elle alors qu'on s'engageait à un feu

\- C'est-à-dire?

\- D'un côté, tu es là à me demander des informations et d'un autre côté, le DR Kovacs a été clair là-dessus : tu dois te souvenir par toi même

\- Je crois que j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver, soufflais-je

\- Tu vas y arriver, il te faut juste du temps, tentait-elle de me rassurer

\- Le Dr Kovacs dit que si je ne me souviens pas, c'est que je refoule un événement que j'aimerais oublier

\- Hum

\- Tu sais ce que c'est ?

\- Rick, soupira-t-elle devant ma nouvelle question

\- Dis-moi juste oui ou non…

\- Je pense que oui alors, hésita-t-elle en tournant dans la rue du musée

\- Et tu comprends que mon subconscient essaie de ne pas se souvenir ou tu trouves ceci absurde? Demandais-je pour essayer de comprendre si la peur qui m'habitait était éligible

Depuis que j'avais connaissance de cet évènement, je n'arrêtais pas de me demander : est-ce que c'est quelque chose de grave? Quelque chose d'horrible?

À ma question, elle se gara et se tourna vers moi pour me regarder dans les yeux. Pendant quelques secondes, nous nous regardions sans nous parler… on se contentait simplement de la présence de l'autre et j'avais comme une impression de déjà-vu.

\- Dis-moi ce qui serait vraiment grave pour toi, me chuchota-t-elle sans me quitter du regard

\- Heu… perdre ma fille ou ma mère, avouais-je penaud alors qu'elle me souriait

\- Elles vont bien, non?

\- Hum… te perdre aussi, ajoutais-je gêné

Je ne savais pas si j'avais le droit de prononcer ces mots… ça aussi ça me perturbait, je voyais bien que notre relation avait évolué mais jusqu'où? Après tout elle avait un petit-ami? Seulement là dans cette voiture, une force me guidait vers elle… son regard, son sourire, sa douceur me faisaient déglutir d'admiration.

\- Je suis là, murmura-t-elle

\- Ok, acquiesçais-je soulagé qu'elle ne le prenne pas mal.

\- Castle, laisse-toi du temps, d'accord?

\- D'accord

\- Tu sais que je suis là ? Que tu peux compter sur moi? S'inquiéta-t-elle

\- Je le sais… j'essaie juste de remplir les blancs, soupirais-je, et je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait du mal

\- C'est oublié… ne recommence pas c'est tout

\- Promis

\- Ok, sourit-elle. Allez, maintenant, allons résoudre un meurtre, ajouta-t-elle en me montrant le musée du regard

\- Oui… ça au moins je me souviens, bougonnais-je alors qu'elle se mit à rire

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Le meurtre avait eu lieu au musée d'art contemporain de New-York, arrivés sur place, Castle et moi regardions toutes les œuvres qui nous entouraient, toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres. Me retournant, je vis Rick qui se regardait dans plusieurs télés reliées entre elles.

\- Près pour le gros plan Castle? Demandais-je pour le taquiner et détendre l'atmosphère entre nous

\- Je tente de discerner le sens caché… le message. Est-ce le progrès technologique? Ou notre proportion au narcissisme? Ou bien un lot de télévision en trop?

\- Il faut peut-être pas trop cogiter… il faut seulement se dire que c'est… de l'art

\- De quel sens de la distance, tu fais preuve, sourit-il en se dirigeant avec moi vers la scène de crime. Laisse-moi deviner… histoire de l'art à l'université?

\- Non! Ce qui c'est le plus rapproché d'un cours sur l'art ça été mes séances de pose en tant que modèle, l'informais-je pour titiller sa curiosité.

\- Comment ça… Tu as posé…

\- Nue comme un vers! M'exclamais-je en le coupant alors que je l'aperçus se mordre le poing tout en me déshabillant dur regard.

J'étais contente de voir que j'avais fait mon effet… Lanie avait raison, si je ne me battais pas pour nous personne ne le ferait et je comptais bien faire succomber Rick avec toutes mes allusions.

\- Je vous présente, Bryan Heyes, 39 ans, directeur du musée, fit Espo alors qu'on scrutait le corps qui était pilonné par des bouts de bois.

\- On lui a donné et la liberté et la mort

\- Une idée de l'heure à laquelle, ça s'est passé? Demandais-je

\- Il a été vu pour la dernière fois à 22 heures par une certaine Mirna Ramsey qui est responsable du développement du musée. Le corps de Heys a été découvert à 22 heures 21, le tueur a donc dû agir dans ce créneau.

\- Le tuer en plein gala, c'était extrêmement risqué? Pensais-je

\- Il parait qu'il a été témoin du deuxième crime commis dans la soirée, continua Javier en nous montrant un modèle expo du musée entièrement vide.

\- La main du capitalisme, une virulente dénonciation du consumérisme de notre culture, fit la responsable du musée derrière nous

\- On leur a volé la main du capitalisme mais on-t-il toujours la fesse du socialisme, se moqua Rick en me regardant

\- Combien valait cette œuvre Madame Ramsey, demandais-je sans faire attention aux moqueries de mon partenaire.

\- 50 millions de dollars rien que les diamants dont elle était sertie en valait 30, dit-elle alors que Castle et moi nous nous regardions abasourdis par le montant de cette œuvre. De plus on nous l'avait prêtée, Monsieur Heyes s'était engagé à la rendre dès que possible, termina-t-elle.

\- J'ai remarqué vos caméras de surveillance, vous avez donc un système de sécurité, alors pourquoi l'alarme ne s'est pas déclenche?

\- C'est ce qui aurait dû se passer à la minute où quelqu'un est rentré, la sécurité est entrain de comprendre pourquoi.

\- Très bien, il me faut la liste des personnes qui ont assisté au gala et les vidéos des caméras de surveillance. Qui a trouvé le corps? Nous souhaitons lui parler.

\- C'est une stagiaire

\- Ryan, tu pourrais aller l'interroger? Demandais-je

\- J'y vais de ce pas, dit-il alors que tout le monde s'éloignait pour bosser sur l'affaire

\- 50 millions de dollars, c'est pour ça qu'il a déserté le gala, fit Rick, il est revenu pour garder un œil sur la main.

\- Seulement le voleur était déjà en train de s'enfuir avec

\- En remontant cette galerie où il est tombé sur Heyes

\- Qui tente de l'arrêter, ils se battent et le voleur pousse Heyes sur les pointes

\- Et notre voleur devient un meurtrier

\- Qui a réussi à s'introduire dans le musée grâce à la foule du gala, terminais-je alors que nous nous étions tellement rapprochés lors de notre joute verbale qu'on arrivait à sentir le souffle de l'autre sur nous.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, nous nous jaugions du regard sans rien nous dire. Satisfait de retrouver ce lien qui nous définit quand nous enquêtons. Castle me souriait comme un bien heureux et sans que je m'y attende, il me prit la main pour venir me la caresser.

\- C'est peu probable! s'exclama une voix derrière nous qui nous fit revenir sur terre. Tous les invités ont dû passer par deux postes de sécurité, leurs identités ont été contrôlées, à mon avis le voleur s'est introduit ici par le toit… surement par un conduit d'aération et a débranché les alarmes, termina une jeune femme blonde

Face à cette intrusion, Rick me relâcha la main rapidement comme s'il était pris sur le fait d'un délit. Moi, je scrutais cette jeune femme blonde d'une trentaine d'année vêtu d'une robe bleue qui venait de nous exposer son analyse de la situation sans y être conviée

\- Excusez-moi, vous êtes qui? Demandais-je intriguée en premier lieu

\- Je suis Serena Kay, c'est moi qui mène l'enquête pour l'assurance, répondit-elle en étudiant l'emplacement vide de la main.

\- Si le tueur est entré par l'aération par où est-il sorti?

\- Par la zone de chargement, les gardiens contrôlaient uniquement les personnes qui arrivaient, ils ne les contrôlaient pas à la sortie. Le voleur a du s'enfuir dans le faux camion d'un traiteur

\- Elle est douée, remarqua Castle tout en la déshabillant du regard

\- En théorie mais où sont vont preuves? Demandais-je excédée face à la vision de Rick sur cette jeune blonde.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin, j'ai raison point! C'est mon travail. Et si vous voulez, je peux vous aider?

\- Et comment? Fulminais-je

\- Je touche un pour cent sur la valeur des œuvres que j'aide à retrouver… je veux cette main, vous voulez le tueur, faisons équipe? proposa-t-elle en posant son regard sur Castle qui était désormais subjugué. Vous pourriez profiter de ma perspicacité!

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Cette jeune femme m'intriguait au plus haut point. Elle était magnifique et douée dans son job. Son intelligence et son sex-appeal me poussaient à vouloir en connaitre davantage sur elle. Alors quand elle proposa de faire équipe tout en me dévorant du regard, je me lançais:

\- C'est une idée séduisante, souriais-je heureux de pouvoir me focaliser sur autre chose que mon amnésie

\- Non merci, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, me coupa Beckett en la fusillant du regard

\- Comme vous voulez, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, répondit Serena sans me lâcher du regard. Monsieur…?

\- Castle et voici le lieutenant Beckett, répondis-je en lui serrant la main

\- Ravi de vous avoir rencontré, me dit-elle en se retournant pour partir tout en accentuant outrageusement son jeu de hanches dont je ne perdais aucune miette.

\- Elle pourrait nous être très utile, dis-je à Kate sans lâcher son postérieur du regard. Elle a de très beaux atouts, ajoutais-je en me tournant pour voir Kate dubitative devant ma dernière remarque. Non… pas ceux-là, souriais-je

\- Sérieux? fit-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches

\- Quoi?

\- Laisse tomber, souffla-t-elle

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Kate semblait excédée par mon attitude, après tout j'agissais comme d'habitude. On aurait dit qu'elle était jalouse, la regardant plus attentivement, je lui dis :

\- Tu es… jalouse? Hésitais-je

\- Elle nous gênerait c'est évident, répondit-elle mal à l'aise

Bon là j'étais réellement perdu… je lui avais pris la main et ne m'étais pas pris une balle entre les deux yeux et quand Serena était arrivée elle était comme énervée… comme si elle devait défendre son territoire. Son territoire? Étais-ce moi et non Josh son territoire à présent? Me demandais-je plein d'espoir. Souhaitant la pousser dans ces derniers retranchements et connaitre enfin la vérité, je lui lançais :

\- Tu crois ? Et si elle avait raison pour le camion?

À ma question, elle me regarda comme si elle était prise dans un dilemme, sans me quitter des yeux, elle prit son téléphone et dit difficilement :

\- Ryan vérifie si le traiteur a récupéré tous ces camions et interroge le personnel pour voir s'ils n'ont rien vu de bizarre sur la zone de chargement.

\- Ça n'a pas été facile hein? La taquinais-je alors qu'elle passait devant moi sans un mot.

Le retour au poste se fit en silence, Kate était focalisée sur la route et moi je tentais tant bien que mal d'essayer de comprendre son attitude face à Serena.

\- Donc pour une raison inconnue Heyes s'est dit que la main du capitalisme risquait de disparaitre, on ne sait pas pourquoi mais il va vérifier et finit par le payer de sa vie, résumais-je au commissariat alors que Kate venait de décrocher avec la scientifique

\- Sauf que d'après les caméras de surveillance, il ne s'est absolument rien passé! s'exclama Beckett en se plaçant devant moi

\- Mais que voit-on ? M'intriguais-je

\- La main intacte bien sagement à sa place. Le voleur a réussi à introduire des images préenregistrées dans le système de surveillance par ailleurs la scientifique a trouvé du gel pour cheveux, conclut-elle plus aussi sûre d'elle en baissant son regard

\- Du gel, où ont-ils trouvé ça?

\- L'aération

\- L'aération? Riais-je à son attitude. Exactement ce que Serena a dit, continuais-je pour la pousser à bout

\- Elle a eu de la chance! Me coupa-t-elle.

\- Comme pour le camion du traiteur, nous signala Ryan qui arrivait

\- Quoi comment ça? S'énerva cette fois-ci Beckett

\- Deux personnes se souviennent d'une camionnette qui était du même modèle et de la même couleur que les autres camionnettes mais qui n'avaient pas le moindre logo…

\- Et bien tu vois, souriais-je heureux de la voir se débattre contre elle même

\- Un signalement des occupants? demanda-t-elle excédée par mon attitude

\- Non mais j'ai lancé un avis de recherche

\- Beckett? dans mon bureau, fit Irons Gates

\- Qu'est ce qui va nous tomber dessus? Chuchota Ryan

\- La ferme, murmura Kate en se dirigeant vers le bureau du capitaine alors que je buvais mon café, je m'aperçus que Serena était assise en face de Gates ce qui m'en fit cracher mon nectar de surprise!

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

En entrant dans le bureau de mon supérieur, je me figeais devant la femme qui s'y trouvait.

\- Lieutenant, vous connaissez Serena Kaye? me fit Gates

\- Comment ça va? Me sourit cette pouffe blonde

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites la?

\- Mademoiselle Kaye m'a soumis une proposition des plus alléchantes

\- Oui, je sais en quoi consiste sa proposition, me précipitais-je de répondre devant le regard enchanté de Gates

\- Et je la trouve intéressante contrairement en vous! me fit-elle remarquer alors que je bouillonnais

\- Heu… capitaine Gates

\- L'expertise de Mademoiselle Kaye ne serait pas de trop dans cette affaire, me coupa-t-elle pour me montrer que je n'avais pas le choix.

\- Chef, je préfère travailler avec mon équipe, assurais-je ne voulant pas m'avouer vaincue si facilement.

\- Oui ce qui inclut le touche à touche, qui n'a aucune compétence hormis faire des traits d'esprit! Serena nous sera précieuse, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde! me fit-elle remarquer droit dans les yeux

\- J'ai hâte de travailler avec vous, dit miss blondasse en se levant pour me serrer la main.

\- Moi aussi, tentais-je pour garder la face

\- Alors… allons voir votre équipe, sourit-elle en se mordant la lèvre tout en sortant du bureau!

C'était officiel, je détestais cette journée, et je détestais cette Serena!

* * *

 _ **Alors qu'en pensez-vous...ne**_ ** _vous inquiétez pas je n'ai pas l'intention de suivre tous les épisodes de la saison 4; Je m'appuie seulement à celui-ci pour lancer mon histoire..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

J'attendais avec impatience de voir Beckett et Serena sortir du bureau du capitaine. Seul avec Ryan, je ruminais :

\- Tu crois qu'elles disent quoi?

\- Rien qui ne te concerne

\- Je crois que Beckett est jalouse, lançais-je pour tester le terrain amnésie avec Kévin

\- De Serena?

\- Plus précisément de Serena et moi

\- Tu es ridicule, se moqua-t-il, et depuis combien quand il y a-t-il un Serena et toi?

\- Depuis le musée… je lui ai tapé dans l'œil, l'informais-je fier comme un coq

\- Je vais t'avouer quelque chose Castle, ce n'est pas parce qu'une femme est gentille avec toi qu'elle en pince pour toi! me taquina-t-il fier de lui

\- Très drôle Ryan… rappelle-moi ce que tu connais des femmes, rétorquais-je

\- Je suis fiancé, je te rappelle et…

\- Tu es fiancé? Fis-je surpris par sa révélation en le coupant

\- Heu… oui, répondit-il penaud

\- Depuis quand ?

\- On devrait parler d'autres choses

\- Ryan… ce n'est pas de savoir que tu es fiancé qui va me bloquer la mémoire

\- Tu crois?

\- J'en suis certain, souriais-je. Alors cette demande elle date de quand?

\- J'ai fait ma demande en janvier l'année dernière, dit-il anxieux de trop en révéler

\- En 2011?

\- Oui

\- C'est super, souriais-je pour garder bonne figure

Encore un évènement dont je ne me souvenais pas, cette situation m'exaspérait au plus haut point.

\- Et comment as-tu fait ta demande ? Attends… laisse-moi deviner, pensais-je à haute voix. Une montgolfière?… des lettres dans le ciel?… un panneau publicitaire?

\- Et bien il faut reconnaitre que ce n'est pas le culot qui vous manque, me coupa la voix excédée de Beckett en revenant vers nous avec Serena sur ces talons

\- Mes hypothèses ne se sont pas avérées exactes? Alors reconnaissez que je peux vous être utile, seuls les résultats m'intéressent lieutenant. La réunion de nos efforts nous rendra que plus efficaces, voyez ça comme une fusion, termina-t-elle alors que Kate me regardait la scruter

\- Une virée en hélico! M'exclamais-je devant Ryan sans faire cas de leur querelle

\- Non je vois ça comme une prise de pouvoir abusive! répliqua Kate avant d'ajouter à Ryan, De quoi parle-t-il?

\- Ma demande en mariage, murmura Kévin incertain devant la réaction de Kate

\- Tu te souviens? Sourit-elle en me regardant pleine d'espoir

\- Heu… non, j'essayais juste de deviner comment il l'a fait, dis-je penaud devant son enthousiasme

\- Oui mais il m'a énoncé les mêmes idées qu'il y a un an! rétorqua Ryan

\- C'est vrai! M'exclamais-je heureux et surpris. Alors tu as fait ta demande à bord d'un hélico? C'est magique

\- En général les filles préfèrent quelque chose de plus intime, me rétorqua du tac au tac Beckett en se mordant la lèvre inférieure comme pour m'inciter à continuer

\- Alors il s'est contenté de lui demander sur un ton ennuyeux : veux-tu devenir ma femme! Lançais-je solennellement devant tout le poste sans la lâcher du regard

Face à ma réplique, elle me sourit amusée alors que je pensais qu'elle m'aurait étripé ou tirer une balle dans entre les deux yeux. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, un sentiment de déjà vu m'envahit à ce moment précis.

\- Moi je suis partante si le lieutenant ne l'est pas, me fit Serena en m'aguichant ouvertement ce qui fit exploser notre bulle d'intimité à Kate et moi.

\- Le lieutenant Ryan va vous briefer sur l'affaire, répliquait de façon virulente Beckett en partant dans la salle de conférence.

J'étais partagé entre suivre Kate et aller avec Ryan et Serena pour ce débriefing. M'apercevant que Beckett venait de s'assoir la tête entre les mains, je décidais d'aller la rejoindre en refermant la porte derrière nous pour plus d'intimité, j'avais peur qu'elle m'en veuille pour ma demande.

\- Tu vas bien? Demandais-je inquiet en m'installant près d'elle

\- Elle m'énerve! Soupira-t-elle en se laissant choir sur son dossier de chaise

\- Qui ? Serena ? Pourquoi?

\- Pourquoi! S'offusqua-t-elle, elle s'est immiscée tel un serpent venimeux sur cette enquête

\- Tu abuses un peu, riais-je devant sa mauvaise foi

\- Tu rigoles là, j'espère! Elle est passée par Gates pour m'imposer sa présence! Qui fait ça?

\- Moi, répondis-je en haussant les épaules, mais pour ma part c'était Weldon.

\- Castle, soupira-t-elle

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi t'énerve-t-elle à ce point? Tentais-je de demander pour éclaircir certains points

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on m'impose des choses, contra-t-elle

\- Ok… mais tu dois avouer qu'elle a vu juste jusqu'à présent et que…

\- Arrête de prendre sa défense!

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'embête?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu la défendes, reprit-elle comme une enfant à qui on retirait sa friandise

\- Pourquoi? Insistais-je

\- Parce que tu es sensé être…

Elle s'arrêta brusquement sur sa phrase pour chercher ses mots en soufflant sans me quitter du regard.

\- Être quoi, Kate? Demandais-je d'une voix pleine de sollicitude

\- Mon partenaire… Tu es sensé faire partie de mon équipe et pas te laisser émoustiller par le premier jupon venu, murmura-t-elle la voix brisée

\- émoustiller? Comme tu y vas fort. Intrigué serait plus juste. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'embête autant, je veux dire tu es bien avec Josh non?

\- C'est compliqué, soupira-t-elle en remettant ses mains entre sa tête comme pour se cacher

\- Pourquoi est-ce compliqué? Tentais-je de comprendre

\- Beckett on a du nouveau! nous interrompait Espo en entrant avec Ryan et Serena.

\- Du nouveau? Fis-je surpris

\- Je sais qui a volé le gant, répondit Serena droit dans les yeux

\- Ah bon… et qui donc? dit d'un ton méprisant Kate

\- Falco

\- Falco quoi ? Il a un nom de famille

\- Aucune idée, il n'a jamais été arrêté, c'est un des plus grands voleurs d'objet d'art en Europe mais ça faisait des années qu'il n'était plus dans la course.

\- Pourquoi le soupçonnez-vous alors ? Demandais-je

\- Grâce à l'interrupteur de Signal inductif qu'il a laissé sur place. Il a été fait sur mesure comme une empreinte digitale. Cette nouvelle piste va nous donner des témoignages! lança-t-elle

\- Super, allons-y, soupira Kate en se levant

\- Non pas vous! rétorqua Serena

\- Écoutez, vous êtes peut-être une experte dans ce que vous voulez, sauf que c'est mon enquête !

\- Ces suspects-là ne parleront pas à la police mais à moi… oui, sourit-elle alors que je me levais

\- Où est-ce que tu vas? me demanda Kate

\- Heu… je… je ne suis pas de la police… alors… je, hésitais je

\- Il en est hors de question!

\- Pourquoi, bougonnais-je

\- Pas de terrain, tu as oublié…

\- Tu as dit pas d'arrestations et je…

\- Tu veux y aller ? Et bien vas-y ! S'énerva-t-elle en sortant furibonde de la salle.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'énervais le plus, voir Rick agir ainsi avec cette Serena ou bien la voir si intéressée par Castle. Elle m'horripilait au plus haut point, avec cette façon hautaine de me parler! Je ne savais plus où j'en étais… Castle avait raison, j'avais Josh, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir d'aller voir ailleurs. Ailleurs? Comment pouvait-il aller voir ailleurs alors que nous n'étions pas en couple. Poussant rageusement la porte de la morgue, je tombais nez à nez avec Lanie.

\- Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs, Honey!

\- Désolée, murmurais-je

\- C'est pas grave, soupira-t-elle comme pour reprendre son souffle. Où est ton ombre?

\- Avec l'experte en assurance, pestais-je en allant m'assoir sur un plan de travail

\- Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec eux?

\- Elle lui plaît Lanie, gémis-je devant ce constat qui me faisait mal au ventre

\- De quoi parles-tu?

\- De Castle… et Serena. Tu verrais comme il la regarde… il est subjugué.

\- Kate… il a besoin de se rappeler de qui il est amoureux et…

\- Ça fait mal, me mis-je à sangloter

\- Oh, chérie, dit doucement ma meilleure amie en me prenant dans ses bras.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, pleurais-je, il m'échappe un peu plus chaque jour.

\- Passe du temps avec lui…

\- J'ai passé ma matinée avec lui, rétorquais-je en quittant son étreinte.

\- Pas au poste, Honey… sors avec lui en dehors…

\- Un rendez-vous? Demandais-je en essuyant mes larmes

\- Oui…. emmène le dans un endroit qui est significatif pour vous

\- Un endroit significatif? Répétais-je

\- Oui. Tu mets ta plus belle robe et tu sors avec Writer-Boy

\- Et s'il ne veut pas? Demandais-je apeurée qu'il puisse refuser

\- Tu rigoles là ? Castle veut sortir avec toi depuis le début alors…

\- Non, il veut coucher avec moi depuis le début, rétorquais-je, je veux plus que du sexe, je veux…

\- Il t'aime… laisse-le s'en rappeler.

\- Hum, fis-je sceptique

\- Alors ce soir, tu te mets sur ton 31 et tu...

\- Je dois voir Josh ce soir, grimaçais-je en la coupant dans son élan

\- Pardon?

\- Je vais rompre avec lui, mais je ne veux pas faire ça par téléphone, et on avait prévu de se voir ce soir.

\- Bon et bien propose-lui pour demain. Je veux dire, tu ne peux pas lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé au cimetière mais rien ne t'interdit de draguer ouvertement Castle.

\- Et si ses souvenirs ne revenaient jamais, dis-je apeurée

\- Et bien… vous écrirez votre histoire… une autre histoire où il te redira « je t'aime » différemment, reprit-elle d'une voix douce et confiante.

\- Une autre histoire…

\- Oui Kate, sortez ensemble, apprenez à vous connaître, tombez amoureux…flirtez et

\- C'est bon , Lanie j'ai compris, la coupais-je dans son élan ce qui la fit sourire. Merci, murmurais-je en la serrant de nouveau dans mes bras.

\- De rien, Honey.

Lanie avait la faculté d'apaiser mes peurs en me donnant la solution qui était très souvent devant mes yeux. Elle avait raison, je devais simplement inviter Rick à une soirée romantique et simplement écrire notre histoire. J'espérais simplement qu'il me choisisse à Serena.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Nous étions tous les deux adossés à un bar à boire un whisky, tout en discutant :

\- Passionnant, chasseur de criminel le jour, auteur de roman policier la nuit

\- Vous n'êtes pas moins passionnante, lui fis-je remarqué, allons-nous rencontrer un de vos informateur secret?

\- Oh votre belle gueule n'est pas votre seul atout on dirait, sourit-elle face à mes traits d'esprits ce qui me fit acquiescer sur le champ. Ce bar est aussi mal fréquenté qu'anonyme.

\- Comment une femme comme vous est devenue aussi expérimentée dans les œuvres d'arts? Demandais-je

\- C'est un récent changement de carrière

\- Ah oui? Que faisiez-vous avant?

\- Serena pourquoi tu ne donnes plus de tes nouvelles, tu ne m'aimes plus? Nous coupa un jeune homme près d'elle

\- Oh non Vinn, je suis juste occupée, rétorqua-t-elle

\- Ah oui avec la version efféminée de James bond?

\- Que dire de ce sous Johnny Deep! Lançais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Écoute, j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces conneries, commenta Serena, on a cherché à écouler des diamants purs de type D

\- A quelle période?

\- Ils sont dispo depuis hier soir

\- Ils sont chauds bouillants?

\- Comme une plaque électrique, intervenais-je fier de moi, mais à votre âge vous ne mettez plus votre main dessus

\- Désolé ma belle, fit ce don Juan pendant que Serena lui faisait passer un dessous de table. À vrai dire, il y a un type qui est venu me voir. Il y a pas très longtemps, deux ou trois jours, du genre méfiant, il a essayé de me sonder pour tout un lot de diamants, des purs… tous de type D, sertis dans une espèce de main… une œuvre d'art.

\- Et il ressemblait à quoi?

\- Grand, brun… j'ai une photo si ça t'intéresse

\- Une photo? Fis-je surpris

\- Et oui James Bond… moi aussi j'ai quelques gadgets dans mes manches, sourit-il en montrant la photo à Serena.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

J'étais remontée de la morgue après plus de 45 minutes à me lamenter auprès de Lanie. Quand j'étais revenue Javier m'ait expliqué que ce Falco était recherché par Interpol pour grand banditisme sur œuvre d'art. Il volait sur commanditaire. Après une recherche sur la main, Espo avait découvert que ses propriétaires, les Mattews, étaient en instance de divorce. Ils se battaient « la garde » de cette œuvre d'art

\- Fais les venir, qu'on les interroge, lui intimais-je devant le dossier qu'il m'avait tendu

\- Pas la peine, me fit une voix derrière moi

\- Serena, fis-je en faisant mine de sourire

\- Falco ne travaillait pas avec les Matthews

\- Alors il travaillait avec qui? Demandais-je énervée qu'elle ait une avance sur moi à chaque fois

\- Avec le directeur du musée : Bryan Heyes, me dit Rick

\- Notre victime?

\- Il a joint le contact de Serena pour lui parler de diamant purs de type D

\- Alors Heyes aurait engagé Falco pour qu'il commette le vol de la main? demanda Ryan

\- Mais Falco a voulu la garder pour lui, rétorqua Castle

\- Et il a tué Heyes, termina Serena

\- Si Heyes était complice, il pourrait nous conduire à Falco. Jette un œil sur son compte bancaire, demandais-je à Ryan.

\- Comme d'habitude, souffla-t-il

\- Ouais, souriais-je alors qu'il s'éloignait

\- Je vais me renseigner de mon côté, j'aurais peut-être du nouveau

\- Oh, une autre virée dans les baffons de Manhattan, s'extasiait Rick

\- Vous voulez venir? demanda cette blondasse à Castle qui se retournait pour me regarder comme pour me demander la permission.

\- Heu… Pourrais-je avoir cinq minutes, j'aimerais parler à Beckett, dit-il sérieusement

\- Allez-y de toute manière, j'ai des coups fils à passer, répondit-elle en s'éloignant

\- Alors… hésitait-il, je voulais savoir si…

\- Si tu pouvais sortir avec elle? Demandais-je excédée par tout ça et fatiguée de faire le yoyo avec mes sentiments

\- Non, je voulais savoir si tu avais encore besoin de moi avec l'enquête, reprit-il intrigué par ma demande.

\- Non, c'est bon, murmurais-je gênée à présent

\- Kate, pourquoi je devrais te demander la permission et pourquoi penses-tu que je voudrais sortir avec Serena? demanda-t-il sérieusement sans me quitter du regard

\- Eh bien, on voit bien qu'elle est tombée sous ton charme, dis-je dans un murmure

\- Ah oui? fit-il surpris. Alors… tu crois… que je devrais me lancer?

\- Heu… c'est toi qui vois, répondis-je regrettant de suite mes paroles

\- Ok… dans ce cas, je crois que je vais…

\- Sors avec moi, lançais-je précipitamment de peur de le perdre.

Dès que je sortis cette phrase, il me regarda stupéfait et étonné, moi-même, je n'en revenais pas d'avoir pu lui lancer ça comme ça.

\- Sortir avec toi? répéta-t-il incertain

\- Hum, gémissais-je maintenant troublée comme une midinette qui demandait un premier rendez-vous

\- Attend je ne comprends pas, tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble ? Entre amis ou…

\- …..

\- Kate, parle-moi, parce que je suis totalement perdu, je ne comprends plus rien et…

\- Je veux un…

\- Kate! s'exclama une voix que je maudissais derrière moi et qui me coupa dans ma lancée

\- Josh, soupirais-je en voyant le regard attristé de Castle

\- Castle, fit mon petit-ami

\- Josh, rétorqua-t-il en lui serrant la main

\- Alors cette reprise pas trop dure?

\- Non… tout va bien, souffla-t-il devant moi alors que j'étais totalement interdite devant la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux

\- Tu viens, on va être en retard chérie, me fit Josh en m'encerclant la taille devant Rick

\- Vous sortez? demanda-t-il

\- Non, répondis-je, que fais-tu ici? Demandais-je agacée

\- J'ai quitté l'hôpital plus tôt alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller chercher à emporter pour notre soirée en amoureux

\- Je vais vous laisser, lança Castle face à cette dernière remarque

\- Attends Castle, tentais-je

\- Pour cette sortie, Kate, me dit-il, je vais être assez occupé cette semaine

\- Je… Ok, murmurais-je alors qu'il s'éloignait pour aller rejoindre Serena sans un regard pour moi

\- Tu viens mon ange?

\- Lâche-moi, pestais-je en me sortant de son étreinte pour prendre mon manteau et sortir de ce commissariat en retenant mes larmes

\- Kate! s'écriait Josh derrière moi dans la cage d'escalier ne comprenant surement pas mon comportement

\- Quoi! Criais-je en me retournant sur lui

\- Je… qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- De quel droit déboules-tu sur mon lieu de travail!

\- Quoi?

\- Josh…. écoute, je suis désolée, soupirais-je en mettant mes mains sur mes hanches

\- Désolée?

\- C'est fini, soufflais-je. Toi et moi c'est fini.

\- Fini ? Tu te moques de moi de là? On ne termine pas une relation d'un an dans une cage d'escalier, siffla-t-il

\- Je suis désolée… mais c'est fini, répétais-je

\- Pourquoi? J'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi! S'énerva-t-il en s'avançant droit sur moi

\- Je ne t'aime pas, je suis désolée, avouais-je alors qu'il me jaugeait rageusement du regard

\- Tu es… désolée! Se mit-il à crier. C'est pour lui, c'est ça… c'est à cause de cet écrivaillon

\- Calme-toi

\- Je veux la vérité Kate, fit-il menaçant en m'empoignant les épaules tout en bloquant tous mes mouvements

\- Lâche-moi! Pestais-je alors que ces yeux haineux me transperçaient du regard

\- Dis-moi la VERITE! hurla-t-il en resserrant tellement sa prise qu'un gémissement de douleur sortit de ma bouche

\- J'ai dit lâche-moi, le menaçais-je alors qu'il avançait son visage du mien

\- Tu es à moi, tu m'entends ?… à MOI! criait-il en me poussant violemment contre le mur

Ma tête heurta le béton et sans réfléchir, je lui donnais un coup de genou très bien placé sur ses bijoux de famille le faisant hurler de douleur. Il lâcha automatiquement sa prise sur moi pour venir s'agenouiller à mes pieds.

\- Tu me touches encore une fois… et je te brise! Le menaçais-je; C'est clair? Demandais-je en lui donnant un coup de pied pour le déséquilibré alors qu'il tombait à terre.

\- Kate, râla-t-il de douleur

\- Ne m'approche plus jamais, pestais-je en sortant de cette cage d'escalier pour reprendre mes esprits à l'air frais dehors alors qu'un mal de tête me prenait brusquement.

* * *

 _ **Alors ? qu'en pensez-vous?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Je rêvais ou Kate Beckett m'avais proposé un rendez-vous? Non, je devais encore me faire des films, après tout, elle était partie aux bras de Josh pour une soirée romantique certainement aux chandelles. Peut-être me proposait-elle juste une soirée entre amis ?

J'étais complètement perdu… cette amnésie commençait réellement à me peser, je n'arrivais pas à me fier à mes sentiments pour me guider.

Après avoir quitté Kate, j'avais accompagné Serena dans une sorte de bar pour y retrouver peut-être un nouvel indic de cette dernière. Arrivé sur place, je m'exclamais :

\- Mais je connais cet endroit!

\- Ah oui? me fit-elle en me souriant

\- Oui, le Old Haunt… je ne suis pas revenu depuis un moment mais j'ai écrit l'un de mes tout premier romans dans un de ces box, continuais-je rêveur; C'est un endroit plein d'histoire…

\- Oui, d'abord une forge, ensuite un bordel pour devenir un bar pour clandestins pendant la prohibition, me lança-t-elle en entrant dans ce bar mythique alors que j'étais de nouveau sous le charme de son déhanché et de ses traits d'esprits.

Le bar n'avait pas changé… il y avait toujours ses tables rondes en bois, le pianiste « Eddy » et toutes ces photos accrochés au mur. M'approchant avec nostalgie de l'une d'elle, je dis à Serena :

\- Venez voir les célébrités… qui c'est le beau gosse au-dessus d'Hemingway? Demandais-je fier de moi et de mon profil d'antan.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Rick… tu n'as pas perdu de ton charme, répondit-elle féline et aguicheuse sans me lâcher du regard.

\- Heu, fis-je soudain gêné par son compliment

\- Ça ne t'embête pas que je te tutoie ? reprit-elle taquine

\- Non, non.

\- Patron? fit une voix derrière nous

Me retournant, je vis un barman me sourire en me tendant un whisky sans glace.

\- Ça fait un bail, continua-t-il

\- Pardon ? je suis désolé, vous devez vous tromper de personne, l'informais-je

\- Très drôle patron, me sourit ce dernier en me tendant de nouveau ce verre

\- Je vous assure que…

\- Le lieutenant Beckett et les gars sont venus aussi ? Me coupa-t-il en cherchant dans la populace mes amis

\- Vous connaissez Beckett ? Demandais-je surpris de l'entendre donner le nom de ma partenaire

\- Oui… excusez-moi, de vous le dire….. mais… vous êtes bizarre.

Au moment où j'allais répliquer mon téléphone se mit à sonner, regardant qui m'appelait, je m'excusais pour partir répondre un peu plus loin :

\- Castle

\- Hey Bro, ça te dit une bière ce soir? me demanda Espo

\- Ça tombe bien, je suis dans mon bar! m'exclamais-je en scrutant le serveur draguer ouvertement Serena

\- Tu es au Old Haunt? fit surpris Javier

Et Bingo! Pensais-je… alors j'avais réellement acheté ce bar, cette idée m'enchantait au plus haut point car cet endroit renfermait quelque chose de mythique, d'inavoué pour moi.

\- Oui avec Serena, continuais-je pour tenter d'en apprendre plus

\- Castle, je sais que ce n'est pas mes affaires, mec, mais sortir avec miss assurance n'est pas ce qu'il te faut en ce moment

\- Pourquoi? Elle est belle et pas compliquée, tout ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment, répliquais-je en la lorgnant tel un prédateur sur sa proie

\- Écoute, tu es loin d'être un idiot… alors repense à tout ce qui s'est passé depuis ton réveil car tu risquerais de regretter tôt ou tard cette fille… pas compliquée, tenta-t-il de m'expliquer sans trop m'en dire

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essaie de me dire ? Fis-je soudainement intéressé par ses propos

\- Je t'en ai déjà trop dit, Bro, souffla-t-il embêté. On se voit demain au poste mais réfléchis à mes paroles, termina-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Esposito tentait de m'aider à y voir plus clair mais je ne comprenais rien à notre conversation. Regardant Serena minauder avec ce serveur, je repensais aux paroles de Javier, il m'avait dit de ne pas sortir avec elle car je risquerais de le regretter. Malgré le fait que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me conseillait ceci, je décidais de l'écouter tout de même et de réfléchir à ses derniers propos seul au loft. Espo n'avait jamais été du genre à se mêler de ma vie privée, préférant écouter mon instinct et mon ami, je partis rejoindre Serena, en lui disant que je devais rentrer chez moi pour voir ma fille.

Seul dans ce taxi qui me ramenait au loft, j'essayais de rassembler les pièces du puzzle. Les choses qui me perturbaient le plus venaient essentiellement de ma nouvelle relation entre Kate et moi. On se tutoyait et on était de toute évidence plus proche, j'arrivais même à penser qu'il pouvait s'être passé quelque chose entre -il possible qu'on est franchit la ligne alors qu'elle était toujours en couple ? ça expliquerait pourquoi elle a mis autant de temps à venir me rendre visite à l'hôpital…elle devait être mal à l'aise. Cette supposition me mettait dans une situation assez embarrassante, car je ne me voyais pas demander à Beckett : « On a couché ensemble ? »

Arrivé chez moi, perdu dans mes pensées, je découvris Pumpkin sur le canapé avec un livre à la main, ce qui me fit sourire:

\- Hey mon ange

\- Papa,… alors cette première journée? demanda-t-elle toute excitée comme si c'était mon premier jour d'école

\- C'était… intéressant, répondis-je en cherchant les mots tout en m'installant à ces côtés

\- Super, tu as vu Kate ? Mais oui je suis bête, vous avez parlé ? reprit-elle encore plus excitée

\- Heu… oui, on a aussi été sur une enquête, l'informais-je en éludant la question Beckett qui me rendait toujours aussi nerveux

\- Une enquête c'est super mais… de quoi avez-vous parlé ? Insista-t-elle

\- Alexis, que veux-tu savoir? Fis-je désormais suspicieux alors qu'elle baissait la tête comme prise en fautes.

\- Je… rien

\- Alexis ? Insistais-je en pensant que ma fille était peut-être au courant de notre petite aventure à Kate et moi

\- Je voulais savoir si ta mémoire était revenue, murmura-t-elle embêtée

Regardant ma fille si mal à l'aise face à moi m'attristait. Depuis le début, je pleurais sur mon sort sans faire attention que mon amnésie aurait pu aussi perturber ma fille. La prenant dans mes bras, je lui murmurais:

\- Je crois qu'il va me falloir plus de temps

\- D'accord, soupira-t-elle.

\- Je suis désolé

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, répondit-elle en resserrant son étreinte

\- Alors et toi ta journée? Demandais-je pour changer de conversation

\- Raconte-moi plutôt la tienne… il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose dans la mienne, me rétorqua-t-elle

\- Bien, alors pour commencer, on enquête sur le meurtre du directeur du musée d'art contemporain

\- Ah oui? On doit aller au musée avec l'école dans deux semaines pour voir certaines expositions

\- Et bien, l'une de ses expositions a été volée, c'est surement ce qui a conduit au meurtre, continuais-je alors qu'elle cessait son étreinte pour m'écouter plus attentivement

\- Quel œuvre?

\- Un prêt pour le musée… la main du…

\- Capitalisme! Me coupait-elle outrée

\- Tu connais? M'étonnais-je devant le niveau de culture de ma fille

\- Oui, je voulais faire mon exposé dessus, soufflait-elle dépitée, j'avais prévu de prendre quelques photos pour étayer mon book

\- Désolé… je crois qu'il va falloir faire sans photos, grimaçais-je

Alexis soupirait de frustration devant ma remarque et ne disait plus rien. Je la sentais réellement peinée et embêtée par cette nouvelle, pensant lui changer les idées je lui avouais :

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un au musée…une femme, elle est…

\- Une femme?

\- Oui, c'est une experte en assurance, d'ailleurs j'y pense, Serena pourrait surement t'aider pour ton devoir, elle s'y connait en œuvre d'art, souriais-je heureux d'avoir trouvé une solution au problème de ma fille.

\- Attend… tu as rencontré une experte en assurance?

\- Oui, elle est belle, intelligente et en plus elle tient tête à Beckett, rigolais-je. J'étais avec elle ce soir.

\- Et qu'en pense Kate? me fit-elle anxieuse

\- De quoi? De Serena?

\- Oui

\- Oh, je crois qu'elle ne l'apprécie pas tant que ça… certainement parce qu'elle représente une sorte de concurrence, dis-je en haussant les épaules

\- Une concurrence ? Sourit-elle à mes propos

\- Oui tu sais, elles ont pratiquement le même âge et elles sont aussi têtues, l'une que l'autre… alors c'est un peu à celle qui résoudra l'affaire en premier.

Alexis me regardait comme agacée et me lançait avec virulence :

\- Elle te plait cette Serena ?

\- Heu… oui mais…

\- Mais c'est pas vrai! S'exclamait-elle alors que la porte du loft s'ouvrait sur ma mère

\- Bonsoir vous deux ! Lança d'une manière théâtrale mère

\- Bonsoir, grand-mère, murmura ma fille en se levant pour monter les escaliers complètement abattue

\- Alexis où vas-tu? Demandais-je inquiet par son attitude

\- Je suis fatiguée… j'aimerais juste dormir

\- Attends, j'aimerais qu'on discute, tentais-je vainement

\- Demain… là je suis vraiment fatiguée, répliqua-t-elle en montant

\- Richard, que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiétait mère

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, on parlait de ma journée et elle s'est levée brusquement. Je vais aller la voir, ajoutais-je en commençant à monter les escaliers

\- Non laisse-moi y aller. Une jeune fille a par moment besoin de parler à une femme, m'expliqua-t-elle

\- Mère, j'aimerais vraiment discuter avec elle, insistais-je voulant découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire

J'avais l'impression d'être le spectateur inactif de ma propre vie, tout le monde s'affairait autour de moi et moi j'étais comme perdu face à eux.

\- Tu sais très bien que quand ta fille se braque comme ça, tu n'en retires rien. Le mieux que tu puisses faire, c'est d'attendre

\- Mais…

\- Richard, me coupa-t-elle, laisse-moi faire

\- Très bien, de toute manière je n'aurais jamais le dernier mot, répliquais-je en redescendant déçu de devoir de nouveau m'effacer

\- Enfin de sages paroles, s'amusa-t-elle à dire en partant en direction de la chambre de ma fille.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

J'étais rentrée chez moi en taxi ne souhaitant pas prendre le risque de conduire avec ce mal de crâne. Arrivée dans mon hall, je me dirigeais vers mon congélateur pour en retirer un pin de glace que je m'appliquais à mettre sur mon crâne. Assise seule sur mon sofa, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment ma vie avait pu se compliquer en si peu de temps. Il y avait à peine une semaine, je plaisantais avec Rick à l'hôpital et maintenant il devait surement passer une soirée de folie avec Serena. Et connaissant Castle comme il était il y a deux ans, il ne devait pas s'amuser à enfiler des perles. Sans que je ne puisse les contrôler, des larmes s'abattaient comme une cascade sur mon visage, déversant toute ma peine au passage.

J'avais besoin d'extérioriser ma tristesse pour pouvoir me relever mais là ce soir, loin de Rick, je me sentais tellement seule que ce constat m'effrayait. Il avait pris une telle importance dans ma vie… prenant mon portable, que je triturais entre mes doigts, je me tâtais à l'appeler. J'avais besoin de lui parler, de le voir, mais l'image de lui et Serena me revint en mémoire et je reposais mon cellulaire dépitée.

Fermant les yeux, des vertiges me prirent brusquement m'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux rapidement. Retirant mon pin de glace, je m'aperçus que j'avais du sang dessus.

\- Super, pestais-je, il ne manquait plus que ça

Quand Josh m'avait poussé violemment contre le parpaing de la cage d'escalier, une blessure à l'arrière de ma tête était apparue. Me levant pour voir l'étendue des dégâts, je m'aperçus que je n'arriverais pas à y voir clairement… ma chevelure m'empêchait un accès à ma blessure. Pestant contre moi-même et contre mon mal de crâne, je partis sous la douche pour me prélasser un moment pour revenir me coucher dans mon lit alors que ma blessure à la tête ne saignait plus.

Allongée seule dans mon lit, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Rick. Ses yeux, son sourire et ses dernières paroles au cimetière tournaient en boucle dans ma tête.

\- Reste avec moi Rick… tu entends… Tu ne peux pas me laisser, lui avais-je avoué terrifiée à l'idée de le perdre.

-Je….t'aime, m'avait-il dit difficilement

\- Rick, reste avec moi, Je t'aime Rick… Je t'aime, avais-je murmuré alors que ses yeux se fermaient.

Ses images et ce coup de feux me hantaient depuis déjà plus d'une heure quand mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Me retournant pour voir le message que j'avais reçu, je fus surprise et abattue par son contenu.

« Ne le laisse pas sortir avec elle. Tu étais sensée lui rappeler ces mots, sa déclaration. »

\- Alexis, soupirais-je.

Elle était au courant pour Serena et lui, ce qui voulait dire que Castle avait dû en parler ou pire, qu'elle les avaient vus. Mes larmes reprirent de plus belle face à ce constat. Je le perdais et je n'arrivais pas à sortir la tête hors de l'eau. Comment rappeler à quelqu'un ses sentiments s'il les avait oubliés?

C'est complètement désespérée que je m'endormis des heures après, dans un sommeil baigné de larmes et d'images de Castle.

Le lendemain, le retour au poste se fit d'un pas nonchalant, je n'avais pas envie de voir le sourire de Rick et de Serena toutes la journée. M'asseyant à mon bureau, Espo s'assit sur la chaise de Castle en me tendant un café.

\- Merci… mais c'est pourquoi? M'étonnais-je de voir Javier m'apporter mon café.

\- Tu as une sale tête, grimaça-t-il surement à la vue des cernes sous mes yeux mal cachées par mon maquillage

\- Du nouveau sur l'affaire? Demandais-je pour changer de sujet et éviter de craquer en plein poste

\- Avec Ryan, nous avons enquêté sur Serena et…

\- Javier, je ne vous avais pas demandé de…

\- Et, me coupa-t-il, nous avons découvert que la semaine dernière, elle avait déjeuné avec notre victime : Bryan Heyes

\- Tu plaisantes là?

\- Non, me sourit-il fier de lui. Ryan a parlé avec son employeur et tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'elle faisait avant de bosser pour eux.

\- Assistante maternelle ? Le taquinais-je

\- Voleuse d'œuvre d'art! Suspectée de plusieurs vol entre 2001 et 2006 au musée du Prado, de Florence, de Huston mais les preuves ont toujours fait défaut, m'informa-t-il

\- Et elle travaille pour une assurance? Demandais-je atterrée

\- Il y a cinq ans, elle a décidé de mettre son expérience à leur service… elle leur a même donné des conseils en matière de sécurité.

\- Laisse-moi deviner,… et elle a dû leur dire faisons équipe! Au moins elle est constante et nostalgique, elle a repris ses habitudes

\- En y ajoutant le meurtre

\- Elle a aussi dit comment le voleur si était pris puisque c'était elle la voleuse! M'exclamais-je énervée de m'être fait avoir comme une débutante

\- Et après elle nous a orienté sur le mythique Falco, termina Espo

\- Elle m'a menti et manipulée ? fit la voix de Rick derrière moi

Me retournant, je le découvris avec deux cafés à la main et complètement attristé par la nouvelle.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul, lui soufflais-je pour compatir

\- Elle est dans le coup ? me demanda le capitaine qui venait juste elle aussi de faire son entrée

\- On n'en est pas sûr à cent pour cent, lançais-je ne voulant pas m'emballer trop vite et surtout pas devant Castle.

\- Je la veux sous les verrous dans les 24 heures! me déclarait-elle

\- Nous n'avons aucune preuve contre elle, tentais-je alors que Rick n'avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre mouvement ou la moindre parole sans doute perdu dans ses pensées

\- Débrouillez-vous lieutenant, il n'est pas question que le service des homicides soit humilié sous ma direction!

\- Oui chef, soufflais-je pour la calmer alors qu'elle retournait à son bureau

\- Bon où est-elle ? Soupira Espo

\- À son hôtel, déclara Rick sur un ton amer

La première phrase qu'il avait prononcée depuis son arrivée était pour me faire savoir que Serena se trouvait à l'hôtel. J'en avais le souffle coupé par la douleur.

\- Elle m'a invité à prendre un verre, se justifiait-il auprès de Javier qui le dévisageait

\- Sans blague!… alors elle ne comptait pas s'enfuir, ajouta Espo. Tu veux qu'on opère comment Beckett?

-….

\- Beckett?

À l'hôtel, il était à l'hôtel avec lui. N'arrivant plus à penser, ni même à réfléchir correctement, je tournais mon regard dans celui de Javier pour lui demander silencieusement de l'aide. J'avais compris son geste de soutien plutôt ce matin, lorsqu'il m'avait apporté son café… et là maintenant… j'avais plus que besoin de mon ami. Après quelques secondes, il déclarait alors que Ryan arrivait :

\- On a un tout petit temps d'avance sur elle, on va le mettre à profit… elle ne sait pas qu'on est après elle, on va donc lui tendre un piège

\- Un piège de quel genre ? demanda Castle alors que j'étais toujours incapable de parler

\- Simple, sourit Ryan. Castle l'invite à diner

\- Quoi! M'exclamais-je en sortant de ma transe

\- Tout ce qu'il a à faire, c'est la tenir éloignée de sa chambre, expliqua Javier pour aider Ryan alors que je le fusillais du regard. Castle, tu l'emmènes diner au restaurant de l'hôtel, tu lui fais passer un bon moment et pendant que tu l'occupes, on entre dans sa chambre

\- Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire, j'essaie de la prendre en défaut, de la faire avouer ? demandait Rick - Non tu fais diversion, fais des blagues, répondait Espo agacé

\- Faire des blagues? À une soirée en tête à tête, sérieux? Se scandalisait-il

\- On te demande de bavasser comme d'habitude, dis-je énervée qu'il doive se rendre à ce pseudo rendez-vous. L'essentiel c'est qu'elle ne rentre pas dans sa chambre pendant qu'on la fouille

\- Alors c'est dans tes cordes? Prêt à la charmer pendant une heure? Le taquinait Ryan ce qui me faisait bouillonner de l'intérieur.

\- Une heure… il m'en faut moins que ça pour parvenir à mes…

\- C'est bon Castle, le coupa Javier alors que je partais dans la salle de pause pour reperdre contenance.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Je n'en revenais pas de mettre faire berner de la sorte par cette diablesse blonde. Et l'idée de la piéger ne me rassurait pas non plus. J'avais passé ma soirée à ruminer les paroles de Javier puis celle d'Alexis pour en venir à la même conclusion : Katherine Beckett.

Notre relation avait évolué à tous les deux et je devais savoir à quel point. Partant dans la salle de pause pour tenter d'avoir des réponses à mes questions, je retrouvais Kate assise sur le sofa avec sa tasse de café à la main, elle semblait totalement abattue et fatiguée.

\- Hey, fis-je en m'installant à ses côtés pour la prévenir de ma présence

Pendant quelques secondes, nous nous regardions simplement… l'azur dans l'émeraude essayant vainement de déchiffrer ses pensées.

\- Comment te sens-tu? me demanda-t-elle pour rompre le silence

\- Ça va, soufflais-je en m'adossant au dossier tout en cherchant un moyen de l'atteindre

\- Ça ne doit pas être simple de savoir qu'on sait faire berner par une femme avec qui on a passé la nuit, déclara-t-elle la voix empreinte de tristesse

\- Ce n'est pas la première ni la dernière femme à user de ses charmes ravageurs sur ma personne, répondis-je pour essayer de lui soutirer un sourire qui ne vint pas

-…..

\- Et je n'ai pas passé la nuit avec elle, ajoutais-je alors qu'elle avait baissé le regard

\- Non? murmura-t-elle

\- Non, avouais-je, de toute manière c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi Alexis ne l'aime pas, continuais-je en pensant à haute voix

\- Pourquoi ça?

\- Je ne sais pas…..c'est comme si elle marquait son territoire ou le territoire d'une autre, avouais-je en observant son attitude à ma révélation

Elle releva les yeux pour ancrer son regard dans le mien et me murmura comme pour en être convaincu :

\- Tu n'as pas couché avec elle?

\- Non

\- Ok, souffla-t-elle comme soulagée par la nouvelle

\- Et ta soirée en amoureux? Demandais-je pour connaitre tous les éléments avant de me faire de faux espoirs

\- J'ai rompu avec Josh, dit-elle sans préambule sans me quitter du regard

\- Pourquoi? Osais-je enfin demander alors que mon cœur tambourinait dans tout mon corps comme pour me rappeler à son bon souvenir

\- Ce n'était pas le bon. Ce n'est pas le genre de relation que je souhaitais.

\- Et quel genre de relation souhaites-tu? Fis-je en déglutissant alors que nous partagions un moment de grande intimité.

Kate n'était pas le genre de femme à s'ouvrir ainsi. Et la voir assise à mes côtés me révélant ses pensées me faisait tomber en admiration devant elle

\- Je ne demande pas grand-chose, J'aimerais juste rencontrer un homme qui serait présent pour moi et pour qui je serais présente afin qu'on puisse construire quelque chose ensemble, dit-elle dans un même souffle

-…..

\- Rick?

\- La bombe…..

\- Quoi?

\- Tu m'as dit ça sous cette tente alors qu'on pensait être radioactifs, répondis-je en cherchant dans mes souvenirs alors que cette image de nous deux sous ce chapiteau m'apparaissaient de plus en plus clairement

\- Tu te souviens?

\- Je… oui, je crois, fis-je hésitant

\- Tu te… souviens de tout?

Fermant les yeux, j'essayais de me concentrer sur mes souvenirs, sur les images de nous sous ce chapiteau.

\- Je me souviens de la tente, de notre conversation… du frigo…

\- Oui? me dit-elle pour m'inciter à chercher plus loin dans mes souvenirs

\- Je suis désolé, soufflais-je au bout de quelques minutes, mon dernier souvenir c'est moi arrachant les fils à l'arrière de la fourgonnette.

\- C'est pas grave, me sourit-elle alors que la déception se lisait dans son regard. Tes souvenirs reviennent par bribes… il faut être patient

\- Hum, râlais-je devant ce constat alors que son sourire perdurait. Kate?

\- Oui?

\- Cette sortie que tu m'as proposé hier, c'est entre amis… ou… en tête à tête? Osais-je enfin demander hésitant comme un jeune premier.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Je le regardais me demander subtilement un rendez-vous sans toutefois oser m'en faire la demande franchement. Souhaitant connaitre ses sentiments à mon égard pour ne pas passer les nuits suivantes comme la dernière, je lui rétorquais dans le silence de la salle de pause :

\- Tu préfèrerais quoi ?

\- Pardon? fit-il surpris de ce revirement de situation

\- Dis-moi ce que tu préférerais, réitérais-je doucement, une soirée entre amis ou un rendez-vous?

\- Je voudrais un rendez-vous, me répondit-il sans hésitation et sans me lâcher du regard. Et toi?

\- Moi aussi, souriais-je comme une bienheureuse

\- Ok, dit-il en déglutissant comme surpris par ma franchise. Alors… tu sais comment ça marche?

\- Je te demande pardon ? Riais-je à sa question

\- Oui, je veux dire… on va sortir ensemble et tu vas adorer la soirée…

\- Ou la détester, le contrais-je pour le taquiner

\- Crois-moi ça c'est impossible, reprit-il sûr de lui. Alors on va sortir et s'amuser et tu vas adorer… et… après? demanda-t-il hésitant.

Je savais ce qui le tracassait… que se passerait-il après… pour nous deux ? Étais-je prête à franchir ce cap avec lui sans retour en arrière ? Serions-nous prêt à faire face à ce qu'impliquait ce nouveau changement dans notre relation? Car il avait raison, j'allais adorer notre rendez-vous, il n'en était pas possible autrement. Plongeant mon regard droit dans ses yeux, je pouvais y voir toutes ses incertitudes, ses craintes aussi surement à l'idée de me brusquer… de me faire fuir, alors pour lui démontrer toute mon implication dans cette histoire, je lui dis :

\- Après si la soirée me plaît, je pourrais éventuellement t'inviter pour un dernier verre à mon appartement.

\- Un dernier verre? répétait-il comme abasourdi par mon honnêteté

\- Oui… tu sais pour jouer à ce jeu que j'aimais tant quand j'étais enfant, le taquinais-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure

\- Au « thé party »? Me teasait-il en haussant les sourcils pour ce redonner contenance

\- Je pensais plus à un jeu d'adulte mais si tu préfères un thé, répondis-je en faisant mine d'être déçue

\- Oh mon dieu, tu es une diablesse! S'exclama-t-il en riant

Ancrant mon regard dans le sien, je me penchais sur lui alors qu'il s'arrêtait de rire et même de respirer. Mon souffle se mélangeait au sien et m'approchant de son oreille, je lui soufflais en lui caressant la joue inverse :

\- Tu n'as pas idée…

\- Kate, je…

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Je fus couper dans mon élan par mon téléphone qui tambourinait dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon, le prenant en main, je grimaçais face à l'identité de mon appelant.

\- C'est Serena, murmurais-je

\- Tu… devrais répondre, me dit-elle peu sure d'elle

Je n'avais aucune envie de répondre, je voulais terminer notre conversation et abolir enfin tous les non-dits pour mieux avancer ensemble. Mais l'enquête m'empêchait d'éteindre mon cellulaire et de reprendre notre conversation, décrochant je répondais d'un ton que je voulais charmeur pour la piéger :

\- Serena… vous ai-je manqué?

\- J'aurais préféré finir notre soirée ensemble mais tu m'as lâchement abandonnée, me taquina-t-elle alors que je voyais Kate s'éloigner de moi sur le sofa pour s'y installer au plus loin.

\- Que veux-tu les joies d'être père… mais peut-être que je pourrais me faire pardonner ce midi ? Tentais-je en la tutoyant elle aussi

\- C'est un rendez-vous? s'assura-t-elle

\- Exactement, il me tarde de te revoir, mentis-je alors que je sentais le malaise de Beckett s'agrandir

\- À vrai dire, autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable

\- C'est à dire ?

\- On pourrait manger au restaurant de mon hôtel, me répondit-elle pleine de sous-entendus

Lorsqu'elle termina sa demande, je vis que Kate se lever pour partir vers la cafetière, je voyais que cette situation l'agaçait mais plus vite on aurait attrapé notre voleuse, plus vite nous pourrions mettre les choses à plat tous les deux.

\- Quelle merveilleuse idée… on se voit donc dans deux heures ? Fis-je d'un ton aguicheur

\- Ne me fais pas attendre… termina-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

La phase une de notre plan était désormais en route, j'avais obtenu mon rendez-vous galant avec Serena mais la tension était à son paroxysme avec Kate. Elle se trouvait toujours dos à moi, se débattant tant bien que mal avec la machine à café, me levant, je lui pris des mains sa tasse en lui murmurant :

\- Laisse-moi faire

\- Merci, dit-elle en me fuyant du regard

\- Kate, si j'ai accepté c'est…

\- Je sais, me coupa-t-elle en soupirant

\- Quel est le problème alors ? Demandais-je en la regardant se triturer les doigts au-dessus de l'évier

\- …..

\- Kate ? Répétais-je en lui tendant son café

\- Je n'aime pas l'idée de toi et Serena à l'hôtel, m'avoua-t-elle en resserrant les pans de la tasse à ses paumes comme pour se réchauffer

\- Techniquement je ne vais pas à l'hôtel mais au restaurant, lui fis-je remarquer

\- Ouais, techniquement, bougonnait-elle

\- Kate, je t'assure que je vais à ce rendez-vous en tout bien tout honneur… parole de scout! M'exclamais-je

\- Tu n'as jamais été scout, contrait-elle

\- C'est vrai mais Serena n'est pas la personne que je convoite, repris-je en remettant une de ses mèches rebelles derrières les oreilles

\- Oh et qui convoites-tu Mr Castle, me sourit-elle désormais

\- La plus belle détective de New-York

-…..

\- Tout va bien se passer, fais-moi confiance, je vais aller au restaurant, je vais bavasser et ensuite tu l'arrêteras pour meurtre et vol, assurais-je

\- Ok, acquiesçait-elle alors que nous nous perdions de nouveau dans le regard l'un de l'autre.

En quelques minutes nous avions abattu tellement de non-dits que j'en étais heureux… j'allais sortir avec Kate Beckett, pensais-je intérieurement avant de me rappeler que je l'avais déjà fait mais surement oublier. Brisant le silence, je devais en avoir le cœur net :

\- Dis-moi, j'ai une autre question à te poser… je sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'y répondre mais… si je n'ai pas la réponse… je ne sais pas comment agir avec toi, lançais-je en cherchant mes mots

\- Que veux-tu savoir? fit-elle à présent sur ses gardes rendant ma gêne encore plus grande

\- Et bien… heu… je…

\- Rick, accouche !

\- On a couché ensemble ? Demandais-je sans préambule alors que je voyais son visage blêmir de secondes en secondes.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Coucher ensemble ? Est-ce qu'on avait couché ensemble ? Il était sérieux là ? Pourquoi me posait-il cette question? Il pensait qu'on avait couché ensemble ? Mais quand ? De plus, il savait que je venais juste de rompre avec Josh, alors je ne comprenais pas du tout pourquoi il me posait cette question. Je l'avais aguiché oui mais de là à laisser entendre que nous avions été ensemble lui et moi.

\- Ok… tu dis rien… alors c'est oui ? reprit-il en soupirant. Comment ai-j pu oublier ça aussi! Enrageait-il

\- Castle…

\- Non, je suis vraiment idiot ! J'attends ça depuis que je t'ai rencontré et j'ai oublié!

\- Quoi? Demandais-je surprise et tentant de ne pas prendre ses propos de travers

\- Coucher avec toi… enfin je veux dire être avec toi, rectifiait-il en voyant certainement l'expression sur mon visage

Il n'attendait que ça… coucher avec moi ? Pas faire l'amour, pas être ensemble… non coucher ensemble. Assouvir un besoin primaire pour pouvoir m'accrocher sur son tableau de chasse. Mais quelle idiote, je faisais! C'était Richard Castle… bien sûr que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était simplement coucher avec moi. Je me sentais blessée, trahie, et tellement idiote.

\- Kate, je me suis mal exprimer… écoute cette histoire d'amnésie me perturbe au plus haut point. Je ne sais pas où j'en suis dans ma vie et...

\- On devrait peut-être se voir quand tu sauras où tu en es! Assénais-je furieuse contre lui et contre moi-même

\- Non, attends, tentait-il en m'agrippant le bras alors que j'allais sortir de la salle de pause. Laisse-moi m'expliquer…

\- Quoi! Que veux-tu expliquer Castle! Je te l'ai déjà dit mais je vais me répéter, je ne suis pas une de ces pouffes que tu pourras afficher sur ton tableau de chasse!

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça et je n'ai pas de tableau de chasse. Je suis juste déçu de ne pas me souvenir de nous deux… des moments qu'on a pu partager, j'aurais tellement aimé me souvenir de…

\- Nos parties de jambes en l'air alors que j'étais toujours avec mon petit-ami! Pestais-je en tentant de me libérer de son emprise

\- Non! De nous deux… simplement de nous deux, dit-il d'une voix brisée.

\- Lâche-moi

Il releva la tête face à moi et de tout son corps me bloqua contre la porte, je n'avais plus de liberté de mouvement ce qui me rappelait ma mésaventure de la veille. Il se pencha vers moi et me murmura à l'oreille :

\- Ferme les yeux

\- Lâche-moi

\- S'il te plait… si j'ai compté à un moment pour toi… ferme les yeux, me demanda-t-il tristement

Le regardant pendant quelque secondes, j'accédais à sa demande en fermant les paupières et en l'écoutant me murmurer :

\- On est tous les deux près de ton bureau en train de se chamailler comme d'habitude, je t'exaspère et tu me tire l'oreille… on se vouvoie et à aucun moment, même si secrètement tu l'espères, tu ne peux imaginer que nous deux on pourrait être ensemble. Ensuite dans le quart de secondes plus tard, tu te réveilles et on te dit que tu as oublié près de deux ans de ta vie. Ton père a vieilli, Demming n'est plus là près de toi… tu as juste moi, qui te tutoie et qui te semble différent. Après quelques recherches, et quelques suppositions, continuait-il alors qu'une larme menaçait de couler sur mon visage, tu découvres que toi et moi c'est réel … qu'on est un nous ? Comment réagirais-tu ? Tu te dis que chaque geste doit être maladroit, chaque parole, et puis ensuite tu te demandes comment c'était… nous deux ? On était heureux ?

Il se recula pour venir effacer les larmes qui coulaient à présent sur mon visage, son regard ancré dans le mien, il m'avoua :

\- Je suis désolé Kate… pour tout. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on a été, ce qu'on a vécu… tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu es la seule femme au monde que je respecte autant, que j'admire autant. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, terminait-il en baissant les yeux.

Sa déclaration m'avait totalement prise de court et émue, je pouvais ressentir grâce à son récit, toute sa peine, son insécurité et sa franchise à mon égard. Lui relevant la tête avec mes doigts, je lui avouais:

\- C'est moi qui suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû…

\- C'est de ma faute… tout est de ma faute, je t'ai oubliée, dit-il peiné en posant son front contre le mien

Nous n'avions jamais été aussi proche tous les deux, c'était notre premier moment réellement intime et on le partageait en plein poste. Castle semblait si triste contre moi, que je me devais de clarifier les choses :

\- Rick… on n'a jamais couché ensemble, chuchotais-je

\- Non?

\- Non, souriais-je.

\- Alors on était sur le point de le faire ? dit-il complètement perdu

\- Castle, je ne suis pas du genre à courir deux lièvres en même temps, tentais-je de lui expliquer

\- Pourtant tu pourrais avec tes jambes, me taquina-t-il pour redevenir soudainement sérieux. Alors on était quoi toi et moi ?

\- Je… peux pas te le dire, soupirais-je contrariée de cette situation.

\- Ok, soufflait-il toujours son front contre le mien

\- Ok? Fis-je surprise qu'il ne tente pas de me soutirer des informations

\- Oui, si tu me dis rien c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison… alors je te fais confiance, murmurait-il

\- Je…

\- Beckett! Me coupa la voix du capitaine qui devait crier en plein poumon dans le commissariat ce qui eut le don de nous faire sursauter et de nous éloigner en faisant éclater cette bulle d'intimité que nous avions créée.

\- Oui, grinçais-je en ouvrant la porte de la salle de pause alors que Castle soupirait derrière moi de mécontentement.

\- Vous en êtes où avec cette usurpatrice ? demandait-elle excédée de s'être fait berner comme une débutante

\- Castle a rendez-vous dans moins de deux heures avec elle pour que nous puissions perquisitionner sa chambre d'hôtel

\- Très bien, tenez-moi au courant dès que cette affaire avance un peu! M'asséna-t-elle devant tout le poste alors que tous mes collègues me regardaient de haut en bas.

\- Chef ?

\- Oui, dit-elle en se tournant alors que le poste était comme suspendu dans le temps

\- êtes-vous certaine de vouloir que j'enquête sur Serena ? Je veux dire comme vous me l'avez notifié pour que je la prenne contre mon gré dans mon équipe, elle peut-être un grand atout! Balançais-je pour ne pas me démonter aux yeux des autres

\- Vous trouvez ça drôle peut-être lieutenant ?

\- Non, je souhaitais simplement être sûre, chef, répondis-je naturellement

Victoria Gates me toisa du regard puis se retourna pour faire claquer la porte de son bureau plutôt brusquement, ce qui me fit sourire

\- Tu y as été fort, me fit Rick derrière moi

\- Pas plus qu'elle, me défendis-je en me retournant pour lui sourire

\- Alors… on devrait peut-être se préparer pour cette mission sous couverture?

\- Attends un peu, fis-je soudainement en me remémorant sa déclaration. Demming ? Tu te souviens de Demming ? Fis-je étonné

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Castle quel est ton dernier souvenir ? Demandais-je espérant qu'il ne me parle plus de ce foutu toit.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Je fouillais dans ma mémoire en tentant vainement de me rappeler mes derniers souvenirs, des flashs se succédaient, je me voyais avec Kate chez moi au loft elle y passait la nuit après que son appartement ait explosé, je voyais Demming et les Hamptons… puis Gina. Se succédaient enfin ma première rencontre avec Josh et l'affaire Jerry Tyson.

\- Tyson, mon dernier souvenir c'est Jerry Tyson, lui annonçais-je

\- L'affaire Tyson remonte à cet automne en octobre, je crois

\- Mes souvenirs reviennent petit à petit….

\- Oui

\- C'est une bonne chose! Souriais-je

\- Beckett! criait Ryan en arrivant avec Espo sur les talons. On a eu obtenu le mandat de perquisition, l'informait-il

\- Super, allons préparer cette mission alors, dit-elle en repartant avec Ryan à son bureau alors qu'Espo me bloquait le passage

\- Un problème?

\- Ne la fais pas souffrir, me dit-il sur un ton menaçant

\- Ce n'est pas mon attention

\- J'espère que…

\- Espo! Appelait Kate alors que nous la regardions debout au côté d'un agent de sécurité

\- Oui ?

\- Il faut qu'on parle, répondit-elle furieuse. Seul à seul, ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle d'interrogatoire

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demandais-je curieux

\- Ce que tu aurais dû faire, pestait-il en allant la rejoindre

Je ne comprenais pas le sens de ses propos, qu'aurais-je du faire qui m'aurait automatiquement attiré les foudres de Beckett ? Me dirigeant près de son bureau, je demandais à Ryan qui était en train de lire le document officiel que l'agent de sécurité lui avait remis.

\- Que se passe-t-il?

\- Le Dr Davidson porte plainte contre Esposito

\- Plainte ? Mais pourquoi ? M'étonnais-je devant cette nouvelle

\- Pour violence policière et coup et blessures

\- Tu plaisantes là ?

\- Non, murmurait-il en se décomposant au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait

\- Quoi ? dit moi ce qui se passe ! M'impatientais-je

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

J'étais folle de rage, comment Javier avait-il pu frapper mon ex petit-ami et surtout pourquoi ? J'étais encore totalement sous le choc de la nouvelle quand je fis claquer la porte derrière nous.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris! Hurlais-je alors qu'il se trouvait en face de moi

\- Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait

\- Pardon ?

\- Je l'ai vu! Pestait-il

\- Je ne comprends rien… qu'as-tu vu ?

\- Lui ! Posant ses mains sur toi! Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, que tu sais très bien gérer tes problèmes mais j'ai entendu des hurlements dans cette cage d'escalier et quand je suis descendu j'ai vu Josh étendu au sol!

\- Oh mon dieu, lâchais-je en m'asseyant sur l'une des chaises les plus proches

\- Je me suis inquiété pour lui et il m'a dit de m'occuper de mes affaires avant de s'en aller, je croyais qu'il s'était fait agresser alors j'ai visionné la caméra de surveillance

\- C'est pas vrai, murmurais-je honteuse en baissant la tête pour mieux réfléchir

\- Kate, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû mais quand j'ai vu ce salopard te plaquer contre ce mur, j'ai pété un plomb! Et puis il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait!

\- Tu lui as cassé la pommette, répondis-je plus par automatisme

\- Et alors, il a eu de la chance que je ne lui casse pas autre chose!

\- Esposito… tu vas être suspendu et tu risques d'être viré

\- Je m'en fou, j'ai des principes!

\- C'est pour ça la tasse de café de ce matin, pensais-je à haute voix

\- Oui… Comment va ta tête ? S'inquiétait-il

\- À quel point tu l'as amoché? Demandais-je pour connaitre véritablement l'étendue des dégâts

\- Lieutenant Esposito! lança le capitaine en entrant sans autorisation dans la salle, suivie de Ryan et de Castle. Qui est le Dr Davidson et pourquoi l'avoir agressé ?

Un silence de plomb entoura subitement la salle d'interrogatoire, Gates, Ryan et Castle étaient comme suspendu aux lèvres de Javier et moi j'étais tellement honteuse de cette situation que je ne savais plus quoi faire pour nous sortir de ce pétrin.

\- Ne me faites pas répéter détective, siffla-t-elle

\- J'ai mes raisons et je ne suis pas tenu de vous en informer, répondit Javier

\- Votre arme et votre insigne, dit-elle sans préambule

\- Chef, il…

\- Non Beckett! Me coupa-t-elle. Ce que le lieutenant a fait déshonore la plaque et déshonore notre ville. Vous êtes suspendu jusqu'au verdict des affaires internes, affirma-t-elle en récupérant ses effets et en repartant sans un regard.

\- Espo, je…

\- Non, Beckett, me coupa-t-il, je ne regrette en rien mes gestes… j'espère juste que tu vas bien, souffla-t-il en quittant le poste après avoir reprit des mains sa convocation au poste de police à Ryan.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Je ne savais pas pourquoi Esposito s'en était pris à Josh mais devant l'air gêné de Beckett, je commençais à prendre peur. Avant de partir Javier lui avait dit qu'il espérait qu'elle aille bien? Me retournant vers Ryan je lui dis :

\- Tu peux nous laisser une minute ?

\- Heu… oui, fit-il hésitant en regardant Kate approuver ma demande d'un hochement de tête. Je vais mettre en place la mission sous couverture, ajouta-t-il en partant.

Refermant la porte derrière nous, j'entendis Kate soupirer dans mon dos pour se réinstaller sur une des chaises, le regard perdu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je en m'avançant vers elle

\- Espo a frappé à Josh, murmurait-elle

\- Ça je sais, ce que je ne sais pas en revanche… c'est pourquoi ?

\- On doit trouver une solution pour qu'il ne perde pas sa plaque, me répondit-elle en éludant ma question. Tu pourrais faire appel à ton avocat, je crois qu'il va en avoir besoin et moi j'irais parler à Josh

\- Kate, pourquoi Javier a frappé Josh ? Répétais-je

\- Parce qu'il… il m'a bousculée, chuchota-t-elle honteuse

\- Je te demande pardon? Fis-je atterrer par sa révélation

\- J'ai rompu avec lui dans la cage d'escalier du poste et disons qu'il l'a mal pris, fit-elle tête baissée

\- Mal pris à quel point? insistais-je en m'agenouillant face à elle et en lui prenant les mains

\- Au point… de me pousser violemment contre le mur… Javier a trouvé Josh à terre après que je lui ai asséné un coup de genou, il a pensé qu'il s'était fait agresser et a visionné les caméras de surveillance.

\- Attends, si Espo t'a vu le mettre à terre pourquoi réglerait-il ses comptes avec lui? Il t'a plaquée contre le mur et après ? fis-je inquiet alors que je la sentais tremblé sous mes mains

\- Castle… ça va, je te promets, tentait-elle de se défiler. C'est Espo notre priorité maintenant.

\- Il t'a touchée ?

\- Rick, gémit-elle comme une plainte

\- Kate est-ce qu'il t'a…

\- Non! Me coupa-t-elle en se levant brusquement. Il m'a juste pris de cours en me balançant contre ce parpaing et en me bloquant tous mes mouvements, mais une fois le choc passé, je me suis occupée de son cas.

\- Où t'a-t-il blessée ? Demandais-je en essayant de cacher la rage qui m'habitait

\- Castle, pour ton avocat, tu penses que ce serait possible ?

\- Kate!

\- A la tête, il m'a blessée à la tête, abdiquait-elle

Elle semblait si vulnérable à cet instant que ma haine contre ce médecin m'envahissait. Comment avait-il pu avoir ce genre de geste sur elle ? Frapper une femme ? Mon corps entier me criait d'aller terminer le boulot de Javier mais Kate se rapprocha de moi et me dit :

\- Ni pense même pas

\- Il t'a frappé! Je vais le tuer!

\- Castle… s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi, ici au poste pour l'enquête et pour Espo.

\- …..

Je tentais de canaliser la rage qui m'envahissait. Je comprenais totalement le geste de Javier, il souhaitait protéger Kate de ce pseudo médecin. Mes poings étaient crispés comme jamais dans ma vie. Kate me prit alors dans ses bras en m'encerclant par la taille et me murmurait alors que je respirais cette odeur de cerise que j'aimais tant :

\- S'il te plaît, laisse tomber

\- Comment peux-tu...

\- Rick, c'est déjà bien assez humiliant comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin que tu…

\- Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il t'ait fait du mal et…

\- Je suis assez grande pour me défendre et je n'ai pas besoin que toi aussi sois auditionné comme Espo

\- Javier a eu raison

\- Ce qu'il a fait ne va lui attirer que tes ennuis

\- …..

\- Pour l'avocat...

\- Je vais m'en occuper sur-le-champ, ensuite…

\- Tu vas aller à ton rendez-vous, termina-t-elle en lâchant notre étreinte mais sans me quitter du regard

\- Kate, j'aimerais…

\- Je ne veux pas que tu approches Josh, est-ce que c'est clair ? grogna-t-elle en me fusillant du regard en s'éloignant. Cette histoire a déjà été trop loin

\- Tu vas porter plainte, hein? Tentais-je

\- Tu rigoles là?

\- Il t'a frappée! M'exclamais-je, et de plus au poste !

\- Castle arrête! S'énervait-elle, je n'ai pas besoin de ça en ce moment

Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction, c'était comme si elle souhaitait protéger son ex petit-ami. Essayant de me calmer, je lui rétorquais calmement :

\- Fais-moi voir ta tête

\- Castle, je vais bien, je ne saigne même plus

\- Montre-moi ta tête, insistais-je car connaissant Kate j'étais certain qu'elle n'avait pas montré sa blessure à quelqu'un

Elle soufflait d'exaspération mais s'exécutait en se retournant pour pousser sa chevelure à l'endroit où sa tête avait dû rencontrer le parpaing. La blessure n'était pas très belle, elle avait comme une entaille de deux centimètres et en gonflement se faisait apparaitre

\- Tu as tapé sur quelque chose? Tu aurais mérité des points, lui indiquais-je en touchant les abords de sa blessure ce qui la fit grimacer. Il faudrait aussi la désinfecter

\- Je m'en occuperais ce soir

\- Tu devrais le montrer à un médecin

\- Castle, soupirait-elle

\- Ou à Lanie, tentais-je

\- Elle est médecin légiste

\- Et alors ? Elle au moins a fait l'école de médecine, contrais-je devant son entêtement

\- J'irais la voir plus tard

\- Promis ?

\- Promis, abdiquait-elle

\- Ok. Je vais appeler mon avocat et ensuite terminons-en avec cette enquête, soupirais-je en quittant la salle

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Tout se déroulait comme prévu, Rick était avec Serena et moi et Ryan tentaient vainement de trouver une preuve pouvant incriminer cette Miss Assurance.

\- Rien de mon côté, tu trouves quelque chose ? me fit Ryan alors que je fouillais dans ces tiroirs pour y découvrir ses dessous.

\- Non

\- Tu ne veux pas la rater, hein?

\- Hum… non… c'est mon boulot en même temps, alors je n'ai pas d'état d'âme, dis-je de mauvaise foi.

\- D'accord mais… c'est plus personnel cette fois ? demanda-t-il tout sourire alors que j'arrêtais ma fouille pour le fusiller du regard

\- C'est-à-dire? contrais-je pour le mettre mal à l'aise face à sa réplique

\- Je… heu… Castle et toi… eh bien, bafouillait-il la tête baissée en cherchant ses mots

\- Continue de chercher ok ? Lui lançais-je

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que nous examinions cette chambre de fond en comble sans aucun indice quand je découvris son iPad avec ses mails :

\- Je crois qu'on la tient cette fois, expliquais-je à Ryan qui se trouvait dans un des placards. Des e-mails entre Serena et des dizaines de receleurs. Devine qui veut vendre des diamants de type D ?

\- J'ai aussi trouvé quelque chose… ces outils de travail, me répondit-il devant un arsenal d'outils de cambrioleurs.

\- Parfait, souriais-je en découvrant un SMS de Castle me disant de sortir. On y va ! lançais-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Beckett ?

\- Oui

\- Pour Espo, je...

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais tout faire pour arranger les choses

\- Comment? dit-il inquiet

\- Ryan, je gère… Ok ? Rétorquais-je gênée à l'idée d'exposer mes problèmes personnels.

\- Très bien, soupirait-il peu convaincu derrière moi

Ouvrant la porte de la suite, je me retrouvais avec la vue de Rick embrassant Serena contre un mur. Ses gémissements montraient à quel point elle appréciait le moment et ça m'enrageait d'autant plus. Comment avait-il osé l'embrasser après tout ce que nous nous étions dit… J'étais furieuse contre lui.

\- Ça suffit! Criais-je excédée devant cette vision d'horreur

Les deux amoureux transis se retournaient d'un même accord complètement stupéfait

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Me demandait la pouffe blonde pendant que Rick s'essuyait les lèvres

\- Serena Kaye, je vous arrête pour vol… et pour meurtre, l'informais-je en fusillant Castle du regard.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Je sentais que Kate fulminait depuis l'arrestation de Serena, toutefois j'attendais d'être seul avec elle dans l'habitacle de sa voiture pour remettre les pendules à l'heure :

\- Kate ce baiser ne voulait rien dire, j'essayais de vous faire gagner du temps

\- En enfourchant ta langue dans sa bouche ?

\- Quoi… que… quoi ? Balbutiais-je surpris. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté ce rendez-vous, c'était pour la tenir à l'écart. Je t'avais envoyé un message pour que tu sortes mais…

\- Pour que je sois aux premières loges ? Et bien merci, dit-elle excédée

\- Oh arrête! Je voulais simplement gagner du temps, lui expliquais-je alors qu'elle resserrait l'emprise de ses mains sur le volant

\- Et la seule idée qui t'est venue c'était de l'embrasser ? demanda-t-elle outrée

\- J'ai paniqué d'accord… et puis ce n'était qu'un baiser, répondais-je en souriant pour tenter de dédramatiser la situation alors qu'on arrivait à un feu rouge

\- Un simple baiser hein ? Heureusement qu'il était que simple alors

\- Je ne ressens rien pour Serena, alors je t'en prie n'essaie pas de déformer mes propos.

\- ….

\- Kate ?

\- J'ai trouvé son attirail de cambrioleur et des e-mails avec des receleurs, m'expliqua-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

\- Tu te trompes de coupable, répondais-je en m'enfonçant dans le siège

\- Quoi alors maintenant tu penses que cette femme est parfaitement innocente ? reprit-elle furieuse

\- Dans le cas contraire pourquoi m'aurait-elle avoué son passé de voleuse?

\- Pour que la pilule passe un petit mieux, elle t'a livré juste une once de vérité c'est tout!

\- Je crois qu'elle n'y est pour rien, affirmais-je de nouveau alors qu'on arrivait vers le commissariat

\- Tu penses avec autre chose que ta tête! dit-elle en freinant brusquement pour se garer

\- Un baiser, ce n'est rien! Crois-moi, il en faut bien plus pour m'émoustiller!

Ella arqua un sourcil à ma remarque et me rétorqua :

\- J'aurais dû te laisser plus de temps alors

\- Oh arrête, j'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé, je l'ai tenu occupée pour que tu puisses fouiller sa chambre! Rétorquais-je excédé par sa mauvaise foi alors qu'elle sortait du véhicule

\- Et finalement c'est sa cavité buccale que tu as fouillé!

\- Je… tu…, balbutiais-je devant sa réplique

\- Et justement qu'est-ce qu'on a trouvé dans sa chambre ? Le matériel qui lui a permis de voler la main et des e-mails à un tas de receleurs!

\- Je crois qu'on devrait lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer, tentais-je

\- Comment ça on ? Je ferais mieux de l'interroger sans toi, me lança-t-elle en entrant dans l'ascenseur

\- Oh je t'en prie, soufflais-je

\- Je suis désolée mais compte tenu de tes propos et de ton comportement à l'hôtel, il est évident que tu t'es sérieusement compromis!

\- Je n'ai fait que ce que tu m'as demandé! M'énervais-je en la faisant reculer contre la paroi de l'ascenseur.

\- Attends, ou m'as-tu entendu dire : Castle roule lui une pelle !

\- Tu es jalouse!

\- Dans tes rêves Castle!

Face à sa réplique, je la toisais du regard et lentement m'avançais vers elle pour la plaquer entre la paroi de l'ascenseur et mon corps.

\- Mes rêves se réalisent toujours Kate, murmurais-je en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Un baiser, je voulais simplement lui donner un simple baiser, mais quand ma bouche rencontra sa jumelle et goutait pour la première fois à ces lèvres si tentantes, si attrayante… qui avaient le gout de la cerise. Mon baiser s'emballa et s'intensifia sous le coup du plaisir.

Forçant la barrière de ses lèvres, je découvrais avec un plaisir non dissimuler sa langue, ce qui fit gémir Kate. Notre baiser était fougueux, passionné et urgent. Je mordais, titillais cette bouche qui m'avait tant fait fantasmer. Mes mains encerclaient son visage comme pour ne jamais arrêter cet instant magique, ses mains à elle me caressaient la nuque, les respirations se faisaient haletante et seuls nos râles emplissaient cette cage d'ascenseur. Quand le ding de l'ascenseur retentit, un énorme sentiment de déception m'envahissait. Reculant doucement d'elle en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, je m'éloignais de Kate avec déception pour ne pas lui laisser une raison de plus de me tuer, si on nous découvrait enlacer. J'étais comme choqué par tous ses sentiments qui me chamboulaient à cet instant, ce baiser avait réveillé un ouragan en moi. La détaillant timidement, je m'aperçus qu'une lueur avait changé dans son regard… je pouvais y lire du désir. Kate Beckett me désirait ! C'est donc avec un sourire non dissimuler que je lui murmurais en sortant de l'ascenseur:

\- Ça c'est un baiser qui aurait mérité une scène !

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Son baiser m'avait chamboulé tous mes sens… jamais encore on ne m'avait embrassée avec autant de passion et de fouge. Je retrouvais avec joie ces lèvres qui avaient le gout de la menthe, et sans m'en apercevoir je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure comme pour retrouver le gout de Rick sur ma bouche.

Notre premier baiser…. depuis celui sous couverture… et quel baiser ! J'étais complètement déboussolée après l'ouragan Castle sur mes lèvres. Sortant de l'ascenseur, je croisais Ryan qui me lançait :

\- Je l'ai installée dans la salle 1

\- Pardon?

\- Serena Kaye

\- Oh!… ok merci, j'y vais, répondis-je complètement perturber et sur mon petit nuage

\- Beckett tu vas bien ?

\- Oui,oui, rétorquais-je en essayant de reprendre contenance

Arrivée devant la porte de la salle, j'aperçus Rick s'avancer avec Ryan pour assister à l'interrogatoire derrière la vitre sans teint.

\- Je peux au moins regarder ? me demanda-t-il en me montrant la pièce derrière la salle

\- Heu… oui, fis-je distraite par la vision de ces lèvres

\- Tu vas bien? On dirait que tu es ailleurs? Me taquinait-il devant Kévin

\- Je vais parfaitement bien, répondais-je en me raclant la gorge avant de rentrer dans la salle

Serena se tenait assise dans sa robe rouge et me toisait de haut en bas… Dieu que je pouvais la détester, elle et sa faculté à me prendre de haut. M'asseyant en face d'elle, je débutais mon interrogatoire :

\- Il faut vous rendre justice, votre capacité à embobiner votre entourage est vraiment… impressionnante. Vous faire engager par une compagnie d'assurance en leur faisant croire que vous vouliez vous amender tout en continuant à voler.

\- Est-ce que vous parlez sérieusement? Me sourit-elle

\- Le seul hic, c'est que cette fois-ci, il vous fallait l'aide de Heyes et vous saviez qu'il ne vous laisserait pas vous en tirer. Alors vous l'avez tué et vous avez intégré mon équipe afin de couvrir vos traces.

\- Je croyais que le seul romancier de votre équipe, c'était Rick, m'assénait-elle pour me rappeler leur baiser

\- Rick? Vous en êtes déjà aux petits mots vous deux? la taquinais-je

\- Jalouse?

\- Oh, je ne suis pas en train de raconter des histoires, continuais-je sans faire attention à son manège, on vous a vu en grande conversation avec Bryan Heyes la veille du vol.

\- Oui, il était inquiet de la sécurité pendant le gala

\- Inquiet? Non il était impliqué!

\- J'ignorais qu'il me mentait sur toute la ligne

\- Si votre rencontre était innocente pourquoi vous n'en avez pas parlé? répliquais-je sans me démonter

\- Parce que je n'étais pas particulièrement fière de n'avoir pas vu clair dans son jeu, si je l'avais fait la main serait toujours là, et il ne serait pas mort dans l'histoire

\- On a retrouvé tout votre attirail de parfait cambrioleur, ajoutais-je alors qu'elle restait parfaitement calme face à moi

\- Je récupère ce qui a été volé

\- Est-ce que ça implique d'écouler sur le marché noir des diamants d'une grande pureté?

\- J'ai tenté de débusquer les receleurs de Falco. À moi de vous poser une question maintenant, vous êtes un excellent flic avec un très bon instinct et… à cet instant votre instinct vous dit que je n'y suis pour rien, seulement vous refusez de l'écouter, pourquoi ça?

\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès d'une femme suspectée d'avoir commis un neutre, répondais-je alors que je savais pertinemment qu'elle avait mis dans le mille.

\- C'est à cause de Castle, hein? reprit-elle

\- Je…

\- Je ne vole pas ce qui appartient à quelqu'un d'autre

\- Je vous demande pardon?

\- Si aucune considération personnelle n'est en jeu alors pourquoi ne pas me demander mon alibi? et pour information le soir du meurtre, je participais à une réunion avec mes supérieurs.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

\- Alors? Demandais-je tout heureux après que Beckett ait vérifié l'alibi de Serena.

Nous étions retournés à son bureau après son interrogatoire. J'avais assisté à un véritable combat de tigresse et j'étais plus que ravit de voir Kate si jalouse face à Serena.

\- Oh arrête un peu, soupirait-elle

\- Voici Falco, nous dit Ryan avec une photo à la main suivi de Serena qui me dévorait du regard

\- Falco? Comment savez-vous que c'est lui? demandait Kate sceptique

\- Vous voyez ce type, reprit Serena en montrant le dénommer Falco, il est en repérage

\- D'où provient la photo? Continuait Kate

\- De la clé USB de Heyes

\- Vous avez volé la clé! s'indignait Beckett alors que j'étais ébahi devant l'aplomb de Serena

\- Et alors?

\- Je vous rappelle qu'on essaie de vous faire confiance, lui fis-je remarquer

\- Quand tu m'as embrassé… je te faisais confiance, me susurrait-elle sans me lâcher du regard

\- Pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas dit plutôt! S'excédait Kate

\- J'étais occupée…

\- Vous étiez occupé à faire quoi !

\- Et bien pour tout vous dire, continuait-elle sans me lâcher du regard, avec Castle…

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, la coupais-je, je propose qu'on se concentre sur le moyen de le retrouver

\- Avec Castle quoi ? Souriait Ryan alors que Kate se raidissait de secondes en secondes

\- On était…..

\- Oh arrêtez, c'est bon on n'a rien fait! M'offusquais-je devant ses sous-entendus destinés à blesser Kate

\- Non… mais… par manque de temps, souriait-elle

\- Non par manque d'envie! Affirmais-je.

-…..

\- Maintenant comment fait-on pour retrouver ce Falco? Reprenais-je devant l'embarras de l'assemblée

\- Ça va être difficile sans nom… on peut seulement lancer un avis de recherche et prévenir le département des transports pour qu'il renforce la surveillance des gares et des aéroports, m'indiquait Ryan

\- Ok, il commence à se faire tard, je propose qu'on rentre chez nous et attendions les résultats du labo, dit d'une voix lasse Kate en se levant pour prendre sa veste

\- Mais il n'est que 16 heures, s'indignait Serena

\- J'ai dit stop, soufflait-elle en partant vers l'ascenseur alors que je la suivais

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je inquiet

De tous les souvenirs que j'avais, je n'avais jamais vu Kate renoncer aussi facilement et partir aussi tôt du poste.

\- Je dois aller voir Josh pour qu'il retire sa plainte contre Espo

\- Tu plaisantes là ? Il est hors de question que tu l'approches

\- Castle…

\- Mes avocats s'en chargent et…

\- Rick! S'énerva-t-elle en entrant dans l'ascenseur. Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je peux faire ou non. Il s'agit de Javier et de son avenir, cette histoire est déjà allé trop loin.

\- Porte plainte contre lui alors, tentais-je en bloquant la porte de l'ascenseur avec ma main droite

\- Porter plainte ? pour quoi ? pour coups et blessures ? s'indignait -elle comme si elle était honteuse

\- Exactement, cet homme t'a

\- Tu penses un peu à ce que va penser la brigade ? me crachait-elle

\- Je ne vois pas ou tu veux en venir

\- Je suis flic, je suis censé pouvoir me défendre et …

\- Tu es humaine, la coupais-je sans la lâcher du regard espérant la faire flancher.

Je n'aimais absolument pas l'idée que Kate puisse de nouveau se retrouver en tête avec Josh.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, me répliquait-elle. Maintenant j'aimerais assez pouvoir aller discuter avec lui.

\- Laisse-moi t'accompagner dans ce cas

\- Castle, non. C'est quelque chose que je dois faire seule

\- Très bien, fais comme tu veux, grinçais-je, après tout tu excelles dans ce domaine! M'énervais-je en repartant furieux qu'elle s'approche encore de ce type seule après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

* * *

 ** _Désolé pour le retard, j'ai été pas mal occupé ces derniers temps. L'histoire ne va pas suivre la saison 4, il n'y aura donc aucun dossier de Montgomery...je ne compte pas ré-écrire tous les épisodes suivants, celui-ci ne me sert que de tremplin pour cette histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant._**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Cette situation devait cesser. Castle m'en voulait de le tenir à l'écart mais je ne voulais surtout pas risquer un autre incident. Je devais calmer le jeu pour Esposito et non me retrouver avec deux procès sur le dos. Car j'étais certaine que Josh se ferait un malin plaisir à malmener Castle pour qu'il sorte de son calme olympien. Assise dans ma voiture sur le parking de l'hôpital, j'essayais de remettre mes idées en place. Castle et moi nous nous étions embrassés dans l'ascenseur du commissariat… et quel baiser. Il avait attisé mon désir de lui dans cet habitacle en posant seulement ses lèvres sur les miennes et chamboulé tous mes n'arrivais toujours pas à croire ce qu'il passait entre nous deux.

J'avais l'impression d'être une adolescente éprouvant son premier baiser. Levant les yeux sur le bâtiment qui me faisait face, la réalité me frappa de plein fouet. Il fallait absolument que j'oblige Josh à retirer sa plainte contre Esposito car j'avais peur qu'à cause de moi, il soit viré.

Soufflant un bon coup, je sortais de ma crown victoria pour me diriger vers l'entrée de l'hôpital, tout en envoyant un SMS à Rick.

« Ne m'en veux pas, j'essaie juste d'arranger les choses. KB »

Sa réponse ne tardait pas et c'est avec plaisir que je lui répondais avant de parler à la standardiste.

« J'ai juste peur pour toi. Fais attention à toi et appelle moi quand tu as terminé. STP. »

« Je t'appelle dès que je sors. Promis »

Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous? me demandait une jeune réceptionniste d'environ 25 ans, blonde et très bien apprêtée.

Bonjour, lieutenant Kate Beckett de la police de New-York, je souhaiterais parler au docteur Josh Davidson, déclarais-je en présentant mon insigne

Oui, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, reprit-elle étonnée en appelant sur son bip

Dr Davidson, désolée de vous déranger, j'ai ici un lieutenant de police qui souhaiterait vous parler

…

Oui… Très bien docteur, je lui dis, répondit la standardiste en raccrochant pour ajouter, Le docteur Davidson vous attend dans son bureau au 4ème étages près…

Merci bien, la coupais-je en partant vers ledit bureau.

Montant dans l'ascenseur, j'appuyais sur le bon étage en repensant à la dernière fois où j'étais entrée dans ce bureau.

\- Josh, on ne peut pas faire ça ici, soufflais-je alors que sa bouche déviait dangereusement dans mon décolleté

Je l'avais rejoint avec un plat à emporter de chez Rémy's après qu'il m'ait avoué qu'il était de garde pour la troisième fois de la semaine. Après un repas assez fastidieux, nous nous étions retrouvés allonger sur le sofa qui trônait dans un angle de son bureau en nous câlinant tels des adolescents

\- Kate, soupira-t-il dans mon cou tout en me remontant mon pull-over, on ne s'est pas vu depuis cinq jours.

\- On est dans un hôpital, ronchonnais-je à l'idée que n'importe qui pourrait nous surprendre alors que ses mains s'appliquaient désormais à me retirer mon pantalon, pendant que sa bouche exerçait une succion de plus en plus prononcée sur ma jugulaire.

-….

\- Ne me marque pas, l'avertissais-je alors qu'il me débarrassait de mon bas de pantalon et de ma culotte en même temps

\- La porte est fermée à clef, dit-il en relevant la tête pour poser son front contre le mien. Personne ne peut nous voir et tu me manques… J'ai envie de toi, souffla-t-il en me caressant désormais les seins en soulevant mon soutien-gorge

\- Tu opères dans 10 minutes, l'informais-je alors qu'il titillait mes tétons me faisant gémir par la même occasion

\- C'est suffisant, crois-moi, sourit-il en posant sa main sur mon intimité et pour me faire venir plus vite à lui.

Tout doucement, il enfonça un doigt en moi et m'embrassait en même temps. Fermant les yeux, je décidais de me laisser emporter par cette étreinte car moi aussi j'avais besoin de ça… de sexe pour oublier…. Castle et cette chambre d'hôtel à L.A, il y a deux jours.

\- Josh, gémissais-je alors qu'il dézippait son pantalon pour s'immiscer en moi

\- Je t'aime, me souffla-t-il en commençant ses va et vient

\- Mademoiselle ?

-….

\- Mademoiselle ?

\- Hum, oui pardon? Demandais-je étonnée à la dame qui se trouvait à mes côtés

\- Vous êtes arrivée, me sourit-elle en me montrant le quatrième étage

\- Merci.

C'est en soupirant que j'atteignais son bureau pour y frapper deux coups :

\- Entre, me fit la voix de Josh à l'intérieur

Quand je fus à l'intérieur, mon regard se posait immédiatement sur ce sofa où nous avions faits l'amour. Puis il s'encrait sur le sourire de Josh.

Face à moi, il me suivait du regard. Je le détaillais pour y découvrir un œil au beurre noir et une joue droite enflée et rosie.

\- Tu as changé d'avis ? me dit-il en m'encerclant par la taille comme si de rien n'était

\- Lâche-moi, grinçais-je en le repoussant

\- Ok… que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite alors? reprit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord de son bureau

\- Je veux que tu retires ta plainte contre Espo, avouais-je

\- Tu te moques de moi ? Ce taré est venu chez moi et m'a explosé le visage

\- Oh, je t'en prie ce n'est qu'un œil au beurre noir

\- Et une pommette cassée!

\- Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais! M'emportais-je. Tu vas retirer ta plainte ou moi aussi je porte plainte pour coups et blessures sur agent de police et j'ai une vidéo à l'appui, l'informais-je

\- Tu ne le feras jamais, me toisait-il du regard

\- Tu veux parier ? M'énervais-je

\- Vas-y porte plainte contre moi, tu seras la risée de tous ton commissariat, se mit-il à rire. Un agent de police bousculé par un simple médecin.

\- Je préfère ça à un médecin frappant sa femme ! Les bruits de couloir d'un hôpital font aussi mal que ceux d'un commissariat, et si c'est la guerre que tu veux, tu vas l'avoir ! L'avertissais-je en espérant vraiment qu'il prenne en compte mes avertissements.

Josh avait raison, je n'avais aucunement l'intention que le poste connaisse ce pan de ma vie. C'était déjà assez humiliant de le dire à Rick, alors en avertir tous mes collègues !

\- À une condition, siffla-t-il

\- Sans condition, contrais-je pour lui montrer ma détermination

Il me toisa du regard pendant plusieurs minutes sans dire un mot puis il se leva pour se positionner en face de moi et me murmura d'une voix brisée:

\- Est-ce que tu m'as au moins aimé?

Sa question me déstabilisait au plus haut point, je m'attendais à tous sauf à ça. Il était comme anéanti devant moi et m'implorait de lui répondre du regard :

\- Pardon?

\- Kate, j'ai besoin de savoir

\- Je… non, soupirais-je, mais je tenais énormément à toi, ajoutais-je comprenant qu'il prenait enfin conscience de la situation

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? reprit-il d'une voix éteinte

\- Oui, avouais-je sans le lâcher du regard

\- J'espère qu'il sait la chance qu'il a. J'espère que tu seras heureuse, me dit-il alors que je retrouvais en face de moi l'homme avec qui j'avais passé une année entière

\- Josh, je suis désolée

\- Moi aussi, Kate, m'avouait-il en me caressant la joue. Je suis désolé… pour tout.

Doucement il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes en un baiser chaste qui ne dura pas plus de deux secondes et me dit en se reculant :

\- Je vais retirer ma plainte.

\- Merci

\- Merci à toi pour cette année et je suis vraiment désolé, souffla-t-il en se retournant comme pour mettre fin à notre conversation

\- Au revoir, Josh, soupirais-je en sortant de son bureau déstabilisée par le tournant de notre conversation

J'étais venue pour rendre des comptes et on avait finalement rompu comme on aurait dû le faire la veille. Plusieurs sentiments contradictoires m'envahissaient, j'étais triste et déboussolée mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, c'est ce que je désirais, pourtant une part de moi était restée dans ce bureau.

Rentrant dans ma voiture, je me mis à pleurer, bêtement, cette relation que j'avais partagée avec lui. Car même si je n'en étais pas amoureuse, Josh et moi avions vécu une jolie histoire. Quand mon téléphone sonna, je me connectais de nouveau avec la réalité et séchais mes larmes pour répondre à Ryan :

\- Beckett

\- C'est Ryan, désolé de vous déranger mais les résultats du labo sont arrivés.

\- Tu es encore au boulot? Demandais-je étonnée

\- Oui… Le gel retrouvé dans le conduit d'aération a été identifié, c'est une formule déposée et fait exclusivement pour le Waltex Hotel

\- Il n'y en a qu'un seul à New-York, pensais-je haute voix

\- Oui, je fais circuler sa photo aux employés?

\- Oui… bon boulot Ryan

\- Merci, bonne soirée Beckett, dit-il en raccrochant

Relevant la tête, mon reflet dans le rétroviseur était tout sauf glamour. Je me sentais vidée, l'enquête m'épuisait autant que ma jalousie pour cette Serena, mettant la clef dans le contact et démarrant, je répondais de nouveau à mon cellulaire qui sonnait:

\- Du nouveau Ryan ? Demandais-je machinalement en sortant du parking

\- Non, c'est moi

\- Castle? Désolée, je pensais que c'était Kévin

\- Comment vas-tu? S'inquiétait-il au téléphone ce qui me faisait sourire

\- Je vais bien… très bien. Il va retirer sa plainte, l'informais-je

\- Super, soupirait-il de soulagement. Pourrais-je t'inviter à un repas à la maison ce soir?

\- Tu veux t'assurer que je vais bien ? Le taquinais-je heureuse qu'il me propose ce diner

\- Oui et… tu me manques, m'avouait-il

\- ….

\- Trop tôt? S'enquit-il au manque de réaction de ma part

\- Non, Rick… tu me manques aussi, avouais-je à mon tour. J'arrive, je suis sur le chemin

\- À tout de suite Kate

\- À tout de suite, répondis-je en souriant tout en raccrochant

J'allais passer la soirée avec Castle et j'étais sur un petit nuage. On allait enfin avoir un moment à deux en tête à tête loin du poste et sans non-dit. Toutefois j'appréhendais un peu le fait d'être seule avec lui, j'avais des sentiments pour cet homme et il les avait oubliés…

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

C'est en colère contre elle, contre ce Josh et contre mon amnésie que je rentrais au loft. On s'était rapproché, vraiment rapproché et pourtant on s'était quitté fâché, cette situation m'agaçait tout comme le fait de la savoir avec Josh en ce moment même. Seul dans ma cuisine, je ruminais ma colère quand la voix de ma fille attira mon attention :

\- Un souci?

\- Hey, comment vas-tu mon ange?

\- Je vais bien mais… toi ce n'est pas le cas, grimaça-t-elle

\- Si je vais bien, je suis juste un peu… contrarié, avouais-je

\- Serena? demanda-t-elle tout enjouée

\- Non, Beckett, soupirais-je

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait? Me réprimanda-t-elle

\- Rien! M'offusquais-je

\- Alors qu'elle est le problème ? Tentait-elle de comprendre

\- Josh, soupirais-je de nouveau

\- Oh, dit-elle déçue en s'installant sur le tabouret d'en face. Je suis désolée.

\- Je l'ai embrassée, continuais-je sans vraiment l'écouter

\- Qui Serena ?

\- Non! Kate!

\- Attends je ne comprends plus rien. Hier tu me faisais des éloges sur Serena, maintenant tu me parles de Josh et tu as embrassé Kate? Je suis perdue là.

\- J'ai bien vu que tu voyais d'un mauvais œil que je sois attiré par Serena, lui fis-je remarquer, tout comme Espo d'ailleurs. Ma mémoire revient petit à petit et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur me dit d'aller vers Kate.

\- Tu te souviens de quoi ? Me sourit-elle

\- Le dernier souvenir est l'enquête du triple tueur, ça date de cet automne

\- C'est super papa.

\- Hum. Kate et Josh ont rompu et elle m'a avoué vouloir sortir avec moi

\- C'est génial! S'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans mes bras

\- Et tout doux, souriais-je face à son entrain. Il ne s'est rien passé entre elle et moi

\- Mais tu l'as encore embrassé, hein ?

\- Oui,… mais attends, comment ça encore ?

\- Heu… oublie, je n'aurais pas dû te le dire, se précipitait-t-elle à me dire

\- J'ai déjà embrassé Kate, dis-je rêveur.

\- Papa, s'il te plaît, oublie, geignait-elle

\- Comment veux-tu que j'oublie ça… on s'est déjà embrassé mais on n'a jamais couché ensemble, pensais-je à haute voix essayant de comprendre notre relation

\- Oh mon dieu! Je ne veux rien attendre! dit-elle outrée en fermant ses chastes oreilles de sa main

\- C'est bon, riais-je

\- Sûr? Sourit-elle

\- Sûr.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés mais maintenant qu'elle est célibataire, tu devrais tenter ta chance, non?

\- Tu crois?

\- Enfin, si tu es sérieux avec elle. Ne lui fais pas de mal.

\- J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être dans un univers parallèle? Tu la défends becs et ongles

\- Elle tient à toi et on s'est rapprochée alors…

\- Je ne lui ferais pas de mal, la coupais-je pour la rassurer

\- Invite-la ce soir

\- Pardon?

\- Tu l'invites au loft, tu la charmes, tu discutes et ensuite tu…

\- Je ne sais pas, on avait parlé d'un rendez-vous, avec restaurant et tout le tralala, avouais-je devant sa mine radieuse

\- Pour qu'un rendez-vous fonctionne Kido, me dit ma mère que je n'avais pas vu arriver derrière moi, il faut que les deux invités d'honneurs soit présents. Et je pense que parler avec Beckett de votre nouvelle relation serait bien. Savoir ce que chacun attend de l'autre. Alors écoute ta fille et invite là, me suggérait-elle

\- Une discussion, fis-je songeur

\- Oui! Allez, appelle-la, s'enthousiasmait ma fille. Grand-mère et moi allons sortir pour vous laisser plus d'intimité.

\- Elle ne va pas penser à un guet-apens?

\- Vas-y, me sourit ma fille en me tendant mon iPhone

\- Ok, ok, abdiquais-je en partant dans mon bureau pour être seul au moment où je l'appellerais.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Assise dans ma voiture en dessous de l'immeuble de Castle, je terminais ma conversation avec Lanie :

\- Girl, il faudrait que je voie ta plaie et que je la désinfecte

\- Je sais, soupirais-je. Écoute Castle va s'occuper de la désinfecter ce soir et je te la montre demain.

\- Rick va jouer au docteur? dit-elle pleine de sous-entendus

\- Lanie!

\- Quoi, Lanie! Tu as rompu avec Josh, tu es libre comme l'air et pour une fois dans ta vie, tu ne fuis pas tes sentiments.

\- Mais il a tout oublié et...

\- Ça ne l'a pas empêché de t'embrasser et de remettre à sa place miss Assurance !

\- Oui mais…

\- Il t'a invitée à manger avec lui, me coupa-t-elle

\- Et alors ? Alexis et sa mère seront surement là.

\- Kate ? Sérieux ?

\- Quoi?

\- Écoute, si jamais il t'embrasse à nouveau, fonce! Sourit-elle devant ma mauvaise foi

\- J'ai peur, si tu savais, avouais-je en regardant en direction du loft

\- De quoi?

\- Qu'il me brise le cœur. Castle se trouve encore dans cette époque où il batifolait et…

\- Non, Castle se souvient de Jerry Tyson, m'assurait-elle

\- Et ?

\- Et ? Il t'avait déjà proposé ce week-end dans les Hamptons, non?

\- Il est parti avec Gina!

\- Parce que tu avais dit non! Et puis il n'était pas sensé savoir que tu avais rompu avec Tom.

\- Lanie, soupirais-je morte d'angoisse

\- Kate, je sais que cette relation te fait peur mais il vaut mieux vivre une grande histoire d'amour que d'espérer pouvoir la vivre, non? me confiait-elle d'une voix douce et amicale

\- Merci Lanie

\- Merci à toi pour Espo

\- Je l'appellerais demain après m'être assurée que la plainte a été bien retirée

\- Je lui dirais Girl. Allez maintenant, souffle un bon coup et laisse-toi porter par le moment.

\- À demain, murmurais-je en raccrochant sans quitter le loft des yeux.

On y était… une soirée entre nous deux… en tête à tête. Castle m'avait confié tenir à moi et vouloir un rendez-vous et moi, je l'aimais comme jamais je n'avais aimé et ça m'angoissait au plus haut point. Décidant de ne pas faire la même erreur qu'à L.A, je sortais de la voiture pour écouter mon cœur et non ma raison cette fois.

* * *

 _ **Alors prêts pour ce tête à tête ?**_


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

J'étais stressé comme un jeune premier, je m'affairais à la cuisine cherchant ce qu'on aurait pu manger et maugréant sur ma mère qui buvait tranquillement un verre de vin pendant qu'Alexis se préparait pour leur soirée :

\- Il n'y a plus rien à manger, tu ne devais pas faire les courses aujourd'hui?

\- La nourriture est superflue pour de jeunes amoureux

\- Pardon?

\- Kido, si Beckett vient ce soir ce n'est pas pour manger

\- Mère! M'indignais-je

\- Commande à emporter, suggéra-t-elle devant mon air hébété

\- Super, ronchonnais-je de nouveau devant le frigo

\- Richard, qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète?

\- Qu'elle me trouve différent, soupirais-je en fermant ce satané frigidaire

\- Différent?

\- Oui, on a un passé dont je ne me souviens pas, Kate se rappelle d'une certaine forme de nous que je ne me souviens pas et j'ai peur de la décevoir

\- Tout ce qu'elle désire c'est toi

\- Non, elle veut son Richard Castle, celui de son souvenir… l'homme certainement plus mûr et réfléchi que moi.

\- Balivernes! S'exclama-t-elle, si tes sentiments sont sincères envers elle, tout se passera bien

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens, avouais-je devant le regard bienveillant de ma mère. Je sais que je tiens énormément à elle mais…

\- Mais?

\- J'ai l'impression qu'elle attend plus de moi, qu'elle et moi avons un passé chargé

\- Parle-lui

\- Hum

\- Richard, je…

\- Je suis prête! s'écria Alexis en descendant à vive allure des escaliers. C'est bon Grams ? On peut y aller?

\- Oui chérie, sourit ma mère

\- Où allez-vous? Demandais-je soudainement curieux

\- Au restaurant et au cinéma

\- Ah bon, et pour voir quel film?

\- Il rediffuse autant en emporte le vent

\- Mais ce film dure plus de 4 heures?

\- Oui vous aurez tout le temps de discuter, me sourit ma fille en m'embrassant. Passe une bonne soirée.

\- Merci Pumpkin

\- A demain Kido et arrête de t'inquiéter, me lança mère en quittant le loft au bras de ma fille.

Seul dans le loft, je m'activais pour que tout soit parfait, j'avais déposé deux verres sur la table basse et étais parti me changer. Vêtu d'un jean et d'un pull-over bleu ciel, je patientais devant le dernier Nikki Heat. Mais lorsque la sonnerie retentit, mon cœur se mit à s'affoler et c'est en déglutissant que j'ouvrais la porte sur Kate.

\- Hey, fis-je hésitant et stressé

\- Hey, je peux entrer ou tu me laisses dehors? Me souriait-elle

\- Oui, entre, désolé, me confondis-je en excuse tout en la débarrassant de sa veste

\- Alexis et ta mère ne sont pas là?

\- Non, elles avaient prévu une sortie entre filles. Tu veux boire quelque chose?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes? Me souriait-elle alors que le poids dans ma poitrine s'effaçait devant son regard et sa présence envoutante.

\- Du vin ou une bière?

\- Du vin ce sera parfait

\- Très bien, installe-toi sur le canapé, j'arrive, lui répondais-je en retournant chercher la bouteille dans la cave à vin

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Rick était bizarre ce soir, comme s'il était stressé par cette soirée. Chassant cette idée saugrenue de ma tête, je m'installais bien sagement sur le sofa en l'attendant. Sur la table basse se trouvait deux verres à pied et un manuscrit, le prenant en main, je découvrais qu'il s'agissait du dernier Nikki Heat qui n'était certainement pas terminé à cause de la fusillade.

\- C'est ton dernier roman? Demandais-je alors qu'il revenait dans mon champ de vision

\- Oui, il me manque quelques chapitres pour le terminer, m'avouait-il en me servant un verre de vin rouge et en s'installant près de moi

\- Tu as recommencé l'écriture?

\- Non… comment finir un livre dont on ne se souvient de rien. Je ne connais pas la trame, et je ne peux pas m'aider de ce qu'on a vécu étant donné que je ne m'en souviens pas non plus, boudait-il en faisant une moue qui me fit sourire

\- Tu es écrivain alors invente, le taquinais-je

\- Invente! Facile à dire, Miss Beckett, le génie ne se commande pas, reprit-il dans un sourire

\- Tu veux de l'aide ? Je pourrais peut-être te suggérer des idées?

\- Ma muse désire le lire ? Se mit-il à rire

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça! M'exclamais-je faussement outrée en lui faisant une pichenette sur le torse

\- Quoi comment ? Ma muse?

\- Castle, grondais-je

\- Comment veux-tu que j'appelle la femme qui m'inspire? demandait-il plus sérieusement et avec un ton dans sa voix qui ne laissait aucune place au quiproquo

\- Oh arrête, soufflais-je désormais gênée en baissant la tête tout en buvant une gorgée de vin

\- Ça a l'air d'aller, dit-il tout un coup sérieusement

\- Pardon?

\- Je me suis inquiété pour toi mais ça a l'air d'aller, m'expliquait-il sans me lâcher du regard, tu veux en parler?

Il me regardait comme s'il pouvait lire en moi et ça me déroutait au plus haut point. Lui parler ? De Josh? De notre rupture? Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire car je ne savais même pas quoi en penser.

\- Kate?

\- On a rompu, murmurais-je

\- Ça je sais, me souriait-il en prenant la même position sur ce sofa qu'il l'avait fait à Los Angeles

\- Non, je veux dire… on a vraiment rompu, tentais-je de m'expliquer

\- Je ne comprends pas

\- Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, soupirais-je en me réinstallant pour être en face de lui, une jambe sous mes fesses, on s'est dit au revoir sans animosité, sans violence, comme on aurait dû le faire hier.

\- Oh

\- Et il va retirer sa plainte

\- Et comment tu te sens?

\- Ça va, murmurais-je comme pour garder cet instant dans notre bulle

\- Sûre?

\- Sûre, souriais-je devant sa prévenance

Pendant quelques secondes, nous nous jaugions du regard sans rien nous dire, puis Rick me chuchota comme pour me le rappeler:

\- On s'est embrassé

\- Je sais, fis-je dans un murmure sans le lâcher du regard

\- J'ai aimé… vraiment aimé, reprit-il en me prenant la main pour la caresser

\- Moi aussi, avouais-je

\- Je crois que…

Ding Dong

\- Tu attends quelqu'un? Demandais-je alors qu'il soupirait de frustrations

\- C'est le livreur, m'expliqua-t-il en se levant, mère devait faire les courses mais ça a dû lui échapper… Alors j'ai commandé chinois

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

\- Alors tu as vu Lanie ? Demandais-je en posant les sachets du traiteur sur la table basse.

Je voulais mettre la table mais Kate avait préféré que nous mangions au salon à même le sol. Elle était assise par terre et son dos prenait appui sur le sofa. Après avoir tout déposé, je m'installais de la même manière qu'elle, nos jambes se frôlaient et j'adorais ça.

\- Non, je la vois demain, m'avouait-elle en se servant un Nem

\- Kate, soufflais-je inquiet

\- Castle, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps et je te promets de la voir demain.

\- Ok, soupirais-je résigné devant cette tête de mule

Ce n'est pas que sa blessure en elle-même était grave mais j'aurais préféré avoir un avis extérieur sur la situation. Il me semblait que sa plaie s'infectait et ça m'inquiétait. Après quelques bouchés et arrivant à la fin de notre repas, elle me dit :

\- J'aurais un petit service à te demander

\- Je t'écoute

\- Il faudrait que tu me désinfectes la plaie, je n'ai pas accès à cette partie de mon crâne

\- Donc si je te suis, depuis que tu t'es blessée, tu ne t'es pas désinfectée? Demandais-je fatigué en posant mon verre

\- Ces Nems sont délicieux, continuait-elle pour éviter le sujet

\- Tu es pire qu'une gamine, soufflais-je

\- Eh oh! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là!

\- Contrairement à toi, je me désinfecte et change mon pansement tous les jours, rétorquais-je alors que son regard se troublait pour arriver sur ma poitrine

-…

\- Kate?

\- Tu as mal? murmurait-elle

\- Non, je… je vais bien, répondais-je désappointé par son inquiétude.

Elle me fixait d'un regard larmoyant comme si elle portait toute la misère du monde. Sa tristesse me faisait mal aux entrailles.

-Alexis est partie sans me faire mon pansement et j'aurais moi aussi besoin que tu joues aux infirmières, ajoutais-je en la taquinant espérant la faire sourire

\- Tu n'arrives pas à atteindre ton torse Castle? Sourit-elle. Parce que si c'est le cas, il faudrait songer sérieusement à se mettre au régime.

\- Très très drôle lieutenant, boudais-je devant sa mine réjouie. Le point d'impact à l'arrière de mon dos est difficile à atteindre, je te signale.

-Oh, blêmit-elle devant cette constatation et en repartant dans ses songes en posant son verre sur la table pour mieux s'adosser sur le canapé en fermant les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas? M'inquiétais-je

\- Je suis désolée

\- De?

\- De la fusillade, de…

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, tentais-je de la rassurer en lui caressant le genou

\- J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir, dit-elle la voix brisée en rouvrant les yeux

\- Je suis là

\- Je sais… c'est juste que…

\- Dis-moi Kate

\- Tout est… bizarre entre nous, tentait-elle de me faire comprendre. Je ne sais pas où nous en sommes, je ne sais pas ce que nous sommes et ça me perturbe.

-….

\- Tu avais raison tout à l'heure, continuait-elle à se confier alors que j'étais bouleversé par sa confession qui faisait écho avec mes peurs.

\- À quel propos? Demandais-je alors que je posais ma main en appui sur le sofa pour me tenir la tête

\- Je suis jalouse de Serena, m'avouait-elle sans détour. Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de l'être après tout on n'est pas ensemble et tu peux très bien sortir avec qui bon te semble mais…

\- Je ne veux pas sortir avec Serena, la coupais-je en lui caressant la joue

Au contact de ma main sur son visage, elle referma les yeux et soupira : Rick. Sa main droite se positionna sur la mienne et ses yeux rentrèrent de nouveau en contact avec les miens.

Seuls dans mon salon, nous nous regardions intensément. Je savais qu'on était arrivé à ce moment de notre relation où nous allions certainement franchir cette ligne, que nous avions mis entre nous depuis le premier jour… mais je souhaitais que cet instant perdure dans le temps, je souhaitais que cette envie, cette magie ne cessent jamais.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Je passais une super soirée en sa compagnie. J'avais réussi à lui parler sans me défiler et il m'avait écoutée. Depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant déjà, nous nous regardions sans nous lâcher du regard sur le sol de son salon. Castle me regardait avec admiration, désir et… amour, il n'avait peut-être pas conscience de ses sentiments pour moi mais son regard à cet instant ne me trahissait pas sur l'étendue de son amour à mon égard. Le regardant, je lui murmurais :

\- Alors tu penses qu'il serait possible que tu me désinfectes cette plaie? Dis-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure

\- Viens, me sourit-il en se levant et en m'aidant dans la même tâche.

Sans me lâcher la main, il me guida dans sa chambre et me dit en allant dans la salle de bain :

\- Bouge pas, j'arrive.

Je n'en revenais pas, j'étais dans la chambre de Rick. La pièce était à l'image de ce dernier, chaleureuse et magnifique, je laissais promener mes doigts sur la commode ou trônait des photos de Rick, d'Alexis et de Martha.

\- Alexis avait 5 ans sur cette photo, me fit Castle que je n'avais pas entendu revenir. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier.

\- Les enfants grandissent vite

\- Hum… Je donnerais tout pour retourner à cette époque, me confiait-il en posant le désinfectant et les compresses sur la commode. Prête?

\- Oui, répondais-je en écartant les pans de ma chevelure

\- C'est pas jolie, grinçait-il en prenant les compresses en main. Demain tu vas voir Lanie.

\- Tu n'as jamais voulu avoir d'autres enfants ? Demandais-je pour changer de conversation alors qu'une de ses mains s'était posée sur mon épaule pendant que l'autre s'activait à me désinfecter

\- Pardon?

\- Avec Gina ? je veux dire que...

\- Non, ce n'était pas un mariage dans ce genre, souriait-il en s'appliquant à sa tâche tout en me caressant l'épaule ce qui me faisait frissonner d'envie pour lui.

\- Pas ce genre de mariage? Répétais-je pour me concentrer sur autre chose que sur les papillons qui commençaient à envahir mon bas-ventre

\- J'étais plus marié à mon éditrice qu'à ma femme, me confiait-il en posant les compresses sur la commode et en remettant mes cheveux en place. Voilà c'est fini, ajoutait-il d'une voix rauque en me caressant désormais les deux bras

\- Pourquoi? Demandais-je curieuse en me retournant pour lui faire face

\- Pourquoi quoi? Souriait-il

\- Pourquoi s'être marié avec elle alors ?

\- Je me suis trompé encore, répondit-il en haussant les épaules comme résigné. Je pensais qu'Alexis avait besoin d'une présence féminine pour s'épanouir et Gina était gentille avec elle, je l'aimais alors j'ai tenté ma chance. Mais ce n'était pas la bonne. Je me suis promis que si je refaisais un enfant se serait pour l'élever à deux et avec Gina, on ne parlait vraiment pas famille. Et toi?

\- Moi? M'étonnais-je

\- La grande Katherine Beckett a-t-elle déjà envisagé d'avoir des enfants ? Me souriait-il en retirant son pull pour le jeter sur son lit

\- Rick, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demandais-je alors que mes yeux parcouraient avec gourmandise son torse.

Je ne comprenais pas comment nous en étions arrivés là, nous discutions dans sa chambre et en quelques secondes il se déshabillait devant moi. Balayant mon regard sur lui, je constatais qu'il n'avait pas peut-être pas la carrure athlétique de mes ex, mais son corps était un appel à la luxure, ses épaules étaient carrées, son torse me donnait envie de le caresser, le mordiller….

\- A ton tour de jouer à l'infirmière, me sourit-il en me donnant les compresses

J'étais presque déçue qu'il ne se déshabille devant moi que pour son pansement.

\- Quoi? dit-il sur un ton sûr de lui et sur l'effet qu'il me faisait à cet instant

\- Rien, tournes-toi, lui demandais-je pour ne pas perdre contenance face à lui.

Quand il se retournait, je n'avais d'yeux que pour ce corps en face de moi. Doucement je me mis à le caresser du doigt en parcourant tout son dos ce qui le faisait frissonner. Je m'appliquais à sillonner chaque muscle, chaque bout de peau qu'il m'était possible de caresser.

\- Non pas que je n'apprécie pas tes caresses mais mon pansement ne va pas se retirer comme ça, dit-il d'une voix rauque

\- Désolée, murmurais-je dans un sourire en retirant son pansement pour me retrouver nez à nez avec le point d'impact de la balle qui me fit revenir quelques semaines en arrière

« - Reste avec moi Rick… tu entends… Tu ne peux pas me laisser.

-Je….t'aime

\- Rick, reste avec moi. Je t'aime Rick… Je t'aime. »

\- Kate?

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Kate ne disait plus rien et n'avait plus aucun geste à mon égard, après l'avoir interpellée sans réaction de sa part, je me retournais pour la voir, le regard complètement perdu et en larmes.

\- Hey, ça va? M'inquiétais-je en lui caressant les joues baignées de larmes

Doucement elle releva les yeux sur ma poitrine et me retira mon pansement sans un mot alors que mes mains encerclaient toujours sa tête. De ses doigts, elle redessinait ma cicatrice près de mon cœur et me murmurait en sanglotant :

\- Je suis désolée… tellement désolée

\- Hey, tu n'y es pour rien. ET je vais bien.

\- J'ai failli te perdre Rick, répétait-elle sans cesse devant la vision de ma poitrine

La regardant si attristée devant moi, je pris conscience que le pan de ma vie qui me manquait devait résider dans la fusillade. Tout mon puzzle commençait à prendre place. Kate et moi nous nous étions rapprochés mais elle n'avait pas cessé sa relation avec Josh parce qu'il ne devait rien n'avoir encore entre nous de concret. Elle fixait cette cicatrice et tout commençait à prendre enfin un sens pour moi. Délicatement, je chassais ses larmes de ses joues et lui murmurait :

\- Que s'est-il passé au cimetière?

\- Tu le sais, soufflait-elle. On m'a prise pour cible et tu t'es interposé, chuchotait-elle tête baissée.

\- Et ensuite?

\- Ensuite… j'ai vu ton regard s'éteindre, m'avouait-elle avec des trémolos dans la voix. Tu étais en dessous de moi et… je t'ai vu mourir

\- Je ne suis pas mort

\- Non, mais...

\- C'est là qu'on s'est embrassé? Demandais-je en la coupant pour avoir confirmation

\- Pardon?

\- Je sais que notre baiser dans l'ascenseur n'était pas le premier, avouais-je devant son regard surpris. On s'est embrassé au cimetière?

\- ….

\- Tu as cru que j'allais mourir et on s'est embrassé, continuais-je cherchant à la pousser à me le dire

\- Non, soupirait-elle

\- Non? M'étonnais-je alors qu'elle se reculait comme si je l'avais brûlée.

\- Je vais te désinfecter, reprit-elle en prenant quelques compresses comme si de rien n'était, toujours au bord des larmes

\- Kate

\- Stop, Castle

Quel est l'événement que j'avais pu oublier si on ne s'était pas embrassé, je la regardais à s'appliquer à me désinfecter cette plaie avec toute la douceur qu'elle pouvait y mettre mais je voyais bien qu'une part d'elle était brisée face à cette cicatrice. Cherchant, fouillant en vain dans ma mémoire, je ne m'étais pas aperçu que Kate avait terminé et me regardait à présent. Mon regard perdu dans le sien, je sentais mes sentiments pour elle s'emballer.

\- Je devrais y aller, me dit-elle en me tendant mon pull

\- Non, ne pars pas, tentais-je

\- Castle, je…

Et avant qu'elle ne termine sa phrase, je l'emportais dans un baiser passionné. J'avais perdu la mémoire mais mon cœur ne me trompait pas… quelque chose me poussait vers elle, une force plus forte que moi et ma raison. J'avais besoin de son contact, de son toucher pour me sentir vivant. Plaquant mon corps contre le sien, je quémandais l'entrée de sa bouche qu'elle ne me refusait pas et c'est dans un gémissement commun que je retrouvais ma jumelle. Je tentais de posséder sa bouche comme si ma vie en dépendait. De mes mains, je me mis à caresser ses flancs en dessous de son pull-over ce qui la fit frémir. Souriant contre sa bouche, je la fis reculer jusqu'à mon lit pour l'y déposer délicatement.

\- Castle, je pense qu'on…

\- J'ai envie de toi Kate, avouais-je en la coupant sans la lâcher du regard front contre front


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Nous étions là, tous les deux allongés sur son lit, Rick au-dessus de moi me caressant le visage avec une infinie tendresse. Il venait de me murmurer son envie de moi et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Qu'adviendrait-il après ? Que serions-nous? Arriverions-nous à avoir une relation malgré tous les blancs qui lui manquaient?

J'aimais cet homme et toutes les sensations qu'il me faisait éprouver, mais ce doute au fond de moi me paralysait. Front contre front, il attendait patiemment que je lui donne le feu vert, que je lui avoue moi aussi mon désir de lui, mais j'en étais incapable

\- Kate, dis-moi ce que tu veux? me demandait-il au bout de quelques minutes en se repositionnant sur son flanc et en me caressant le ventre par-dessus mon pull.

\- Ça va trop vite Castle, murmurais-je sans oser le regarder

\- Trop vite ? Au bout de trois ans? Ironisait-il pour me montrer l'absurdité de la situation. Écoute si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas un problème mais ne me ment pas, s'il te plaît.

\- Je… je…

\- Dis-moi

\- J'ai peur, lâchais-je enfin devant ces yeux bleus qui ne me quittaient pas du regard.

\- De quoi ? De moi ? de nous? reprit-il d'une voix douce

\- Si on couche ensemble Rick, qu'adviendra-t-il demain de nous deux ? Osais-je lui demander

J'avais peur que ce qui se passe entre nous n'ait pas la même signification pour lui que pour moi. J'avais peur qu'il me brise le cœur, que je ne sois qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres.

\- Qu'attends-tu de moi?

\- J'attends que tu sois franc Castle, même si ça fait mal.

\- Ok, soupirait-il en cherchant désormais ses mots. Tu veux savoir où j'en suis dans ma tête avec toi?

\- Hum

\- Et toi tu me diras où tu en es avec moi ? demandait-il plein d'espoir en reprenant ses caresses sur mon ventre

\- Je ne peux pas Rick

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ma mémoire Kate

\- Si justement, soupirais-je frustrée qu'on tourne en rond face à ce secret de polichinelle.

\- Je tiens à toi Kate, chuchotait-il, mon cœur me pousse vers toi, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé au cimetière entre nous, mais j'ai besoin d'être avec toi pour me sentir vivant. Je… tu es importante pour moi. Je ne cherche pas à te mettre dans mon lit pour t'oublier le lendemain. Je veux construire quelque chose avec toi.

\- Tu ne me briseras pas le cœur? Murmurais-je en lui caressant la joue

\- Et toi, tu ne me briseras pas le cœur ? Me sourit-il en posant son front contre le mien

\- Jamais… pas intentionnellement en tout cas.

\- Moi non plus. Je te désire vraiment, mais si tu n'es pas prête, je peux attendre.

Nos yeux se croisèrent et je me mis à sourire comme une adolescente. Je l'aimais et j'avais envie de lui, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je tergiversais autant. Lanie avait raison, je devais me jeter à l'eau et essayer de construire une histoire avec lui. Car malgré ces blancs, je pouvais lire dans son regard toute sa sincérité envers moi, alors lentement, je m'approchais de ses lèvres pour lui souffler :

\- Je suis prête Rick et toi ? Le taquinais-je une dernière fois avant de venir l'embrasser

\- Always, gémit-il en me quémandant l'entrée de ma bouche.

Je souris à l'allusion de notre mot qu'il m'avait susurré si naturellement avant de m'emporter dans un baiser endiablé. Il se souvenait de notre mot et ses paroles m'avaient rassurée. Levant les mains, je les positionnais autour de sa nuque pour l'obliger à revenir contre mon corps. Nos bouches se livraient une bataille sans fin et ses mains commençaient à partir à l'aventure sous mon pull. Quand le manque d'air nous obligeait à nous arrêter, il susurrait entre mes lèvres avec une infime prévenance:

\- Tu es certaine Kate ? On pourrait juste se câliner et dormir, tu sais?

\- J'ai envie de toi Castle, avouais-je à mon tour en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure

Il me sourit et se décolla de mon buste pour venir me retirer le haut de mon pull.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Au-dessus de Kate, je redécouvrais cette dernière d'un œil différent. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur battait à 100 à l'heure face à la vision d'elle torse nue en-dessous de moi. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, ce qui attisait encore plus mon désir d'elle. Lentement je me mis à la caresser dans une infinie lenteur, lui provoquant des frissons sur son corps… Je sillonnais ses clavicules, son sternum, le galbe de ses seins où je m'attardais plus que de mesure et je terminais ma douce torture par son ventre et son bas-ventre. Mon regard ne l'avait pas lâché pendant toute la manœuvre. Je voulais la rendre folle de désir pour moi, je souhaitais que cette nuit soit exceptionnelle pour nous. Doucement je me penchais de nouveau sur ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser pendant que mes mains s'affairaient à lui retirer son pantalon. Kate n'était pas en reste non plus, elle me caressait amoureusement le torse, la nuque et les cheveux, et quand sa main se fit plus baladeuse et me caressa le sexe par-dessus mon pantalon, je ne pus réprimer un râle de plaisir.

\- Kate…

J'avais une folle envie d'elle, de lui faire l'amour, de la posséder. Retirant son pantalon entièrement, mon regard devint noir de désir face à cette créature divine. Elle me regardait avec ce sourire taquin alors que je la contemplais avec une envie folle. Lui souriant je me mis à califourchon sur elle et lui pris les poignets pour les bloquer au-dessus de sa tête

\- Tu es trop habillé Castle, souffla-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle en me dévorant du regard

\- On a toute la nuit détective, rétorquais-je en venant me positionner près de son oreille pour lui chuchoter. Et quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu ne te souviendras plus de ton nom.

J'apposais ensuite mes lèvres sur son cou en respirant cette délicieuse odeur de cerise

\- Castle, râla Kate face à mon souffle sur sa peau.

Descendant sur son cou, je me mis à la gouter, la mordiller… et Dieu que c'était bon. Je sentais qu'elle commençait à perdre pied sous l'effet de ma succion que je voulais possessive, elle se tortillait en dessous de moi en gémissant mon nom :

\- Rick…

Lâchant ses mains sans arrêter ma douce torture sur son cou, je les passais derrière son dos pour libérer sa poitrine de son joli dessous noir. Quand je relevais les yeux sur elle pour pouvoir me délecter de la vision qu'elle m'offrait, Kate en profita pour nous faire basculer et inverser les rôles. Je me trouvais à présent en dessous d'elle et elle était désormais à califourchon sur moi seulement en string en me dévorant du regard.

\- À mon tour de m'amuser Writer-boy, susurrait-elle alors que mes yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de sa poitrine.

Souriant, je me mis à lui caresser les seins tendrement pour venir ensuite lui taquiner les tétons durcis à l'extrême par le plaisir, ce qui fit onduler Kate du bassin sur mon érection.

\- Man, Kate… Writer-man

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Castle était en train de me rendre folle avec ses caresses, ses baisers, ses regards. Là, en dessous de moi, il s'appliquait à me titiller la poitrine sans me lâcher du regard.

\- Ça reste à prouver, gémissais-je en poussant gentiment ses mains. C'est mon tour Rick, ajoutais-je devant son regard noir de désir.

Sensuellement, je redescendais sur son corps en parsemant son torse de baisers qui étaient tout sauf innocents, je le mordillais, le léchais alors que ces râles de plaisirs s'accentuaient à chaque descente de ma bouche sur son corps. De mes mains, je m'attelais à le débarrasser de son pantalon quand mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Stoppant toute action sur lui, comme prise en faute, je soupirais de frustration. Relevant ma tête pour voir son regard complètement perdu, j'espérais que cette sonnerie s'interrompe, je n'avais aucunement envie de quitter ce lit et ses délices. Seulement mon cellulaire et son interlocuteur en avaient décidé autrement, alors dans un murmure je me relevais en lui disant :

\- Désolée

\- Qui peut appeler à… 23heures, ronchonnait-il en regardant l'heure

\- Le poste, répondis-je ce qui le fit grogner de mécontentement.

Cherchant mes vêtements dans la chambre alors que je n'étais qu'en string devant ses yeux plus que gourmand, Rick se leva et se positionnait devant moi pour caler son corps contre le mien, faisant ressurgir de délicieux papillons dans mon bas-ventre

\- Castle, je….

\- Je sais, me coupait-il en m'embrassant chastement. Tiens, prends ça, ajoutait-il en me tendant un long tee-shirt lui appartenant que j'enfilais avant de rejoindre le salon où mon cellulaire tambourinait.

\- Beckett

\- Ah Beckett, soupirait Ryan, on a repéré notre homme, Falco, il est dans une des chambres du Waltex Hotel

\- Ok, j'arrive devant l'hôtel, préviens une équipe d'intervention, dis-je déçue que cette soirée se termine ainsi.

Raccrochant, je vis Rick s'approcher de moi pour venir m'entourer la taille et me chuchoter :

\- Tu dois vraiment y aller?

\- Oui, je suis désolée, si je pouvais faire autrement, je t'assure que je le ferais mais…

\- Je sais, me coupait-il. Tu vas me manquer.

\- Toi aussi, répondis-je en lui entourant la nuque.

\- On se retrouve au poste ?

\- Hum, gémissais-je alors qu'il reprenait cette douce torture dans mon cou et en me caressant les fesses.

\- Kate?

\- Hum…

\- C'est partie remise, hein? me demandait-il peu sûr de lui

\- Oui

\- Je veux dire… on est… ensemble non? reprit-il hésitant en posant son front contre le mien

\- Oui, souriais-je

\- Ok.

Ses lèvres retrouvèrent les miennes pour un baiser envoutant. De son corps il me plaquait au sien, de ses mains, il me caressait les fesses et de sa bouche… mon Dieu, il me possédait. Mon envie de lui refaisait surface à une allure fulgurante.

\- J'ai envie de toi, murmurait-il après que le manque d'oxygène commençait à nous manquer

\- Moi aussi mais… il faut que… j'y aille, affirmais-je difficilement sous les nouveaux assauts de ses lèvres

\- Hum, râlait-il de mécontentement en desserrant son étreinte. Fais attention à toi.

\- Promis.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Je venais d'arriver au poste avec encore toutes ses images érotiques en tête… Je n'arrivais pas à croire à ce qui s'était passé. Kate Beckett était ma petite-amie! Après qu'elle se soit rhabillée et ait quitté le loft, j'étais parti sous la douche pour me remettre les idées en place, des souvenirs refaisaient surface sous le jet d'eau froide. Je nous voyais tous les deux chez Drake, le magicien, puis notre baiser… notre premier baiser sous-couverture. Ce souvenir m'était apparu durant notre session câlin à tous les deux, mais il était flou à ce moment-là… mais là sous cette douche froide, tout m'apparaissait clairement.

J'étais ravi de pouvoir enfin me souvenir de ce pan de ma vie et ravi de la tournure que prenait ma relation avec Kate.

J'étais perdu dans mes songes sur ma chaise au commissariat quand Ryan apparut avec Kate devant moi :

\- Tu rêves Castle ? Se moquait-il

\- Non, je pensais l'irlandais, le teasais-je à mon tour ce qui fit sourire Kate

\- Et on peut savoir à quoi ou plutôt à qui ? À la belle Serena ? ajoutait-il fier de sa réplique

\- Je pensais à la très belle demande en mariage que tu as faite à Jenny ici même au poste, rétorquais-je pour changer de conversation et surtout pour retrouver le sourire de Kate qu'elle avait perdu depuis sa dernière remarque

\- Tu te souviens? S'enquit-elle

\- Oui

\- Quel est ton...

\- Dernier souvenir? La coupais-je alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux pendus à mes lèvres

Notre baiser sous couverture ? Pouvais-je le dire devant Ryan? Cherchant mes mots pour lui faire comprendre et sans trop en dire, je répondais :

\- L'affaire Lokwood… toute l'affaire jusqu'à l'ambulance et mon poignet.

À mon énoncé, elle me souriait et demandait à Ryan :

\- Installe notre suspect en salle 1, j'arrive dans quelques minutes

\- Bien. Content pour toi Castle, me fit Ryan en partant

\- On va dans la salle de pause, me suggérait-elle en prenant son café vanille

Arrivés dans ladite salle, elle refermait la porte derrière elle et se retournait pour me dire :

\- Alors tu te souviens de tout ?

\- Hum, je me souviens de Raglan, Vulcan Simmons, et le kidnapping des gars…, répondais-je innocemment alors que son regard se faisait plus insistant

\- Et… quoi d'autre ?

\- Heu…, tes séances de patinage avec ta mère, ajoutais-je comme si de rien n'était

\- Super, tu te souviens de l'essentiel alors, dit-elle d'un ton taquin toujours contre cette porte.

J'avais une envie folle de l'embrasser, de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui faire éperdument l'amour, là, contre ce mur.

\- Dis, j'ai une question qui, cependant me turlupine ? Continuais-je pour monter d'un degré notre petit jeu de tease

\- Hum

\- Sur l'enquête de Drake, le magicien, tu m'avais laissé entendre que tu avais un tatouage

\- Et ? Sourit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure

\- Tout à l'heure… dans mon lit… quand tu étais nu sur moi, fis-je d'une voix lente et rauque alors que des images d'elle me revenaient en tête

\- Pas entièrement, me coupait-elle

\- Je n'ai pas vu l'ombre d'un tatouage, continuais-je ne la détaillant de haut en bas comme un prédateur sur sa proie

\- Je te l'ai dit, je n'étais pas entièrement nue…, me taquinait-elle alors que je m'avançais vers elle pour poser mes mains sur ses hanches.

\- Tu sous-entends qu'il se trouve sous ton…

\- Hum… hum

\- Mon dieu, soufflais-je en posant ma tête contre son épaule, comment vais-je pouvoir attendre maintenant ?

Kate se mit à rire et encerclait ma nuque de ses bras en même temps :

\- On va interroger Falco ensemble?

\- Hum, souriais-je dans le creux de son cou. Tu as mis une écharpe ? Demandais-je en humant son odeur contre son tissu

\- Avec la marque que tu m'as faite, j'étais obligée, rétorquait-elle.

\- Achète une plus grande écharpe alors, parce qu'en j'en aurais de nouveau l'occasion, je m'attellerais à marquer tout ton corps, susurrais-je en embrassant son lobe d'oreille

\- Castle, on devrait faire attention… au poste

\- Arrête de m'allumer alors ! Ronchonnais-je faussement outré en relâchement mon étreinte

\- je ne faisais que répondre à ta question… chaton

\- Kate, grondais-je alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai adoré notre premier baiser, avouais-je devant sa mine réjouie en faisant bien sûr référence à notre baiser sous couverture. C'était … époustouflant…

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Il se souvenait de notre premier baiser… j'étais sur un petit nuage… Notre soirée avait été interrompue mais à cet instant avec Rick, j'étais vraiment heureuse. Notre joute verbale m'avait plus qu'émoustillée et je me demandais combien de temps j'allais encore tenir avant de me jeter sur lui. Lui souriant, je lui murmurais avant de partir pour la salle d'interrogatoire :

\- Oh oui… Castle… c'était époustouflant.

Assise aux côtés de Castle face à ce Falco, je démarrais mon interrogatoire :

\- Bonjour Falco

\- Falco ? Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que vous me voulez. Moi je m'appelle William Holt.

\- William Holt, on a vu. Passeport britannique, ça fait deux semaines que vous êtes à New-York, on sait aussi que vous étiez à Bilbao, il y a dix ans quand le Pissarro a disparu et aussi à Berlin, il y a quinze ans quand c'est un Greco qui a disparu, l'informais-je

\- Je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça

\- Vous perdez votre temps Falco, on vous voit sur cette photo entrain de repérer la sécurité du musée. C'est bien vous ?

\- Quand j'arrive dans une ville, j'aime m'y promener, visiter ses musées, découvrir ses trésors, c'est un crime? Me souriait-il d'un air condescendant

\- Non, bien sûr que non, mais cibler une œuvre d'art et la voler, oui, affirmait Rick

\- Et cet interrupteur, continuais-je en lui balançant notre pièce à conviction, raccorder au système de sécurité pour déjouer la surveillance des caméras du musée. On a trouvé les mêmes à Bilbao et à Berlin.

\- Ok, si vous le dîtes. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je vois ce truc-là.

\- Vous êtes dans un bel hôtel, vous ne trouvez pas ? Continuais-je en tentant de le déstabiliser. Ils ont même une gamme exclusive pour leur clientèle…

\- Notamment un gel pour cheveux qui a laissé des traces dans les conduits d'aération, ajoutait Castle. À ce propos, le gel c'est pas très viril.

À sa dernière répartie, je me tournais pour le toiser du regard. Il tentait le faire avouer avec son humour ? Falco le scrutait puis affirmait :

\- Des centaines de personnes sont à mon hôtel et je me doute qu'il n'y a pas d'empreintes dans le musée? Alors sur quelles preuves vous basez vous pour m'arrêter? Ce Falco que vous semblez rechercher, vous êtes sûr et certain qu'il a fait le coup ? Parce que d'après ce que j'ai compris ce n'est pas un tueur, il n'est peut-être pas aussi coupable que vous le croyez.

Face son affirmation, Castle et moi ressortions bredouilles de la salle pour rejoindre Ryan derrière la vitre sans tain qui se trouvait avec… Serena.

\- Il essaie de nous dire quelque chose, m'assurait Miss Assurance à peine étions-nous rentrés.

\- Je sais, d'aller nous faire voir, soupirais-je devant sa présence

\- Non que ce n'est pas lui qui a commis le meurtre.

\- C'est ce que la plupart des gens disent dans cette pièce. Les experts ont retrouvé quelque chose dans sa chambre? Demandais-je à Ryan

\- Rien du tout, ni la Main, ni du matériel.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? demandait alors Castle à Serena

\- Il sait quelque chose mais il ne peut pas nous le dire sans admettre qu'il était là. Laissez-moi lui parler ? Tentait-elle

\- Vous voulez rire ? C'est un suspect et vous n'êtes pas un flic, rétorquais-je alors que son regard dévorait de nouveau Rick

\- Non, je suis une voleuse comme lui, susurrait-elle

Mes yeux sortirent de leurs orbites, une voleuse comme lui ? qu'insinuait-elle en regardant Castle comme ceci. La fusillant du regard, je rajoutais :

\- Hors de question

\- Rick n'est pas flic et il assiste bien à des interrogatoires?

\- Assister, c'est le mot que vous devez retenir!

\- Il me parlera à moi, entre voleurs on se comprend, insistait-elle

\- Beckett, elle a peut-être raison, marmonnait Castle mal à l'aise. De toute manière, on n'a rien à perdre, non?

\- Très bien mais seulement dix minutes, lâchais-je en sortant de la salle furieuse contre cette femme et ses allusions sur Castle.

* * *

 _ **Bon désolé de vous avoir coupé avec le dernier cliff mais je ne savais pas encore comment tourner l'histoire...Donc un peu de chaleur pour retrouver plus tard un climat tropical ! J'attends vos commentaires !**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Je préfère prévenir chapitre M**

 **CHAPITRE 14**

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Rejoignant Beckett dans la salle de pause pendant que Serena interrogeait ce Falco, je la trouvais assise sur une chaise dans un coin. Dans la salle se trouvait trois autres officiers qui buvaient un café tous en discutant. M'asseyant près d'elle, je lui murmurais en lui montrant de la tête ses équipiers afin d'amorcer la conversation:

\- Il est plus de minuit… les flics ne dorment jamais ?

\- Que veux-tu, il y en a qui bossent pour avoir de l'argent, ronchonnait-elle en buvant son café

\- Touché. Sinon, tu penses qu'on en a encore pour longtemps ?

\- Pourquoi tu as des projets ?

\- Oh oui… de délicieux projets…

\- Castle, pas au poste, me coupait-elle en regardant ses collègues rire aux éclats

\- Ok. Alors tu penses que Serena arrivera à le faire parler ?

\- Sans aucun doute, elle arrive bien à se faire embrasser.

\- Sérieux ? Demandais-je fatigué de ce crêpage de chignon

\- Tu l'as entendu… c'est une voleuse, pestait-elle alors que les officiers partaient hors de la salle nous laissant désormais seuls

\- On vole les objets, pas les personnes, rétorquais-je pour lui montrer l'absurdité de son raisonnement

\- Elle empiète sur toi!

\- Et alors ? Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

\- Je ne sais pas, la remettre à sa place ? Grinçait-elle en me fusillant du regard

\- Kate Beckett jalouse, répondais-je pour la taquiner en posant la tête sur ma main tout sourire

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Kate soit une femme si possessive, elle marquait son territoire avec moi et j'adorais ça !

\- Oh arrête, je ne pense pas que ça te plairait si un de mes ex agissait comme ça avec moi, se défendait-elle en se laissant choir à l'arrière de son siège

\- Le mot que tu dois retenir dans ta phrase... c'est ex. Serena n'est pas mon ex.

\- Oui mais…

\- Et si on doit construire quelque chose ensemble, on devrait apprendre à se faire confiance, non ? La coupais-je

\- Elle m'agace, marmonnait-elle

Tout sourire, je pris les deux pans de sa chaise pour venir la tirer près de moi entre mes cuisses, prenant ses mains dans les miennes, j'ajoutais pour la rassurer sans la lâcher du regard :

\- Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire… Serena ne m'intéresse pas du tout. C'est toi que je veux et que je désire Katherine Beckett.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

J'avais envie de lui dire à quel point je l'aimais, j'avais envie de l'embrasser tellement cette déclaration me touchait, mais au moment où j'allais répliquer quoi que ce soit, Serena arrivait dans la salle de pause ruinant notre moment et nous dévisageant à la vue de notre proximité. Me levant en soupirant, je lui demandais :

\- Du nouveau ?

\- Il assure qu'il a été engagé seulement pour désactiver les alarmes du musée et rien d'autre

\- Par qui? S'enquit naïvement Castle

\- Il n'a eu à faire qu'à un intermédiaire mais quand il a atteint la zone de chargement, il est revenu en arrière , son instinct de voleur, reprit-elle en haussant les épaules, il souhaitait voler la Main mais il a aperçu une femme près d'elle, il a donc fait demi-tour.

\- On la connaît ? Continuait Castle

\- Non, mais apparemment elle portait une robe noire.

\- Oh arrêtez un peu! Lâchais-je soudainement agacée par ses élucubrations et parce que Rick buvait tous ses bobards.

\- Réfléchissez un peu lieutenant, il n'a aucune raison de mentir?

\- C'est un voleur, mentir est une seconde nature! rétorquais-je fière de moi

\- Il sait que vous n'avez rien contre lui. Il aurait pu très bien se taire et attendre que vous le relâchiez.

\- Si Falco dit vrai, alors ça écarte Heyes définitivement, assurait Castle en me regardant, toujours assis sur sa chaise

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi, il disait vouloir vendre ces diamants ? Demandais-je

\- Parce qu'il était parano et que ça l'a poussé à se renseigner, argumentait Serena

\- Parano? non sensé, affirmait Rick. Notre meurtrier est sans doute la femme que Falco a aperçue près de la Main

\- Et elle a tué Heyes quand il lui est tombé dessus, finit Miss Assurance

\- Il y avait plus de deux cents personnes à ce gala, pensais-je à haute voix, et la moitié des femmes portaient des robes noires.

\- Mais si elle n'est pas passée par la zone de chargement, comment a-t-elle fait pour sortir la Main du musée ? demandait soudainement Castle

\- Ouais, comment? Réfléchissais-je

\- On devrait y retourner

\- Où?

\- Au musée Kate, me dit Castle comme une évidence. On a dû louper quelque chose.

\- Castle, il est 1 heure du matin, le musée est fermé.

\- Tu as raison, soupirait-il déçu. On devrait rentrer alors et revenir aux heures d'ouverture. De toute manière, on ne fera rien de mieux en pleine nuit.

\- Tu as raison, concédais-je alors que je voyais Serena toujours lorgner sur Rick.

\- Je pourrais te parler ? demandait-elle à Castle au moment où j'allais quitter la salle

\- Oui?

\- Seul à seule, reprit-elle en me montrant la porte alors que j'attendais comme une gourde devant eux.

\- Serena, vous pouvez me le dire devant Beckett, assurait Rick

\- Comme tu veux, soupirait-elle. Il y a quelque chose entre vous ? Parce que j'avais l'impression qu'il se passait quelque chose entre nous. Quand tu m'as embrassé, je…

\- C'était simplement pour gagner du temps, la coupait Castle alors que je me liquéfiais sur place face à cette conversation

\- Ah bon, et tu mets souvent la langue pour gagner du temps? Sifflait-elle sans sourciller

\- Je… tu, bégayait dorénavant Rick face à sa répartie.

\- J'ai beaucoup apprécié ce baiser, ajoutait-elle en s'approchant de lui dangereusement

\- C'est bon, je ne vous dérange pas? Demandais-je excédée et furieuse contre son audace

\- Non, souriait-elle alors que Rick était toujours bouche bée et ne la lâchait pas du regard.

Après plusieurs secondes ou Castle ne pipait mots, je soupirais en repartant épuiser par ce petit jeu, j'entendais Rick m'appeler mais je pris tout de même ma veste à mon bureau et filais hors de ce commissariat et de cette croqueuse d'homme. Je savais que je pouvais faire confiance à Rick et qu'elle ne faisait qu'attiser ma jalousie mais mes réactions m'agaçaient. Je n'étais pas du genre à être possessive ou même à être jalouse, j'avais toujours eu confiance en moi et à mes atouts mais je dois dire qu'avec Castle et son passé, je me remettais sans arrêt en question. Conduisant pour retourner à mon appartement, je recevais un message de Rick.

« Où es-tu? »

« Je rentre chez moi»

Arrivée à mon appartement, j'entrais en posant mes clefs sur le buffet et me déchaussais à l'entrée. Éreinter je filais sous la douche pour en ressortir quelque minutes après pour répondre au téléphone :

\- Beckett, soufflais-je fatiguée

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir attendu?

\- J'en avais assez entendu alors je voulais vous laisser plus d'intimité

\- Kate

\- Je te fais confiance, je t'assure …mais elle m'exaspère. J'ai besoin de prendre du recul pour y voir plus clair

\- Du recul sur quoi?

\- Sur elle, sur l'enquête,…

\- Sur nous?

\- …

\- Kate, je…

\- Rick, on se voit demain au musée pour l'ouverture. Je ne fais pas marche arrière, je t'assure, j'ai juste besoin de me reposer et que cette enquête se termine, avouais-je en retirant mon peignoir pour enfiler un long tee-shirt et un tanga

-….

\- Castle?

\- Je l'ai remis à sa place, tu sais. Je lui ai dit que j'étais en couple et que c'était sérieux, se justifiait-il

\- Sérieux? Souriais-je en me couchant dans mon lit

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de ma vie, m'avouait-il.

-…

\- Kate?

\- Hum

\- Je peux venir?

\- Je suis fatiguée Castle et je…

\- Pour dormir, me coupait-il. J'ai juste envie de me blottir contre toi, de respirer cette délicieuse odeur de cerise et de rester près de toi cette nuit

\- Dormir hein? demandais-je en arquant un sourcil

\- Promis, je ne partirais pas à la conquête de ton tatouage ce soir, susurrait-il pour me taquiner

\- Je t'attends alors, concédais-je quand trois petits coups frappaient à ma porte

\- Tu m'ouvres?

\- Tu es infernal, souriais-je en pensant qu'il était juste derrière la porte .

Me levant, j'allais lui ouvrir pour le retrouver avec une mine de chien battu :

\- Tu m'as laissé tout seul

\- Entre, souriais-je en l'embrassant chastement

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

J'étais heureux qu'elle ne me repousse pas. J'avais très bien compris ces raisons, même moi j'étais resté sans voix devant Serena. Fermant la porte derrière moi, je la suivais jusque dans sa chambre où je détaillais chaque recoin. Son lit trônait au centre avec au-dessus une peinture de tournesol, sur le côté était posée une glace à trépied avec une armoire. Tournant la tête sur le côté gauche, une bibliothèque bien remplie était dans un coin. En y regardant de plus près, je vis que tous mes livres y trônaient ce qui me fit sourire.

\- Tu as fini ton inspection ? Me taquinait Kate qui était retournée sous la couette en baillant

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, répondais-je en regardant tout autour de moi comme un enfant un matin de Noël

\- À quoi?

\- Je suis dans ta chambre, souriais-je fier de moi

\- Oui Roméo, acquiesçait-elle en souriant alors que je retirais mon manteau pour la regarder soudainement gêné.

\- Qui a-t-il?

\- Je n'ai pas de… pyjama, avouais-je en me pinçant les lèvres ce qui eut le don de la faire rire aux éclats. Ne te moque pas! Riais-je à mon tour en retirant mon pull et mon pantalon pour me retrouver en caleçon devant elle

\- Castle, tu peux dormir en caleçon ou nu comme un ver, mais s'il te plaît, viens te coucher, m'implorait-elle en soulevant une partie de la couette en baillant de nouveau

Lui souriant, je rentrais finalement dans son lit pendant qu'elle éteignait les lumières.

\- Kate?

\- Hum

\- Tu as mis le réveil? Demandais-je en calant mes bras sous ma tête pour ne pas la brusquer

\- Hum

\- Quelle heure?

\- 6 heures

\- 6 heures ! M'étranglais-je. Mais le musée ouvre ses portes à partir de 9 heures!

\- J'aime bien prendre mon temps le matin, me dit-elle en se blottissant contre moi ce qui nous fit soupirer d'aise tous les deux. Tu lui as vraiment dit que tu étais en couple ? me demandait-elle dans la pénombre de sa chambre alors que j'encerclais sa taille de mes bras.

\- Hum… tu es ma petite-amie, non?

-….

\- Kate?

\- Je suis la petite-amie de Richard Castle, dit-elle à haute voix comme pour rendre tout ceci véridique.

\- Je suis le petit-ami de Katherine Beckett

Elle se mit à rire dans le creux de mon cou tout en me caressant amoureusement le bas du ventre.

\- Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je suis bien, soupirais-je

\- Moi aussi Castle, soufflait-elle en se calant un peu mieux sur moi en m'embrassant chastement le torse. Merci.

\- De?

\- Merci d'être en vie et merci d'être ici avec moi.

\- Always

\- Always.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Cela faisait des semaines que je n'avais pas dormi aussi bien. Me réveillant doucement dans les bras de Castle, je souriais devant la vue qu'il m'offrait. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et une de ses mains était au-dessous de sa tête, il ronflait légèrement. Regardant l'heure de mon réveil, je m'apercevais qu'il n'allait pas tarder à sonner. Me retournant pour l'éteindre, je me contorsionnais pour sortir de l'étreinte de Castle ce qui le réveilla :

\- Où vas-tu? Baillait-il en me rattrapant au vol

\- J'éteins juste le réveil, souriais-je alors que ses mains encerclaient ma taille tendrement.

Éteignant mon réveil matin, je me retournais pour plonger dans les iris bleus de Rick

\- Bonjour, souriais-je en lui caressant la joue

\- Bonjour, répondit-il d'une voix endormie

\- Tu as faim?

\- J'ai surtout sommeil Miss Beckett, ronchonnait-il en posant sa tête sur mon buste pendant que je lui caressais les cheveux. Il faut passer au poste avant d'aller au musée ?

\- Non pourquoi?

\- J'ai besoin de passer au loft pour me changer, baillait-il en levant sa tête pour me regarder en souriant

\- Quoi? Fis-je gênée par son regard insistant au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Comment tu fais ?

\- Comment je fais quoi ?

\- Pour être aussi belle dès le matin, répondait-il tout émerveiller en s'avançant pour m'embrasser.

Ses mains commençaient à me caresser en passant sous mon tee-shirt où je n'étais qu'en string. Il commença par venir effleurer mon bas-ventre pour remonter par mes flancs et élire domicile sur ma poitrine. Sa langue tourbillonnait avec la mienne et la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps me faisait déjà voir des papillons. Il s'installa bien au-dessus de moi pendant que je l'emprisonnais avec mes jambes, quand il me donna un coup un bassin, je pus sentir toute l'étendue de son désir pour moi. Lentement, il arrêta notre baiser pour me chuchoter sur les lèvres:

\- Si on doit s'arrêter maintenant, dis-le-moi

\- Castle, gémissais-je en m'arquant en dessous de lui alors que de ses doigts il pinçait mes tétons

\- Hum?

\- Ne t'arrête pas, quémandais-je en l'emportant dans un nouveau baiser.

En quelques minutes, j'étais déjà en feu, ses mains ne relâchaient pas ses cibles et son bassin se frottait inlassablement sur mon point sensible ce qui me faisait gémir de plus belle. Décidant qu'il était temps que je joue aussi un peu avec son désir, j'échangeais nos places pour me retrouver à califourchon sur lui. Castle me sourit puis se releva pour s'assoir en face de moi et me retira mon tee-shirt en me murmurant d'une voix rauque :

\- Si le téléphone sonne, il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas y répondre

\- Promis, souriais-je face à son allusion alors que ses lèvres prenaient mes seins en otage

\- Castle, râlais-je de plaisir en ondulant du bassin sur son érection

Ses mains me caressaient le dos tout en me plaquant au plus près de son corps. Je sentais déjà les prémices de mon orgasme arriver alors qu'il m'avait à peine touchée.

\- Rick… attends… laisse-moi jouer aussi, haletais-je sous ses assauts alors qu'il se mit à m'empoigner les fesses pour me soulever sur son érection et me redescendre.

Le frottement de nos deux intimités malgré nos sous-vêtements et le côté viril de Rick sur cette manœuvre commençaient sérieusement à m'échauffer, ses lèvres torturaient toujours sans relâche mes seins et il recommençait encore et encore cette manœuvre

\- Ri…ck, l'implorais-je ne voulant pas partir ainsi mais ne faisant rien non plus pour l'arrêter tellement cette torture était bonne

Doucement il me reposa sur ses genoux et remonta ses lèvres jusqu'aux miennes tout en me mordillant. J'essayais tant bien que mal de calmer le feu qui faisait rage dans mon bas-ventre en me frottant outrageusement à Castle mais rien n'y faisait. Délicatement il se laissa choir sur le matelas en m'emportant par la même occasion, j'en profitais pour me sortir de son étreinte et commençais à mordiller, sucer, gouter, moi aussi, à son torse pendant que mes mains s'affairaient à lui retirer son caleçon. Quand j'arrivais à son bas-ventre, de ma langue je m'amusais à titiller son nombril tous en lui caressant les cuisses.

\- Kate, gémissait-il en me caressant les cheveux

Relevant la tête, j'enlevais définitivement son caleçon pour tomber nez à nez avec sa virilité plus que dressée. À la vue de son sexe, mes parois intérieures se resserraient d'envie et je dus me frotter les cuisses en me tortillant pour calmer mon envie.

\- La vue te plaît ? Chuchotait-il en me voyant le contempler en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Castle était plus que bien doté à ce niveau-là, je crois même que c'était le premier de mes petits amis à avoir une taille si phénoménale.

\- Pas mal, souriais-je ne voulant pas gonfler son ego plus que de mesure

Il se releva et d'un geste rapide qui me fit crier de surprise, il me bascula en dessous de lui pour se retrouver à califourchon sur moi.

\- À moi maintenant de me rincer l'œil, me susurrait-il en reprenant mes lèvres en otage.

Son corps me recouvrait pendant que son baiser me faisait perdre la tête, de ses mains il me débarrassait savamment de mon string et se relevait pour venir y découvrir mon tatouage qui se trouvait entre mon pubis et mon pli de l'aine. De ses doigts, il en redessinait les contours.

\- Une balance ?

\- Hum, je l'ai fait après la mort de ma mère

\- La balance pour la justice ? murmurait-il en caressant toujours mon tatouage de son pouce

\- Oui… je voulais un souvenir d'elle, m'expliquais-je alors qu'il me surprenait en se penchant pour venir l'effleurer du bout des lèvres.

Lentement, sa bouche déviait sur mon intimité me faisant me cambrer davantage, tandis que de son pouce il vint me caresser mon bout de chair.

\- Rick, gémissais-je en le regardant me torturer entre les cuisses

\- Tu sens si bon, soufflait-il en me mordillant tout en enroulant sa langue à l'intérieur

\- Oh mon Dieu… Castle….

\- Laisses-toi aller Kate, lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque en enfonçant un doigt en moi ce qui eut le don de me faire contracter tous les muscles intérieurs et resserrer mon emprise sur les draps.

\- Rick… je…, haletais-je lorsqu'il enfonçait un deuxième doigt alors que sa bouche continuait son divin supplice.

Sans que je puisse me contrôler, une boule de plaisir se mit à exploser dans tous mon corps, me faisant me cambrer à l'extrême et dans un hurlement, je cédais sur un orgasme dévastateur

\- Ca…st…le !

Tout mon corps tremblait, j'étais prise de soubresauts alors que Rick se relevait pour venir à ma hauteur et m'embrasser tendrement.

\- Tu es sensationnelle, sourit-il contre mes lèvres alors que je peinais à reprendre une respiration normale…..

\- C'est toi qui es sensationnelle…

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'encerclais sa nuque pour venir quémander un baiser que je voulais sauvage, j'avais une envie folle de lui, de son corps…

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Kate m'embrassait, me mordillait et gémissait dans ma bouche ce qui ne faisait que décupler mon envie d'elle. J'avais l'impression que ses mains étaient partout sur mon corps, me positionnant entre ses cuisses, je frottais mon érection à elle pour pouvoir calmer le feu qui était en train de tout ravager en moi. De ses cuisses, elle m'encercla la taille et me retourna brusquement. À plat dos sur le lit, je me relevais pour venir la prendre dans mes bras alors qu'elle se mettait de nouveau à onduler du bassin sur moi. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre, je la voulais maintenant et tout de suite, dans un dernier râle de plaisir, je lui empoignais les fesses en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

\- J'en peux plus…

\- Moi non plus Castle, soufflait-elle

\- Tu as un préservatif ? Demandais-je dans un moment de lucidité

\- Hum, deuxième tiroir de la table de nuit

\- Bouge pas, souriais-je en me penchant pour récupérer le bout de plastique qu'elle me retirait des mains pour venir me le positionner ,tout en me caressant sur toute ma longueur et sans me quitter du regard

\- Kate, gémissais-je devant cette image si érotique d'elle

\- Prêt Writer-man ? Susurrait-elle entre les lèvres en prenant mon membre dans sa main pour venir le positionner à son entrée.

\- Always, râlais-je alors que doucement elle s'empalait sur moi

\- Ri...ck

Quand sa descente fut amorcée, nous ne bougions plus. Nous serrant dans les bras comme pour mieux nous souder, nous nous regardions sans un mot. Jamais une femme ne m'avait comblé à ce point. J'avais l'impression qu'au premier va et vient, je pourrais perdre pied définitivement. Lui caressant le dos de haut en bas, je vis qu'elle avait la chair de poule. Doucement elle vint prendre en otage mes lèvres et commençait à onduler du bassin. Cette sensation d'être en elle était électrisante. Je quittais terre pour me retrouver dans notre bulle. Fermant les yeux de plaisir, je me laissais emporter par les délices de cette étreinte. Kate se mit à accélérer le rythme, ce qui m'en fit lâcher ses lèvres pour gémir tant je n'en pouvais plus. Kate Beckett me faisait l'amour, nous étions en sueur et alors que les râles de Kate commençaient à se changer en cri, je lui empoignais les fesses pour lui bloquer les hanches et l'empêcher de se mouvoir. De ma langue, je sillonnais sa mâchoire puis sa clavicule

\- Rick, râlait-elle en commençant à trembler sous moi

Prenant son cou en otage, je me mis à la mordiller tout en recommençant mes va et vient en elle. Ils étaient rapides et profonds de ses mains, elle s'accrochait tant bien que mal à mes épaules, face à mon intrusion sauvage et torride, et quand son moment arriva, elle arqua à l'arrière son buste, me donnant une vue incroyable et imprenable sur nous deux. Je voyais ses tétons durcis par l'envie et mon sexe rentrer et sortir d'elle. Quand ses parois se refermèrent sur moi, elle se mit à trembler et à hurler :

\- CASTLE!

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour relâcher tout le plaisir que j'avais d'elle et de jouir à mon tour

\- KATE!

C'est complètement à bout de forces, que je nous laissais retomber sur le matelas, alors que nos corps tremblaient l'un contre l'autre. Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous tentions vainement de reprendre nos esprits et nos respirations.

 **-** Tu as raison, je n'avais pas idée, dis-je essoufflé

\- Moi non plus, Writer-man.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE 15**

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

\- Kate, me chuchotait la voix de Castle alors que nous étions toujours allongés dans mon lit.

Notre étreinte avait été spectaculaire, je savais que nous serions formidables dans cette activité, mais cet instant que j'avais partagé avec Rick avait été au-delà de toutes mes espérances. Blottie dans ses bras, je n'avais aucune envie d'en sortir. De mes doigts, je sillonnais son torse alors qu'il s'affairait à faire la même chose dans mon dos.

\- Hum

\- On devrait se lever et se préparer, il est déjà huit heures.

\- On a encore une heure, ronchonnais-je en le serrant encore plus fort contre moi

J'avais ce besoin inexpliqué de rester contre lui… j'avais besoin de son contact ce matin comme si j'avais peur qu'il m'échappe

\- Je ne t'aurais jamais cru si… câline, me taquinait-il

\- Encore un mystère à résoudre, rétorquais-je en baillant

\- Pardon? fit-il surpris

\- Hein?… non, laisse tomber, soupirais-je en oubliant qu'il ne se souvenait pas de notre escapade à Los Angeles.

Doucement, il me prit dans ses bras et nous fîmes rouler sur le lit jusqu'à se retrouver au-dessus de moi. Castle me souriait comme un bienheureux et je devais certainement avoir le même sourire.

\- On va prendre une douche? me suggérait-il en m'embrassant le cou

\- Je crois qu'on risque d'être plus qu'à la bourre si on prend notre douche ensemble, souriais-je en lui caressant la nuque et les cheveux.

\- J'aimerais passer la journée au lit. J'aimerais pouvoir te faire l'amour jusqu'à la nuit tombée.

\- Tu crois pouvoir tenir le rythme ? Le taquinais-je alors que ses yeux noirs de désir rentrèrent en contact avec moi.

\- Tu serais étonnée de mon endurance… Beckett.

\- Des mots toujours des mots… je suis une femme d'action moi, Monsieur l'écrivain et…

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase car Castle m'emportait dans un baiser tellement passionné que j'en oubliais l'enquête, le musée et tous nos impératifs.

Le deuxième round se fit plus sensuel et plus torride encore, Rick avait déjà assimilé la plupart de mes points sensibles et c'est deux heures plus tard que nous arrivions tous sourires devant le musée. Il était 10 heures passées, et Rick portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille.

En entrant dans le sas où la Main avait été volée, nous nous retrouvions nez à nez avec Serena qui était hors d'elle:

\- Je vous attends depuis plus d'heure, vous ne répondez jamais à vos portables ? Je pourrais savoir où vous étiez!

C'est avec une grande joie non dissimuler que je lui lançais en buvant mon café :

\- Chez moi en train de faire des galipettes !

À l'annonce de ma répartie, Castle recrachait son latté pendant que Miss Assurance gardait la bouche grande ouverte. Je lui avais cloué le bec et j'en étais très fière.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? s'indignait-elle en me toisant du regard

\- Je disais que Rick et moi, nous…

\- Nous sommes ici pour trouver comment cette femme à la robe noire a fait pour sortir sans qu'on ne l'aperçoive, me coupait Castle en nous regardant toutes les deux. Alors on pourrait revenir à l'enquête, mesdames?

\- Hum, bougonnais-je pendant que Serena avait les mains sur les hanches et ne semblait pas se calmer

\- Donc, elle attend que Falco désactive la sécurité, puis entre dans la pièce en profitant du gala, reprit Castle pour m'inciter à changer de sujet

\- Comme l'alarme est désactivée, continuais-je en laissant derrière moi Miss assurance, elle se saisit de la Main mais Heyes a des doutes sur la sécurité, il vient vérifier en personne que la Main est toujours là… Il la prend sur le fait et elle est forcée de le tuer

\- Elle doit donc sortir d'urgence pour ne pas que quelqu'un la voit avec la Main et un mort, ajoutait Serena en suivant Rick qui se dirigeait vers le hall central

\- Elle ne peut pas traverser la foule sans se faire remarquer

\- Ni sortir par la zone de chargement sans que le personnel des traiteurs aperçoive cette femme en robe noire, argumentais-je en les rejoignant

\- Seulement il n'y a que deux sorties… et les deux comportent trop de risques pour qu'elle ait pu les prendre, fit Miss Assurance alors que le regard de Rick se faisait insistant sur l'œuvre d'art aux multi-télés

\- Donc si elle n'est sortie, ni par l'une, ni par l'autre comment a-t-elle fait, soufflais-je agacée

\- Elle ne la peut-être pas fait sortir, nous fit remarquer Castle

\- Comment ça?

\- Ce que je veux dire… murmurait Rick en s'avançant vers l'œuvre d'art pour y mettre un gros coup de poing sur un des caissons, qui se brisait pour y faire apparaitre la Main. Elle n'a jamais quitté le musée!

\- Bien joué Rick, souriait Serena en le contemplant

\- Alors à qui appartient cette… œuvre ? demandait mon écrivain sans prêter attention à cette croqueuse d'hommes.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Après l'interrogatoire avec la créatrice des multiples télés, nous apprenions que son œuvre avait été vendue il y a une semaine à Mme Matthew, la véritable propriétaire de la Main actuellement en instance de divorce. Nous étions retournés au poste tous les trois et pendant que Kate l'interrogeait pour l'inculper, je décidais de prendre un café, car depuis ce matin j'avais mal à la tête. Assis sur le sofa de la salle de pause, mon nectar à la main, ma quiétude fut de courte durée car Serena entra pour venir me rejoindre :

\- Tout va bien Rick ?

\- Très bien et vous-même ? Demandais-je pour éluder sa question et en finir au plus vite avec elle.

Je sentais bien qu'elle adorait mettre Beckett en porte-à-faux vis-à-vis de moi, et le fait même que Kate lui ait révélé ce matin la nature de notre délicieux retard démontrait bien qu'elle arrivait très bien à ces fins.

\- J'ai pris note de ce que vous m'avez dit hier soir, mais je voudrais savoir si vous êtes absolument sûr de votre décision… je veux dire que…

\- Serena, Stop. Je suis avec Kate. Je dois dire que vos avances étaient au début plus que flattantes, mais dorénavant elles m'agacent au plus haut point! M'exclamais-je outré qu'elle revienne à la charge.

Me levant, je me retournais pour lui dire avant de partir :

\- Arrêtez votre manège, vous n'avez aucune chance avec moi.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Sortant de l'interrogatoire de Mme Matthews qui venait d'avouer le meurtre de notre victime, je retournais à mon bureau pour retrouver sur sa chaise Rick qui se tenait la tête entre les mains. M'asseyant, je lui murmurais :

\- Tu vas bien?

\- Oui, me souriait-il alors que je voyais que quelque chose le tracassait. Elle a avoué ?

\- Oui, son mari a même appelé pour nous supplier de le laisser témoigner contre elle.

\- Les divorces ne rendent pas les choses faciles

\- Je croyais que tous tes divorces s'étaient réglés à l'amiable?

\- Oui, un peu trop à mon gout, grimaçait-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Rick?

\- Rien, tout va bien

\- Castle?

\- J'ai juste mal à la tête, le manque de sommeil certainement, plaisantait-il

\- On a dormi cette nuit

\- Hum, à peine quatre heures, je te signale que ton réveil a sonné à 6 heures, dit-il en faisant mine de s'offusquer

\- Et moi, je te signale que tu aurais pu rester au lit… et dormir, rétorquais-je en me mordant la lèvre en repensant à notre session couette

\- Je…

\- Quand pourrais-je récupérer la Main, nous coupa Serena qui avait l'air furieuse

\- On doit la garder comme pièce à conviction mais une fois que le jugement sera rendu on vous la remettra

\- Mais ça va prendre des semaines!

\- Voire même des mois, laissais-je entendre pour l'excéder un peu plus.

Elle me toisa dur regard puis au bout de quelques minutes, Serena se remit à lorgner Castle, sans le lâcher du regard elle lui dit :

\- Je tiens à te remercier… sans toi, on n'y serait pas arrivé

\- Sans Beckett certainement, mais moi ? Non, c'est beaucoup trop d'honneur

\- Je t'assure que si, insistait-elle

\- Alors je vais pouvoir toucher une partie de vos honoraires ? rétorquait Rick pour soulager l'ambiance qui commençait à se faire plus que lourde

\- Faut pas rêver non plus, sourit Miss Assurance

\- Bien, j'ai été heureux de vous connaitre Melle Kaye, continuait Castle en se levant pour venir lui serrer la main.

\- Moi aussi, je crois qu'on a tous atteint nos objectifs

\- Oui. Au revoir Serena

\- Au revoir Rick. Lieutenant Beckett, me saluait-elle en hochant la tête pendant que j'en faisais de même heureuse de la voir enfin quitter nos vies. Au fait, j'espère que votre petit cœur est bien accroché, lançait-elle en me défiant du regard

\- Pourquoi vous me dîtes ça ? M'étonnais-je de sa répartie alors que je sentais Castle se crisper à mes côtés

\- Je trouve ça important que vous sachiez à quel genre d'homme vous avez affaire.

\- Pardon?

\- Oui, il est arrivé à ses fins… ce matin… et je suis sûr que vous lisez la presse à scandale… il n'a pas changé, croyez-moi, susurrait-elle en quittant les locaux nous laissant seul tous les deux

\- Kate…

\- On devrait rentrer, soupirais-je fatiguée moi aussi

\- Rentrer ? Mais il est à peine une heure de l'après-midi

\- Oh,… écoutes- tu devrais rentrer et te reposer un peu… Je vais faire de la paperasse en attendant. Et on sait tous les deux à quel point tu détestes la paperasse.

\- Ce que je déteste, c'est quand tu te défiles , me rétorquait-il

\- Pardon?

\- Ce qu'elle t'a dit te fait douter et…

\- Non, le coupais-je. J'ai confiance en toi… et je sais que tu es sincère avec moi. Je m'inquiète juste pour toi et ton mal de crâne, avouais-je en murmurant

\- Tu es sûr que…

\- Castle, entre toi et cette langue de vipère, mon choix est vite fait.

\- Très bien, soufflait-il soulagé. Je vais aller me reposer un peu alors et passer du temps avec ma fille

\- Ok

\- Tu m'appelles s'il y a un nouveau meurtre ?

\- Hum

\- Sinon… on se voit ce soir ?

\- J'espère bien

\- Ok, à plus tard alors, concédait-il en repartant du commissariat.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

J'étais soulagé que Kate ne fasse pas attention aux propos de Serena et j'étais plus qu'heureux de pouvoir aller m'allonger. Ces quelques jours au poste après ma sortie de l'hôpital avaient été plus éprouvants que je ne l'avais laissé entendre. Je me sentais vider de toute énergie. Rentrant au loft, où je me retrouvais seul, je me fis un sandwich puis parti me doucher rapidement. Sous le jet d'eau, les images de ma matinée avec Kate me revenaient, je pouvais de nouveau sentir ses mains sur moi, ses baisers sur ma peau, ses gémissements… ses râles de plaisirs. Fermant les yeux, je me laissais envahir par mes souvenirs.

\- Kate, gémissais-je alors qu'elle accélérait le rythme de notre étreinte.

Elle me chevauchait telle une amazone et son endurance était hallucinante, elle ne ralentissait pas, non, elle accélérait encore et encore, seuls ses gémissements, ses soupirs et les miens remplissaient le silence de cette chambre. J'aurais pu mourir de plaisir dans ses bras, mon cœur s'emballait, je sentais mon moment venir, mais je voulais aussi m'amuser avec elle avant, je voulais qu'elle hurle mon nom. Lui bloquant de nouveau les hanches comme à notre premier round, je la retournais cette fois-ci pour me retrouver au-dessus d'elle. La surplombant, je l'admirais, elle n'était que sueur et désir en dessous de moi

\- Rick, se plaignait-elle alors que je ressortais d'elle en l'embrassant dans le cou pour descendre sur son corps

\- Chut, laisse-moi faire mon ange, avais-je murmuré en reprenant ma torture

Mes lèvres sillonnaient son corps avec tant de désir et d'amour… de ma langue, je la léchais, la goutais comme si je n'étais jamais rassasié. Englobant un de ces tétons dans ma bouche pour la mordiller, Kate se cambra en tentant de rentrer en contact de nouveau avec mon sexe. De mes avant-bras, je passais entre ses cuisses pour les ouvrir au maximum sans lâcher ma prise sur son sein

\- Castle… encore

Relevant mon buste, j'ancrais mon regard dans le sien et lui chuchotais :

\- Tu es si belle

J'avais l'impression que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner autour de nous, comme si le temps s'était stoppé. Et c'est à ce moment-là que je pris conscience que je ne souhaitais n'avoir plus jamais aucune autre femme dans mes bras. Kate Beckett serait la dernière… Relevant ses jambes pour les poser au-dessus de mes épaules, j'amorçais ma descente en elle sans la lâcher du regard.

\- Rick…

Mon prénom, un soupir, une plainte alors que mon sexe arrivait au bout. Ma cadence se fit douce au départ, je voulais que son plaisir arrive par pallier… je la sentais fébrile en dessous de moi, cette positon était très érotique mais je savais par expérience, qu'elle donnait un maximum de plaisir à la femme tant mon intrusion en elle se faisait à son maximum. Après quelques minutes d'échange doux, j'augmentais le rythme sans retenir mes à-coups, j'allais de plus en vite , de plus en plus loin et les gémissements si timorés de Kate, se transformaient en cris tant son plaisir et le mien faisait rage à l'intérieur de nous-même.

\- Ca…stle…je…vais…..

Frappant encore plus fort que je ne pensais possible, je sentais ses jambes tremblées sur ses épaules, son abdomen se contracter et sa tête se révulsa brusquement à l'arrière alors qu'un hurlement divin arrivait à mes oreilles ce qui me fit lâcher moi aussi prise sur mon plaisir.

\- R…iiii….ck…

-Ka…te

Rouvrant les yeux, je sortis de mes douces pensées pour aller me coucher sans oublier de prendre un cachet pour mon crâne. Il était deux heures, j'avais donc deux petites heures avant le retour de Pumpkin, c'est donc totalement épuisé que je fermais les yeux.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Après avoir terminé ma paperasse, j'étais descendu voir Lanie à la morgue pour une discussion entre filles et avoir des nouvelles d'Esposito.

Assise sur un des différents plans de de travail, j'écoutais mon amie me narrer sa soirée en amoureux avec Javier qui devrait reprendre le travail dès demain matin. Josh avait tenu promesse et sa plainte avait été retirée. J'étais soulagée que tout se termine bien.

\- Et toi ta soirée? me demanda soudainement Lanie

\- Bien, je me suis couchée à deux heures du matin à cause de cette affaire, répondais-je en haussant les épaules

\- Couchée seule ou accompagnée?

\- Lanie!

\- Quoi? Je viens de te raconter ma vie privée à ton tour… c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne Girl

\- Accompagnée, j'étais accompagnée

\- Oh! Je sens que le reste va m'intéresser, fit-elle tout sourire en se positionnant en face de moi

L'attitude de mon amie m'avait toujours beaucoup amusée… elle adorait tout savoir et tout connaître… une vraie petite curieuse.

\- Alors c'était comment ?

\- On a bien dormi, merci, répondais-je pour l'excéder un peu plus et me délecter de ce moment

\- Kate!

\- Quoi? On a dormi, je t'assure

\- Attend… attend… tu as Richard Castle en pyjama dans ton lit et…

\- En caleçon, rectifiais-je alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait de surprise

\- Et tu ne fais rien! S'exclamait-elle outrée

\- Je n'étais pas avec Richard Castle mais avec Rick… et j'étais épuisée

\- Tu rigoles là ? Dis-moi que tu rigoles ?

\- Non

\- Castle est venu chez toi, vous avez dormi comme des bienheureux pour retourner sur l'enquête comme si de rien n'était le lendemain.

\- Hum, hum

\- …..

\- Oh, il se pourrait que la nuit ait rechargé nos batteries pour un câlin le matin, lançais-je pour voir son regard s'illuminer

\- Vous avez couché ensemble!

\- Crie plus fort!

\- Désolée, chuchotait-elle. Alors?

\- Ça se pourrait

\- Kate!

\- Oui, riais-je devant son insistance. Et si tu veux tout savoir, on est arrivé en retard à cause du second round.

\- Oh mon Dieu!

\- Respire, Lanie

\- Comment c'était ? et je veux tout savoir, je te préviens

\- C'est personnel!

\- Oh arrête de jouer à Miss pudeur, tu connais tout de ma vie sexuelle comme je connais tout de la tienne depuis des années

\- Oui et bien à ce propos, se serait tant que ça change, ronchonnais-je

\- Tu plaisantes là ? J'ai eu droit à Sorenson, Demming, Davidson et les autres coups d'un soir mais pas le grand Richard Castle ? Non, non, non, Honey, je veux savoir si ce qu'on dit dans la presse est vrai

\- Arrête de dire que j'ai couché avec Richard Castle

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'étais avec Rick

\- C'est pareil

\- Non, justement. Ce qu'on a partagé tous les deux étaient… transcendant Lanie. Et je peux t'assurer que ce matin dans ce lit, il m'a fait l'amour à moi Kate Beckett et non pas à une de ses nombreuses filles de son tableau de chasse.

\- Oh, alors c'était transcendant, souriait-elle

\- Tu ne retiens que ça?

\- Hum, Hum... alors comment était ta matinée avec… Rick?

\- Tu es infernale, soufflais-je en cachant mon amusement de la situation.

\- Dis-moi

\- C'était fabuleux… exceptionnel… le meilleur, reconnus-je en repensant à ses caresses, ses soupirs, ses baisers

\- Le meilleur?

\- Oh oui et de loin… Tout était naturel, je veux dire les premières fois sont toujours timides mais ce matin s'était… divin, repris-je en fermant les yeux pour revenir dans mes souvenirs. Il savait comment me toucher, comment m'embrasser… et mon Dieu… il était tout sauf timide, souriais-je en le revoyant entre mes cuisses.

\- Arrête je suis jalouse, ronchonnait-elle amusée

\- C'était… parfait

\- Je suis contente pour toi, Girl.

\- Merci, murmurais-je maintenant gênée d'en avoir autant révélé

\- Tu lui as dit ?

\- Quoi ? Que c'était le meilleur?

\- Non… que tu l'aimes ?

\- Non, dis-je tête baissée en repensant au cimetière

\- Pourquoi?

\- J'ai peur qu'il ne soit pas prêt à l'entendre ou qu'il ne refasse un blocage.

\- Kate, ce blocage n'a certainement rien à voir avec ta déclaration

\- Mais on ne peut en être certain, alors tant qu'il ne se souvient pas, je ne dirais rien

\- Et s'il te le redit… je t'aime… que vas-tu lui répondre?

\- Je ne sais pas… ça se trouve, il ne le redira pas, soupirais-je

\- C'est ça qui t'effraie ?

\- Hum

\- Crois-moi avec la session de ce matin, il va te le dire et ce qui doit t'effrayer c'est plutôt ta réponse, Honey.

\- Je…

Ma phrase mourut face à la sonnerie de mon portable, le prenant en main, je vis que c'était Alexis.

\- Hey, comment tu vas ? Demandais-je heureuse de l'avoir au téléphone

\- Kate, c'est papa, il ne va pas bien, dit-elle totalement paniquée

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Je suis rentrée plutôt et je l'entendais hurler dans son sommeil. J'ai mis plusieurs minutes à le sortir de son cauchemar et quand il s'est réveillé, il s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain. Il ne veut pas m'ouvrir et j'ai…

\- J'arrive, la coupais-je totalement angoissée alors que je courrais déjà hors de la morgue sans un mot pour Lanie.

* * *

 _ **Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai été assez prise ce Week-end, en vacances cette semaine, je vais pouvoir en profiter pour récupérer mon retard...Bonne lecture**_


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPITRE 16**

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

J'étais gelé, complètement gelé. Frigorifié, assis sous le jet d'eau chaude, je tentais de me réchauffer en vain. J'entendais Alexis me parler derrière la porte, mais je n'avais rien à dire d'autre pour la rassurer que :

\- Je vais bien mon ange… j'ai juste froid

\- Papa, tu veux que je rentre ? S'inquiétait-elle alors que je l'entendais parler à Kate au téléphone

\- Non, je vais bien, grelotais-je mort de froid.

\- Il est sous la douche mais quelque chose ne va pas ….

-….

\- Où se trouve le double de la clef, papa ?

\- …..

\- Papa ?

\- Dans ma…..table…..de chevet.

J'étais complètement recroquevillé sous cette douche, et la sensation de mes muscles contractés face au froid qui m'irradiait était extrêmement douloureuse.

\- Kate arrive, papa

\- C'est bon, je vais bien …je veux juste être seul un moment, quémandais-je alors que mes souvenirs refaisaient surface d'un seul coup.

Je me sentais submergé par ce flot d'informations…..je voyais Damian et sa trahison, le container où nous étions piégés Kate et moi. Je crois même que mon corps avait revécu cet instant. Je me sentais gelé alors que l'eau bouillante coulait sur ma peau. Fermant les yeux, je tentais de me calmer et de remettre mes idées en place. Mon mal de crâne n'avait pas cessé, il s'était au contraire amplifié…Au bout de plusieurs minutes, c'est la voix de Kate qui me sortit de mes songes :

\- Castle…Rick…je suis là…..tout va bien.

Ouvrant les yeux, je m'aperçus qu'elle m'avait rejoint sous la douche.

\- J'ai froid, murmurais-je alors qu'elle était trempée des pieds à la tête

\- Castle, l'eau est bouillante tu vas te brûler, me dit-elle d'une voix douce alors que mes souvenirs tournaient en boucle dans ma tête

-…..

\- Rick …parle-moi, reprit-elle en s'agenouillant pour être à ma hauteur et en fermant l'eau pour me tendre une serviette.

\- J'ai froid, Kate, grelottais-je

\- Viens avec moi…..je…

\- Non, j'ai trop froid, s'il te plaît

\- Rick, viens avec moi, insistait-elle en m'aidant à me relever pour me recouvrir d'une serviette de bain.

Elle me prit par la main et m'emmena à mon lit où elle me recouvrait de la couette.

\- Alexis ?

\- Oui

\- Tu peux m'apporter des couvertures, s'il te plaît

\- J'arrive tout de suite

\- Ça va aller, Rick, me chuchotait Kate en me caressant les cheveux

\- J'ai tellement froid

\- Tiens, fit la voix de ma fille. Papa, tu vas bien?

\- Ça va, soufflais-je en frissonnant et en claquant des dents

\- Tu peux nous laisser quelques minutes ?

\- Hum…je serais dans ma chambre si tu as besoin, répondait Pumpkin dont je devinais l'inquiétude au ton de sa voix

Quand ma fille sortit de la chambre, Kate terminait de me recouvrir de multiples couvertures, elle se déshabilla à son tour en mettant ses vêtements sur les radiateurs et entrait dans le lit pour me prendre dans ses bras. Tous les deux sous les couvertures en position cuillère, elle me murmura :

\- Ça va aller…

-…..

\- Tu veux en parler?

\- Je me souviens de tout, Kate, grelottais-je alors qu'elle me frictionnait les avant-bras pour me réchauffer et qu'elle encerclait ses jambes aux miennes

\- Tu te souviens de quoi? Chuchotait-elle

\- Je me souviens de ce frigo…..de ce froid…..qui saisissait chacune de nos entrailles. Tu t'es évanouie et j'ai cru qu'on allait mourir.

\- On va bien

\- J'ai cru te perdre….tu as fermé les yeux et…..

\- On va bien, Babe, me dit-elle en continuant de me frictionner pour me réchauffer et en m'embrassant le dos

\- On va bien, répétais-je

\- Oui

\- Je me souviens de Los Angeles, Kate

\- Hum

\- Et de ton refus….

\- Rick, je n'étais pas prête

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Demandais-je en me retournant tout en me raccrochant à la couette. Je veux dire, je sais que mes souvenirs sont….. flous mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose, qu'est-ce qui fait que tu sois prête maintenant ?

Là, l'un en face de l'autre, blottis sous ma couette comme des adolescents, je la contemplais attendant sa réponse :

\- Je me suis aperçue que la vie était trop courte pour vivre avec des « si »

-Je me souviens de notre dernière conversation aussi, enfin notre dispute, avouais-je pour ne rien lui cacher. Tu as dit que nous étions un tandem mal assorti composé d'un flic et du gosse le plus drôle de l'école ?

\- C'est ton dernier souvenir, notre dispute ? me dit-elle d'une voix tremblante et peinée en me caressant le visage

\- C'est ce que tu penses de nous ? Demandais-je tentant de comprendre mes derniers souvenirs alors que je commençais à me réchauffer

\- Non, et tu le sais, j'étais énervée et je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je t'ai dit. Rick, quel est ton dernier souvenir ?

\- Montgomery allongé sur le tarmac et tes pleurs au-dessus de son corps, avouais-je alors qu'un voile de tristesse passait devant son regard. Je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es enfermé ?

\- J'avais tellement froid Kate…mes souvenirs reviennent et je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je me suis revu dans ce frigo et j'ai paniqué, je ne me souviens que d'Alexis au-dessus de moi et de ce froid, murmurais-je. Je suis désolé

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as quitté le poste et….

\- Castle, je suis contente d'être ici avec toi, m'avouait-elle en me prenant la main. Comment tu vas ? Tu te réchauffes ?

\- Pourquoi, que me proposes-tu ? Souriais-je en tressautant les sourcils

\- Un délicieux et succulent…chocolat

\- Je pensais à un autre délice, claquais-je des dents

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça…..avec un …esquimau, me charriait-elle

\- Un esquimau ? M'indignais-je

\- C'est mieux qu'un Pingouin, non ?

\- Merci d'être là

\- Always

\- Tu vas repartir ? Tu dois retourner au commissariat ?

\- Non, il est quatre heures et mon service se termine dans une heure, alors si Ryan ne m'appelle dans l'heure qui suit, je suis en week-end, m'affirmait-elle en sortant du lit. Tu as un peignoir ? me demandait-elle alors qu'elle se trouvait totalement nue en face de moi

\- Non, répondais-je en la dévorant du regard

\- Un tee-shirt alors ? Souriait-elle

\- Non plus, soupirais-je alors qu'elle se penchait sur moi pour m'embrasser

\- Rick….je ne vais pas me balader nu dans le loft

\- J'aime bien cette idée moi, susurrais-je entre ses lèvres

\- Je te rappelle que ta fille est ici…alors ce peignoir ?

\- Dans ma penderie, ronchonnais-je

Son rire me mit du baume au cœur, elle se retourna en le prenant en main et me dit :

\- Je vais rassurer ta fille et ensuite je t'apporte ton chocolat

\- Ok, baillais-je

\- Essaie de dormir un peu

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Le fait de voir Castle enclin à plaisanter me rassurait. L'appel d'Alexis m'avait fait tout laisser tomber, et j'étais partie comme une voleuse de la morgue. Sortant de sa chambre avec son peignoir, je me mis à le humer pour ressentir cette odeur boisée que j'avais quittée ce matin. Souriante, je déambulais dans le loft en priant qu'aucun meurtre ne dérangerait ma quiétude, j'avais à cœur de rester auprès de lui ce soir. Arrivée devant la porte d'Alexis, je frappais deux petits coups avant d'entrer :

\- Hey

\- Hey, comment va-t-il ? S'inquiéta-t-elle

\- Il va bien, ses souvenirs refont surface et il doit apprendre à les gérer

\- Hum

\- Lex, tout va bien

\- J'ai eu si peur…il criait et grelottait en même temps.

\- Eh….il va bien maintenant, répondais-je en la serrant dans mes bras

\- Il a hurlé ton nom en te demandant de rester en vie…..il m'a fait tellement de peine.

\- Il va bien, il a fait un cauchemar c'est tout.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, nous ne parlions plus, blotties l'une contre l'autre, j'attendais qu'elle me parle. Alexis avait eu vraiment peur et avait juste besoin de réconfort à cet instant.

\- Je suis contente pour vous deux, murmura-t-elle

\- Merci

\- Merci à toi d'être venue

\- Toujours, Lex.

\- Dis…..tu restes cette nuit ? me demanda-t-elle en desserrant notre étreinte pour regarder droit dans les yeux

\- Heu….je ne sais pas si….

\- S'il te plaît, je serais plus rassurée. Grand-mère est partie pour le week-end et j'avais prévu de voir un ami…..alors s'il refait un cauchemar

\- Un ami? Souriais-je devant son allusion

\- Hum

\- Et comment s'appelle cet ami ? La taquinais-je

\- Tu restes ou pas ?

\- Oui…..comme ça tu pourras voir ton ami, me moquais-je

\- Très drôle, bougonnait-elle. Je peux aller le voir ?

\- Qui ton ami ou ton père ? Riais-je désormais devant son mal l'aise

\- Mon père, grinçait-elle rouge de honte

\- Oui, va le voir, il sera content. Par contre tu n'aurais pas un des vêtements de Martha à me prêter car j'ai trempé les miens, et le temps qu'il sèche…

\- Je vais te chercher ça

\- Ok, je descends faire le chocolat de ton père en attendant, rétorquais-je en sortant de sa chambre

\- Kate ?

\- Hum

\- Merci…..vraiment

\- Anytime, Lex.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Après mon chocolat, je m'étais endormi du sommeil du juste. Quand je me réveillais, je découvrais qu'il était plus de 20 heures. Tendant l'oreille, c'est le silence du loft qui fit écho avec mon ouïe. Me levant, j'enfilais un jogging et un pull pour découvrir Kate complètement captivée dans sa lecture. M'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte, je la contemplais devant son livre. Elle était assise dans un coin du fauteuil avec une couverture sur elle. Elle ne m'avait pas remarqué et j'en profitais pour l'admirer. Les images de Montgomery me revenaient en tête…..puis la fusillade. Je me souvenais seulement de l'éloge de Kate et de rien d'autre. Je ne voulais pas la mettre au courant car j'avais l'impression que ce qui s'était passé entre nous après l'éloge était primordial pour elle. Cependant, je savais d'après le rapport que j'avais entraperçu dans la salle des archives, que le sniper avait fait feu pendant son discours….je ne comprenais donc pas quel souvenir il me manquait.

\- Hey, me sourit Kate en me sortant de mes pensées

\- Hey

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Vraiment bien. Tu es toute seule?

\- Hum, ta fille est sortie, alors en attendant que monsieur se réveille, j'ai bouquiné

\- Je vois ça. Que lis-tu ? Demandais-je en m'asseyant près d'elle et en lui massant les pieds comme si c'était tout naturel

\- Le dernier livre d'Alex Conrad

\- Oh, et il te plaît ?

\- Je dois dire que tu rentres vite dans l'histoire, j'en suis au sixième chapitre et j'aime beaucoup son héros, soupirait-elle alors que je m'attaquais à sa voute plantaire

\- Ouais, fis-je peu convaincu

\- Cependant il se précipite vite dans l'enquête, il manque certainement d'immersion sur…Hum…..le terrain, gémissait-elle

\- Tu aimes?

\- J'adore, souriait-elle en faisant référence à mon massage

\- Il manque d'immersion, hein ? Il n'a qu'à suivre quelqu'un.

\- Ah oui ? Parce que je pensais que…..

\- D'autre que toi, la coupais-je en remontant mes mains sur ses mollets

\- Jaloux

\- Moi, je pense que ce livre manque de suspens et je trouve qu'il se précipite dans ses descriptifs, continuais-je sans faire attention à sa dernière remarque

\- Tu dis ça en toute impartialité, bien sûr? Me taquinait-elle

\- Hum, tout à fait. Maintenant que je sais que tu n'es la femme que d'un seul auteur, je n'ai aucune raison d'être jaloux.

\- C'est vrai, sourit-elle en se penchant pour m'embrasser alors que je tirais ses jambes pour la positionner à califourchon sur moi. Comment tu vas ? me demandait-elle front contre front

\- Je vais bien. Je me suis réchauffé et reposé. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait quitter le boulot et…

\- Rick, arrête de t'excuser, me coupait Kate en m'embrassant le front puis le nez.

La serrant contre moi, je passais mes mains par-dessous son tee-shirt pour venir caresser son dos ce qui la fit frissonner.

\- Ok

\- Tu as faim?

\- Oh oui! M'exclamais-je le regard noir de désir

\- Je parlais de nourriture, riait-elle

\- Moi aussi….une délicieuse….succulente…enivrante…..nourriture….virtuelle, rétorquais-je en parsemant son cou de baiser et en empoignant ses fesses pour les malaxer

\- Toi, tu vas vraiment mieux…

\- Hum….A quelle heure rentre ma fille ?

\- 23 heures, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai bien l'intention de te déguster sur ce canapé, murmurais-je d'une voix rauque en lui retirant son haut pour la découvrir sans sous-vêtement.

\- Rick, je…..

Sa phrase mourut alors que j'englobais son sein de ma bouche et que je frictionnais son bassin au mien pour lui montrer l'étendue de mon désir pour elle. Kate se cambrait sous l'effet de la succion sur son téton et j'en profitais pour glisser ma main droite à l'intérieur de son jogging, pour venir capturer son bouton de cher. J'avais une envie furieuse, urgente de la posséder sur mon canapé.

\- Castle, gémissait-elle alors que j'appuyais ma friction sur son intimité.

Ses seins étaient dressés d'envie pour moi, et de ma langue je lâchais ma pression sur son téton pour venir la lécher sensuellement jusqu'à la base du cou. J'adorais la gouter, la mordiller, la rendre folle de désir pour moi. Kate se mit à onduler du bassin sur ma main et relevait son buste pour me retirer à mon tour mon haut alors que je m'appliquais à la marquer. Ses mains caressaient mes épaules, mon dos, mon torse, j'avais l'impression qu'elles étaient partout. Je brûlais d'envie pour elle. Quand une de ses mains se faufila sous mon jogging pour libérer mon érection, je capturais ses lèvres brusquement, sauvagement. Nos gémissements remplissaient le salon pendant que nos langues se livraient une bataille sans fin. Quand l'air nous manquait, Kate se releva pour finir de se dévêtir devant moi. Soulevant les fesses, je fis tomber mon jogging à mes pieds sans la quitter du regard. Ses yeux étaient noirs de désir, sa peau frissonnait, et ses tétons étaient durcis d'envie. Lentement, elle s'approcha de moi pour revenir à califourchon sur moi. Front contre front, nous nous regardions alors que nos mains repartaient à l'aventure. On se caressait sans tabou, sans aucune timidité, mes mains avaient élu domicile sur son intimité alors qu'elle m'avait empoigné mon intimité pour de longs et tendres vas et vient. Yeux dans les yeux, nous gémissions de concerts face au plaisir qui commençait à monter.

\- J'ai envie de toi, avouais-je alors que sa pression sur mon sexe se faisait plus forte.

\- Tu as envie de quoi ? me demandait-elle taquine sans me quitter du regard.

\- J'ai envie de te prendre à même ce canapé pour te faire crier mon nom, continuais-je en lui empoignant les fesses pour la frotter sur mon sexe alors que ses mains remontaient de mon torse à mes épaules.

\- Riiicck, râlait-elle face à ma douce torture

\- Et toi de quoi as-tu envie? Demandais-je fou de désir

\- J'ai envie de toi…..de ton corps…j'ai envie que tu me prennes sur ce canapé et que tu me fasses hurler ton nom, Babe, murmura-t-elle en ondulant outrageusement sur mon érection

\- Babe….j'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça, avouais-je en soulevant son bassin pour m'immiscer en elle.

\- Oh…Castle

\- Mon Dieu….Kate, gémissais-je de plaisir tant la sensation d'être en elle était grisante.

Lentement elle commença à onduler sur moi, calquant ses coups de bassin au même rythme que nos baisers. Nous faisions l'amour avec beaucoup de tendresse et d'amour. Ses ondulations me faisaient perdre la tête et posant mon dos sur le dossier du canapé pour augmenter l'angle de pénétration, je me mis à lui caresser le clitoris en même temps que ses vas et vient qui chamboulaient tous mes sens

\- Babe…..arrête ça, je vais …..jouir, chuchota Kate alors que ma pression sur son intimité était plus forte

À l'entente de sa phrase avec cette voix si éraillée …..si sensuelle, je m'emballais et décidais de lui faire perdre la tête à son tour. Je relevais donc le bassin et me mis à lui empoigner les flancs pour lui donner des à-coups plus prononcés et plus forts. Les gémissements de Kate se transformaient en cris et c'est dans un râle commun que nous laissions exploser notre plaisir.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Toujours à califourchon sur Rick, je tentais de reprendre une respiration normale. Quand mon orgasme avait explosé, je ne m'étais jamais autant sentie aussi bien de toute ma vie, c'est comme si Rick et moi formions une seule et même personne. Blottie dans ses bras, son sexe toujours en moi, il me souleva pour me porter sans détacher notre étreinte.

\- Que fais-tu ? Demandais-je d'une voix lascive en embrassant son cou et en caressant ses cheveux

\- Je crois qu'une douche ne serait pas du luxe, murmurait-il en m'emportant dans sa chambre

\- Je peux marcher, tu sais, souriais-je

\- Hum…j'aime t'avoir contre moi

\- Moi aussi, avouais-je en resserrant ma prise sur lui de mes jambes.

Castle nous emmena sous sa douche et quand l'eau fut à bonne température, il me lâcha doucement sur le jet d'eau sans desserrer notre étreinte. Debout l'un en face de l'autre, nous laissions l'eau couler sur nous, sans un mot, sans un murmure. Nous étions tous les deux sur notre petit nuage et je me délectais de ce moment. Doucement, Rick prit une noix de gel douche et me fit me retourner pour pouvoir me l'appliquer sur le dos puis sur les fesses en un massage plus que relaxant. Quand ses mains arrivèrent sur mon intimité, il se crispa dans un seul coup et me murmura :

\- Je suis désolé…..tellement désolé

\- Pourquoi? Demandais-je en me retournant pour voir l'inquiétude dans son regard. Castle ?

\- J'ai oublié …..de mettre un préservatif, m'avouait-il tout penaud sans oser me regarder dans les yeux

\- Oh, soupirais-je en repensant à notre session canapé.

Je n'avais jamais oublié ce genre de détail auparavant et je me sentais tout aussi fautive que lui. Tentant de le rassurer, je lui avouais:

\- Je prends la pilule….et je suis clean.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Kate

\- Rick ? Ce n'est rien. Je suis aussi fautive que toi.

\- Je suis clean aussi, m'avouait-il avant de me dire. C'est la première fois que j'oublie….enfin je veux dire, si on ne compte pas Alexis.

\- Et c'est sensé me rassurer ? Demandais-je amusée par son exemple

\- Hein ? Heu…..désolé

\- Castle, c'est bon, assurais-je en le prenant dans mes bras alors qu'il m'entourait la taille. J'ai adoré notre session canapé, repris-je pour lui changer les idées

\- Moi aussi…tu es si coquine…détective, murmurait-il en m'embrassant alors que je sentais déjà son érection reprendre de la vigueur contre mon bas-ventre

\- Tu …es insatiable, tu le sais?

\- Oh oui, avec tous les délices que tu m'offres, je ne peux que succomber

\- On devrait aller manger

\- C'est qui l'insatiable là?

\- Je parle de nourriture Castle….de véritable de nourriture, l'informais-je en desserrant notre étreinte

\- Ok, souriait-il, allons manger.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Après être sortis de la douche, nous nous étions rhabillés en récupérant nos vêtements au salon, Kate alla ensuite jusque dans la cuisine pour retirer quelque chose du four.

\- Tu as fait à manger ? M'étonnais-je

\- Non, je suis peut-être infirmière mais certainement pas cuisinière, rétorquait-elle amusée. J'ai commandé une pizza

\- Voudrais-tu du vin pour accompagner cette pizza ? Demandais-je en prenant les verres à pied

\- Bonne idée. On s'installe où?

\- Au salon, on pourrait se mettre devant un film et se blottir l'un contre l'autre, affirmais-je alors qu'elle me regardait d'un œil septique.

Posant le vin et les serviettes, je venais entourer sa taille pour lui murmurer à l'oreille tout en la respirant:

\- Tu me manques

\- Je te manque ? On vient de faire l'amour et de prendre une douche, dit-elle amusée

\- Hum…mais j'ai besoin de ta présence, avouais-je

\- Alors dans ce cas….allons nous blottir devant la télé.

Souriant, je me retournais pour aller chercher un DVD pendant que Kate déposait la pizza sur la table basse pour s'assoir ensuite.

\- C'est parti pour une soirée DVD, souriais-je en lui servant un verre de vin

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as mis ?

\- Je me suis dit que tu pourrais m'initier à Temptation Lane, répondais-je alors que ses yeux pétillaient de joie face à mon idée.

\- Merci

\- De rien….Babe, murmurais-je pour la taquiner alors qu'elle me fusillait du regard ce qui nous fîmes éclater de rire.

Nous avions passé la soirée devant la télé, Kate m'avait narré ses souvenirs d'enfance avec sa mère et je l'avais écouté avec grand intérêt quand l'épisode trois se terminait, elle prit la télécommande pour éteindre la télé et me dire :

\- Rick, tu es bien silencieux ?

\- Hum, gémissais-je en sortant de mes pensées pour de nouveau tomber sous son charme

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? me demandait-elle en me regardant de ses grandes émeraudes vertes

\- Je crois que je suis amoureux, répondais-je en lui caressant la joue

\- Tu crois que…..

\- Je t'aime, murmurais-je en la coupant sans la quitter du regard.

Ce que je vis dans ses yeux n'étaient guère ce à quoi je m'attendais, elle paniquait …..je la voyais me regarder sans me dire un mot et je compris que j'avais été trop vite pour elle. Elle venait de quitter Josh et nous n'étions en couple que depuis deux jours. Mais mes souvenirs refaisaient surface et avec eux mes sentiments aussi. Le silence commençait à s'installer depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et sentant bien qu'elle n'allait pas répliquer autre chose, je lui dis :

\- Oublie ce que j'ai dit. C'est trop tôt, je suis désolé, je me suis laissé emporter par le moment et je….

\- Je suis désolée, chuchotait-elle la tête baissée alors que je la sentais complètement désarmée face à la situation

\- Non c'est moi qui le suis, tentais-je alors je la voyais sangloter. Kate ne pleure pas, je suis désolé, je t'assure. Je ne le dirais plus…

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire Castle

\- Je…..comprends, dis-je déçu alors qu'elle relevait le visage pour ancrer son regard dans le mien

\- J'aimerais pouvoir te le dire mais….

\- Tu le penses pas, finissais-je pour elle. C'est pas grave, c'est trop tôt et …..

\- Non, je …..

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait arrêta Kate dans ses explications. Dos à la porte, elle essuyait ses larmes alors que je souriais à ma fille pour faire bonne figure.

\- Salut vous deux, vous avez passé une bonne soirée

\- Bien et toi, mon ange ? Demandais-je en me levant pour m'éloigner un peu de Kate

Je comprenais qu'il était trop tôt pour elle mais cela n'empêchait pas la peine de faire rage dans mon cœur. Nous avions passé une super soirée et je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi bien de toute ma vie, je pensais que mes sentiments étaient partagés.

\- Bien…c'était bien, dit-elle comme sur un petit nuage. Je vais me coucher, je suis épuisée, continuait-elle en venant m'embrasser et puis en étreignant Kate.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Comment pouvais-je dire à Rick que ses sentiments étaient partagés sans brusquer sa mémoire. Lanie pensait que rien n'était lié, mais pourrais-je prendre ce risque ? Et si je lui disais et que ça ne le bloque complètement ? Serrant Alexis dans mes bras, elle me murmurait à l'oreille :

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, souriais-je devant sa prévenance. Tout c'est bien passé avec ton ami ? Chuchotais-je

\- Oui…merci.

\- Passe une bonne nuit

\- Toi aussi. À demain ? demandait-elle un dernière fois pour être certaine que je reste ce soir pour veiller certainement sur les cauchemars de son père

\- À demain.

La regardant monter les escaliers du loft, je vis Rick partir en direction de la cuisine avec nos verres en main. Prenant le reste de pizza et les serviettes, je le rejoignais pour l'aider à ranger. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes, que nous étions dans la même pièce et aucun de nous n'avait engagé la conversation. Sentant le malaise perturber, je mis les deux pieds dans le plat et demandais alors qu'il faisait mine d'astiquer ces verres ;

\- Tu m'en veux?

\- Non

Sa réponse était trop rapide et son ton était tellement triste que je doutais de sa sincérité.

\- Rick, j'ai des sentiments pour toi, je tiens énormément à toi mais….

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas. C'est bon, j'ai compris cette partie, me coupait-il en rangeant les verres sans un regard dans ma direction

\- Tu …je n'ai jamais dit ça.

\- Kate, c'est bon, je t'assure, reprit-il en me faisant face cette fois-ci. Nous ne sortons ensemble que depuis deux jours à peine alors…

\- Je tiens à toi, répétais-je de peur qu'il s'éloigne de moi

\- Je sais…et je tiens à toi aussi, me sourit-il. On devrait aller se coucher, ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a aucun problème.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Aller me coucher et clore le débat ou avouer mes sentiments et risquer d'entacher sa mémoire.

\- Kate, on y va? Me fit la voix de Rick alors qu'il s'éloignait de moi pour aller rejoindre sa chambre

* * *

 **Allez chapitre beaucoup plus long du coup...la suite très vite, si ça vous dit?**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPITRE 17**

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Allongés dans mon lit tous les deux, chacun à une extrémité du matelas, je me demandais comment la situation avait dégénéré à ce point. On passait une excellente soirée, et je lui tenais rigueur ,parce qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à ma déclaration ? Je me sentais stupide, à chaque fois que j'avais eu besoin d'elle, Kate avait répondu présente… même cet après-midi, elle avait tout lâché pour moi. Me retournant pour me mettre sur le flanc, je la contemplais regarder le haut du plafond, les mains sur son ventre.

\- Mon plafond est intéressant ? Demandais-je pour commencer la conversation ne sachant pas comment amorcer mes excuses

\- Hum

\- Tu sais, je pensais y mettre un miroir

\- Tu devrais le faire dans ce cas, me dit-elle d'un ton détaché en se relevant

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Je vais dormir sur le canapé

\- Kate, attends, je suis désolé, m'excusais-je en lui attrapant le bras au vol

\- …

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, insistais-je en la tirant pour qu'elle revienne dans le lit. Je n'aurais jamais dû agir ainsi avec toi. Tu as tout à fait le droit de ne rien me répondre quand je te dis « je t'aime ». Je suis désolé.

-…

\- Kate?

\- Je tiens à toi, dit-elle dans un murmure

\- Je sais, répondais-je en la prenant dans les bras et me calant le dos sur le montant du lit. On devrait prendre notre temps pour ça… après tout on a toute notre vie.

-…

\- Kate, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je suis désolé je t'assure.

\- J'aimerais te le dire… c'est juste que… je ne peux pas, m'avouait-elle en chuchotant

\- Tu voudrais me dire quoi?

\- Castle, on devrait changer de sujet

-….

\- Rick?

\- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas ? Demandais-je suspicieux

\- On devrait dormir

\- Attends, attends, tu es en train de dire que tu ressens la même chose que moi mais que tu ne peux pas me le dire? Continuais-je plus pour confirmation que pour autres choses.

\- On devrait essayer de dormir vraiment, me dit-elle pour changer de conversation

\- C'est ça mon blocage ?

\- Castle, grinçait-elle

Lui relevant le visage pour lui faire face et rencontrer son regard, elle baissa la tête comme prise en faute, ce qui me fit sourire :

\- Kate, si tu penses que c'est ÇA mon blocage, tu te trompes. En quoi le fait de m'avouer tes sentiments aurait pu me bloquer ?

\- Le médecin a dit que les patients qui souffrent d'amnésie, refoulent en général un sentiment ou un évènement dont ils ne veulent pas se souvenir et que de brusquer leur mémoire pourraient avoir de graves conséquences, m'avouait-elle peinée

\- Oh Kate, viens par-là, lui intimais-je en la serrant encore plus fort dans mes bras. Comment veux-tu que j'aie de graves conséquences… je me souviens de tout…

\- Pas de la fusillade

\- Non, mais je me souviens de ton éloge et comment le fait de me dire « je t'aime » pourrait être l'événement que je refoule. Je rêverais m'en souvenir… surtout après avoir patienté trois longues années! La taquinais-je alors qu'elle continuait de s'enfermer dans son mutisme

\- …..

La retournant pour la mettre sur le dos en-dessous de moi, je lui caressais le visage et lui avouais :

\- Je t'aime Katherine Beckett, depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre j'ai été sous ton charme. Je suis désolé de ne pas me souvenir de ta déclaration ou même de la mienne… mais je me souviens de l'essentiel… nous deux. Alors si tu as besoin de temps ou…..

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de temps… j'ai juste peur

\- Je te promets de me souvenir de ta prochaine déclaration, assurais-je en lui caressant la joue sans la lâcher du regard

\- Je t'aime, murmurait-elle hésitante en me regardant apeurée.

\- Pardon ? Souriais-je heureux qu'elle m'avoue enfin ses sentiments

\- Je t'aime Richard Castle, souriait-elle soulagée.

Doucement mes lèvres rentrèrent en contact avec elle pour un baiser que je souhaitais doux et tendre. Nos langues dansaient ensemble sur un rythme lent et amoureux et mes mains avaient pris en otage les siennes au-dessus de sa tête. Après plusieurs secondes de ce baiser, je relâchais ses lèvres pour déposer mon front contre le sien.

\- J'adore entendre ses mots, lui avouais-je

\- J'adore les prononcer

\- Ah oui ? Redis-le pour voir?

\- Je t'aime… Babe

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Comme c'était bon de pouvoir partager ce moment avec lui et seulement avec lui. J'avais craint sa réaction pendant des semaines et désormais entre ses bras, je me trouvais stupide. Nous nous regardions avec une telle intensité dans nos regards que l'on aurait pu alimenter tout New-York en électricité. M'approchant de ses lèvres si douces et si envoutantes, je lui susurrais en les effleurant :

\- Fait moi l'amour, Castle

\- C'est qui l'insatiable maintenant? répondait-il d'une voix rauque en capturant de nouveau mes lèvres pour un baiser plus passionné… ce qui me fit gémir d'anticipation.

Ses mains descendirent lentement de mes avant-bras à mes flancs pour venir remonter sous mon tee-shirt, Castle avait le don de provoquer mon désir comme aucun un autre homme encore. Encerclant mes jambes sur ses hanches, je me mis à onduler du bassin… sur son érection déjà bien réveillée.

\- Kate, gémissait-il alors que de mes mains je lui retirais son haut

De sa langue, il s'amusait à sillonner ma clavicule jusqu'à mon lobe d'oreille qui l'emprisonna de sa bouche pendant qu'il s'affairait à me descendre mon bas. Doucement, il se releva et me retirait le haut. Totalement nue devant ses yeux gourmands, j'en profitais pour lui abaisser son bas de jogging et libérer sa virilité de sa prison. J'avais une telle envie de lui que je bouillonnais de l'intérieur, il me contempla pendant plusieurs secondes puis dans un sourire carnassier, il baissa sa tête pour la positionner entre mes jambes. Quand son souffle arriva jusqu'à mon intimité, des frissons me parcoururent le corps et un gémissement sortit de ma bouche sans que je puisse le retenir. J'étais de nouveau littéralement en feu et il m'avait à peine touchée. Au moment où sa bouche rentra en contact avec mon bouton de cher, mon téléphone sonna. Brusquement, comme pris en faute, nous ne bougions plus, nous ne respirions même plus… mais quand la sonnerie redoubla d'intensité, je dus me pencher pour voir qui était notre fauteur de troubles:

\- C'est le poste, soufflais-je dépitée de devoir arrêter cette session si prometteuse alors que Rick était toujours entre mes cuisses

\- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas de garde

\- Je ne le suis pas. Désolée.

\- Hum, grogna-t-il en posant sa tête sur mon ventre et en me caressant les hanches

\- Beckett!

\- Bonsoir, détective Beckett, je suis désolé de vous déranger mais nous avons un mort près des docks.

\- Je ne suis pas de garde, c'est l'équipe de Karpowsky, informais-je le central alors que Rick recommençait son manège sur mon corps en me massant les seins

\- Karpowsky est clouée au lit pour une gastro et son équipe est déjà sur une autre affaire. C'est votre équipe qui est de réserve en cas de souci.

Ses mains s'attaquaient à mes tétons qu'il s'amusait à faire rouler entre ses doigts, ce qui m'envoyait des décharges dans le bas du ventre, me mordant la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement, je poussais les mains de Rick pour reprendre contenance.

\- Lieutenant Beckett?

\- Ok, soupirais-je. Envoyez-moi… l'adresse sur mon cellulaire et prévenez mes lieutenants.

\- Très bien, me dit l'officier en raccrochant

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Ils ont besoin de l'équipe de réserve et devine qui c'est ? Répondais-je en me levant du lit. Je dois retourner à mon appartement pour me changer.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, grognait Castle dans mon dos en se levant

\- Je suis désolée

\- Attend moi, je m'habille et on y va

\- Tu viens ? Tu ne préfères pas te reposer ?demandais-je alors qu'il encerclait ma taille de ses douces mains.

\- Je viens mais à une condition, soufflait-il entre mes lèvres

\- Hum… laquelle?

\- On reprend notre activité dès qu'on peut, souriait-il

\- Compte sur moi pour te le rappeler, assurais-je en capturant ses lèvres tendrement.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Nous étions arrivés sur les lieux du crime. Esposito nous attendait tout sourire au coin de la ruelle, son bloc note dans les mains.

\- Javier, je suis contente de te voir parmi nous, avouait Kate en le prenant dans les bras

\- Merci pour ton aide

\- Merci à toi

\- C'est la séance câline, je peux me joindre à vous ? Demandais-je pour les taquiner.

\- La ferme Castle, me rabrouait Kate en souriant. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demandait-elle

\- Un latino 25-30 ans, un chauffeur de taxi a repéré son corps, i peu près une heure et a appelé la police.

\- Une identité?

\- Non rien dans ses poches, on vérifie ses empreintes. D'après la trainée de sang derrière lui, on lui a tiré dessus avant qu'il entre dans la ruelle, nous exposait Espo alors que nous arrivions près du corps.

Le jeune homme était étendu sur une civière près de Lanie qui commençait son examen prémilitaire, et Ryan qui nous attendait.

\- On lui a tiré dans l'épaule avec ce qui ressemble à un 357 mais le coup mortel a été tiré à bout portant à la façon d'une exécution, avec un 9 millimètres, nous fit savoir Lanie en nous montrant l'impact de balle.

\- Deux armes donc peut-être deux tireurs ? Supposais-je

\- La scientifique a pu remonter jusqu'à l'origine de la trainée de sang? demandait Beckett

\- Elle commence au coin de la ruelle mais on ne sait pas où la fusillade a eu lieu, on cherche encore

\- C'est un quartier malfamé, continuait Kate en regardant les alentours, une agression qui a mal tourné peut-être

\- C'est possible, fit Lanie. Ces traces sur son épaule indiquent qu'il portait quelque chose de lourd, je dirais dans les treize kilos au moins.

\- Heu, ces poches sont peut-être vides mais on dirait qu'il y avait quelque chose dans sa chaussure, fis-je remarquer pendant que Kate se rapprochait pour lui fouiller les mollets.

\- Des crochets?

\- Et les crochets servent à quel genre de personnes d'habituellement ? Demandais-je en la regardant

\- Un voleur, soupira Kate. Ok, dans combien de temps pourrons-nous avoir les résultats d'autopsie Lanie?

\- Pas avant quatre heures, baillait-elle

\- Bon, tout le monde rentre chez lui et on se remet sur l'affaire demain matin à 8 heures, affirmait Kate

\- Tout le monde? Souriait Lanie

\- Désolée, murmura Kate en lui montrant sa sympathie

Sortant de la ruelle avec Kate sur mes talons, je rentrais dans sa voiture pour lui demander en ronchonnant:

\- Tu vas devoir être de garde tout le week-end?

\- Oui. Désolée, mais je pense que cette affaire sera vite résolue, si c'est un cambriolage qui a mal tourné.

\- Je suis déçu, avouais-je alors que j'avais déjà établi des plans pour nous deux

\- Tu avais prévu quelque chose?

\- Hum

\- Quoi donc?

\- Eh bien, je pensais à un rendez-vous. On n'a jamais eu notre rendez-vous.

\- C'est… mignon, me taquinait-elle alors que son téléphone sonnait. Beckett?

-…

\- Où et quand?

-…

\- J'arrive! S'exclama-t-elle en faisant demi-tour

\- Un problème?

\- On sait quelle maison notre voleur a voulu cibler, me dit-elle hésitante

\- Ok et où?

\- 299 première avenue

\- Et il y a quelque chose de spécial, là-bas? Demandais-je alors que je voyais de l'incertitude dans sa voix

\- La maison du capitaine Montgomery, m'avouait-elle en déglutissant

\- Oh…

-…..

\- Tu penses que cette affaire a un lien avec le cimetière?

\- Je… ne sais pas, Rick

\- Ok, répondais-je comme un automate sentant mon angoisse augmenter à chaque avancer de la voiture vers la maison

\- Tu vas bien?

\- Oui, mentis-je

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

J'étais intimement certaine que les deux enquêtes étaient liées et je me devais d'écarter Rick de cette dernière. Je ne voulais pas revivre la fusillade du cimetière et l'angoisse de le perdre. Je devais le tenir à l'écart coute que coute.

Arrivée devant la maison de notre ancien capitaine, je sortis de la voiture alors que des dizaines d'officiers s'affairaient aux alentours. Entrant à l'intérieur, j'entendais Ryan parler avec Evelyne :

\- On est heureux qu'aucun membre de votre famille n'ait été blessé.

\- Moi aussi, croyez-moi, dit-elle effondrée.

Son époux n'était décédé que depuis quelques semaines et cette affaire… mon affaire refaisait surface comme un boomerang. Quand elle m'aperçut, elle me sourit et vint m'enlacer :

\- Kate… je suis contente de te voir

\- Moi aussi, Evelyne

Evelyne Montgomery avait été comme une seconde mère pour moi, quand j'avais rencontré son mari et qu'il m'avait alors pris sous son aile à la criminelle. Nous nous étions énormément rapprochées. Le capitaine et sa femme étaient devenus pour moi une seconde famille, je dinais régulièrement chez eux.

\- Où sont les enfants? Demandais-je

\- Ils sont partis chez mes parents quelques jours… j'avais besoin de temps, déglutissait-elle en regardant une photo de son mari.

\- Je comprends. Tu n'es pas blessée?

\- Non, depuis que Roy est décédé, je garde son 357 dans la table de nuit

\- Donc il n'y avait qu'un homme?

\- À ma connaissance, il prenait des dossiers dans son bureau et il avait l'ancien ordinateur de Roy, m'informait-elle alors que le doute de ses deux affaires n'était plus une probabilité pour moi. Quand il m'a vu, il a sorti son arme… alors j'ai eu peur et j'ai tiré, dit-elle en pleurs alors que je voyais Rick rester dans son coin. Je crois l'avoir touché à l'épaule et il a riposté, ensuite il s'est jeté à travers la fenêtre.

\- Et, est-ce que, par hasard c'était lui? demandait Ryan avec une photo du corps de notre victime

\- Oui… c'est lui

\- Heureusement qu'Evan et les filles n'étaient pas là, fit enfin la voix de Rick toujours dans son coin

\- Heu… oui, dit Evelyne en s'apercevant de sa présence . Mr Castle, je ne vous avais pas vu… Comment allez-vous? demandait-elle soucieuse de son état

\- Je vais bien… merci. Ces documents avaient un intérêt particulier?

\- Non, ce n'était que de la paperasse, des documents juridiques, des notes sur d'anciennes affaires

\- Et dans son portable, il y avait quoi dedans, insistait Castle

\- De vieux dossiers en rapport avec son travail, je m'en servais essentiellement pour enregistrer mes recettes. Je suis désolée mais j'aimerais me reposer… si c'est possible.

\- Oui bien sûr Evelyne. Je vais laisser une patrouille devant chez vous le temps qu'on résolve l'enquête

\- Merci Kate, me dit-elle en repartant comme un fantôme hors du salon pendant qu'Espo me murmurait

\- Ce sont les dossiers de Montgomery qu'il voulait.

\- Je sais, soupirais-je en quittant moi aussi la maison.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Nous étions rentrés dans un silence de mort jusqu'au loft. Arrivés chez moi, j'étais parti prendre une douche pour tenter de calmer mon angoisse. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien depuis que j'étais rentré dans cette maison, comme si je revivais l'enfer de la fusillade sans en avoir les souvenirs. Fermant les yeux et posant mes mains sur le mur d'en face, je laissais l'eau couler au-dessus de ma tête. Je revivais sans cesse le discours de Kate :

« - Roy Montgomery, m'a appris ce que signifiait être flic. Il m'a appris que nous étions liés à nos choix mais que nous étions plus qu'une somme d'erreur. Le capitaine m'a dit une fois que pour nous il n'y avait pas de victoire seulement des batailles… qu'au fond, ce qu'on pouvait espérer de mieux était simplement de trouver sa place .Et si on avait vraiment de la chance de trouver aussi une personne qui soit à nos côtés. Notre Capitaine aurait voulu que nous poursuivions la bataille, et même s'il y a des obstacles

\- Kate!

\- Beckett est touchée, Beckett est touchée »

\- Rick?

-…

\- Castle? Me fit sursauter Kate sous la douche. Tu vas bien?

\- Tu… vas bien, soufflais-je en la prenant dans mes bras comme si ma vie en dépendait

\- Chut… je vais bien…, me rassurait-elle en me caressant le dos. Je vais bien.

\- Je… je me souviens du coup de feu, tremblais-je sans la lâcher. Je… J'ai cru que tu étais touchée.

\- Non grâce à toi.

Tout semblait si réel, que je tremblais de peur dans les bras de Kate, la fatigue n'aidant pas, je laissais mes peurs s'extérioriser. Après plusieurs minutes, Kate nous fit sortir de la douche et nous nous couchions dans le lit. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, je refusais de la lâcher.

\- Tu devrais dormir demain matin, te reposer te ferait bien

\- Non pas avec cette enquête

\- Rick, elle t'affecte plus que tu ne le penses, tu devrais prendre du recul

\- J'ai dit non! M'exclamais-je d'une voix plus ferme que je ne le voulais. Désolé.

\- Tu devrais essayer de dormir, murmurait Kate en caressant mon torse

\- J'ai tellement peur…

\- De quoi? Chuchotait-elle

\- De te perdre

\- Tu ne me perdras pas, Babe.

\- C'est affaire… va te tuer un jour, avouais-je timidement dans la pénombre de ma chambre

\- Castle, que veux-tu que je fasse? me demandait-elle en relevant les yeux pour me défier du regard

\- ….abandonne, lâchais-je

\- Rick… je ne peux pas

\- Kate

\- Je maitrise la situation, me coupait-elle sûre d'elle

\- Non, ce n'est pas toi qui maitrises la situation, ce sont eux et si tu n'arrêtes pas, ils te tueront

\- Rick, je comprends que tu aies peur, je comprends que tes souvenirs te perturbent mais il s'agit de l'affaire de ma mère…MA mère…. ne me demande pas de choisir entre elle et toi.

Fermant les yeux, je soupirais de frustrations, la peur qui s'insinuait en moi me paralysait, je nous revoyais allonger sur ce gazon puis le noir total.

\- Kate, j'ai pris une balle pour toi, ne me demande pas d'en prendre une autre…

À ma phrase, elle me dévisagea puis s'éloigna de moi pour se lever brusquement et se rhabiller.

\- Que faits-tu?

\- Tant que cette affaire n'est pas résolue, je ne veux pas te voir au commissariat, affirmait-elle en enfilant son jean

\- Tu plaisantes là?

\- Tu seras en sécurité au loft, tu ne craindras rien, sifflait-elle

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi mais pour toi! M'énervais-je en me levant moi aussi

\- Je ne renoncerais pas à cette enquête

\- Kate

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander de fermer les yeux sur la chose qui me touche le plus dans ma vie, reprit-elle en fermant son chemisier

\- C'est uniquement pour te protéger

\- Je suis assez grande pour me protéger Castle! S'énervait-elle. Comment peux-tu me demander de faire ça….

\- Parce que je t'aime… j'ai peur Kate, peur de te perdre parce que si ça arrivait je ne serais plus rien sans toi, tentais-je de lui faire comprendre en me positionnant en face d'elle

\- Je suis désolée Rick… mais je ne peux pas, soupirait-elle. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

\- Si tu continues dans cette voie, tu vas mourir comme toutes les personnes sont liées à cette affaire. Tu crois que c'est le destin que ta mère aurait voulu pour toi!

\- ARRÊTE!

\- Kate, ta mère aurait voulu te voir heureuse , alors voulu….

\- Si demain tu perdais Martha, tu ne voudrais pas savoir? Tu retournerais simplement dans mes bras sans regarder en arrière ? M'assenait-elle. Ta mère… Castle! Que ferais-tu?

Face à ma non réaction, elle se faufila hors de la chambre en murmurant :

\- Je ne veux plus te voir au commissariat tant que l'affaire ne sera pas résolue.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPITRE 18**

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Kate avait quitté le loft en pleine nuit pour rentrer chez elle, en m'interdisant de remettre les pieds au poste. Je trouvais sa réaction exagérée, je venais de lui exposer mes craintes et mes peurs. Résoudre l'affaire de sa mère était devenu tellement primordiale pour elle que Kate en oubliait de vivre. Je tournais comme un lion en gage dans ma chambre et tentant de me calmer. Elle ne pensait qu'à elle et a cette affaire et ne tenait pas compte des dommages collatéraux…moi en l'occurrence. Après plusieurs aller-retour près de mon lit, je marchais sur son tee-shirt, elle avait dû oublier de le mettre dans la hâte, le prenant en main, je me mis à le humer…..cette odeur de cerise avait toujours eu le don de m'apaiser. Fermant les yeux, je revis toutes les fois ou l'affaire de sa mère avait croisé nos routes, où toutes les fois où elle l'avait évoqué….Et à chaque fois, Kate avait la même tristesse dans ces yeux, la même fêlure.

M'asseyant sur mon lit complètement dépiter par notre première dispute, je tentais de comprendre sa réaction. Il s'agissait de l'enquête de sa mère, celle-là même qui avait gouverné toute sa vie adulte, j'aurais dû être peut-être, plus prudent dans les choix de mes mots. Je ne regrettais pas le fond de mes paroles mais la forme. Prenant mon téléphone, je tentais de la joindre pour calmer un peu le jeu, mais c'est son répondeur qui m'accueillait après plusieurs sonneries :

\- Kate…rappelle-moi, s'il te plaît. Je t'aime.

Raccrochant, je me mis à tourner en rond pendant une heure et après ce laps de temps sans aucune nouvelle de sa part, je me mis à mon bureau pour rechercher le dossier de Johanna Beckett. J'en avais fait une copie pour y bosser dessus avant la fusillade. L'ouvrant, je me replongeais dans l'histoire de la vie de Kate en espérant bien cette fois, tomber sur un indice qui clouerait ce dossier à jamais.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Comment pouvait-il me demander de choisir entre lui et ma mère? J'étais hors de moi, je n'arrivais pas à me calmer et je savais déjà que je ne trouverais pas le sommeil cette nuit. Sillonnant les rues de New-York, j'entendis mon téléphone sonner, quand je vis que c'était Rick, je reposais mon cellulaire. Je ne pouvais pas lui parler maintenant, je lui en voulais tellement. Il me demandait trop et trop vite. Arrivée devant la morgue, je regardais ce bâtiment en me disant que Lanie pourrait m'aider, après tout elle devait être sur l'autopsie de notre voleur.

Rentrant à l'intérieur, je l'observais à travers le hublot sur son ordinateur. Le corps était toujours sur la table mais était recouvert d'un drap blanc, elle avait dû terminer son boulot.

\- Hey, fis-je en poussant la porte battante

\- Ha! criait-elle de peur

\- Du calme, ce n'est pas que moi

\- Non ! Mais ça ne va pas! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs.

\- Désolée, murmurais-je embêtée

\- Kate… il est… 3 heures et demie du matin, que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je voulais voir où tu en étais?

\- Kate, grinçait-elle. Je suis épuisée et je commence à très bien te connaître, alors épargne-moi du temps et de l'énergie et dis-moi pourquoi tu es là.

\- Je me suis disputée avec Castle

\- Disputée?

\- Assez violemment, avouais-je en me laissant choir sur une chaise

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Girl ?

\- Cette enquête… je suis sûre qu'elle est liée avec le dossier de ma mère et le sniper du cimetière

\- Hum

\- Rick m'a demandé de laisser tomber!

\- Ok

\- Ok? Demandais-je outrée par son ton si détacher

\- Il a peur pour toi et… moi aussi

\- Lanie, soupirais-je

\- Non pas de Lanie qui tienne! Cet homme est fou de toi, il s'est pris une balle pour toi… Il veut juste te savoir en sécurité et rien d'autre

\- Je ne peux pas laisser tomber ma mère

\- Elle est morte sweety… tu ne la laisse pas tombé en vivant

\- Je ne peux pas, répétais-je comme un automate

\- Tu ne peux pas… ou tu ne veux pas ?

\- …..

\- Kate, jusqu'à présent, tu n'avais personne à qui te raccrocher, personne avec qui tu envisageais un futur. Castle est cette personne, celle qui peut te faire sortir des ténèbres pour aller dans la lumière, ne le repousse pas.

-…..

\- Ta mère ne t'en voudrait pas de choisir ton cœur, ajouta-t-elle doucement alors que son ordinateur émettait un léger bruit

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demandais-je en essuyant mes larmes

Le discours de Lanie m'avait vraiment touché, je comprenais ce qu'elle tentait de me dire, mais je n'étais pas prête pour abandonner

\- C'est la correspondance de notre victime

\- On sait qui c'est?

\- Hum...

\- Lanie?

\- Sweety, tu es certaine de vouloir savoir? De vouloir continuer dans cette voie?

\- Donne-moi l'identité de ce type Lanie

\- Kate

\- Montgomery a donné sa vie pour sauver la mienne, mais j'ai été prise pour cible au cimetière. Des fois la nuit, je me réveille en sursaut en me disant « comment se fait-il que je suis toujours en vie? », c'est comme si je restais là à attendre l'étape suivante. Comment veux-tu que j'envisage un avenir avec Rick dans ces conditions? Je dois savoir Lanie, je dois clore cette enquête.

\- Son nom est Orlando Costas, il est fiché pour vol et trafic de drogue

\- Orlando Costas, murmurais-je en me levant

\- Où vas-tu?

\- Je monte à mon bureau bosser sur l'affaire, l'informais-je en repartant alors que j'entendais ses soupirs d'exaspération dans mon dos.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Je revoyais en long et en large ce dossier que je connaissais par cœur désormais, mais, aucun indice ne me sautait aux yeux. J'étais fatigué et énervé de ne pas avancer et qu'elle ne me réponde pas. Pensant pendant une fraction de seconde qu'elle pouvait dormir, mon espoir tomba dans les orties par l'appel de Lanie :

\- Je ne te réveille pas ?

\- Non, soupirais-je frustré. Tu as un problème Lanie?

\- J'ai l'identité du voleur

\- Tu m'appelles à plus de quatre heures du matin pour me dire ça?

\- J'étais avec Kate

\- Oh

\- Elle ne va pas bien Castle… elle se débat entre toi et cette affaire, et j'ai peur pour elle

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse

\- Arrête là avant qui ne soit trop tard

\- J'ai déjà essayé et devine… elle m'a envoyé sur les roses!

\- Castle… elle est au commissariat et elle bosse sur l'affaire, elle a besoin de toi.

-…

\- Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit. Désolée du dérangement et bonne nuit

\- Bonne nuit Lanie, soupirais-je en raccrochant.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire… aller au poste et me faire jeter une seconde fois, ou rester ici et continuer à m'arracher les cheveux avec cette enquête. Soupirant un bon coup, je me levais pour aller enfiler un jean et un pull, et filais rejoindre Beckett.

Arrivé au 12ème, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, seule la lampe de bureau de Kate était allumée. Elle était assise les mains entre la tête, je ne la voyais que de dos mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. M'avançant doucement, je vis qu'elle avait commencé à remplir le tableau blanc. Notre victime se nommait Orlando Costas, il était connu des gangs « les cassadore's », ancien militaire, père de famille au chômage.

M'asseyant sur ma chaise, je lui tendis son café alors qu'elle relevait les yeux pour me fusiller du regard:

\- Que fais-tu là?

\- Je me suis replongé dans l'affaire de ta mère et je dois dire que j'ai fait chou blanc, alors je suis venu voir si je pouvais aider ici

\- Castle, rentre chez toi, m'asséna-t-elle en retournant à son dossier sans prendre la peine de toucher à mon café.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça seule Kate… on peut le faire tous les deux.

-….

\- De toute manière, je ne partirais pas

Elle releva son regard sur moi et se laissa tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise, pendant plusieurs secondes, elle me toisait du regard quand le téléphone sonna, j'en étais presque soulagé

\- Beckett

-…..

\- Quelle affaire ?

-…

\- Lanie, je ne suis pas en sucre! Je t'écoute

-….

\- Très bien, merci, dit-elle difficilement en me regardant à peine avant de raccrocher

\- Que voulait Lanie?

\- Rentre chez toi, Rick

\- Rick? Ce n'est pas Castle… un bon point, concédais-je en buvant mon café.

Kate me regarda pendant encore quelques minutes, puis se leva pour partir

\- Où vas-tu?

\- Bosser

\- Kate!

\- Aux archives. Je vais aux archives, soupira-t-elle

\- Attends, j'arrive

\- Rick, s'il te plaît. Rentre chez toi, tu avais raison tout à l'heure

\- Non, j'avais tort, tentais-je en lui prenant le bras pour l'arrêter

\- Tu as une fille Castle… et à cause de cette enquête, tu as failli la perdre

\- Je le sais… mais si je m'éloigne de toi Kate, c'est toi que je perdrais… et je ne peux pas, avouais-je en passant devant elle. Alors on va aller aux archives et récupérer le dossier que tu souhaites

\- Castle, tu ne me perdras pas, je te le promets. Mais j'ai besoin que tu t'éloignes de cette affaire

\- Quel dossier vas-tu chercher? Demandais-je inquiet qu'elle me repousse autant

\- ….

\- Kate, s'il te plaît, continuais-je en la suivant

\- C'est le dossier du sniper, murmura-t-elle alors que je me stoppais sur ma lancée

\- Pardon?

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Il était là en face de moi et je le sentais si vulnérable que j'aurais tout fait pour le protéger. Rick me regardait en attendant la suite des paroles mais je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever de la tête que s'il me suivait dans cette affaire, je le perdrais lui aussi.

\- Tu te souviens de notre deuxième année de partenariat, on s'était disputé et puis tu étais revenu.

\- Hum

\- Tu m'as dit ce jour-là, que tu ne m'imposerais plus ta présence si je ne la désirais pas et que tu suivrais ma volonté

\- C'était bien avant tout ça

\- Rien n'a changé Castle, il s'agit toujours du meurtre de ma mère et tu es encore là à m'imposer ta présence.

\- C'est ce que tu penses de moi ? Je m'impose à toi? me demandait-il peiné

Mon cœur me disait de lui dire non, de lui dire de rester avec moi pour toujours, mais ma raison, elle, me disait que si je continuais sur cette affaire, je le perdrais. Et la peine que j'avais ressentie au cimetière, ce désarroi… je ne voulais plus jamais le ressentir.

\- Oui, répondais-je

\- Regarde-moi dans les yeux Kate et dis-le

Relevant le regard pour plonger mes yeux dans ses grands iris bleus, je lui déclarais :

\- J'aimerais vraiment que tu partes, que tu me laisses, et que tu arrêtes de me suivre ainsi.

Il me regarda puis s'avança si près de moi que mon souffle se mélangeait au sien, il posa son front sur le mien et me murmura :

\- I peine quelques heures, tu me disais « je t'aime » et je sais par expérience, que tu ne le dis pas à la légère. Je sais ce que tu penses, tu as peur de me perdre comme j'ai peur de te perdre… mais Kate, on est ensemble maintenant et si tu as un problème alors, on a un problème. Je ne m'éloignerais pas de toi.

\- Castle, je…

\- Tu veux savoir la différence qu'il y a entre notre deuxième année de partenariat et maintenant ? Nous deux. Je ne peux pas oublier ton « je t'aime », ou la façon dont tu m'embrasses, m'enlaces ou me fais l'amour…

\- ….

\- Alors quoi que tu me dises, je resterais avec toi, termina-t-il en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je t'aime.

Fermant les yeux, je respirais son odeur, buvaient ses paroles. Je me sentais en sécurité et aimée dans ses bras. Castle avait raison, tout avait changé.

\- Je t'aime, avouais-je en encerclant sa nuque de mes mains pour approfondir un nouveau baiser

Sa langue caressait ma lèvre inférieure si tendrement qu'un gémissement sortit de ma bouche, ses mains me caressaient le dos et c'est lentement que nous arrêtions ce baiser.

\- Allons aux archives, susurra-t-il

\- Hum

\- Pourquoi le dossier du Sniper? demanda-t-il en chuchotant comme pour garder ce moment dans une bulle

\- Les lambeaux de peau que Lanie a récupérée sur les ongles d'Orlando correspondent avec des traces d'ADN de ta tentative de meurtre

\- De la tienne tu veux dire? me dit-il pour alléger l'ambiance

\- Le test est formel, l'homme qui a tué Orlando Costas dans cette ruelle est le même qui t'a mis une balle dans le cœur, murmurais-je en lui caressant la joue

\- Comment fait-on pour attraper ce gars ?

\- Orlando est lié avec le sniper… on doit interroger sa copine

\- Il est cinq heures du matin, Kate

\- Je sais, soupirais-je

\- On devrait aller se reposer en salle de pause et quand les gars seront là, on interrogera la copine.

\- Et le dossier?

\- Ça peut attendre 8 heures, non ?

\- Tu as raison, acquiesçais-je en lui prenant la main pour faire demi-tour et aller nous reposer

\- J'ai toujours raison

\- Dans tes rêves Castle! Souriais-je en me posant sur le canapé et en l'entrainant avec moi

\- Oh… mais dans mes rêves, une jeune et sexy détective me fait plein de trucs…

\- De trucs? Répétais-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure pour le voir déglutir en face de moi

\- Arrête de faire ça

\- Quoi donc? Demandais-je innocemment en calant ma tête sur le dossier alors que Rick s'allongeait sur moi

\- Ta lèvre… lâche ta lèvre, me dit-il en baillant en calant sa tête sur ma poitrine. Si je m'endors c'est grave? demanda-t-il comme un enfant

\- Non… je mets le réveil pour ne pas qu'on nous surprenne

\- Hum

\- Rick?

\- Hum

\- Je t'aime.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Nous n'avions dormi que deux heures et demie, et malgré les deux litres de café que j'avais l'impression d'avoir bu, ma fatigue me tombait sur les épaules. Les gars étaient partis chercher la petite-amie de notre victime, et m'asseyant sur ma chaise avec un nouveau café pour moi et pour Kate, je lui demandais:

\- Comment fais-tu pour être toujours aussi belle?

\- Pardon?

\- On a dormi quoi ? Cinq heures en deux jours ? Comment fais-tu?

\- La jeunesse Castle… que veux-tu, rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules

\- Hey! Je ne suis pas vieux! J'ai juste du mal avec du sommeil en moins, bougonnais-je

\- Hum, hum

\- Kate?

\- Oui

\- Tu me trouves vieux? M'inquiétais-je soudainement en la regardant droit dans les yeux

\- Tu n'es plus tout jeune… chaton

\- Sorcière, pestais-je en souriant alors qu'elle éclatait de rire

\- Le maquillage Castle… tout est question de fond de teint et de mascara

\- Je le savais! M'exclamais-je en accentuant théâtralement mes gestes pour la faire rire

Dieu que j'aimais entendre ce rire… son sourire illuminait mon cœur. L'admirant en face de moi, mon cœur se gonfla d'amour pour elle.

Quand je soulevais les yeux au-dessus de ses épaules, je vis les Bros qui revenaient avec notre témoin, Espo me fit un signe de tête pour nous prévenir qu'il l'installait en salle d'interrogatoire. Tournant la tête, je vis que Kate avait arrêté de sourire et avait de nouveau revêtu son masque de flic. Elle se leva et se dirigea sans aucune hésitation dans la salle. Je pouvais sentir sa tension à la façon dont elle marchait, dont elle respirait. M'asseyant près d'elle, Kate débuta l'interrogatoire :

\- Bonjour Mme Kastaneda, je suis le lieutenant Beckett et voici mon équipier, Richard Castle. Nous aurions des questions au sujet de votre ami, Orlando.

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il était avec moi dans le lit hier soir au moment d'aller me coucher et ce matin, j'ai vu qu'il était parti en prenant la voiture, déclara sa petite amie

Marisol Kastaneda se tenait devant nous en larmes, c'était une jeune femme brune qui ne prenait pas vraiment soin d'elle. La détaillant un pu plus, je constatais qu'elle fuyait mon regard. Beckett, elle, la regardait comme totalement détachée.

\- À quelle heure vous êtes-vous couchée?

\- 20h, le petit se lève tôt et j'ai du mal à tenir le choc le soir

\- Où est-il aller?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Il a cambriolé une maison, continua Kate sous les yeux coléreux de sa compagne. Il avait des problèmes financiers ?

\- Non

\- Nous savons que votre petit-ami a cambriolé cette maison et il s'est fait tirer dessus quelques minutes ensuite. Il marchait avec les Casadores étant enfant.

\- J'ai dit NON. Il a vécu l'enfer pour échapper à cette vie, c'est pour ça qu'il s'était enrôlé pour en sortir. Pour être un meilleur homme pour moi et un meilleur père pour son fils. Alors pourquoi vous ne vous mettez pas à la recherche de son meurtrier au lieu de dire que c'est de sa faute?

Au moment où Beckett allait répliquer, Ryan entra dans la salle pour donner un dossier à Kate. Elle le lut attentivement et toisa du regard la veuve éplorée.

\- Vous voulez peut-être nous parler des 10 000 dollars qui ont été virés sur votre compte, il y a une semaine ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez

\- C'est bizarre car d'après ce relevé compte, vous avez payé les factures avec. Alors Mme Kastaneda pourrais-je avoir la vérité ? Commençait à s'énerver Kate

\- Je vous dis la vérité, je ne savais pas pour l'argent, je vous le promets

\- Alors pourquoi les débits ont commencé quand les 10 000 dollars sont apparus sur votre compte!

\- Orlando ne m'avait pas…

\- C'était votre carte Marisol, pour qui travaillait Orlando ?

Kate perdait patience de minute en minute et je ne savais pas comment la calmer. Brusquement elle se leva et se pencha en face du témoin, et lui asséna en criant :

\- Vous savez ce qui va se passer, si vous ne coopérer pas ? Ce sera la prison pour vous et les foyers pour votre fils, c'est ça ce que vous voulez?

\- Beckett, tentais-je

\- Marco errant dans les rues et se faisant enrôler par les Casadores à dix ans, comme son père ! CREUVANT DANS LE CANIVOT A 19 ANS! hurlait-elle

\- Kate! Ça suffit, fis-je en me relevant

\- Orlando a dit que c'était quelqu'un qu'il avait connu à l'armée, quelqu'un de dangereux mais c'était juste pour une seule fois. C'était beaucoup d'argent pour un travail facile et on avait besoin d'argent, pleurait Marisol alors que je me retournais face à ces révélations.

\- C'était quoi ce travail facile ? Demandais-je

\- Il voulait des dossiers dans la maison d'un policier qui était mort

\- Quel genre de dossier? Continuais-je alors que Kate s'asseyait atterrée sur sa chaise

\- N'importe, tous ceux qu'il trouverait

\- Et comment il s'appelait ce gars de l'armée, reprit Kate

\- Je ne sais pas

\- Vous l'avez rencontré ?

\- Non

\- Il a appelé chez vous?

\- Il laissait des messages à mon ami dans notre boîte aux lettres. Il lui donnait rendez-vous en langage codé, mais un jour j'étais dans la voiture… j'ai vu où mon mari le retrouvait.

\- Où?

\- Dans une église sur State Street.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Castle et moi étions allés jusqu'à cette église pour parler au père, après interrogatoire, nous avions découvert que l'église était dotée de caméras de surveillance. De retour au poste, nous avions étudié les images, mais l'homme à côté d'Orlando, se tenait à l'abri des caméras, après quelques minutes, nous l'apercevions sur le départ et à cet instant, il se tourna dans la ligne de mire. Je pouvais enfin mettre un visage que le type qui nous avait tirés dessus. Castle se trouvait à mes côtés complètement silencieux et crispé, doucement, je fis glisser ma main dans la sienne pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul.

On l'avait… on avait notre sniper.

\- Beckett ? M'interpella Ryan

\- Hum, fis-je toujours le regard fixé sur l'écran

\- On rentre son visage dans nos fichiers, pour lancer la reconnaissance faciale?

\- Non

\- Non? S'étonna Rick

\- Je ne veux pas perdre cette piste et avertir Gates serait une erreur. On doit agir en sous-marin

\- Mais comment?

\- Je ne sais pas. Décortiquez-moi, cette photo encore et encore, jusqu'à trouver quelque chose, il est hors de question qu'on le perde cette fois.

Levant les yeux vers Rick, je pouvais y voir un mélange de crainte, de peur et de fatigue. Il semblait tellement éreinté que je craignais qu'il tombe à même le sol. Ces traits étaient tirés et ces cerne noircis par les insomnies. Me retournant, je dis aux gars :

\- Il n'est pas loin de midi. On devait faire une pause déjeuner

-Une pause? S'étonnait Javier

\- Oui. On se retrouve dans deux heures, lançais-je en partant alors que Castle me suivait dans mon dos.

Arrivée près de mon bureau, je pris mon manteau, et me retournais, pour voir Rick se pencher vers moi et me murmurer :

\- Merci

\- De rien. On a deux heures, tu veux manger ou tu veux faire un somme? Demandais-je

\- Un somme, soupirait-il

\- Je ne te cacherais pas que j'espérais cette réponse, soufflais-je moi aussi morte de fatigue.

* * *

 _ **Allez prochain chapitre...on va certainement se retrouver sur ce toit...mais à ma façon...alors? Castle sera-t-il suspendu ou se sera Kate ? Ryan arrivera-t-il à temps cette fois-ci ? on arrive vers la fin alors toutes idées est bonne à prendre..**_


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPITRE 19**

* * *

 _ **POV CASTLE**_

* * *

Kate avait mis l'enquête de côté pour quelques heures pour que je puisse me reposer et je lui en étais infiniment reconnaissant. Blottis l'un contre l'autre dans son lit, je fermais les yeux en calquant ma respiration sur la sienne. J'étais sur le dos et Kate avait calé sa tête sur mon torse, une de ces jambes s'emmêlait aux miennes et c'est avec un sentiment de sécurité que je m'endormais. J'étais tellement éreinté que je ne tardais pas à me remettre à rêver. Depuis ma sortie de l'hôpital mes rêves étaient toujours peuplés de flash-back contenant des images de notre partenariat avec Kate. Mes souvenirs étaient revenus mais j'avais l'impression que je m'emmêlais les méninges sur leur chronologie. Tout d'un coup, les images du cimetière me revenaient, je voyais Kate sur l'estrade devant l'assistance, puis cette lumière, mon plaquage au sol et les cris… tellement de cris. Je me souvenais de la terreur que j'avais eue en la voyant en dessous de moi. Elle m'avait regardé et d'un seul coup mon corps me rappelait que c'était moi qui étais touché. Je me sentais gelé. Kate se trouvait désormais au-dessus de moi en me priant de tenir le coup… Je me rappelais du froid, de ses mots, mais surtout de ma panique à l'idée de laisser ma fille seule au monde, toutes mes pensées allaient vers Alexis…

\- Castle? Castle?

\- Alexis! Criais-je en me relevant brusquement sous les yeux apeurés de Kate

\- Rick… chut, ce n'est rien qu'un mauvais rêve me fit-elle alors que je tentais tant bien que mal à retrouver mes esprits.

Mon cœur tambourinait, mon angoisse montait, j'étais trempé de sueur, ma respiration était tellement saccadée que j'avais l'impression de faire une crise de panique

\- Alexis, où est Alexis ?

\- Elle est en cours Castle… sa remise de diplôme est ce soir, tu te souviens ?s'inquiétait-elle en tentant de me caresser la joue mais brusquement je me levais pour me rhabiller

\- Rick que fais-tu ?

\- Il faut que je lui parle, que je la voie

\- Castle, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je me souviens Kate… le coup de feu… mon Dieu, tremblais-je en touchant ma cicatrice alors que je n'étais que torse nu et en jean devant elle.

Doucement, elle se leva comme si j'étais une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture et posa délicatement sa main sur la mienne.

\- Ça va aller Rick, tu vas bien, elle va bien, murmura-t-elle

\- Non, je ne vais pas bien! J'ai failli ne jamais la revoir… j'ai failli tout rater… son diplôme, son mariage, son premier enfant… je ne peux pas Kate.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas ? demanda-t-elle fébrile

\- Continuer à te suivre comme si rien ne pourrait m'arriver, comme si j'étais invincible. Je ne peux pas infliger ma perte à ma fille… Tu as raison, je ne suis qu'un écrivain.

\- Castle, essaie de te calmer, me dit-elle alors que ma crise d'angoisse s'emballait de seconde en seconde.

\- Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas… faire ça à mon bébé…, haletais-je en m'écroulant sur le sol face à la culpabilité qui m'envahissait.

J'avais failli mourir en protégeant Kate, et je ne le regrettais pas, mais que serait-il arrivé à ma fille ensuite. Un nouveau dommage collatéral de cette enquête ? Je ne voulais pas lui infliger la même tristesse que Kate, je ne voulais pas que ma fille soit brisée, anéantie.

* * *

 _ **POV BECKETT**_

* * *

Castle s'était écroulé à mes pieds en pleurant l'avenir de sa fille, j'étais comme paralysée devant cette image. Ces paroles au cimetière me revinrent subitement :

« - Kate…, Alexis… il… faut…

\- Castle… oh non, implorais-je en lui relevant la nuque. Allez tenez bon!

\- Alexis…

\- Castle, reste avec moi!… ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie…. »

Alexis, c'était elle, l'évènement dont il ne voulait pas se souvenir, c'était sa fille le blocage. Il ne voulait plus ressentir cette peine, cette souffrance de se dire qu'il ne la verrait pas grandir. M'agenouillant à ses côtés, je le pris dans mes bras alors qu'il pressait mon corps comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Je… j'arrive… Pas… à… respirer, haletait-il en tremblant

\- Rick… calmes-toi, c'est une crise de panique. Écoute-moi, ta fille va bien, tu vas bien. Ce soir tu vas aller la voir à sa remise de diplôme…

\- Je ne veux pas la perdre, répétait-il dans un état second

Posant mon front contre le sien, je lui déclarais :

\- Castle, regarde-moi

\- Je ne veux pas la perdre

\- Regarde-moi, Rick.

-…., il releva les yeux baignés de larmes vers moi comme suspendu à mes lèvres

\- Tu vas voir ta fille grandir, Rick. Tu vas assister à sa remise de diplôme, son mariage, son premier enfant. Tu fais simplement une crise de panique… les événements du cimetière te sont revenus, il faut juste que tu te calmes et que tu respires calmement.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Castle tenta de reprendre le dessus sur ses peurs, il ne disait plus rien. Me serrant à l'extrême, je pouvais sentir son souffle dans mon cou. Il me respirait à pleins poumons comme si mon odeur pouvait l'apaiser. Sa peur, sa tristesse me renvoyaient un énorme sentiment de culpabilité. Il s'était pris une balle pour moi et maintenant il faisait face à une de ses plus grandes peurs. Je n'avais jamais vu Rick dans un tel état de détresse émotionnelle. Mon cœur se serrait à chaque larme qui coulait sur son visage, j'aurais voulu chasser sa peine à tout jamais mais je me sentais tellement démunie face à la situation. Au bout d'un certain temps, il cessa notre étreinte pour me regarder dans les yeux. Nous étions à même le sol dans ma chambre, lui était toujours torse nu et moi je n'étais qu'en sous-vêtement. Voyant qu'il s'était calmé, je me mis à caresser lentement sa joue et lui murmurais :

\- Tu te sens mieux?

\- Je… suis désolé, dit-il confus en baissant son regard

\- Eh, ne sois pas désolé pur ça… jamais.

Il se leva sans un regard puis me dit d'une voix morne en partant dans la salle de bain :

\- Je vais prendre une douche et il sera l'heure de retourner au poste

Retourner au poste ? Il voulait revenir sur cette enquête avec moi, alors qu'il m'avait très clairement exposé ses craintes de mourir. Il l'avait lui-même dit, il n'était qu'écrivain. Je n'arrivais plus à comprendre ses réactions, dès côté, il me disait vouloir rester à l'abri et d'un autre, il voulait retourner au commissariat. Soupirant, je constatais que le problème c'était moi. Il faisait tout ça pour moi, encore. Il faisait passer ses désirs, ses peurs après moi. Me levant après avoir entendu l'eau de la douche coulée, je me retournais pour voir l'heure : 13h30. Fatiguer contre moi-même,de lui infliger tant de stress, je m'aperçus qu'Esposito m'avait envoyé un message pendant que nous dormions :

« On a l'identité du sniper. On tente de le localiser »

Toute cette histoire avait pris une tournure si dramatique. J'enrôlais avec moi tellement de monde que je ne pensais même pas aux conséquences pour les autres. Qu'arriverait-il à Alexis ou à Martha si quelque chose devait arriver à Rick, ou même à Lanie ou Jenny. Prenant mon téléphone et m'éloignant de ma chambre, je décidais qu'il était temps d'arrêter les frais et de protéger les gens que j'aimais. Pianotant un numéro qui m'était devenu familier depuis quelques semaines, je tombais sur la voix enjouée d'Alexis :

\- Hey Kate!

\- Salut Lex, comment vas-tu ? Tu es prête pour ce soir?

\- Ça va, souffla-t-elle énervée

\- Qui a-t-il ?

\- Mon discours est dans 6 heures et… C'est un cauchemar!

\- Qu'est ce qui te tourmente ? Demandais-je en la visualisant très bien en train de griffonner sur son bout de papier

\- C'est l'occasion de dire quelque chose d'important, qui vaut la peine et je ne veux pas le bâcler. Je sens que je n'ai rien à dire, soupira-t-elle

\- Lex, je pense que tu te mets trop la pression. Pense à toutes ses choses que tu as vécues pendant cette période, toutes les choses que tu as appris et celle que tu vas perdre. Après tout, c'est une jolie page qui se tourne maintenant.

\- Tu as raison, je me sens juste dépasser

\- Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas de l'aide à ton père ? Après tout, je te signale qu'il est écrivain. Les mots c'est son dada, affirmais-je en me disant que je pourrais éloigner Castle de l'enquête comme ça

\- Je ne veux pas l'embêter

\- Je vais te dire un truc,… tu n'embêtes jamais ton père et… ses souvenirs du cimetière viennent de refaire surface

\- Il se souvient de ta déclaration ? demanda-t-elle joyeusement alors que je me mis à penser qu'on n'en avait même pas discuté

\- Il se souvient surtout de la balle et du fait qu'il aurait pu te perdre. Il n'ose pas t'appeler ou te déranger. Alors, tu lui rendrais service en lui demandant de l'aide. Passez l'après-midi ensemble.

\- Ok, très bien. Il me manque… et je ferais une pierre deux coups si je termine ce satané discours.

\- Hum

\- Tu viendras à la remise des diplômes ?

\- Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde

\- Merci Kate

\- On se voit ce soir ?

\- Oui, à ce soir, répliqua-t-elle avant que je ne décroche.

Soulagée d'avoir réussi à éloigner Rick de l'affaire pour un temps, je me mis un point d'honneur de retrouver le tireur avant ce soir. Cette affaire devait se terminer avant ,que plus de personnes souffrent à cause de moi. Retournant dans ma chambre pour m'habiller, je vis Rick en faire de même. Son regard était hésitant. Je savais qu'il tentait de faire face à ses peurs pour pouvoir m'accompagner et rester près de moi, mais le voir si vulnérable et si peu sûr de lui était très dur à supporter pour moi.

\- Comment tu vas ? Demandais-je d'une voix douce en venant l'embrasser chastement alors qu'il me serrait dans ses bras

\- Bien. Ou étais-tu ?

\- Dans le salon, je parlais avec les gars de l'affaire

\- Et ?

\- Rien. On piétine. Je pense que cet après-midi, ça va être long. Trouver une identité en sous-marin n'est pas chose facile, mentis-je pour qu'il n'ait pas de regret au moment où sa fille l'appellerait.

\- D'accord.

\- Je devrais m'habiller pour partir

\- Oui

Il desserra son étreinte pour me laisser me vêtir. Tout dans ses actions me montrait que Castle n'était pas bien. Habituellement, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour me répliquer une chose coquine, mais là il attendait simplement en déglutissant de peur face à moi. Je savais qu'il brûlait d'envie de me demander d'arrêter l'enquête mais il ne le ferait pas de peur de se faire rabrouer.

Finissant d'enfiler mon pull, son cellulaire se mit à sonner et c'est à ce moment qu'il retrouva son sourire :

\- Hey, Pumpkin

-…

\- Oui, je vais bien et toi ? demanda-t-il alors que je m'éloignais de la pièce pour lui donner plus d'intimité et envoyer par la même occasion un texto à Espo.

« Je suis sur le départ, j'arrive. Pas un mot à Castle. »

J'eus à peine le temps de mettre mes chaussures que je reçus une réponse :

« Ok. Un problème avec Castle? »

Soupirant en voyant la teneur de son message, je verrouillais mon cellulaire pour finir de me préparer quand Rick arriva son téléphone à l'oreille.

\- Alexis a besoin d'aide avec son discours, ça te dérange si je vais la rejoindre une heure ou deux ?

\- Non, souriais-je ravie. Passe l'après-midi avec elle, ça te fera du bien

\- Mais l'enquête et…

\- Je te préviens au moindre indice, mentis-je alors que l'étincelle dans ses yeux refit surface

\- Promis ? me demanda-t-il enchanté de passer du temps avec sa fille

\- Promis.

\- Ok. Pumpkin, prépare le café, j'arrive.

\- …

\- À tout de suite, mon ange, dit-il en raccrochant tout en venant m'enlacer . Merci

\- Pour ? Soufflais-je en entourant sa nuque de mes mains

\- Pour cet après-midi de répit avec ma fille. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'ai laissé mes peurs parler et…

\- Je suis contente que tu l'aies fait. Que tu es assez confiance en moi pour le faire, avouais-je en caressant ses lèvres sentant que Rick avait de nouveau de la malice dans ses yeux.

\- Je t'aime Kate, dit-il en happant ma lèvre inférieure pour la sucer sensuellement.

\- Rick… je dois retourner bosser, gémissais-je alors qu'il me plaquait à lui d'une manière si virile que mon désir de lui refit surface.

\- Quelques minutes… Kate, juste quelques minutes, me quémandait-il en nous retournant pour me plaquer contre la porte. J'ai juste besoin de te sentir contre moi encore quelques minutes….

Sa langue s'immisça dans ma bouche, et je perdis pied quand ses mains caressèrent mes flancs sous mon pull. J'avais une folle envie de lui, j'avais envie de sentir son corps contre le mien, de ses baisers, ses caresses, ses râles… mais je devais clore cette enquête, et ma raison prit le dessus sur mon cœur. Doucement, je quittais ses lèvres en lui murmurant :

\- Je dois y aller mais on pourrait remettre ça à ce soir ? demandais-je devant sa mine déç avais prévu quelque chose avec ta fille ou ta mère ? ajoutais-je en lui caressant le torse tout en essayant de calmer le désir qui faisait rage dans mon bas-ventre

\- J'ai un plan pour noyer mon chagrin, susurra-t-il en parsemant mon cou de baiser papillon

\- Hum?

\- Après la cérémonie, ma mère va dans les Hamptons, Alexis passera une nuit blanche et toi… je te ferais perdre la tête.

\- Perdre la tête? Et comment ? Demandais-je en me mordant la lèvre alors que Rick m'embrassait le lobe de l'oreille

\- Avec mes mains, ma bouche, ma langue…

\- Tu sais, peut-être que c'est moi qui te ferais perdre la tête, Castle

\- Ah bon? Sourit-il en lâchant son emprise sur moi pour me regardant noir de désir

\- Hum, Hum… ma langue peut-être coquine… très coquine… chaton, l'aguichais-je alors que son corps me bloquait contre ma porte inconsciemment et que souriais de le voir si enjoué à mes côtés.

\- Tu es une… allumeuse

\- Tu verras ce soir, lui laissais-je entendre en effleurant ses lèvres aux miennes

\- Kate ?

\- Hum

\- J'arriverais pas à attendre ce soir, m'avoua-t-il en me caressant la joue

\- Moi non plus… Mais je dois y aller, ajoutais-je devant son regard plus que gourmand. Je te rejoins pour le discours ?

\- Ok

\- Ok, à tout à l'heure. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

 _ **POV CASTLE**_

* * *

J'avais rejoint Alexis au loft pour l'aider à peaufiner son discours. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi stressée de toute sa vie, c'était comme si ce discours représentait tout son avenir, tentant de la calmer, je plaisantais alors qu'elle gribouillait encore son papier :

\- Tu devrais peut-être prendre des modèles de discours comment dire… moins impressionnant?

\- Comme ? Soupira-t-elle pendue à mes lèvres

\- Comme ceux dans… n'oublie jamais ou twilligth! M'exclamais-je

\- Ça ne devrait pas être aussi difficile. J'ai seulement 18 ans, comment puis-je prétendre connaître quelque chose ?

\- Chérie, tout ce que tu sais aujourd'hui, tout ce que tu seras demain… c'est ce qui est vrai pour toi.

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tout change. Que tout va devenir différent. J'ai peur tu sais, m'avoua-t-elle tristement

\- Mais de quoi?

\- D'aller de l'avant

\- Écris là-dessus mon ange, ça me semble juste.

\- Mais c'est tellement dur, soupira-t-elle

\- Tu sais les choses qui valent le plus la peine d'être vécu sont souvent celle qui donne le plus de fil à retordre, par exemple, heu…

\- Beckett ? Sourit-elle

\- Oui. Tu sais… Tu devrais simplement laisser parler ton cœur mon ange, et je t'assure que ce sera parfait.

\- Hum… Papa ?

\- Oui?

\- Je suis contente que vous soyez ensemble, Kate et toi.

\- Merci

\- Et je suis contente de passer du temps avec toi cet après-midi. Ces derniers temps, tu m'as manqué.

\- Tu sais, commençais-je en venant m'assoir à côté d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras, je suis tellement fier de toi Pumpkin. Tu es devenue cette magnifique jeune femme qui va aller à l'université et je dois avouer que je suis nostalgique.

\- Papa, dit-elle gênée

\- C'est vrai car tu seras toujours ma petite fille pour moi, quoi qu'il arrive

\- Toujours ? Sourit-elle

\- Toujours, répondis-je en lui embrassant la tempe tout en l'enlaçant.

* * *

 _ **POV BECKETT**_

* * *

C'est en trombe que j'arrivais au commissariat bien décidée à en découdre avec cette affaire. Seulement, une question me taraudait depuis mon départ. Même si j'arrêtais le sniper qui avait tenté de me tuer aux funérailles de Montgomery, l'affaire de ma mère ne serait pas close. Je ne saurais pas qui l'a tué et pourquoi. Le danger pour Rick ou pour moi ne serait pas éloigné. Je commençais à penser que Lanie avait peut-être raison, il serait peut-être temps que je pense à vivre ma vie. Ma mère aurait certainement voulu ça pour moi. Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais même pas fait attention que j'étais arrivé au 12ème. Entrant dans la salle débriefing où les gars m'attendaient, je demandais peu sûre de moi :

\- On a quelque chose ?

\- Où est Castle ? me demanda Ryan

\- Chez lui avec Alexis, il l'aide pour son diplôme

\- Tu sais, Beckett, on va avoir besoin de lui et…

\- Non, Ryan. Castle n'est pas bien. Il se souvient du cimetière et du coup de feu. Il a besoin de se reposer et de passer du temps avec sa famille.

\- Mais...

\- J'ai dit non, affirmais-je devant son insistance. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

\- Notre tueur s'appelle Cole Madox, m'annonça Javier. Il a loué une voiture dans une compagnie East Way. Cette dernière a loué 100 voitures, mercredi dernier.

\- On pense que notre suspect a pris la voiture à JFK sous le nom de Madox avec un permis de conduire du Kansas. On s'est renseigné c'est une couverture.

\- Il a rendu la voiture? Demandais-je sans quitter du regard sa photo qui s'affichait devant moi

\- Non mais East Way peut suivre la trace de n'importe lequel de ses véhicules par GPS et on a localisé la voiture de Madox.

\- Ok, soufflais-je. Ryan, tu ne lâches pas le contact avec le GPS, Espo avec moi, ordonnais-je en me disant que j'en avais mis au moins sur deux en sécurité pour le moment.

\- Attendez, vous faites quoi là ? S'affola Kévin. Vous voulez le faire, alors faites-le, sans danger, vous mettez une patrouille dessus et vous emmenez plusieurs hommes avec vous !

\- Toute cette histoire a commencé à cause d'une bande de flics corrompus, qui nous dit, qu'il n'y en a pas d'autres ? lança Javier alors que je commençais à prendre en compte les revendications de Ryan. On est à deux doigts d'attraper ce tueur, c'est pas nous qui allons tout gâcher en le criant sur les toits.

\- Ce type a failli vous tuer, et ensuite il a disparu en claquant des doigts, alors c'est du suicide d'y aller sans préparations

\- Ryan, je me prépare à coincer ce type depuis 13 ans, intervenais-je vexée par ses propos.

-On y va, déclara Javier en partant.

* * *

 ** _Bon le toit se sera finalement dans le prochain chapitre..._**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPITRE 20**

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Assise côté passager dans la voiture de patrouille d'Esposito, je tentais de rassembler mes esprits. Je ne savais pas quels sentiments prédominaient en moi, l'angoisse, l'excitation, le stress j'étais une boule d'angoisse électrique. J'allais enfin arrêter le sniper qui avait fait feu sur moi au cimetière et pouvoir connaitre son employeur, autrement dit le nom du meurtrier de ma mère. Treize ans, il m'aura fallu treize longues années pour avoir un nom. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne m'étais pas aperçue que Javier s'était garé:

\- Je vais faire un tour de voisinage pour repérer notre homme

-…..

\- Beckett ?

\- Oui, pardon. Excuse-moi. Vas-y, je t'attends ici, dis-je perdue au milieu de l'habitacle.

Il sortit en me dévisageant puis partit dans les différents immeubles d'en face. Ouvrant le dossier sur mes genoux, je reparcourais comme un zombie cette affaire. Cole Maddox, militaire extrêmement entrainé, lisais-je pour la quatrième fois de la journée. Ryan avait peut-être raison sur ce coup-là, nous foncions certainement tête baissée dans la gueule du loup mais je ne pouvais plus attendre, j'avais l'impression de vivre avec une épée de Damoclès depuis cette fusillade. Quand mon téléphone retentit, je sursautais de surprise, répondant sans faire attention, je souris en attendant la voix de Rick :

\- Alors… l'enquête avance ? me demandait-il sur un ton assez anxieux

\- Non. On piétine, et ce discours ?

\- Elle m'épate, tu sais. Alexis est devenue tellement intelligente et magnifique...

\- Tu l'as bien élevé, qui aurait cru ? Le taquinais-je

\- Certainement pas moi crois-moi, sourit-il

\- Tu es un père formidable, Castle

\- J'ai surtout eu beaucoup de chance, riait-il. Alors si l'enquête piétine, tu pourrais peut-être sortir plutôt ?

\- Le discours est à quelle heure ?

\- 19 heures mais j'aimerais bien te voir avant

\- Je suis désolée mais j'aimerais assez tenter de trouver au moins un indice et ensuite le temps que je rentre et que je me prépare, il sera vite 19 heures…

\- Hum… tu as raison, répondit-il sur un ton boudeur

\- Tu boudes?

\- Non

\- Si

\- Castle ?

\- Ok… ma petite-amie me manque

\- J'aime ça, avouais-je un brin gênée

\- Quoi ? Le fait que tu me manques?

\- Non… enfin si mais je préfère l'idée d'être ta petite-amie

\- Et moi, j'adore cette idée

\- Rick?

\- Oui

\- Je t'aime, avouais-je en voyant Javier revenir vers moi.

\- Je t'aime aussi

\- Je dois te laisser, Gates m'appelle, chuchotais-je avant de raccrocher.

J'avais horreur de mentir, et encore plus à Rick, mais cette affaire nous dépassait tous et je me devais de le mettre en sécurité, car s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose, j'en mourrais. Sortant de la voiture, Espo me fit son rapport :

\- Ça y est, on le tient! Le portier de l'hôtel « résidence » de l'autre côté de la rue a identifié sa voiture. Le réceptionniste a confirmé qu'un monsieur Madox a réservé pour un mois, ils veulent bien nous ouvrir sa chambre.

\- Ok… mais Espo, je…

\- Tout va bien se passer, me coupait-il comme s'il comprenait mes craintes. Cet homme a fait feu sur l'un des nôtres alors allons l'arrêter.

\- Merci, souriais-je en le suivant vers l'hôtel

\- Tu as mis Castle sur la touche, c'est ça ?

\- Il n'est pas flic et il revient à peine d'une opération à cœur ouvert

\- Tu as bien fait, m'assurait-il alors qu'un réceptionniste nous attendait.

\- Il a réservé la chambre 34

\- Très bien, allons-y, ordonnais-je main en poing.

Nous montions les escaliers alors que je murmurais à Javier :

\- Je le veux vivant

\- Je le sais

Le réceptionniste nous ouvra sa chambre et je lui ordonnais en le sortant dans le couloir :

\- Restez pas là.

Entrant dans la chambre de celui qui avait voulu ma mort, je scrutais chaque recoin, chaque détail.

\- R.A.S, s'écria Espo en revenant de la salle de bain

\- R.A.S, répondis-je en fermant le dressing

\- Les dossiers de Montgomery!

\- Pardon? Fis-je surprise en le voyant se diriger sur une table basse où trônait une tonne de dossiers au nom du NYPD.

\- Il y a aussi sa liste de contact, continua-t-il en regardant dans son PC. Il cherche quoi au juste ?

\- Pas quoi, qui ? Ils ont pris son album de mariage, assurais-je en feuilletant les photos

\- Pourquoi?

\- Pour trouver quelqu'un qu'il connaissait

\- Il l'a peut-être trouvé ?

\- Non, aucune photo ne manque. Je…

Je fus couper par la sonnerie de mon portable, regardant l'appelant, je m'aperçus que c'était Rick. Que me voulait-il ? Voulant me mettre à l'écart pour répondre, je lançais à Javier en remettant mon cellulaire en poche :

-Écoute, je vais appeler des renforts, récupère ce que tu peux, ajoutais-je en sortant de la chambre quand je fus attrapée violemment contre la paroi du mur et jetée à terre par Cole Maddox.

À terre, gisait le corps du réceptionniste sans vie. Me retournant, je vis qu'Esposito était venu à ma rescousse et qu'il se battait avec mon assaillant. Prenant mon arme de service, difficilement car j'étais quelque peu sonnée, je me relevais alors que Maddox courait hors de la chambre en laissant Javier à terre, inconscient. Courant à sa suite, je fis feu sur lui en le manquant à plusieurs reprises. Il se dirigeait à vive allure sur le toit et mon téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Il était 16h30 et je venais juste d'avoir Kate au téléphone, tournant en rond dans le loft, je me décidais à sortir mes vêtements pour ce soir. J'avais décidé de mettre un costume sobre et noir mais je voulais ajouter une touche de couleur avec ma cravate, j'hésitais entre la rouge et la bleue quand je vis que Ryan tentait de me joindre, prenant mon téléphone, je répondis :

\- Rouge ou bleu ?

\- Castle ? Heu… Pardon?

\- Avec un costume noir, tu mettrais une cravate rouge ou bleue ?

\- Heu… rouge

\- C'est ce que je pensais! M'exclamais-je

\- Castle, on a un problème

\- Lequel ? Souriais-je en posant mes vêtements sur mon lit

\- Beckett et Espo sont partis interpeller Maddox, il y a vingt minutes

\- Qui?

\- Maddox, le sniper

\- …

\- Castle?

\- Vous l'avez identifié, fis-je étonné

\- Oui et…

\- Attends, ils sont partis l'interpeller seuls , sans renfort? Le coupais-je en prenant enfin compte de ses propos

\- Oui

\- Non, non, j'ai eu Kate, i peine dix minutes, elle était au poste

\- Non… ils sont partis Castle

Elle m'avait menti…

\- On connaît l'identité du sniper depuis le début d'après-midi, ajouta-t-il comme pour répondre à mes questions silencieuses.

Et elle m'avait éloigné de l'enquête… mais pourquoi ? À cause de ma crise de panique ?

\- Où sont-ils ?

\- À dix minutes de chez toi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire et...

\- Appelle des renforts et envoie moi l'adresse! M'énervais-je en courant hors du loft ne comprenant pas non plus pourquoi Ryan hésitait.

\- Si j'appelle les renforts, Gates sera au courant et elle risque de les renvoyer

\- Et alors ? Tu les veux morts ou virés? Ajoutais-je sur un ton haineux. L'adresse Ryan!

\- Je te l'envoie et je vais voir Gates, capitulait-il en raccrochant.

Comment avait-elle pu me mentir et foncer la tête baissée dans la gueule du loup. Montant dans le premier taxi que je trouvais, je lui donnais l'adresse en priant pour ne pas arriver trop tard. Je fis tout mon trajet au téléphone en tentant d'appeler Kate mais je tombais sans cesse sur son répondeur après plusieurs sonneries :

\- J'espère que tu es en vie, pestais-je en raccrochant au bout du dixième appel.

Arrivé au bas de l'immeuble, je partis en direction de l'hôtel où le portier m'indiqua que les flics étaient montés dans la chambre 34, il y avait à peu près dix minutes. J'avais peut-être une chance alors, pensais-je en montant les escaliers un à un. Mon espoir disparut quand, je tombais nez à nez avec le corps sans vie d'un homme à terre. Rentrant prudemment dans la chambre, je vis Javier à terre. M'agenouillant, je pris son pouls dans le silence de la chambre, sentant qu'il respirait et que son cœur battait, je scrutais les alentours mais ne vis rien. Prenant mon portable, je tentais une nouvelle fois de l'appeler en espérant entendre la sonnerie de son portable, pour avoir une idée d'où la chercher.

\- Mais où es-tu bon sang!

Sortant dans le hall, j'entendis un son au loin, m'avançant je m'aperçus que la porte du toit était ouverte.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

\- On ne bouge plus! Hurlais-je sur le toit de cet hôtel alors que Cole Maddox était dans ma ligne de mire à quelques mètres.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna avec un sourire aux lèvres :

\- Lieutenant Beckett

\- Les mains en l'air Maddox et en évidence! Criais-je en m'approchant

\- Vous savez je dois dire que vous avez du cran. Mais vraiment aucune jugeote. Pourquoi continuer dans une voie qui ne vous mènera qu'à votre perte ? me demanda-t-il sans obtempérer

\- J'ai dit les mains en l'air!

Il me jaugea du regard quelques secondes puis leva les mains. M'avançant calmement vers lui, je lui saisis les poignets derrière son dos pour lui passer les menottes, mais il se retourna violemment en m'empoignant et en me déséquilibrant tout en me renversant. En quelques secondes, je me retrouvais à terre dans sa ligne de mire, bien au-dessus de moi le canon en joue, il me dit :

\- Coriace mais pas de jugeote. Vous pensiez faire quoi ? Désarmer un ancien militaire avec vos jolis talons hauts ? Souriait-il en me surplombant. Alors lieutenant Beckett, pourquoi continuez-vous dans cette voie ? Redemanda-t-il comme obsédé par cette question

\- Pourquoi ? Vous avez failli me tuer moi et mon partenaire!

\- Failli

\- Et votre employeur a tué ma mère!

\- Elle ne reviendra pas lieutenant, il serait temps que vous le compreniez. Ce n'est pas en lui rendant justice que vous vous sentirez mieux. D'ailleurs vous avez plus de chances de mourir que de faire le reste, rit-il

-….

\- Vous savez quoi ? Je vais vous faire une fleur, juste une. Car vous n'êtes plus dans ma liste des personnes à abattre… alors voilà, écoutez mon petit conseil, arrêtez cette vendetta et vivez votre vie.

\- Jusqu'à que je revienne sur le haut de votre liste ? Pestais-je énervée devant son air arrogant

\- Non. Votre capitaine a bien fait les choses. Il vous a mis à l'abri. Tant que vous ne continuez pas cette enquête, mon employeur vous laissera tranquille.

\- Et le cimetière ? C'est votre façon de me laisser tranquille ?

\- Concours de circonstances, haussa-t-il des épaules. Le colis de votre capitaine est arrivé trop tard.

\- Quel colis ? Demandais-je intriguée devant ses propos

\- J'ai dit une fleur… pas deux, compris ?

\- Dites-moi qui est derrière tout ça

\- Vous perdez votre temps lieutenant, vous ignorez à qui vous vous en êtes prise

\- Et vous aussi, soufflais-je en me relevant brusquement pour pouvoir le déséquilibrer.

Seulement c'est l'inverse qui se produisit, et il me projeta de nouveau en avant, faisant passer mon corps à la bordure du toit, d'un nouveau coup de pied de sa part dans mon bas-ventre, je tombais à raz la façade, luttant de mes deux mains, pour ne pas tomber dans le vide.

\- Non, aidez-moi, suppliais-je en voyant le vide sous mes pieds

\- Au contraire, on a pris la mesure de l'adversaire, déclara-t-il. Vous auriez dû partir et vivre votre vie. Du cran mais pas de jugeote, souffla-t-il en riant alors que je le voyais quitter le toit me laissant seule dans le vide.

Seule, suspendue à cet immeuble de plus de vingt étages, je me mis à hurler de l'aide à plein poumons. Je ne pouvais pas mourir comme ça, pas aujourd'hui.

\- Un petit effort, allez s'il te plaît…

Tentant de remonter mes pieds pour prendre appui sur la façade et permettre à mes bras de me soulever, j'échouais lamentablement. La peur commençait à monter de secondes en secondes dans tout mon être, je me sentais dépassée par les évènements.

\- C'est pas vrai… non… pas comme ça, soupirais-je alors que mes articulations commençaient à devenir extrêmement douloureuses à force de porter mon corps à même mes bras.

Regardant le bas, je vis la vie new-yorkaise continuer comme si de rien n'était, le vertige commençait à me saisir et je relevais la tête brusquement. Respirant calmement pour tenter de rester concentrée sur ma tâche, j'espérais que Javier vienne m'aider rapidement. Seule, à même cette façade, je me sentais tellement stupide, Lanie avait raison, j'aurais du tout arrêter, j'aurais dû écouter Rick. Je devrais être avec lui en ce moment, tentant de le calmer face à son excitation de voir sa fille recevoir son diplôme. Lex, je lui avais promis d'y être. Je sortis de mes pensées par la sonnerie de mon portable dans ma poche, cette sonnerie était sans doute ma porte de sortie, tentant de récupérer mon cellulaire, je lâchais d'une main le rebord pour me suspendre dans le vide que par une main. La douleur de mon bras droit m'irradiait tout le corps, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps à cette allure. Voyant l'appelant, je me mis à reprendre l'espoir mais le bruit d'un coup de feu me surpris et je relâchai la prise que j'avais sur mon iPhone.

\- Non…! Criais-je de désespoir en le voyant tomber. NON!

Le seul espoir que j'avais venait de tomber dans le vide. Mes doigts commençaient à lâcher, je commençais à glisser le long de cette façade et je n'arrivais à penser qu'à une chose : Castle. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas choisi Rick plutôt que cette obsession de justice. Je me revoyais dans ces bras dans son lit ou sous sa douche, j'arrivais même à sentir son odeur. Fermant mes yeux baignés de larmes de regret, j'entendis hurler :

\- Beckett!

Castle ? c'était la voix de Rick que j'entendais ? non ce n'était pas possible, comment pouvait-il être sur ce toit alors qu'il était au loft lors de notre dernière conversation.

\- Beckett!

Castle ? c'était vraiment lui, je ne rêvais pas !

\- Castle! Castle! Je suis là! Criais-je

\- Kate!

\- Oh non, je vais lâcher, Rick! vite !

\- Accroches-toi

\- Oh non, CASTLE! Hurlais-je alors que mes doigts lâchaient la paroi

\- Kate!

Je ne sentis que ses mains entourer mon bras de justesse

\- Kate, grinçait-il alors qu'il avait du mal à me soulever malgré ses deux mains.

\- Rick, je suis désolée, je suis désolée, pleurais-je le voyant se débattre pour ne pas me lâcher

\- Accroche-toi, la cavalerie arrive. Je ne peux… pas… te remonter, dit-il péniblement en tentant de réitérer l'action

L'opération à cœur ouvert lui avait laissé une cicatrice sur le flanc qui était douloureuse à l'effort.

\- Je suis désolée, murmurais-je en voyant dans son regard la peur

\- Arrête de dire que tu es désolée et accroche-toi ! Dès que tu es sur la terre ferme, je te tue de mes propres mains, affirma-t-il alors qu'on entendait les sirènes. Ryan arrive, tiens bon.

\- Le coup de feu, fis-je en me souvenant qu'un tir m'avait fait tomber mon cellulaire

\- Maddox est mort

\- Rick, je vais lâcher, murmurais-je à bout de forces. Je suis désolée

\- Tu ne me lâche pas, hors de question!

\- Je... t'aime

\- Fais pas ça! S'énerva-t-il. Ne me dis pas au revoir.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous nous regardions droit dans les yeux, nous nous sondions du regard et je pouvais voir la détresse et la peur de Castle qui faisaient écho avec la mienne. Mes doigts glissaient entre ses mains et je voyais bien qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à me maintenir.

\- Kate, râla-t-il alors que je commençais à lui filer d'entre les mains

\- Je… t'aime

\- Lâche ta main et revient m'attraper plus haut!

\- Je ne peux pas, j'ai plus de force

\- Si! hurlait-il la voix brisée

\- Castle!

\- Ryan! Ryan on est là!… Allez tiens bon, ils sont là Kate

\- Je… peux… plus, soufflais-je alors que mes mains avaient lâché leurs prises sur lui.

\- BECKETT!

* * *

 **Bon je sais, vous me détestez pour ce cliff de fin de chapitre...mais le prochain chapitre sera certainement le dernier ...alors à très vite et merci de me lire et de commenter aussi régulièrement.**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPITRE 21**

* * *

\- Il y a une vérité universelle à laquelle nous sommes tous confrontés que nous le voulions ou non. Tout a toujours une fin . Même si , j'ai attendu ce jour avec impatience , j'ai toujours détesté les fins . Le dernier jour de l'été, le dernier chapitre d'un livre génial, la séparation avec un ami proche . Mais les fins sont inévitables . Les feuilles tombent, on ferme le livre , on se dit au revoir. Aujourd'hui est un de ces jours-là pour nous, aujourd'hui nous disons au revoir, à tout ce qui nous était familier, à tout ce qui était confortable. Pour aller de l'avant, et même si nous partons , même si ça fait mal, il y a des personnes qui font tellement partit de nous, qu'elles nous accompagneront , toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Elles sont la terre sur laquelle nous marchons, l'étoile vers laquelle nous nous dirigeons et ces petites voix claires qui résonnent pour toujours, dans notre coeur, déclarait Alexis avec une boule d'angoisse dans le ventre devant un auditoire plein.

Elle se tenait debout derrière ce pupitre, les jambes flageolantes, les mains moites et la voix légèrement hésitante mais malgré son trac, Alexis avait récité sans aucune fausse note son discours.

Les applaudissements fusèrent et elle cherchait les applaudissements de son père , de sa grand-mère et de Kate dans la foule, mais son regard se figea dans celui larmoyant de son père.

Richard Castle avait toujours été un bon père, quelqu'un sur qui sa fille pouvait se reposer à tout moment, il savait quand il avait écouté les premiers mots du discours de sa fille , qu'elle parlait de lui et de Martha, mais il n'arrivait pas à penser ,à autre chose que Kate face aux mots de sa fille.

Ses yeux étaient larmoyants et il ne savait pas quel sentiment prédominait pour lui , de la fierté ? de la joie de voir sa fille ainsi en face de lui derrière son pupitre ? ou bien de la tristesse face à la situation qu'il vivait ?

Martha , elle , n'arrêtait pas ses applaudissements pour sa petite-fille . Une fierté maternelle l'envahissait devant ce petit bout de femme devenue adulte. Elle se remémorait ses premiers pas, son premier mot : dénouement, qui avait fait la fierté de son fils pendant des semaines. Castle n'arrêtait pas de se vanter qu'Alexis structurait ses histoires …..Martha se souvenait aussi d'une conversation, qu'elle avait eu avec sa petite-fille, quelques semaines avant la remise de diplôme :

\- Tu sais, elle n'a jamais été vraiment là , mais j'espérais vraiment la voir le jour de ma remise de diplôme

\- Chérie, je suis sûr que ta mère pensera fort à toi ce jour-là

\- Oh arrête, je ne suis plus enfant et je sais à quel point tu tiens ma mère dans ton coeur, avait souri sa petit-fille devant son attention à la réconforter

\- Très bien. Mais tu sais, une chose que la vie m'a apprise était qu'on était parfois mieux entouré de ses amis que de sa famille. Tu n'as pas besoin de ta mère ce soir, tu as l'essentiel.

\- Papa et toi

\- Oui…..et il y aura tous tes amis et certainement le lieutenant Beckett

\- Tu as raison. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça me mine

\- Parce que c'est ta mère et que c'est son rôle d'être présente

\- Tu sais, je ne t'ai jamais vraiment remercié d'avoir été présente pour moi et pour papa, ces dernières années, gram's

\- Toi et ton père êtes les personnes les plus importantes de ma vie.

\- Merci

\- Je t'aime, kido, avait-elle souffler en étreignant sa petite-fille.

Les applaudissements avaient cessé et le proviseur du lycée appelait désormais les jeunes diplômés pour leur remise de diplôme. Alexis était excitée et anxieuse à la fois, face à cette nouvelle vie qui commençait à s'ouvrir à elle. L'année prochaine, elle irait à Columbia pour y étudier le droit. Fermant les yeux, elle se remémorait sa conversation avec son père cette après-midi :

\- Tu sais, le droit m'ouvre plein de possibilité

\- Oui, tu pourrais être avocate ou juge

\- Ou la première femme à présider la cour suprême

\- ….

\- Quoi ? tu as l'air étonné ?

\- C'est ce que voulait faire Kate avant le décès de sa mère, lui avait-il avoué

\- Ah bon ? eh bien, c'est dommage qu'elle est arrêtée car elle aurait été exceptionnelle dans ce rôle.

\- Tu le sauras tout autant, mon ange

\- Tu le penses ?

\- Si je suis sûr d'une chose , c'est que tu es quelqu'un exceptionnel Alexis, tu feras de grandes choses et je suis déjà tellement fier de toi mon coeur.

Elle sortit rapidement de ses songes quand son nom fut appelé par le proviseur :

\- Alexis Castle

Elle déglutit et se dirigea droit vers son avenir, sa démarche était légèrement hésitante mais c'est avec un sourire à fendre le coeur de son père qu'Alexis reçut son diplôme.

\- Papa, tu m'aimeras toujours ? avait demandé la petite rouquine de 5 ans

\- Toujours

\- Même quand je serais grande et que je serais marié avec mon prince

\- Alexis, tu seras toujours ma petite-fille et je t'aimerais toujours

\- Moi aussi, tu sais papa. Tu seras toujours mon papa à moi

Dieu que le temps était passé vite. Il y avait à peine quelques années Castle emmenait sa fille au parc, il l'emmenait dans les Hamptons pour se promener, lui apprendre à nager. Rick avait l'impression que c'était hier, qu'il jouait à la poupée avec sa fille ou au laser games, et maintenant assis au milieu d'inconnu, il voyait son bébé être diplômé et commencer une nouvelle vie….sans lui.

Il se sentait nostalgique une fraction de seconde mais quand , tout d'un coup Alexis se retourna pour lui sourire avec son diplôme en main, seule la fierté d'un père devant son enfant prédomina dans son coeur.

Alexis elle, regarda droit dans les yeux son père, sa grand-mère puis ceux de Kate , et passa sa tassel de la droite vers la gauche pour symboliser qu'officiellement , elle était diplômée. Les applaudissements repartirent de bon coeur pour la féliciter sous l'émotion des yeux de son père et de sa grand-mère.

Kate était venue , elle avait assisté à la remise des diplômes au côté de Rick et de Martha. Si la matriarche avait été plus que chaleureuse à sa venue, Castle lui avait été plus que froid. Il ne voulait pas l'empêcher d'assister à cette remise, mais il lui en voulait énormément de lui avoir menti. Il avait cru la perdre quelques heures plus tôt sur ce toit. Si Ryan n'était pas intervenu à temps avec son équipe, Kate serait morte à l'heure actuelle.

Quand Kate avait enfin rejoint la terre ferme, ce sont les yeux d'Irons Gates qu'elle vu en premier , son regard ne laissait guère de doute sur son énervement. Les bras au-dessus de la taille, Victoria Gates toisait du regard son lieutenant de police.

\- Je vous écoute Lieutenant, avait déclaré sur un ton froid le capitaine

\- Je….suis désolé

\- Dîtes ceci au concierge qui gît sur le sol ou au lieutenant Esposito qui se remet d'un choc à la tête ! Et vous auriez pu mourir !

\- Je…..sais

\- Une équipe médicale va vous ausculter et je vous veux dans mon bureau la minute d'après ! s'était exclamé Gates en sortant de son champ de vision complètement enrager.

Kate savait qu'elle avait très largement dépassé les limites avec cette affaire, cela avait couter la vie au concierge et aurait pu couter celle de Javier et de la sienne. Elle se sentait encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer, elle avait cru mourir quand elle avait lâcher la main de Castle. Ryan, qui était toujours à ses côtés , lui murmura :

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous attirer d'ennui

\- Elle n'a pas besoin de toi pour ça! cracha Rick qui se tenait les côtes en grimaçant

\- Je te remercie d'être venue et d'avoir appelé la cavalerie, Ryan

\- Remercier Castle, c'est lui qui ..

\- Merci Ryan, insistait Kate qui prenait conscience de l'ampleur de la situation

\- De rien…je vais vous laisser et voir Javier, murmura gêné Kévin en repartant

\- Ok

Seuls sur ce toit, ils se regardaient comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient, Castle était tellement énervé qu'il s'avança près d'elle pour lui dire :

\- Aucune piste, hein ? une après-midi de paperasse ?

\- Je suis désolé, je voulais juste te protéger

\- En sautant directement dans la gueule du loup ! Quand vas-tu comprendre que ta vie est plus importante que cette vendetta ! quand vas-tu comprendre que ce n'est pas ce que ta mère aurait souhaité pour toi ! Tu as failli mourir encore ! criait-il

\- Je sais

\- Tu sais ? c'est tout ce que tu peux me répondre ? Eh bien , tu sais quoi ? moi j'en ai marre ! C'est ta vie , tu peux t'en débarrasser si tu le souhaites mais moi, je ne vais pas rester là à te regarder faire, alors, c'est fini, je m'en vais.

\- Rick , attend, je….

\- Au revoir, Kate, avait déclaré Castle en la laissant seule face à ces démons et ses peurs.

Kate , elle était restée interdite devant ses mots, elle le comprenait, il avait raison de fuir, elle lui avait menti et avait failli mourir alors que Maddox , lui avait laissé une chance de partir. Avant de la lancer du toit, il lui avait affirmé que Montgomery avait fait en sorte de la protéger. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était d'abandonner l'enquête….d'abandonner sa mère.

Toutes ces certitudes se mélangeaient avec les mots de Lanie et de Rick à cet instant . L'équipe médicale l'avait ausculté et n'avait détecté aucune blessure. Esposito avait une légère commotion mais rien qui nécessite une hospitalisation. Durant le retour au poste, Kate n'arrêtait pas de penser à Rick et à ses derniers mots, il l'avait réellement quitté ? Assise à l'arrière de la voiture de patrouille avec Javier, elle se sentait envahie par une terrible tristesse, elle venait de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

\- Je suis désolé, avait soufflé Javier qui se sentait terriblement coupable de la situation

\- C'est moi qui le suis

\- Non, j'aurais dû faire plus attention, s'il ne m'avait pas assommé, on aurait pu…

\- Je suis ta supérieure, Espo, j'aurais dû arrêter cette mascarade avant ,ou, faire appel à tes renforts. C'est moi qui te dois des excuses. À cause de moi, tu as failli mourir aujourd'hui.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien , Beckett, c'est Maddox et…

\- C'est de ma faute , tout ceci est de ma faute, avait murmuré Kate comme pour lui montrer que la discussion était close.

Ils étaient désormais face à leur capitaine qui ne s'était pas calmée sur le retour :

\- Dissimulation de preuves, mensonges a un officier supérieur, ce que vous avez fait déshonore cette ville et déshonore la police. Non seulement je vous retire cette enquête mais je vous suspends tous les deux à titre disciplinaire à compter d'aujourd'hui!

\- Chef, le lieutenant Esposito n'y est pour rien

\- On ne me la fait plus, vous ne méritez pas de porter l'uniforme. Donnez-moi votre arme et votre plaque !

À la déclaration de Gates , Javier s'exécuta en regardant d'un air désolé Beckett, malgré les mots qu'ils avaient échangés dans cette voiture de patrouille, il se sentait encore coupable pour tout ce fiasco. C'est lui qui avait insisté pour y aller sans renfort et c'est lui qui avait fini à terre.

Kate, elle , regardait son badge comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle se revoyait rentrer à l'école de police sous les yeux apeurés de son père qui lui avait confié quelques jours après sa remise de badge qu'il dormait très mal depuis son entrée dans la police, qu'il entendait les sirènes la nuit et qu'il était effrayé à l'idée de la perdre . Kate revoyait aussi Montgomery , lui annoncer qu'elle ferait un excellent flic à la criminelle et elle voyait enfin Rick….et ses dernières conversations avec lui . Fermant les yeux, elle se dit qu'elle était désormais à un croisement dans sa vie, qu'elle était obligée de choisir entre deux avenirs. Castle avait raison, elle le savait, si elle continuait dans cette voix, elle finirait au fond d'une ruelle comme sa mère.

Kate posa son arme de service, puis sa plaque en regardant une dernière fois son numéro d'immatriculation : 41319

\- Lieutenant Beckett, ordonna le capitaine

\- Gardez-la , je démissionne, déclara Beckett en sortant du bureau de Gates sous les yeux étonnés de Javier.

Kate avait ensuite récupéré ses affaires, elle n'avait pas grand-chose, quelques papiers, des stylos, un bonhomme en bois qu'elle avait confectionné avec son père sur une plage de Coney Island, après l'enterrement de sa mère et les éléphants de cette dernière. Elle sortit du commissariat en respirant à plein poumon comme si sa vie avait été juste qu'ici en apnée. Elle avait marché jusqu'à son appartement sans prendre de taxi, elle avait besoin de faire le vide et de réfléchir à ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle désirait. Sa vie prenait désormais un nouveau détour et ça l'effrayait au plus haut point. Après avoir déposé ses affaires sur son meuble d'entrée ,elle découvrait que l'heure était plus qu'avancer et qu'elle serait certainement en retard pour le discours de Lex. Car malgré sa dispute avec Rick , elle tenait à être présente ce soir pour sa fille, elle le lui avait promis. Soupirant, en se disant qu'elle n'avait même pas le temps de se changer, elle repartit à bord du premier taxi qu'elle trouva.

Son discours l'avait beaucoup ému. Beckett avait eu beaucoup de chance car les organisateurs avaient eu du retard dans le début de cérémonie, c'est donc sous le regard amer de Castle qu'elle prit place au côté de Martha pour écouter la jeune Castle.

Quand la cérémonie se termina, Martha trouva une excuse pour laisser le jeune couple seul à seul.

\- Le discours d'Alexis était époustouflant , commenta Kate pour débuter cette conversation.

Ils n'étaient jamais resté aussi silencieux quand ils étaient ensemble aussi longtemps . Castle , lui en voulait tellement qu'elle lui ai menti, d'avoir failli mourir aussi stupidement, qu'il ne disait aucun mot. Kate , elle se sentait déjà assez mal à l'aise comme ça alors le silence de Rick augmentait quelque peu son angoisse. Elle savait ce qu'elle souhaitait désormais mais avait peur qu'il ne soit trop tard, tentant une nouvelle approche, elle déclara:

\- Tu comptes me reparler ou tu préfères rester muet comme une carpe ?

\- Moi, au moins je ne mens pas quand j'ouvre la bouche, grinça-t-il

\- Rick, je suis désolé. Si j'avais su, je…

\- Tu aurais fait pareil . Tu es comme ça Kate. Tu as besoin de connaitre la vérité , et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça mais , moi je dois me protéger.

\- Te protéger ?

\- Je ne peux pas te perdre….je préfère qu'on arrête là tous les deux.

Kate était sous le choc de sa révélation ,elle n'en revenait pas que Castle puisse être aussi intransigeant avec elle. Lui, il se sentait totalement dépasser par la vendetta que Beckett avait lancée et préférait battre en retraite pour ne pas souffrir. Ils se toisaient encore du regard, quand Alexis fit son apparition en enlaçant son père.

\- Tu as été extraordinaire

\- Merci, papa, acquiesça la jeune en fille en se retournant pour étreinte Kate à son tour. Merci d'être venue

\- Lex, tu as été époustouflante.

\- Sûr ?

\- Oui, c'est à se demander pourquoi tu stressais

\- Merci Kate. Papa ?

\- Oui , mon coeur

\- Je vais dormir chez Cassy comme prévu alors ne t'inquiète pas pour moi

\- Promets-moi te t'amuser

\- Promis

\- Et de faire attention

\- Papa!

\- Amuses-toi bien mon ange, sourit Castle en contemplant avec émerveillement sa fille

\- Compte sur moi!

\- et je te promets de ne pas m'inquiéter à ton sujet, jusqu'à demain midi, avoua Rick

\- A demain, alors ! lança Alexis en voyant ses amis l'appeler au loin.

La jeune Castle s'éloigna tel un courant d'air en s'arrêtant tout de même, sur le passage embrasser sa grand-mère, qui avait remis son radar à alliance en activité.

Castle se retourna vers Kate, pour lui dire qu'il pensait partir mais elle enchaina avant lui :

\- J'ai démissionné

\- Pardon?

\- J'ai démissionné, répéta-t-elle en se disant que c'était sa dernière chance de le faire changer d'avis

\- Pourquoi?

\- Quand j'étais suspendu , j'ai cru mourir et je n'arrivais à penser qu'à toi…tout ce que je veux c'est toi Rick. Alors j'ai fait un choix, je t'ai choisi, je nous ai choisis, dit-elle en insistant sur le nous

\- Et l'enquête ?

\- Maddox est mort et je m'en fiche . Je crois qu'il me fallait un déclic pour que je comprenne que ma vie mérite d'être vécu pleinement, que c'est ce que ma mère aurait voulu.

-….

\- Maddox m'a confié avant de mourir que le capitaine Montgomery avait assuré ma protection avec un dossier.

\- Un dossier ? demanda-t-il curieux devant toutes ses révélations

\- Je n'en sais pas plus et je ne veux pas en savoir plus. Je…

\- Richard !

Au son de la voix qui l'appelait , Rick se retourna dans un même mouvement avec Kate pour découvrir une Mérédith toute pimpante. Elle resplendissait de gaieté et de beauté. Meredith était fidèle à elle-même apprêtée des meilleurs stylistes et avec une exubérance dans tous ses gestes. Quand ils l'aperçurent, tous les deux blêmir. Martha qui avait vu l'entrée fracassante de son ancienne belle-fille s'était rapproché de son fils pour lui murmurer avant de filer:

\- Bonne chance, Kido

De sa démarche telle une entrée dans un défilé de mode, Meredith se dirigea vers Rick pour venir l'embrasser sur la joue :

\- Tu vas bien chaton ? on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme! se mit-elle à rire

\- C'est tout à fait ça, acquiesça Castle qui était sorti de sa transe. Que fais-tu là ?

\- Ma fille est diplômée, je suis venue la féliciter

\- En arrivant à la fin de la cérémonie ?

\- Que veux-tu les impératifs! sourit-elle comme pour minimiser son retard. Ou est-elle ?

\- Elle est partie avec ses amis

\- Oh….eh bien, je la verrais demain dans ce cas, souffla-t-elle quelque peu déçu de l'avoir raté. On rentre ?

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Richard, le vol a été épuisant et il me faut du repos.

\- Tu ne penses tout de même pas dormir chez moi! s'indigna Rick alors que Kate reculait au fur et à mesure de la conversation.

Elle se sentait dépassée par les évènements, elle venait d'ouvrir son coeur à Rick et devait faire face à son pire cauchemar en même temps: la brioche au beurre de Rick.

Alors que Castle se retournait pour voir Kate totalement démuni face à la situation, Meredith enchaina rapidement :

\- Très drôle , chaton ! Mes valises sont déjà arrivées jusqu'au loft à l'heure actuelle alors je vais les rejoindre. Tu as pris un taxi ou ta voiture ?

\- Meredith, grinça Castle

\- Chaton?

\- je vais vous laisser, murmura timidement Kate en mettant ses mains dans ses poches comme si elle était prise en faute.

\- Non attend, je…

\- Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas reconnu lieutenant….heu?

\- Beckett, répondit Kate en lui tendant la main

\- Oui c'est ça, Lieutenant Beckett ! Puis-je vous dire que j'adore votre nouvelle coupe de cheveux..

\- Merci..

\- Beaucoup plus féminine, asséna-t-elle

\- Meredith !

\- Richard, chaton, je te laisse dire au revoir à ton amie et je t'attends dehors. Ne tarde pas trop, je ne voudrais pas attraper froid, ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant

\- Oui se serait dommage en effet, bougonna notre écrivain totalement pris au dépourvu par la déclaration de Kate et surtout par le retour de son ex-femme.

\- Je vais y aller, faudrait pas qu'elle attrape froid

\- Kate, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas qu'elle….

\- Je sais, la coupa-t-elle. Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout. Je n'ai pas réfléchi mais je prends désormais toute l'importance de cette affaire.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je….i peine quelques heures, je te demandais de ne pas me demander de choisir entre toi et l'enquête de ma mère

\- Kate, je

\- Non, laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs mais elles m'ont mené à cet instant avec toi finalement et à me rendre compte de ce que je voulais. Parce que tout ce que je veux c'est toi Castle, avoua-t-elle les yeux larmoyants.

Kate était émue de devoir se déclarer dans une salle bondée de monde et avec la brioche au beurre pas très loin attendant son petit-ami pour son encas occasionnel . Mais à cet instant , elle n'en avait cure car tout ce qui comptait pour elle c'était lui. Ne souhaitant pas le mettre au pied du mur, elle ajouta en partant :

\- Je vais te laisser rentrer. On se voit demain, j'espère

Et avant même qu'il eut le temps de réagir , elle avait disparu dans la foule. Castle n'en revenait pas de tous les mots qu'avait prononcés Kate, elle renonçait à l'enquête de sa vie pour lui, pour un avenir ensemble et il était bouche bée devant ce constat.

\- Richard, j'attends! s'écria son ex-femme

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, il y aura bien évidemment un chapitre supplémentaire ou deux, avant la clôture de cette fanfic. Comme je n'ai pas écrit la suite, je ne sais pas si je peux le faire en un seul chapitre. En tout cas, je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes fêtes de Noël et vous donne rendez-vous dans trois ou quatre jours. À bientôt.**_


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPITRE 22**

* * *

Castle avait raccompagné Meredith jusqu'au loft dans un silence de plomb….enfin pour sa part, car son ex-femme n'avait pas arrêté une seule seconde de parler d'elle….ses représentations aux théâtres, ses auditions, sa vie à Los Angeles, tous y passaient, mais à aucun moment , elle n'avait évoqué Alexis. Rick , lui n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qu'elle pouvait dire , toutes ses pensées allaient vers Kate et vers sa déclaration. Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle est pue démissionner et qu'elle est renoncée à l'enquête de sa vie pour lui . Il lui en voulait certainement mais pas au point qu'elle puisse penser qu'il souhaitait qu'elle arrête d'être flic, qu'elle arrête d'être ce qui la définissait. Il se sentait dépassé par les évènements, il aurait aimé pouvoir discuter avec elle mais au lieu de ça, il se trouvait piéger dans un taxi avec son ex-femme

\- Richard, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Hum

\- Alors une semaine c'est bon ?

\- Bon pourquoi ?demanda-t-il en sortant de sa transe

\- J'ai une audition dans cinq jours sur New-York

\- Voilà donc la raison de ta venue ici..

\- Non, mais c'est une occasion en or alors..

\- Alexis vaut plus que ça ! Ta fille est une pépite à l'état brut et tu ne t'en ai jamais rendu compte, cracha-t-il

\- C'est toi qui ne m'as pas laissé ma place….vous êtes tellement…..fusionnel. J'ai dû m'effacer et m'adapter

\- T'effacer et t'adapter ?

\- Je te signale que tu as eu le même problème avec Gina

\- Gina n'était pas sa mère ! Sa mère Meredith ! Ta fille était première de sa promotion, elle va rentrer à l'université pour étudier le droit et toi, tu n'as rien vu de tout ça.

\- Le droit ? pourquoi donc le droit ? demanda-t-elle comme indigner

\- C'est tout ce que tu retiens, vraiment ? pesta-t-il rageusement contre elle

La fin du trajet se fit dans un calme olympien. Castle n'arrêtait pas de se demander comment il avait pu avoir un enfant et même se marier avec une égoïste notoire comme elle. Il chérissait sa fille plus que tout au monde et ne comprenait pas moment sa propre mère ne pouvait pas voir la personne formidable qu'était devenue Alexis.

Kate, elle, était partie de la cérémonie les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'était enfin déclarée et avait démissionné pour lui…alors devoir le laisser partir chez lui avec sa brioche au beurre, lui fendait le coeur. Comment, les évènements avaient-ils pu basculer aussi rapidement. Elle se sentait,elle aussi dépassée. Quand elle était sortie de la salle , Kate avait décidé de marcher pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits, elle avait besoin d'air frais pour ne pas sombrer, et après quelques kilomètres, elle était arrivée là où elle le désirait…là où elle souhaitait faire ses excuses. Face à la pierre tombale, elle sombra et s'agenouilla à terre en laissant enfin ses larmes coulées.

\- Je suis désolée….tellement désolé maman.

Le poids de la culpabilité faisait rage dans son coeur, elle allait abandonner sa mère, sa propre mère au profit de sa vie. Elle n'arrivait pas à définir le sentiment qu'il la dominait tant la peine l'envahissait. Les mains à même la terre, les épaules affaissés, Kate laissait tomber toutes ses barrières.

\- Je suis désolé, répétait-elle sans cesse d'une voix brisée.

Ces pleurs s'intensifièrent et lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de se ressaisir, elle se revit en bas de sa rue au bras de son père en cette nuit du 9 janvier 1999 où tout avait basculé pour elle. Elle revoyait les gyrophares de la voiture de patrouille et le lieutenant Raglan à sa porte.

Ils avaient décidé de passer une soirée en famille au restaurant mais sa mère n'était jamais venue. Après plusieurs appels sans succès, son père et elle avaient décidé de rentrer à la maison pour l'attendre, mais au lieu de ça , ils trouvèrent une voiture de patouille et …Raglan….John Raglan . Elle se souvenait de la main de son père qui avait glissé dans la sienne comme pour lui signifier sa présence, elle avait relevé son regard sur lui et avait pu y lire une peur…..une terreur sans fin car à ce moment-là, son père aussi savait que leurs vies avaient basculé. Elle se souvenait des mots de son père avant que Raglan n'arrive vers eux :

\- Sois forte, Kathie

Le lieutenant s'était ensuite avancé vers eux et avait déclaré d'un ton détaché :

\- Mr Beckett ?

\- Oui

\- Permettez-moi de me présenter, je suis le lieutenant John Raglan et …

\- Johanna, vous êtes ici pour Johanna ? avait demandé la voix brisée de son père

\- On devrait parler en tête à tête, Monsieur.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama Jim Beckett en s'agenouillant en pleurs à terre

Oui , elle revivait encore et encore cette nuit-là….c'est à partir de ce moment-là…que Beckett était née et avait chassé Kate. Elle avait l'impression que depuis ce 9 janvier 1999, elle était différente comme si quelque chose avait changé en elle, comme si elle avait monté un mur à l'intérieur d'elle-même pour ne pas souffrir autant à nouveau. Ce mur s'était écroulé face à la force des sentiments de Castle, il l'avait fait écrouler briques par briques, et Kate avait l'impression de se retrouver en fait. Bien sûr cette fêlure, cette cicatrice resterait gravée à tout jamais en elle mais treize ans, après ce drame, elle pensait être enfin capable de pouvoir aimer à nouveau…et ce constat l'effrayait d'autant plus car si elle perdait Castle, elle ne pourrait plus vivre.

Elle était restée plus de deux heures à pleurer sa mère, à caresser entre ses doigts ce qui lui restait d'elle : sa bague. Kate n'arrêtait pas de murmurer des excuses, comme pour s'absoudre d'un péché, elle fixait inlassablement les inscriptions sur la pierre tombale avec un goût amer :

VINCIT OMNIA VERITAS

( La vérité triomphe de tout)

Et sa mère n'avait pas eu le droit à cette vérité….à cette justice que Kate s'avérait à donnée quotidiennement aux victimes et à leurs familles. La pluie commençait à tomber, mais elle restait bloquer sur le sol . Elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence derrière elle. Lui était resté quelques secondes comme figer, à écouter la jeune femme s'excuser et à chaque murmure son coeur se fendait un peu déchirure qu'il ne pouvait pas supporté, il s'était donc approché d'elle.

\- Je suis désolé, maman….mais je dois arrêter, je dois arrêter

\- Kathie, mon ange….arrête de pleurer mon coeur

\- Papa…,ce n'était qu'un murmure, une constatation.

\- Tu vas attraper froid

\- Je suis désolé…tellement désolé, se remit-elle à pleurer comme si sa présence n'avait rien changer

Son père s' agenouilla à son niveau et lui prit la main sous une pluie battante :

\- Arrête de t'excuser, Kathie, tout ceci n'est pas de ta faute

\- Je voudrais tellement qu'elle revienne….j'ai besoin d'elle, sanglota Kate brisée. J'ai tellement besoin d'elle papa.

\- Je sais…Kathie , elle me manque aussi.

\- Je veux ma maman

Quand il entendit cette phrase, la bile dans son estomac se retourna brusquement. Jim Beckett n'avait pas pour habitude voir sa fille pleurer, si faible. Depuis la mort de sa femme, Kate avait toujours été la plus forte, elle n'avait jamais exprimer la perte de sa mère ainsi et Jim se sentit coupable de ne pas pouvoir apaiser sa tristesse. Lentement , il lui caressa le dos comme pour lui démontrer sa présence et lui murmura alors qu'elle frissonnait :

\- Tu vas tomber malade, viens rentrons.

Après plusieurs plaintes de refus de sa fille, Jim Beckett avait réussi à la trainer hors du cimetière et à la ramener chez elle. Le trajet avait été très silencieux , Kate regardait le paysage défilé sans un mot. Quand ils étaient rentré , il lui avait fait couler un café et l'avait rejoint sur le canapé lorsque Kate était revenue avec des vêtements secs.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-elle en prenant sa tasse sans oser regarder la peine dans les yeux de son père.

Elle savait qu'il devait s'inquiéter pour elle, qu'il ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer ainsi, mais ce soir, elle se sentait tellement démunie sans cette rage folle de vengeance qui l'habitait depuis de drame qu'elle se laissa aller dans les bras de son père.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kathie ?

\- Je l'ai abandonné papa, sanglota-t-elle en étreignant son père

\- Je ne comprends pas, mon coeur

\- Cette enquête devient tellement dangereuse, je ne sais pas qui a fait tuer maman mais cet homme est haut placé

\- Hum

\- Si je continue l'enquête, je vais perdre Castle et je ne peux pas

\- …

\- J'ai failli mourir aujourd'hui et…je suis désolé papa, pleura-t-elle

-….

\- Je dois arrêter tout ça…..sinon je risque de perdre tout ce que j'ai.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es désolé ?

\- J'ai démissionné papa, j'arrête tout, l'enquête et

\- C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire chérie, soupira-t-il de soulagement face aux révélations de sa fille

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as enfin choisi de vivre….Kathie , c'est tout ce dont un parent puisse espérer un jour. C'est ce que ta mère aurait souhaiter.

\- Mais je l'abandonne papa, je la laisse derrière moi, murmura Kate blesser par son propre constat

Jim desserra l'étreinte de sa fille pour venir chasser ses larmes, ses gestes étaient doux, ils rappelaient à Kate son enfance, quand son père venait la border les soirs pour lui raconter des histoires. Ils s'emmitouflaient ensemble dans son lit avec un bon livre et son père lui caressait les cheveux tout en lui comptant les nouvelles aventures de ces héros préfères. Pendant plusieurs secondes, perdu dans leurs pensées, ils se regardèrent puis Jim confia à sa fille :

\- Tu ne peux pas laisser derrière toi, ce qui est toujours à tes côtés, Kathie. Ta mère se trouvera toujours là et là, avoua-t-il en lui touchant la tête et le coeur. La vérité est importante mais vivre sa vie l'est encore plus. Voir son enfant épanoui et heureux est le but ultime de tous parents….et ce Castle , te rend heureuse, ta mère l'aurait adoré juste pur ça.

\- Maman se battait pour connaitre la vérité quoiqu'il en coute et moi, je…

\- Ta mère n'arrêtait pas de me casser les oreilles à propos de ton avenir…..elle rêvait de toi constamment, quand tu serais plus grande tu sais. Elle s'imaginait ton mariage, ton époux….. , elle était même certaine que tu finirais par lui donner trois jolis petits-enfants.

\- Trois ! sourit Kate devant les confidences de son père

\- Hum, Hum….Ta mère aurait adoré être présente pour tous ses moments là de ta vie…tu sais

-…

\- Et je suis certain qu'elle serait la première à approuver ta décision de ce soir. Tu as raison , elle se battait pour connaitre la vérité…vérité qui l'a sans doute tuer , mais chérie, ta mère se battait surtout pour nous, pour notre famille…c'était nous son essentiel, pas ces causes perdues.

\- Tu crois ? demanda hésitante Kate

\- J'en suis certain. Ou quel soit, elle est fière de toi, fière de ce que tu es devenue et de ta décision…comme je le suis mon ange.

Jim Beckett avait toujours été quelqu'un de réserver, qui n'exposait pas sur la place publique ses sentiments mais ce soir dans ce salon, il s'était laissé abandonner au jeu des confidences avec sa fille. Il avait besoin , lui aussi de ce moment. Sa fille allait enfin arrêter cette enquête et rien que pour ça, il savait qu'il bénirait tous les jours que Dieu faisait Richard Castle.

\- Merci papa.

\- De rien, Kathie…dit, maintenant que tout est dit, tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Castle à cet instant ?

Castle venait d'arriver au loft, il avait à peine posé son manteau qu'il avait dû tenter de stopper Meredith dans son avancer vers sa chambre, valise en mains.

\- Je pourrais savoir où tu vas comme ça ?

\- Dans notre chambre, avait-elle souri d'un naturel déconcertant

\- Notre chambre ? s'étrangla-t-il. Puis-je te faire remarquer que nous sommes divorcés et que c'est désormais Ma chambre!

\- Puis-je te faire remarquer qu'à chacune de mes visites, je ne dors pas dans la chambre d'amie ?

\- Meredith, ce temps-là est révolue

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Je suis en couple et…

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse, chaton, la coupa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers ladite chambre.

\- Meredith! grinça Castle alors qu'elle avait déjà disparu.

Quand il crut pouvoir la retrouver et lui dire ce qu'il pensait de tout ça, c'est sa mère qui entra dans le loft de façon théâtrale :

\- L'invasion est-elle terminée ?

\- Mère…., souffla-t-il

\- Je prends ça pour un non, alors. Ou est-elle ?

\- Dans ma chambre

\- Richard, ne me dit pas que vous avez ..

\- Non ! je suis avec Kate , je te rappelle!

\- Alors dis-moi pourquoi ton ex-femme se trouve dans ta chambre et ta petite-amie chez elle ? rétorqua de façon judicieuse sa matriarche

\- C'est…compliqué

\- Compliquer ? Richard, un divorce s'est compliqué mais une dispute ? Kido, je ne vois pas où est le problème avec Kate.

\- Elle m'a menti ! Elle m'a évincé de l'enquête et a failli mourir une nouvelle fois pour sa cause.

\- Pour sa mère, le reprit-elle

\- Mère…

\- Écoute, chéri, Katherine est une femme droite qui a besoin de connaître la vérité et qui se bat tous les jours pour rendre justice à de parfaits inconnus. Elle a besoin de savoir qui a tué sa mère pour avancer..….et c'est normal.

\- Ça risque de la tuer! et puis dans quel camps tu hein ? ronchonnait-il

\- Tu voudrais qu'elle te considère comme sa priorité alors que vous débutez cette relation…

\- Elle a démissionné ce soir

\- Pardon?

\- Elle m'a dit que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était moi.

\- Alors où est le problème ?

-….

\- Je te connais , tu n'es pas du genre à tergiverser pourtant quand il s'agit d'elle , c'est ce que tu as fait à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de ton histoire avec Katherine. Ça t'a pris quoi ? trois ans pour lui avouer tes sentiments et là , au premier petit problème, tu es prêt à t'enfuir, pourquoi ? Elle t'aime et a démissionné pour toi…..Elle a abandonné l'enquête de sa vie pour toi. Alors pourquoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle démissionne , je ne veux pas qu'elle abandonne sa mère , avoua-t-il

\- Alors là, je suis perdu, Kido !

\- C'est ce qu'elle est….être flic, ça fait partie d'elle. Je suis effrayé mère….effrayer à l'idée de la perdre…Kate est devenue essentielle à ma vie et…je suis effrayé, répéta-t-il

\- Parle-lui….discuter, vous trouverez une solution.

\- …

\- Comme tu le sais, Katherine est beaucoup de choses….certaines sont bonnes, d'autres le sont moins. Mais c'est une personne sur laquelle , on peut toujours compter. Et c'est une chose rare, chéri. Quand tu étais à l'hôpital, elle n'a eu de cesse de s'inquiéter pour toi mais aussi pour Alexis et moi. Elle nous a appelés tous les jours, nous a même apporté de la nourriture certains soirs et surtout elle a été présente, nous a écouté. Katherine a toujours été là pour toi, chéri, et tu l'aimes alors ne laisses pas cette peur avoir raison de vous deux. Elle mérite d'être pleinement heureuse et toi aussi.

\- Chaton!

\- Mère, je…, tenta Rick ému par sa déclaration alors que celle-ci s'approcha pour l'étreinte sans tenir compte de l'arrivée de son ex belle-fille

\- Mon chéri, soit honnête avec toi-même et soit honnête avec elle, murmura-t-elle à son oreille

\- Merci, mère

\- Et vire-moi ton ex-femme , chuchota-t-elle en desserrant son étreinte

\- Martha, comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien. Je vais vous laisser, je suis juste venue récupérer ma valise pour les Hamptons, déclara-t-elle en montant les escaliers

\- Ta mère va au Hamptons?

\- Hum

\- On va donc être seul ce soir…, dit-elle avec une voix aguicheuse

\- Non… toi, tu vas être seul , moi je sors , déclara Rick en sortant du loft pour rejoindre Kate à son appartement.

Le discours de sa mère avait juste suffi à Rick à apaiser ses craintes. Elle avait raison , ils avaient juste besoin de discuter et d'aplanir les tensions. Il était donc monté dans le premier taxi qu'il avait vu mais quand il était arrivé chez elle, il trouva porte close et aucune âme qui vive. Il avait tenté de la joindre mais elle n'avait pas répondu. Il s'en voulait désormais, Kate lui avait ouvert son coeur et il n'avait pas su la retenir. Sortant de son immeuble, il avait décidé de l'attendre sur une des balançoires du parc en face de chez elle. D'où il était placé , il pouvait guetter tranquillement son retour. La pluie avait commencé à tomber mais il n'en avait cure, il était juste inquiet de ne pas la voir arriver. C'est plus de deux heures plus tard, qu'elle arriva avec son père. Il n'avait pas osé intervenir car de là où il était , il avait vu son visage ravagé par les larmes et il se sentait tellement coupable qui l'avait préféré attendre sur ses balançoires qu'elle soit seule pour aller la voir.

Assis côte à côte, son père réitéra sa question :

\- Alors où est Richard ?

\- Chez lui, soupira-t-elle

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Non, tout va bien.

\- Kathie, depuis que tu es petite , je sais quand tu me mens, sourit son père attendri devant son mensonge

\- Disons, que je lui ai menti et qu'il m'en veut, répondit Kate simplement.

Elle ne souhaitait pas partir dans de grandes explications qui lui auraient encore démontré à quel point elle avait été stupide. Son père , lui, se leva doucement et dans un regard plein de compassion lui avoua :

\- Sache qu'aucun homme ne peut résister à de véritables excuses de la femme qui l'aime. Va le rejoindre, parle-lui franchement et tout ira bien.

\- Tu crois ? demanda-t-elle hésitante comme une petite fille

\- Crois-en mon expérience. Allez maintenant , prends ton manteau et file t'excuser

\- Merci , papa, répondit Kate toucher par les confidences de son père ce soir

\- Je t'aime, Kathie. Je sais que je ne te le dis pas souvent mais je t'aime, lui avoua Jim en la prenant dans ses bras.

Kate resserra l'étreinte de son père quand il avait prononcé ses trois petits mots si chers à son coeur. C'est vrai, son père ne les avait plus prononcer depuis cette nuit-là. Elle n'en avait jamais douté mais l'entendre le lui dire , lui serra la gorge, ses larmes refaisaient surface. Elle se sentait comme libérer d'un énorme poids ce soir.

\- Ne pleure pas, murmura son père

\- Je pleure pas, chuchota-t-elle la voix pleine de trémolo dans son cou

\- Kathie, je sais quand tu mens, sourit-il en lui embrassant les cheveux. Je suis tellement fier de moi mon coeur.

Après un dernier baiser à sa fille, il était reparti chez lui. Kate, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Débarquer chez Castle comme ça sans l'avertir ? et si elle le dérangeait ? Après avoir tourner en rond, plusieurs minutes, elle

pris son manteau et descendit par les escaliers en se disant qu'elle allait tout de même l'appeler avant d'arriver, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée de son immeuble , elle tomba sur deux grands yeux bleus qui la contemplaient dans un magnifique sourire. Il était venu, Rick est ici devant chez elle et non pas avec sa brioche au coeur, ce qui la soulagea amplement.

\- Castle?

\- Hey, je ne voulais pas te déranger mais…

\- Je venais justement te voir, avoua-t-elle en le contemplant à son tour.

Il était complètement trempé de la tête aux pieds.

\- On devrait peut-être rentrer avant que tu n'attrapes froid, suggéra-t-elle en le voyant frissonner

\- Bonne idée

\- Tu es dehors depuis longtemps ?

\- Un peu plus de deux heures, grelotta-t-il

À son aveu, elle se retourna pour lui faire face comme surprise de sa révélation. Debout en face de l'ascenseur , elle lui demanda :

\- Deux heures ? mais pourquoi ne pas être rentré avant ?

\- Tu n'es rentrée que depuis 40 minutes et comme tu n'étais pas seul, je….

\- J'étais avec mon père, tu aurais dû venir .

\- Je ne voulais pas déranger, dit-il en éternuant dans l'ascenseur.

\- Tu ne me déranges pas Castle…..au contraire, avoua-t-elle timidement.

Ils se regardèrent pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à son appartement, sans un mot, il était rentré et s'était dévêtu pendant qu'elle lui avait proposé un peignoir et un caleçon propre. À la vue du sous-vêtement d'homme et du peignoir, il l'avait toisé du regard :

\- Josh n'a pas encore récupéré ses affaires

\- …..

\- Arrête de faire cette tête-là….au moins tu seras au chaud.

\- Hum, dans les habits de ton ex, ronchonnait-il en le lui prenant des mains

\- C'est mieux que rien. Tu préfères que je te prête mes sous-vêtements ? le taquina-t-elle dans un sourire

\- Je suis sûr que ça m'irait comme un gant !

\- Chiche?

\- Non, c'est bon. Je reviens, bougonna-t-il

Pendant qu'il était parti se sécher, elle avait fait couler du café pour tous les deux. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait , elle s'angoissait. Leur dernière discussion n'avait pas été des plus simple et elle redoutait quelque peu cette confrontation. Le voyant revenir, elle lui proposa timidement :

\- Tu veux que je commande à emporter ?

\- Non..J'ai pas très faim

\- …

-…..Alors tu étais où ? osa-t-il enfin lui demander en prenant son café

\- Pardon?

\- J'ai raccompagné Meredith au loft et je suis revenu ici mais tu n'étais pas là…..tu étais ou ?

\- Je…je suis allée voir ma mère, souffla-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de son nectar préféré

Ils se scrutèrent du regard. Castle se demandait comment amorcer la conversation et Kate, elle, ne savait pas comment débuter ses excuses. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils lancèrent en même temps :

\- Je suis désolé

\- Désolé ? mais tu n'as pas à être désolé Castle

\- Si. Kate , je n'ai jamais voulu que tu démissionnes ou que tu arrêtes cette enquête, je voulais juste que tu prennes un peu de recul.

\- Prendre du recul, je ne sais pas faire. C'est mieux ainsi.

\- Tu ne pourras pas vivre pleinement ta vie sans savoir , Kate. Je ne peux pas t'en blâmer, je ferais certainement pareil dans ton cas.

\- Rick, c'est bon, je t'assure.

\- Kate, on peut le faire, insistait-il . Je ne veux pas que tu es de regrets. On peut être ensemble et enquêter , je veux juste que tu sois prudente, que tu ne prennes pas de risques inconsidérés.

\- Si je replonge la dedans…..je ne serais plus en sécurité. Maddox a été très clair sur ce point. Sur ce toit, j'ai vraiment pris conscience de mes priorités…et c'est toi.

\- Kate..

\- Je t'aime Rick….je veux juste être avec toi et c'est tout.

\- Tu es certaine ?

\- Oui, assura-t-elle en s'approchant de lui pour venir entourer sa taille. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de toute ma vie.

\- Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse et que tu n'es pas de regrets.

\- Je le suis…heureuse….à tes côtés, souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant chastement

\- De toute manière, tu peux changer d'avis

\- Je ne suis plus flic, je te rappelle

\- Tu pourrais retirer ta démission

\- Non…j'ai pris ma décision.

\- Que vas-tu faire maintenant que tu as démissionné? demanda-t-il en resserrant son étreinte et en humant son odeur dans ses cheveux

\- Je ne sais pas….je n'ai jamais été au chômage.

\- Tu pourrais reprendre tes études ?

\- En demandant une bourse, rit-elle à sa suggestion

\- Oh tu serais superbe en étudiante sexy! se moqua Rick en l'embrassant sur le front. Mais tu sais , tu n'es pas obligé de te décider tout de suite.

\- Hum. Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolé Castle, j'ai vraiment pris conscience de mes erreurs

\- Je sais. Mais Kate, plus de est ensemble maintenant et si tu as un problème alors on a un problème.

\- Promis, je ne te mentirais plus

\- Ok.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, ils se jaugèrent du regard amoureusement. Rick caressait le dos de Kate en accentuant sur ses flancs ses caresses, Kate elle s'amusait à tortiller les cheveux de Rick entre ses doigts. Le désir commençait à monter tout doucement entre eux, et ils se délectaient de ce moment, l'un comme l'autre. Doucement, Castle retourna Kate pour la plaquer entre le plan de travail de sa cuisine et son corps.

\- Alors tu as prévu quelque chose pour ce soir? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque en la dévorant du regard

\- Je viens de démissionner et j'ai toute ma soirée de libre, répondit-elle amuser en se mordant sensuellement la lèvre

\- Ah ça tombe bien, moi aussi, sourit-il alors que Kate avait ouvert le peignoir de Rick pour déposer ses doigts sur son torse ,ce qui le fit frissonner de plaisir

\- Ah vraiment?

\- Oui

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire ce soir ? demanda-t-il en lui retirant son pull pour tomber sur un soutien-gorge rouge vif. De ses doigts, il caressa le galbe de ses seins pendant que Kate faisait tomber son peignoir à terre.

\- heu, j'en sais rien..on pourrait lire?

\- Ou regarder la télé?

\- Et on pourrait se commander à manger, continua Kate en le dévorant du regard

\- Oui..on pourrait faire ça, acquiesça Rick en prenant en otages ses lèvres.

Le baiser était doux et sauvage en même temps, Kate mordillait les lèvres de Castle pendant que celui-ci s'affairait à lui retirer son jean. Il avait un besoin urgent de la posséder, il voulait la sentir vivante sous ses doigts. La journée avait été dure émotionnellement pour lui comme pour elle, et ils n'avaient besoin que d'une seule chose l'un comme l'autre;..se prouver qu'ils étaient là…ensemble.

Les vêtements volèrent dans la pièce à une allure ahurissante et Rick souleva brusquement Kate pour la déposer sur le plan de travail. Elle encercla sa taille de ses longues et fines jambes et le plaqua contre son corps. De sa langue , elle retraça le contour de sa clavicule jusqu'à son cou, le faisant gémir de plaisir.

\- Kate

\- Hum?

\- On ferait mieux d'aller au lit…

\- On est bien aussi ici, susurra-t-elle entre ses lèvres

Ce soir-là, ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois….ils s'appartenaient peu plus à chaque étreinte, Kate avait l'impression de se consumer dans ses bras. Ce n'est que très tôt sur le matin, qu'ils s'endormirent éreinter.


	23. Chapter 23

**Epilogue**

* * *

Rick s'était réveillé depuis quelques minutes déjà .Le soleil était rentré dans la chambre et avait eu raison de son sommeil. Dans leurs hâtes, hier soir ou plutôt ce matin, ils avaient oublié de fermer les volets car ils étaient bien trop occupés à ce moment-là. En repensant à leur nuit, Castle souriait bêtement. Cette nuit avait été magique pour lui, ils avaient fait l'amour plusieurs fois mais surtout ils avaient discuté encore et encore de leur avenir commun…Cela faisait désormais trois ans qu'ils étaient ensemble maintenant. Kate avait finalement repris son poste au sein du NYPD et avait entre-temps passé son examen de capitaine qu'elle fait réussie haut la main. Elle vivait avec Rick depuis deux ans. La première année de leurs relations Castle avait tout fait pour qu'elle emménage avec lui mais elle lui avait expliqué , qu'elle tenait à ne pas précipité les choses entre eux , même s'ils passaient toutes leurs soirées et leurs nuits ensemble. Il le lui avait redemandé pour leur un an et elle n'avait pas su le lui refuser. Les deux années suivantes avaient été un pur bonheur pour tous les deux, Kate jonglait avec ses devoirs de capitaine et Rick , lui , avait terminé la saga des Nikki Heat.

Allonger sur ce lit, il contemplait la femme de sa vie se réveiller doucement. La voir au réveil était le moment que Castle préférait le plus au monde, car elle était si belle et si paisible que ses moments étaient de véritables cadeaux pour lui. Kate avait du mal à immerger ce matin et se frottait les yeux tout en grognant, ce qui fit sourire Rick

\- Ne te moque pas, baillait-elle toujours les yeux fermés

\- Je ne me moque pas, je me dis juste que tu vieillis et que tu as du mal à te remettre de nos folles nuits d'amour

\- Je te signale que tu es plus vieux que moi, sourit-elle en calant sa tête sur son torse et en le lui caressant amoureusement

\- Hum..Hum, mais moi je suis fraichement réveillé miss Beckett.

\- Moi aussi, babe, susurra-t-elle sensuellement en se relevant pour venir lui piquer un baiser.

De sa langue , elle redessinait le contour de ses lèvres d'une façon si sexy, que Rick gémit de plaisir. Il lui empoigna délicatement la nuque pour y faire pression et l'inciter à approfondir ce tendre baiser. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent tout en douceur, de leurs mains ,ils se caressaient sans arrière penser. Ils profitaient juste de ce bonjour matinal, quand l'oxygène manqua, ils se détachèrent à regret pour ce sourire sans se lâcher du regard.

\- Alors qu'aimerais-tu faire aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle

\- Rester au lit avec toi me semble être une bonne idée, non? J'ai envie de rester ici, toute la journée, te sentir près de moi et te faire l'amour sans arrêt..

\- Tu m'as manqué, tu sais, avoua Kate.

Rick était parti depuis un mois pour la tournée du dernier Nikki Heat et leurs retrouvailles avaient été plus qu'explosives. Pour son retour , Kate avait posé une journée de congé afin de profiter un maximum de son fiancé.Car oui, Richard Castle était son fiancé désormais. Il lui avait fait sa demande en mariage , il y avait bientôt un an maintenant. Un genou à terre, il lui avait demandé sa main dans l'intimité du loft. Tout y était ce soir-là, les fleurs, les bougies, le repas et surtout sa déclaration :

\- Kate, ça fait maintenant deux ans que tu éclaires ma vie avec tes sourires, ton rire, ta sincérité et ton amour. Je n'arrive plus à concevoir un seul jour de ma vie sans toi dans ma vie , tant tu mets devenue essentielle. Tu es mon oxygène, ma raison de vivre , tu es mon tout Katherine Beckett. Et je souhaite passer le reste de ma vie à t'aimer, t'étreinte, t'écouter et à rire avec toi. Alors... Kate, veux-tu devenir ma femme ? avait-il déclaré en ouvrant l'écrin qu'il tenait à la main

Oui, Richard Castle , lui avait énormément manqué pendant ce dernier mois, malgré leurs nombreux appels , son corps, son odeur, sa présence, lui manquait. Allonger dans leur lit, Kate réalisait à quel point , elle était chanceuse de l'avoir à ses côtés.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, mon ange.

\- Alors….je ne t'ai même pas demandé,comment tu te sens ?

\- Bien, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Tu as fini ta saga…alors je ne sais pas, répondit-elle confuse

\- J'ai dit au revoir à Nikki hier dans cette librairie de New-York, et c'était… bizarre, reconnut-il

La veille, Castle avait terminé sa tournée dans une librairie dans le centre de Manhattan. Les fans étaient au rendez-vous et Rick avait apposé sa signature pendant plus de dix heures. Son poignet lui avait fait mal mais c'est surtout le sentiment de tristesse à l'idée de clôturer cette saga qui l'emportait sur tout autre chose. Hier soir, Rick avait dit au revoir à quelque chose de familier. Nikki Heat lui avait parmi, d'écrire sur le papier ses sentiments pour Kate, elle lui avait permis de dialoguer aussi subtilement avec elle. Elle faisait parmi intégrante de son histoire avec Kate, et lui dire au revoir, hier, lui avait été difficile. Après avoir signé des centaines d'autographes, il ne relevait plus la tête, il se contentait juste de demander :

\- c'est pour qui?

\- Alice

\- Voici…Alice

\- Bonjour, comment allez-vous?

\- vous êtes mon auteur préféré

\- Merci d'être venu et de me le dire..

\- Ashley

\- Merci…Ashley

\- Bonjour, c'est pour qui?

Quand une de ses plus grandes fans, lui avait répondu :

\- Pour Kate, ce roman est pour Kate.

Il avait relevé brusquement la tête pour tomber sur le regard bienveillant de sa fiancée. Il n'avait pas annoncé publiquement leurs fiançailles, Kate souhaitait garder leur cocon pour eux deux. Alors la voir là, en face de lui , après plus d'un mois de séparation et ne pas pouvoir esquisser un geste envers elle, avait été une véritable torture. Kate, elle, le contemplait comme au premier jour, elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux des siens. Rick lui prit son livre en s'attardant plus que de mesure sur ses doigts qu'il caressait.

\- Kate, c'est bien ça? avait-il souri

\- Oui, Mr Castle, répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre

\- J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça, murmura-t-il en la regardant comme s'il allait la dévorer sur place à même la librairie

\- Je sais….babe, chuchota-t-elle comme pour attiser leur désir à tous les deux qui culminait.

Castle , lui sourit, puis pris son stylo pour y apposer sa signature et sa dédicace. Après quelques minutes, il referma le livre pour le lui tendre, tout en lui disant :

\- Permettez-moi de vous dire, que vous êtes à tomber Kate

\- Du calme Writer-boy, déclara-t-elle en se moquant ,ce qui le fit rire de surprise alors que les fans attendaient leur tour avec impatience

\- Puis-je vous offrir un verre ?

\- Non, merci . Je suis fiancée, l'informa-t-elle

\- Le veinard.

\- C'est moi la veinarde, avoua-t-elle en lui tendant la main. Mr Castle , ça été un plaisir de vous rencontrer

\- Tout le plaisir a été pour moi, Kate, avait-il répondu en lui caressant amoureusement la main.

\- Je t'aime, lui répondit-elle si doucement que lui seul pouvait l'entendre.

Kate était ensuite reparti tout sourire, son livre à la main. Elle avait dû attendre plus de deux heures dans cette file d'attente pour lui faire la surprise mais ça en valait largement la peine. À peine sortie de la librairie, elle ouvrit le livre pour y lire sa dernière dédicace sur un Nikki Heat. C'est avec beaucoup de nostalgie, qu'elle avait lu les mots de Rick.

« À la femme de ma vie qui m'a terriblement manqué. Je t'aime future Mme Castle et merci Kate, merci de faire de ma vie un rêve éveillé, merci de t'être battu pour nous quand moi, je nous avais oublié. Always. »

Fermant son livre tout sourire, elle lui avait envoyé un message puis était rentré chez eux .

« Je t'aime aussi futur Mr Beckett…ce rêve éveillé, je le vis grâce à toi, grâce à tes sourires, tes bras et ton amour. Always. »

\- Pourquoi c'était bizarre? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle s'était complètement allongé sur lui en posant son front contre le sien

La sensation de son corps nu sur le sien avait fait frissonner de plaisir Castle, lui caressant le dos lascivement, il lui répondit avec un peu de peine dans la voix :

\- J'ai l'impression…..d'avoir fermé un chapitre de ma vie…..un chapitre essentiel

\- Tu y tenais à Nikki, sourit-elle devant son aveu

\- Hum…

\- Castle…ta prochaine héroïne sera géniale aussi, j'en suis certaine

\- Héroïne ? pourquoi pas héros ?

\- Je suis ta muse…..je te rappelle ,susurra-t-elle en l'embrassant tendrement alors que les mains de Rick caressaient sensuellement son dos

\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas qu'on t'appelle ainsi ?

\- Ce que je n'aime pas , c'est l'idée que tu es une nouvelle muse, avoua-t-elle. Je veux être la seule à titiller ton imagination fertile, ajouta-t-elle en lui caressant l'entrejambe.

\- Hum…..mais je manque…comment dire…..d'imagination…tu sais, un mois c'est long.

\- Laisse-moi d'aider dans ce cas, sourit-elle en lui mordillant la lèvre tout en prenant en main son érection

\- Kate?

\- Oui ?

\- On va se marier, avoua-t-il comme s'il venait de le réaliser

\- Oui, rit-elle. On est fiancé depuis un an alors il est temps que tu le réalises ! affirma-t-elle en relâchant sa prise sur lui.

Lentement, il la fit basculer pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle.

\- Quand ?

\- Pardon?

\- Quand est-ce qu'on se marie?

Ils n'avaient jamais posé de date, ils avaient seulement décidé d'un comme un accord de profiter dans un premier temps de leurs fiançailles, mais aujourd'hui, là dans ce lit, Rick avait envie de plus…il avait envie d'autre chose

\- Je ne sais pas, Babe, avait-elle répondu surprise par sa question

\- Je te propose une chose

\- Tu me fais peur

\- On choisit une date aujourd'hui et on s'y tient. Je ne veux plus attendre, Kate,je veux être ton mari et toi, ma femme

-...

\- Alors ?

\- Je te propose autre chose, sourit-elle face à sa déclaration

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tu choisis la date et moi, je choisis la prochaine décision importante pour nous deux, répondit-elle amoureusement avec une idée en tête

\- Prochaine décision? comme quoi? notre lune de miel?

\- Hum..hum…Fais-moi confiance

\- Ok…alors que dirais-tu de septembre?

\- Septembre ?

\- Oui, il ne fait ni trop chaud , ni trop froid, c'est juste entre les deux c'est parfait.

\- Mais c'est dans deux mois, Castle! Tu n'imagines pas les préparatifs, la salle, la robe, les..

\- Septembre, c'est parfait, sourit-il en l'embrassant. Et puis, tu m'as dit de choisir.

\- Oui mais Septembre mon coeur, c'est….

\- Kate, la salle, les fleurs, ta robe, tout ceci sont des détails, non? le plus important est ici, dans ce lit…c'est nous deux.

\- Toi , tu as l'art de manier les mots ! sourit-elle en abdiquant devant lui

\- Que veux-tu, tu vas épouser un auteur à succès

\- Hum, gémit-elle alors que doucement les lèvres de Rick descendaient de son cou à sa clavicule pour la marquer, ce qui lui envoyait des frissons dans tout le corps. Castle?

\- Hum

\- Fais-moi un bébé, susurra-t-elle alors qu'il relâchait brusquement ses lèvres de sa peau

\- Pardon?

\- Fais-moi un enfant, Rick…, réitéra-t-elle alors que les yeux de Castle s'arrondissaient de surprise et d'amour

\- Un bébé ? comme…un bébé !

\- Non, comme un toutou ! rit-elle

\- Un enfant, Kate? reprit-il rêveur en lui caressant les flancs

\- Oui, j'aimerais un petit Castle qui me rendrait folle comme son père, avoua-t-elle en embrassant son lobe d'oreille

\- Ou d'une mini-Beckett aussi têtu que sa mère, renchérit-il pendant que ses mains remontaient sur la poitrine de Kate

\- Je ne suis pas têtu!

\- Un bébé..tu veux un bébé? demanda-t-il d'une voix si heureuse qu'il n'arrêtait pas de sourire bêtement

\- Oui…je veux un enfant de toi, babe.

Doucement, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent , leurs mains se caressèrent et leurs corps fusionnèrent de nouveau encore et encore. Cela faisait six années qu'ils se connaissaient désormais tous les deux. Six années , jonchées d'embuches, de rire, de tristesse, de quiproquo et d'amour. Et à cet instant, Castle se dit qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Il allait avoir un enfant avec Kate….

* * *

 ** _Voilà nous sommes arrivé à la fin de cette fanfiction . J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu et je voulais tous vous remercier de l'avoir commenté._**

 ** _Un merci particulier à :Julie 91, lukymarri , .14, Elo, Rhane, Mistyarrow, CaskettShiper31,Guest, Gwenyfar, Laetitialfw,_**

 ** _Madoka ayu,isabelle,Caskett71,fabiennengt8,Chris65, .K.B,AlwaysCaskett3012 , ainsi que tous les guests et tous ceux qui m'ont commenté en MP et qui m'ont lu._**

 ** _Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et merci_**


End file.
